Dangerous Obsession
by Flohrchuuz
Summary: Edward Masen es el clásico niño mimado. Bella Swan llega a su vida para darle un giro inesperado.¿ Podrá ella ayudarlo a cambiar su vida? Mal Summary.
1. Sinopsis

_**Los pesonajes no son mios son de meyer...**_

* * *

_**Sinopsis**_

Mis defectos según ella:

—Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso algunas veces, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso, ninfomano —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertido.

Impulsivo:  
Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente. Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.

Cínico:  
—No primita, estás equivocada —me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Angela —¿Y saben que? tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron, así que si necesitan mi ayuda para hacer que Bella salga con Newton, no duden en avisarme que haré lo que sea.

Irrespetuoso algunas veces:  
—Usted sabe a que me refiero Masen ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
Torcí el gesto y me levanté 'estúpida universidad formativa'.  
—Lo siento, Mariam —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.

Mujeriego:  
Una linda chica pasó por nuestro lado. Le sonreí, ya que ella me estaba mirando.  
—Adiós preciosa —le dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
—Me parece que hoy estás idiota —dijo Bella y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de mí.

Egocéntrico:  
—¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.  
—¡No! —me chilló —No te dejaré seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.  
—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.  
—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.  
—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.

Narcisista:  
—No tengo por que responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre si misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujete por la cintura. La coloque más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.  
—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.  
—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.

Vicioso:  
Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Ben se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases. Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más, fumar y seguir jugando al pool con Emmett, pero la sensatez de Ben estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.

Ninfomano:  
—¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?  
—¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.  
—¿Por qué me rechazas?  
—Por favor Edward, préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…

—¡No son tonterías! —le dije exasperado —Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual…  
—Déjame ir por ti… dime donde estás —pidió.  
—No quiero que vengas por mí. Solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…

Yo podré ser todo eso. Pero ella es todo eso y muchas cosas más. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loco, ella simplemente llegó para acabar conmigo o tal vez para salvarme.  
¿Quién sabe verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que se atreva a posar sus ojos en ella

* * *

_Bueno, nueva historia. Espero que les guste...RW?_


	2. Capitulo 1: Bienvenida

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora S. Meyer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Bienvenida_**

**Edward POV**

Normalmente no me molesto en llegar temprano a la Universidad, pero dado el caso de que estoy a punto de repetir el semestre debido a las faltas, he decidido bendecirlos con mi presencia.  
En otras universidades no tendría por qué preocuparme, solo haría falta que aprobara el examen, y nada más. Lo cual es más que sencillo tomando en cuenta que sencillamente tendría que coquetear un poco con alguna chica de la clase y así conseguir sus apuntes, estudiar un poco y sacar un limpio y merecido diez.  
Cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta que mi coeficiente intelectual es más elevado que del promedio. Pero mi padre tenía que persuadirme, y hacerme entrar a esta estúpida Universidad de carácter formativo.  
Debo llevar este estúpido uniforme y esta corbata sosa, para que me dejen siquiera entrar al campus. Este lugar tiene tres grandes características horrendas:  
a) El cupo de alumnos es extremadamente limitado, necesitas ser heredero de una sustancial fortuna, hijo de político o ser un genio becado para pagar la matrícula [yo soy ambas] Todos en el campus se conocen por lo menos los nombres, y no importa si la carrera es distinta. Debido a los pocos alumnos eso no es problema. Y es algo normal tomando en cuenta que en una Universidad pública hay alrededor de 10000 alumnos o más y en esta apenas somos 2257.  
b) Todas las chicas son iguales, las típicas chicas huecas e interesadas que al parecer solo van a la Universidad para ver que pueden agarrar como material de marido o las aburridas que se la pasan en la biblioteca.  
c) Las malditas restricciones y los estúpidos talleres que te obligan a cursar, solo para complicarte un poco más la existencia.  
Pero supongo que puedo tolerarlo un poco. Lo único que no soporto es la rutina y las chicas plásticas estúpidas de esta escuela. Los hombres también son unos idiotas en su mayoría, pero por lo menos tengo un par amigos en este infierno.  
Podría decirse que somos buenos amigos por el simple hecho que los tres detestamos a nuestros padres y que odiamos la Universidad en la que estamos.  
Ben Cheney es el hijo de un importante empresario que maneja nada más y nada menos que la industria textil más grande del mercado. Y Emmett McCarty es el hijo de un diplomado y rígido ingeniero. Ambos poseen una gran fortuna.  
—Pensé que ya se habían deshecho de ti —me saludó Ben en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Él se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y jugaba con el encendedor al lado de su auto [BMW z 4] color negro.  
—Ya viste que no —le contesté y le quité el encendedor en una de las veces que lo lanzo hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos en mi motocicleta y luego me miró con la misma suspicacia.  
—¿Estrenando Ducati? —dijo sorprendido.  
No es tan extraño que la gente estrene vehiculo en esta Universidad, como si cambiasen de calcetines. Pero en mí si era extraño. Me encogí de hombros.  
—Me confiscaron la Harley y la otra —le contesté en un gruñido y él soltó una carcajada —Así que fui a comprar a esta preciosura.  
—Vaya te encantaban esas motos. Pero era de esperarse algo así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a las áreas verdes con la Harley? Les has causado un gran dolor de cabeza a los jardineros.  
—Se me había vuelto a hacer tarde —le contesté y saqué un cigarro de la caja que traía en la chaqueta. Lo encendí con su encendedor.  
—Ahí viene Emmett —dijo él mientras yo aspiraba de mi cigarrillo.  
Me giré y si, ahí estaba él en su Jeep Wrangler rojo. Se bajó de ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Seguro tenia buenas historias de su fin de semana.  
—Hey —nos saludó y se acercó a nosotros mientras iba encendiendo su propio cigarrillo —¿Cómo están sucias?  
—No tan sucias como tú —le respondí —Seguro tienes alguna Emmett-aventura que te este revoloteando en la cabeza para el próximo fin de semana.  
—Y estas en lo correcto pequeño saltamontes —dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño. Lo tome el brazo y se lo torcí en una posición totalmente incomoda —¡Quieres soltarme maldito! —se quejó.  
—No tengo la culpa de que tengas reflejos tan lentos —me burlé y lo solté.  
Trató de darme un puñetazo pero no lo logro, yo me moví más rápido.  
—Cuando menos lo esperes me vengare de ti, suripanta —me amenazó.  
—Quieren dejar sus juegos para otro momento —pidió Ben mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la pisaba —Sabes que Edward te ganara de todos modos, Emmett.  
—Es un pandillero horrendo, tienes razón Julie —dijo Em bromeando mientras imitaba la voz de una típica chica de la Universidad y llamaba a Ben por un nombre de mujer.  
Ben solo revoleo los ojos y lo dejó pasar.  
—Es hora de entrar a clases —sentencio él.  
—¿Ya pasó la primera hora? —pregunté sin esperanzas.  
No había de otra, tenía que entrar. Normalmente me ausentaba a las primeras 2 horas y si deseaba ni siquiera asistía en todo el día.  
Pero después del ultimátum del rector por mis ausencias y la amenaza de mi padre de ponerme un tutor, obligarme a asistir a un curso de idiomas y hacerme trabajar con él durante las vacaciones, accedí amablemente.  
Me aflojé la corbata y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio con los chicos a mis lados.  
—No, aun no —me respondió Ben.  
—¿Alguna novedad? —dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Me habían suspendido por un mes por entrar a las áreas verdes con mi moto.  
—Hay una chica nueva en la clase —dijo Em y yo revolé los ojos.  
—Más de lo mismo —sentencié.  
—En realidad esta chica es… distinta —dijo Ben mientras girábamos en el sendero hacia el edificio.  
—¿Acaso tiene una verruga en la nariz? —pregunté irónico.  
—¿Bromeas? —dijo Em —Esta sin problemas —aseguró. Yo alcé una ceja.  
—Tenemos un primer caído ante las chicas de esta escuela —le afirmé a Ben.  
Los tres hallábamos a las chicas de aquí poco interesantes y demasiado irritantes. Estábamos de acuerdo en que la única forma en la que las soportábamos era en posición horizontal.  
—Puedo decirte que Emmett tiene razón… es bonita.  
Entramos al edificio y me detuve a unos pasos antes de la puerta. Los chicos se detuvieron delante de mí.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ben.  
—Mi tormento personal esta detrás de esa puerta —dije angustiado.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.  
—Se refiere a Tanya —le explicó Em —Él la sedujo, se acostó con ella y ahora la chica esta obsesionada con regenerarlo y casarse con él.  
—¿Es la chica de la que nos hablaste la semana pasada? —dijo Ben mirándome.  
—Si, ¿Tú como sabes quien es? —le pregunté a Em.  
Podíamos hablar de nuestras experiencias sexuales, pero nunca mencionábamos los nombres de las susodichas. Eso no era de caballeros.  
Aunque las chicas solían descubrirse solas al obsesionarse con nosotros convirtiéndolo en un juego por si solo "haber si descubres quien fue esta semana".  
Aunque claro, el juego no duraba mucho, normalmente no pasaba del mediodía cuando ya deducíamos quien había sido la conquista de esa semana.  
—Por que la chica desde la semana pasada no hace otra cosa que preguntarme por ti. No se como no he terminado haciéndole una descortesía —dijo.  
Los tres pensamos lo mismo 'tratarla como la puta que es'. Lo cual es muy peligroso estando en esta escuela, ya que nuestros padres son tan ricos que conviene tener una buena relación con todos.  
Nunca se sabe quien es hijo de un posible socio o quien en esta escuela es un posible futuro negocio o cliente.  
—¿Crees que aun lo recuerde? —pregunté inocente.  
—Tal vez si, tal vez no —dijo Emmett.  
—¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Qué hago?  
—No lo se —me contestó afro.  
—No me estás ayudando —le dije entrecerrando mis ojos para mirarlo mal.  
—¿Y como quieres que te ayude? Tú solito te lo buscaste…  
—Amigo te decían —dije.  
—Ya, ya —nos calmó Ben —Solo hay una manera de poder saberlo —respondió y abrió la puerta.  
Ya todos estaban dentro del salón, hasta la profesora estaba ahí. Una vez más habíamos llegado tarde. Entramos y sin decir nada nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, al fondo de la clase.  
Pude sentir la mirada de Tanya sobre mí y me juré a mi mismo nunca más volver a hacerlo con una chica de la misma clase...  
Bueno no, en realidad nunca sigo mis propias imposiciones. Soy egoísta y solo pienso en el momento.  
Si ellas quieren ilusionarse con que su amor me hará abandonar el cigarrillo, la bebida, las mujeres y que harán de mí un hombre responsable y de bien, yo no soy quien para desengañarlas. Especialmente cuando este pensamiento las conduce más rápidamente a mi cama.  
—Lo siento, he llegado tarde —dijo disculpándose con la profesora una castaña.  
Debía ser la chica nueva de la que hablaban Ben y Emmett. Es bella, bonita. Tiene cara de niña pequeña, pero lo dejé pasar.  
Ella tarde o temprano hallaría la forma de abordarme.  
Las chicas con sus características normalmente son las que mas sueñan con hallar a su sapo [yo] Y convertirlo en príncipe [yo en los eventos sociales de mi padre]  
—A ver si aprenden ustedes tres de esta chica —nos reprendió la profesora de estadística descriptiva.  
Ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé que derecho seria tan aburrido, pero todo sea por quedarme con el dinero de mi padre. Todo sea por hacer lo que él me pide y que no le haga daño a ella…  
—No entiendo por que —me hice el inocente —¿Acaso no llegamos nosotros antes que ella?  
Toda la clase me volteo a verme, que me encontraba en el último banco de la fila del medio.  
—Usted sabe a que me refiero Masen ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
Torcí el gesto y me levante 'Estúpida universidad formativa'.  
—Lo siento, Mariam —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.  
Ben y Emmett se quedaron en sus bancos mientras revoleaban los ojos y ponían su atención en cualquier otra cosa.  
Por que aquí venia yo de nuevo a retar a la autoridad mientras que los demás en la clase me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
Excepto por la chica nueva que me miraba como si estuviese fastidiada de mí, desde el momento en que le contesté a la profesora.  
—¡Fuera de mi clase Masen! —me gritó exasperada.  
—Ves, no querías que lo supieran —le dije.  
—¡Que salgas de mi clase! —me dijo enojada.  
—Bien, ya me voy —le dije.  
Fui por mis libros y mis cosas. Miré a toda la clase y seguían mirándome sin poder creerlo. Volví mi vista a la nueva, ella tenía su atención en otra cosa. Al parecer mi forma de comportarme no la había sorprendió. Solo la estaba fastidiando.  
—Apurate Masen —me exigió la profesora.  
—Ya, ya —dije exasperado.  
Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente.  
Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.  
Escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros y a lo lejos la risa de Jared. Mordí un poco su labio inferior y luego rocé un poco mi lengua cuando ella abrió los labios un poco más.  
—¡¿Qué estás haciendo Masen?! —me gritó la profesora.  
—Bienvenida —le dije ...

* * *

_**Bueno, el primer capitulo. Los capitulos no son muy largos por lo que tratare de actualizar cada semana. Espero les guste... RW?**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Mia

**_Los personajes son de la Sra S. Meyer. La historia nop! _**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Mia **

**EDWARD POV**

Ambos se acercaron a donde yo estaba sentado. Los miré y les hice un gesto para que se sentaran.  
—La hiciste buena esta vez —me acusó Emmett con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda y se sentaba aun lado de mí en la mesa.  
Estábamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.  
—Nunca me enorgullezco de mis impulsos —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.  
—Volviste a caer en la rectoría y todavía no son las 10 de la mañana —sentenció Ben.  
—Así es —contesté.  
— ¿Y como te fue? —preguntó Emmett.  
—Creo que el rector y la secretaria están tomándome afecto. Me invitaron un café, unos bocadillos y el rector se fumó un cigarrillo conmigo mientras me decía la importancia de causar una buena impresión en esta Universidad, debido a las altas personalidades que aquí se encuentran —rieron con ganas.  
—Ya no hayan como llegarte —dijo Ben en una carcajada.  
— ¿Llamaron a tu padre? —preguntó Emmett. Me encogí de hombros.

—No —contesté secamente —El rector prefiere tratar esto directamente conmigo… creo que mi padre ya le pidió que no le hablase cada 5 minutos por mis estupideces. De todos modos él no se encuentra en el país.  
—Viaje de negocios —dijeron mis amigos al unísono.  
—Fiesta —sentencié con seguridad.  
—Me agrada como trabaja tu mente —dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda Emmett.  
—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Ben con desenfado y un poco divertido —Parece estar enojada.

'_Ay no Tanya, no por favo_r'

pensé.  
No estoy de humor para ser simpático, y mucho menos con ella. Me volteé con temor y sonreí al ver que era la nueva y echaba chispas por los ojos. Me puse de pie.  
—Lo siento —me disculpé cuando estuvo cerca y paró en seco su brusco andar.  
Estuvo bueno ese beso y no me arrepiento de habérselo dado, pero no estuvo bien besarla sin su permiso.  
— ¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.  
—No —fui sincero y recibí un puñetazo en la cara de su parte. Esto era extraño, normalmente las chicas dan cachetadas. Me sobe — ¿Y eso por que fue? —pregunté haciéndome el inocente.  
— ¡Por besarme sin antes preguntarme! —me dijo y giró sobre si misma para volver a irse.  
Yo la tome del brazo y la jalé hacia mí.  
— ¿Te puedo besar? —le pregunté.  
— ¡No! —me dijo y jaló su brazo para poder irse.  
Entonces la tomé por la cintura y la sujeté con firmeza. La volví a besar mientras forcejeaba conmigo para soltarse. Y la besé de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez fui más rudo. Todavía me ardía la quijada por su culpa. Hasta que se quedó quieta y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos color chocolates miraban fijamente los míos, mientras mi boca seguía sobre la de ella. Me aleje despacio y le tapé la boca con mi mano derecha antes de que me gritara.  
—Dijiste que te enojaste por que no te pregunté —me justifiqué con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —Nunca dijiste que no podía besarte si te negabas.  
Los chicos rieron detrás de mí y a ella por un momento se le hicieron agua los ojos. Luego los apretó y volvió a tener esa mirada de decisión que le pude ver hace unos momentos.  
Vi a donde se dirigían sus ojos y me imaginé lo que estaba maquinando en su mente como contra ataque. La giré para que me diera la espalda, apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, para mantener la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo lejos de sus rodillas, pero bastante cerca de su trasero. Sonreí pervertidamente.  
—Ahora discúlpame por mi atrevimiento —negó con la cabeza —Me temo que debo insistir. Por favor siéntate con nosotros —volvió a negar con la cabeza —Esta bien, supongo que quieres conservar algo de tu orgullo e irte de aquí —ella asintió —Y si te dejo golpearme… ¿Te quedarías? —le pregunté casi rogando  
Ella no respondió de inmediato seguramente lo estaba considerando. Debía estar pensando en el placer de propinarme otro puñetazo, mientras a mí me consumían las ansias por conocer su nombre y platicar con ella. Ella asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza.  
—Está bien, te soltaré poco a poco —dije y solté el agarre que ejercía mi mano izquierda en su cintura. Mientras quitaba mi mano derecha de sus labios, giro rápidamente y me dio otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar que antes —Auch.  
Me sobé más de lo que realmente hubiera deseado para complacerla. Seguramente ella deseaba que su golpe me hubiera roto la quijada o haberme roto la nariz. Y seguramente a ella le duele la mano como mil demonios.  
—Por fin una chica se atreve a darte tu merecido —dijo Emmett y la felicitó —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga —aseguró.  
—Seguro —me limité a decir mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentara. Cuando así lo hizo me senté a su lado —Debo admitir que pegas duro —le dije y me sobé de nuevo.  
Ben me miró con suspicacia al igual que Emmett, ellos sabían que yo estaba siendo condescendiente con ella. Habiendo sido parte del equipo de lucha en la secundaria puedo soportar mucho más que el golpe de una niña.  
—Bueno, te lo merecías —respondió ella —Tu novia esta mirando hacia acá.  
— ¿Qué? —dije por lo bajo.  
—Cree que te estoy seduciendo —los chicos trataron de ahogar una carcajada ante su comentario.  
—Ella no es mi novia —le aseguré.  
—Se lo deberías de informar, al parecer ella no lo tiene del todo claro.  
—Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con ella —dije y volví a concentrarme en ella. Sin discreción miré sus piernas. Acomodó su garganta. Volví mi mirada a su rostro —Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Bella —respondió.  
—Completo —le dije. Revoleó los ojos.  
—Isabella Swan —dijo en su suspiro —¿Y tú?  
—Edward Anthony Masen.  
—Un nombre largo —dijo ella y Emmett ahogó una carcajada.  
Seguramente estaba pensando en algún doble sentido para su comentario.  
—Mi nombre es Ben Cheney, es un gusto conocerte Bella —se presentó Ben  
—Igualmente —respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
—Yo me llamo Emmett McCarty —se presentó el oso.  
—Mucho gusto Emmett —dijo ella.  
—Dime Emm —le pidió él y yo revoleé los ojos.  
—Dime Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Tanya? —preguntó Ben.  
Fue entonces que le presté más atención y volteé a ver a Tanya con mayor detenimiento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los pelos revueltos. Un rasguño, si no me equivoco, en la cara. Bella se encogió de hombros.  
—En realidad, creo que fui yo quien le hizo algo a ella —dijo mientras se iba apagando su voz. Claramente estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo —Pero todo fue por su culpa —me apuntó a mí con resentimiento —Yo normalmente no hago uso de mis fuerzas de esa manera —dijo con orgullo de si misma. Me hizo reír por dentro.  
—¿Por que dices que todo fue por mi culpa? —pregunté.  
Se volteó a verme con la mirada fría y venenosa.  
—Porque me besaste —dijo con odio.  
—No veo donde esta lo malo —me hice el desentendido.  
— ¡Se supone que tú y ella son novios! —Dijo indignada —O por lo menos eso es lo que ella a contado durante toda la semana a todas las mujeres de la escuela para que no se te acerquen más. ¡Y vienes y me besas! En verdad yo no quería problemas y vengo y me topo contigo. Sabia que me darías dolores de cabeza apenas te vi —dijo con resentimiento.  
—Es su problema, yo en ningún momento le pedí que fuese mi novia —le contesté al instante.  
—Yo no se, ni me interesa que clase de relación sostienes con esa loca. Pero por favor mantenla alejada de mí. No se por que, pero solo ver su rostro me exaspera. Es una rubia teñida que al parecer la tintura le ha quemado las pocas neuronas que seguramente le quedaban —los tres reímos divertidos —Ya le tuve que dar una lección por amenazarme con sus idioteces, no quiero tener que…  
— ¿Que clase de lección le diste? —preguntó Ben demasiado interesado en la platica al igual que Emmett.  
La morena se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
—Nada digno de contarse —dijo poniéndose nerviosa —Ni de repetirse…  
—Ella te mira con demasiado odio —dijo Emmett mientras veía a Tanya al otro lado de la cafetería con sus amigas, las cuales no quitaban la vista de nosotros ni por un minuto. Bella se encogió más.  
—Yo también odiaría a la chica que me hiciera lo que yo le hice a ella —su voz era apenas audible debido a la vergüenza que sentía de sus acciones.  
— ¿Le pegaste? —pregunté sin poder creerlo y ahí supe porque Tanya estaba así.  
—Podría decirse que… si —dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.  
—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Emmett mientras tocaba su corazón y miraba a Bella fijamente.  
—La futura madre de mis hijos —aseguró Ben mientras hacia un ademán de grandiosidad hacia Bella, como si estuviese mostrando un producto en televisión.  
Bella terminó poniéndose completamente roja ante las afirmaciones de mis amigos, yo me limité a patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Ellos apenas hicieron un gesto y recobraron la compostura rápidamente.  
—Lastima —soltó Ben apenas audible.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo abrí por debajo de la mesa y leí lo que decía mientras Ben entretenía a Bella y Emmett me miraba fijamente.  
¡No la mereces! Déjamela a mí —pidió Emm.  
Al instante le devolví el mensaje.  
Ya la bese, es mía. ¡Mantente alejado! —respondí.  
Cuando lo vi leer el mensaje gruñí suavemente, pero suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.  
—Bella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando terminemos la Universidad? —alcancé a oír cuando Ben le susurraba al oído.  
Yo la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí. Pronto me arrepentí de esto, pues ella me dio un codazo que casi me saca el aire por completo.  
— ¡Quieren dejar de acosar a Bella por favor! —les pedí a mis amigos, respirando agitado por el golpe de ella. Me miraron con ojos venenosos, incluida ella.  
Tal vez no fue la correcta forma de expresarlo, cuando fui yo quien la besó dos veces sin su permiso.  
—Hipócrita —me acusó ella.  
—No lo podría haber expresado mejor —aseguró Ben y Emmett asintió a manera de aprobación.  
—Hora de volver —dijo Emm y se levantó.  
Ella miró el reloj en su muñeca.  
—Es cierto —dijo ella y se puso de pie —Fue un gusto conocerlos Ben, Emmett y… Masen—dijo mi nombre con resentimiento.  
Yo me reí en mi fuero interno por su clara indignación para conmigo. Una chica normal estaría volviéndose loca por que la besé y se lo estaría platicando con cada detalle a sus conocidas. Pero ella estaba molesta. Eso me gustaba.  
—Igualmente Bella —le dijo Emm.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites… estamos por aquí —le dijo Ben.  
—Muchas gracias —les dijo ella y comenzó a caminar.  
Los tres miramos como se alejaba.  
—Te lo dije, ella no es más de lo mismo —dijo Emmett —Masen, ya tienes a Tanya y a todas. Déjanos a nosotros a esta chica.  
—Emmett tiene razón… no la mereces —me dijo Ben.  
—Además de que simplemente te detesta…  
—Ya no tienes oportunidad…  
— ¿Vas a ser un buen amigo y nos la vas a dejar? —preguntó el oso.  
Mi mirada aun estaba perdida en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Había algo muy interesante en aquella morena.  
Y no era solo su particular belleza. Era su carácter… una chica con ese carácter no es muy fácil de que encontrar.  
— ¿Qué piensas? —me dijo Ben.  
—Que ni loco —le dije sin dejar de mirar en la dirección a donde ella se había ido —Ya se los dije, es mía.

* * *

_**Tercer capitulo... espero y les guste RW?**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Ganando enemigas

_**Los personajes son de la magnifica S. Meyer. La historia Nop.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Ganando enemigas**_

_****__**Edward POV**_

* * *

_****_—¡Hola profesora! —la saludé de forma entusiasta.

Después del almuerzo me tocaba ir al taller de danza a ayudar a la profesora con mis compañeras.  
—¡Al fin te dignas a aparecerte por aquí, muchachito! —me reprendió.  
—No es mi culpa que me hayan dado vacaciones en medio del semestre —le dije con una sonrisa inocente.  
—Ya no busques más problemas, hijo —me dijo maternalmente —¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esa maquina infernal por los jardines? —me preguntó.  
—Solo me divertía un poco —me justifiqué y cambié de tema antes de que siguiera con un discurso acerca de sus tiempos —¿Qué es lo que esta enseñando esta vez, Olga?  
—¡Vals! —dijo con emoción. Yo torcí el gesto.  
—¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.  
—¡No! —me chilló —No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.  
—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.  
—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.  
—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.  
Interrumpieron todas las chicas y chicos en sus calzas o shorts cómodos para bailar. Cuando entraron… entonces la vi entrar al salón en un short cortito y una musculosa. Sonreí al verla al fondo de la clase siendo rezagada por sus compañeras. Seguro todas ellas estaban resentidas con ella por haberse sentado con los chicos y conmigo en el descanso. Decidí ser amable, si las huecas de esta Universidad no querían ser sus amigas por mi culpa, yo seria su amigo.  
—La que me faltaba —dijo al verme.  
—No seas atípica, ya me conoces. Además te mueres por mí —le dije. Rió irónicamente.  
—Claro —dijo asintiendo.  
—Bueno, bueno —habló Olga —Comencemos con la clase. Edward me ayudara como siempre.  
Mostró los pasos y yo la ayudé, ya que esto no era nada complicado para mí. Olga estaba haciéndoles unas indicaciones a una pareja y ahí aproveché.  
—¿Me permites? —le pedí a Tayler y él me dio la mano de Bella —Lo haces todo, pero todo mal —la reprendí —No estas escuchando la música.  
—Discúlpame, si las miradas de odio me distraen —me soltó de repente.  
—No es mi culpa que te afecten tanto, algunas chicas resentidas —le dije mientras la hacía girar y la traía de nuevo a mí —Tendrías que acostumbrarte —le aseguré —Planeo seguir… hablándote —le dije con una sonrisa y dimos unos giros por la pista.  
—No tengo por que responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre si misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujeté por la cintura. La coloqué más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.  
—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.  
—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.  
¿Qué chica conocía esa palabra? Esta era una chica inteligente y vivaz.  
—Bella estamos bailando —dije cansado de sus acusaciones —Es obvio que tengo que tocarte —hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi mano.  
—Bailas bien —dijo después de un rato de silencio en el que yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella trataba de evitar mi mirada.  
—Y tú estas mejorando —aseguré sonriente —Soy un buen profesor —dije orgulloso de mi mismo.  
—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —me preguntó.  
Mis pasos fueron sin ritmo por unos segundos, justo el tiempo en el que el recuerdo vino a mí. Pero pronto recobré la compostura y sonreí sin ganas.  
—Mi madre me hizo ir a clases de ballet cuando era niño —dije orgulloso de aquella etapa de mi vida.  
—Vaya —dijo sorprendida —Habitualmente inscriben a los niños en clases de karate o en cosas de peleas y todo eso.  
—Bueno —respondí pensándolo un poco —Ya ves que no se puede generalizar nunca, te podrías sorprender.  
—Vaya, tu madre debe amar mucho el baile —aseguró.  
—Si a ella le gustaba mucho la música y bailar —sonreí levemente —Ella siempre bailaba  
—¿Le gustaba? ¿Ya no? —preguntó.  
La mire fijo, pensando un poco en eso. Hacía bastante que nadie me hacía recordar eso.  
—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el miércoles.  
—Tengo práctica jurídica ¿y tú? —le pregunté para evitar contestar su pregunta.  
Al parecer ella le tomó poca importancia y lo dejó pasar.  
—Yo también —me respondió.  
—Perfecto, te espero afuera del vestidor de chicas —afirmé y me fui a cambiar.  
Cuando llegué al vestidor ella aun no salía, así que me recargué en la pared, frente a la puerta, y me puse cómodo para esperarla. Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a jugar con el encendedor de Ben. De pronto empecé a oír muchos gritos y tumultos dentro del vestidor. De repente la puerta se abrió y las chicas de adentro la empujaron hacia fuera, y una de esas perversas le arrancó la toalla dejándola en ropa interior en el pasillo. Cuando la chica malvada me vio abrió bien grandes los ojos. Sorprendida, cerró la puerta. Esto no había sido obra de una sola chica, ¡Habían sido todas! Ella parecía perrito mojado y abandonado a la intemperie, mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus delgados brazos. Estaba toda mojada, su piel estaba erizada y temblaba del frió. Avente el cigarro lejos. Enojado me quité la chaqueta y se la puse para que se cubriera.  
—¿Quién te hizo esto? —rugí con ferocidad.  
—Se defenderme sola —repuso queriendo conservar un poco de dignidad.  
—¡Así lo veo! —gruñí escaneándola de arriba abajo, semidesnuda y cubriéndose con mi chaqueta.  
Se veía condenadamente bien en aquella íntima ropa interior color negro. Su piel era pálida y no había ninguna macha en todo su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado verla así, pero en esta ocasión me sentía extrañamente furioso como para pensar en algo más —Ven aquí.  
La tomé del brazo y la jalé. Utilicé más fuerza de la debida en tocar la puerta, las chicas intimidadas ante mi, muy obvio, enojo entreabrieron la puerta. Yo la pateé con fuerza, afortunadamente no golpeó a ninguna. Estaba enojado con esas bestias, pero jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo lastimarlas… físicamente, claro esta. Pero mis principios no me impedían intimidarlas un poco. Jalé conmigo dentro del vestidor a Bella.  
—¡Quiero que dejen de molestarla! —rugí se acomodó atrás de mi, como animal asustado —A partir de este momento si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le ha causado algún daño a Isabella —la jalé hacia delante —¡Se las vera conmigo! —amenacé.  
—¿Y que puedes hacernos tú? —preguntó Tanya al fondo del vestidor —Que no nos hayas hecho ya —dijo retándome.  
—Preocúpate de lo que puedo hablar, Tanya —la amenacé —Si hasta ahora he sido un caballero, es por que las consideraba unas damas que merecían todo mi respeto —nótese la ironía —Ahora me doy cuenta que no son mas que bestias —les dije con una nota de burla y decepción —Que lastima —dije un poco más bajo —Tú —me dirigí a Bella.  
—Vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde —las chicas abrieron un camino para ella. Tomó su ropa y la sujetó con contrariedad ante ellas —¿Y ahora que pasa? —solté fastidiado.  
—¿Te podrías salir? —preguntó apenas audible.  
—¿Y dejarte sola con los jinetes del Apocalipsis? ¡No sueñes! —aseguré —Además estas criaturas ya me dejaron verte —dije con una sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo —Eso debo de agradecérselos señoritas, me ahorraron ese paso —les dije e hice una reverencia.  
Ellas pusieron cara de fastidio. Tanya se levantó enojada y se fue azotando la se quitó mi chaqueta y me la entregó. Se puso la blusita blanca del uniforme y se metió la falda tableada. Se coloco la corbatita con despreocupación y prosiguió con las medias y los zapatos negros.  
—Lista —dijo cuando se acerco una vez más a mí.  
—Casi —dije y acomodé su corbata correctamente. Ella me frunció el ceño, pero las demás chicas no notaron su incomodidad ante mis gestos y se molestaron más. La envidia debía estarlas carcomiendo. Decidí molestarlas un poco más y besé su mejilla tardándome un poco más de lo que realmente ameritaba la acción —Vamos.  
Abrí la puerta para ella. Salió y yo la seguí.  
—Yo… no tenías porque —dijo.  
—Me gusta tu lunar —dije después de un rato de caminar en silencio  
—Mmm…  
—Creo que ya no tiene caso entrar a esta clase solo quedan 20 minutos para salir.  
—¿Qué te toca después? —preguntó.  
—Música —afirmé y ella torció el gesto. 'Estúpidos talleres' dije en mi fuero interno.  
—¿No te gusta música? —pregunté.  
—Estúpidos talleres —dijo casi inaudible.  
Sonreí por lo bajo. Así que a ella tampoco le gustaban los talleres.  
—¿Qué clase te toca a ti? —le pregunté.  
—Música —afirmó con fastidio.  
Bueno, al parecer teníamos que cursar los mismos talleres. Yo por faltar tanto y ella seguramente como amonestación por entrar ya empezado el semestre.  
—¿Que instrumento tocas? —pregunté curioso. Apretó los labios y comenzó a revolver su bolso. Saco una flauta —Parece difícil —dije condescendiente, pero ella no lo creyó.  
—No seas irónico —me pidió.  
—No estoy siendo irónico —aseguré, pero por su expresión pude ver que no me creyó de nuevo. Entramos al salón pero aun no había nadie, teníamos 20 minutos libres en el aula…  
Se me ocurrieron varias formas de pasar el rato, pero seguramente ella no aceptaría y dejaría de hablarme. Cosa que no quiero que suceda.  
—¿Y tú que instrumento tocas? —me preguntó.  
—Adivina —dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente y ella echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada iba de los instrumentos a mi rostro, como considerando las opciones.  
—La guitarra eléctrica —aseguró. Yo tome la guitarra e intenté tocar una canción pero me salieron muchas notas que nunca encajarían en ese orden en una melodía —Esta bien esa no es —dijo para que dejara de tocar —¿La batería? —dijo con duda. Repetí la misma acción que antes, me estaba divirtiendo golpeando la batería pero ella me sacó los palillos de las manos para que dejara de hacerlo.  
—No tocas ningún instrumento —aseguró demasiado complacida con esa aseveración.  
—Si tú lo dices —dije y me encogí de hombros.  
Cuando iniciara la clase se sorprendería. Sonreí al imaginar su expresión. El profesor Morgan llegó en eso, pronto llegarían los demás.  
—Edward —dijo con una sonrisa y me saludó —Que gusto que al fin te dejaron regresar.  
—Eso lo dirá usted, yo me la estaba pasando bien sin venir —le dije.  
—Lo se, yo también fui joven —me dijo divertido —Bella que gusto que llegaras antes. Me imagino que has estado practicando —ella se puso nerviosa.  
—Si, por supuesto —afirmo. 'Mentirosa' dije para mi mismo.  
—Déjame oír lo que has avanzado —pidió amable el maestro. Ella intento tocar la sinfonía de Beethoven el 're seis' Le salía muy mal y sus dedos eran lentos —Es suficiente —dijo el maestro y acabó con esa tortura —¿Por qué no le muestras como debe ser,Edward? —me pidió. Ella me cedió su flauta con una sonrisa torcida, seguramente estaba esperando que me saliera peor que a ella. La melodía fluyó a un ritmo delicioso por mis dedos mientras soplaba. La miré de reojo, estaba sorprendida —Muy bien hecho, veo que no pierdes la practica —dijo el maestro orgulloso.  
—Mentiroso —me acusó ella entre dientes.  
—Yo nunca dije que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. Tú sola lo dedujiste —me defendí.  
—Pero nunca me aclaraste que sabias tocar la flauta —reprochó.  
—Nunca lo preguntaste —dije con una sonrisa ante su enojo.  
—Pero Bella, Edward sabe tocar muchos instrumentos aparte de la flauta —interrumpió el profesor, el cual no me estaba ayudando a pesar de que estaba presumiendo por mí de mis habilidades. Sonrió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a afinar algunos instrumentos.

—Aprendí a tocar la flauta a los 4 años —dije mientras me encogía de hombros y ella se dejó caer en una silla.  
—Soy patética —dijo casi inaudible.  
—No es cierto —aseguré.  
—Podrías enseñarme a tocar la flauta —me dijo. Arqueé una de mis cejas. Ella me miró bien ante mi rostro —¡No le busques doble sentido a las palabras! ¡Eres un sucio!  
Solté una chistosa carcajada. Levanté mi mano y pasé uno de mis dedos por su frente, alisando la leve arruga que se formó allí ante su enojo.  
—¿Qué otro instrumento tocas? —preguntó regodeándose en su autocompasión.  
—El chelo, el violín y el piano —dije como si fuera nada.  
—¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar todos esos instrumentos? —preguntó contrariada.  
—Te lo dije —aseguré —A mi madre le gustaba la música y el baile.  
—Tu mamá crío a lo que debería ser el prototipo de hombre perfecto —balbuceó sorprendida y me miró de arriba a bajo —No esto.  
Sonreí divertido. Se formo un extraño silencio entre nosotros. La mire fijo, esperando a que dijera algo. No dijo nada. Miraba nerviosa hacia abajo. Comencé a mirarla más detenidamente. La verdad es que esta chica está… más que buena. Otra vez, sin discreción, miré sus piernas. Esa pollera tableada le quedaba tan bien  
Tiene unas lindas piernas. Y por lo que vi fuera del vestidor, un lindo trasero.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirar mis piernas? —me preguntó haciendo que volviera a concentrarme.  
—Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. Tienes lindas piernas —le dije sincero. Revoleó los ojos.  
—Para ti todo lo que camina tiene lindas piernas —me atacó.  
—¿Ya empiezas con los ataques? —le pregunte divertido.  
El profesor entró de nuevo a la sala y detrás de él, los alumnos. La clase ya comenzaba. Todos practicaban con sus diferentes instrumentos. Miré a Bella, ella comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso. Sacó un celular, miró la pantalla, para luego mirar al profesor y salir de allí sin que él la viera. ¿Qué la pasará? Algo extrañado decidí seguirla. Me quedé oculto detrás de la puerta.  
—Ya te lo dije. Aun no es momento —dijo nerviosa mientras hablaba por teléfono —Claro que se lo que estoy haciendo ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Quieres hacerme el favor? —traté de reprimir una risa. Ella estaba bastante alterada —Lo se, lo siento, no quise gritarte. Tú me pones así —le dijo y sonrió levemente —Yo también te quiero, tonto. Adiós.  
No sé porque demonios no me fui de ahí, pero cuando reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde. Ella saltó un poco, por el susto, al casi chocar de frente contra mí.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó.  
—Iba al baño —contesté rápidamente. Me miró con desconfianza.  
—Me canse de esta clase. Me voy —dijo.  
La mire extrañado. ¿Acaso era un chica rebelde a la que le gustaba romper las reglas y yo no me había dado cuenta? Entró al aula. Sin que el profesor la viera tomó sus cosas y volvió a salir de allí. Tome mis cosa y salí detrás de ella.  
—¡Espera! —le dije y la alcancé —¿A dónde vas?  
—Odios estos talleres, y odio está estúpida Universidad formativa —dijo con odio. La mire sin poder creerlo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba lo mismo que yo pensaba de todo esto —Explícame, ¿Qué necesidad tienen de hacerme perder el tiempo en tocar una flauta? ¿Para que quiero aprender a tocar una flauta? —preguntó exasperada. Volví a encontrarle doble sentido a sus palabras. Me miró fijo —Eres un mal pensado —aseguró.  
—Tus comentarios dan que pensar —le dije divertido.  
—¿Qué tienes ahora? —me preguntó.  
—Filosofía —dije y la miré —¿Tú?  
—Historia Universal.  
Miré como Emmett y Ben se acercaban a nosotros.  
—Que linda se ha vuelto la tarde, al ver su sol tan cerca —dijo el oso mirando a Bella. Ella rió por lo bajo. ¿Cuántos les apuesto que si yo le hubiese dicho eso, me hubiese mirado mal?  
—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó Ben.  
—Escapábamos de música —les dije.  
—Masen ya te está llevando por malos pasos, Bella—le dijo Emm.  
—No, Emm. Él apenas puede consigo mismo. Es demasiado Narcisista —respondió. Ambos rieron divertidos y me miraron —Pero eso es lo de menos. Debo irme muchachos. De verdad me encantó conocerlos —les dijo a mis amigos y palmeó el hombro de Ben —Aunque no tanto a ti, Masen.  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunte mirándola.  
—Porque presiento que serás un gran fastidio en mi vida —me aseguró.  
Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Los tres nos quedamos callados, mirando como se alejaba. Tenía un gran vaivén a la hora de caminar.  
—¿A dónde va? —me preguntó Ben.  
—A Historia Universal —le dije por lo bajo. Ambos me miraron esperando escuchar algo de lo que querían escuchar. Tal vez estén pensando que le propuse sexo o algo por el estilo  
—No le propuse sexo —dije y volví a caminar. Ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de mí.  
—Que raro. Conociéndote, diríamos que eso es extraño —me dijo Emmett.  
—Muy extraño —afirmó Ben.

* * *

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza... se que dije que actualizaria el martes o miercoles pero tuve algunos problemas... espero les guste. RW?**_


	5. Capitulo 4: Black

_**Los personajes son de la magnifica señora S. Meyer. La historia no lo es.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Black**_

**Edward POV**

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Emmett mientras íbamos al estacionamiento.  
Habíamos tenido un día largo, por lo menos yo.  
Después del taller de música no había vuelto a tener oportunidad de hablar con la nueva, así que lo dejé pasar y me reuní con los chicos.  
En el camino quedé con la chica de esta semana. Al parecer la nueva será la de la siguiente semana, para mi suerte todavía hay chicas que no le temen a Tanya y sus amenazas.  
—Nada —afirmé desconcertado por su pregunta — ¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Tienes cara de estar concentrado y molesto por algo —aseguró Ben mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro.  
Solté una sonora carcajada.  
—Es solo que Tanya me revienta —mentí. El recuerdo de mi madre me había estado persiguiendo desde la clase de baile con Bella—No se como pude ser capaz de relacionarme con ella —dije.  
En ese momento Bynes pasó por el estacionamiento, se volteó y a pesar de todo me saludó agitando su mano derecha. Y en ese preciso instante una brisa sopló levantándole la falda.  
—Esta bien, tengo una breve noción del porque —terminé aceptando al ver sus piernas.  
—Me das asco, amigo —dijo Emmett —Tú no discriminas a ninguna —me acusó y yo absorbí un poco de mi cigarro.  
—Es la envidia la que te hace hablar —le afirmé.  
—No —intervino Ben —Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Emmett, no conoces de límites Edward. Uno de estos días alguien te dará una lección —dijo como abuelito.  
Yo solo revoleé los ojos y lo dejé pasar.  
—Pero mientras tanto, soy feliz con mis conquistas —repuse con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
—¿En verdad lo eres? —preguntó Emmett con cara de preocupación y alzando una ceja.  
—Por supuesto —afirmé —¿Acaso tú no lo eres? —le devolví la pregunta.  
Él solo se encogió de hombros.  
—Ciertamente, me gustaría estabilizarme un poco —confesó y yo no pude más que quedarme callado.  
—Es cierto —le siguió Ben —Esto ya empieza a aburrirme —confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Trague saliva  
—¿Bromean cierto? —dije con temor a perder a mis amigos, y ellos solamente soltaron una sonrisita maquiavélica —¡Son unos idiotas! —les dije.  
—¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! —exclamó Emmett en medio de una sonora carcajada.  
Pero mi mirada se distrajo al ver a mi nueva compañera cruzando el estacionamiento.  
La miré bien, ella se subió a un auto plateado del cual no pude ver el conductor. Pero no tardé en reconocer el vehiculo.  
Tan seguro como que el cielo es azul estoy seguro que ese auto es de Jacob Black. El tipo que cursa la carrera de arquitectura.  
—Mejor aun, deberías ver tu cara de ahora —demandó Ben —Te has puesto morado deberías, respirar con más naturalidad. Te recomiendo el yoga —solo gruñí.  
—¿No te gusta que se te adelanten, no? —dijo Emmett mirando el auto que yo miraba.  
—No —gruñí una vez mas sintiéndome descubierto por mis amigos. Luego absorbí un poco más del cigarrillo y lo arrojé. Me monté en la moto —Pero igual tengo a muchas otras esperando.  
—¡Así se habla! —exclamó Emmett contento.  
—Me agradas cuando eres así de optimista —declaró Ben.  
Ellos también subieron a sus vehículos y salimos del estacionamiento.  
Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Ben se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases.  
Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más y seguir jugando al pool con Emmett, pero la sensatez de Ben estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.  
El ambiente cargado del lugar, el metal fuerte sonando por alguna de las bocinas que servían de aspecto decadente, y los hombres rudos, que se habían hecho así a base de golpes y desilusiones de la vida. El lugar lleno de humo de cigarrillo y la mesera suficientemente guapa pero demasiado inteligente como para tomar en serio a alguno de los patanes que frecuentamos este bar…  
¡Aaagh este definitivamente era mi hogar!  
Estábamos en medio de un partido de pool los chicos y yo cuando de la nada aparece Black seguido por el chico… Mmm Uley creo que se apellida.  
Universidad pequeña, infierno grande.  
Parecía como si hubiesen sido sacados de una lavadora, demasiado acicalados como para encajar en un lugar como este y sin embargo trataban de actuar con naturalidad en un ambiente completamente ajeno a ellos… eran más falsos que una obra escolar de niños de preescolar.  
—¿Una competencia? —preguntó Black.  
¿Cómo lo conozco? Ya lo dije, Universidad pequeña… infierno grande. Le sonreí.  
—Por supuesto, solo di cuanto deseas perder —dije.  
—Mil dólares —soltó rápidamente.  
—¿Seguro que sabes jugar al pool? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.  
—Deja de jugar y elige un compañero —pidió.  
—Jugaré con Emmett —dije y mi amigo dio un paso al frente.  
—Sam —dijo él y su amigo salió de entre la gente con un trago entre las manos.  
Al parecer estaba sorprendido de verse envuelto en esta pequeña partida pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho… emocionado por la competencia.  
—Al parecer hace mucho que no jugabas —se burló Black.  
Ellos estaban jugando mejor de lo que pensé. Al final solo me quedó llegar a dos conclusiones:  
¿O ellos son demasiado buenos o nosotros estamos distraídos esta noche?  
Me quedó con lo segundo.  
—¿Quieres hacer algo de vandalismo con sus autos, esta noche? —me preguntó Ben en un susurro sin que nadie excepto Emmett se percatara. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Ganaré esta partida —dije autosuficiente a Ben.  
Me tocaba a mí, era el último tiro, el decisivo para ganar. Un ángulo difícil, necesito darle 4 veces a la mesa para que la bola blanca vaya en la dirección correcta para meter la última en el hoyo. Difícil… pero no imposible.  
Golpeé la bola y por ese mínimo de tiempo en el que la bola recorría la mesa, resé por que la hubiese golpeado con el taco, con la suficiente fuerza como para que hiciera todo el recorrido.  
Golpe uno… [conté mentalmente mientras que todos observaban absortos la bola y su recorrido casi maratónico]  
Golpe dos… [por favor no te detengas]  
Golpe tres….  
Golpe cuatro, golpeó la bola y esta entró. Ganamos.  
Si bien no me puse a brincar, si los irrité con mi actitud autosuficiente  
—¿Decían? —pregunté con sorna y Emmett estiró la mano para recibir el dinero.  
Sam Uley los coloco con ira en su mano. Emm se iba a dejar ir contra él, pero lo tranquílese poniendo mi mano en su hombro mientras Black y yo nos mirábamos casi retándonos con la mirada.  
—¿Qué haces en este bar Black? —lo cuestioné.  
Tenía toda la noche reteniendo esa pregunta en mi mente.  
—¿Acaso no puedo salir a divertirme? —dijo.  
Sonreí levemente, en verdad era extraño.  
—¿A un bar? —dije mientras levantaba una ceja.  
Un tipo, unos metros atrás, buscaba broncas con algún incauto que había hecho algo que lo molestase.  
De seguro era Felix, un chico un poco más mayor que nosotros.  
Tan grande como un muro y tan duro como el asfalto, 23 años de vandalismo, más bien de destrucción masiva. Luego se escuchó como se quebró una botella…  
Felix se la había quebrado en la cabeza al otro muchacho. Mejor demostración de que este no era lugar para ellos no podría haber conseguido.  
—Tú estas aquí ¿no? —dijo un poco intimidado.  
—¡Hey, Felix! —le hablé y este me escuchó al otro lado del lugar.  
Soltó al chico, el cual sangraba a chorros y alguien más lo auxilió, mientras Felix caminaba intimidante hacia nosotros.  
Se paró a un lado de mí y volteó a ver despectivamente a Black. Saludó a Ben y a Emmett amigablemente como siempre era con nosotros.  
—¿En que te puedo ayudar, Edward? —dijo con servicial vehemencia y mirando con toda su ira hacia Black y su amigo Uley.  
—En realidad, quería pedirte que llevaras a tu… 'amigo' fuera para arreglar sus asuntos. Ya sabes, estas poniendo a 'los nuevos' un poco nerviosos —miró con los ojos entrecerrados y casi arrojando llamas por ellos a esos dos.  
Ellos solamente se quedaron quietos, inmóviles como estatuas.  
Como si tuvieran enfrente a un toro salvaje y ellos solo tuvieran la manta roja y no la espada en la mano.  
—Nosotros ya nos vamos —dijo Black mirándome a mí —Solo quería verte en tu… ambiente —dijo y se volteó. Caminó hacia la puerta.  
—Felix —solamente dije y este se paró frente a ellos impidiéndole el paso.  
Black se giro a verme — ¿A que has venido exactamente? —le pregunté.  
—Te lo dije, a verte.  
— ¿Acaso te gusto? —dije lascivo y con sorna.  
Todos a nuestro alrededor rieron haciendo que Black se pusiera un poco rojo.  
—Te vi caminando con Bella… solo quería conocerte un poco más.  
— ¿Y tú que eres de ella? —pregunté más interesado de lo que en verdad debería estar.  
—Un… muy cercano amigo —dijo y me sonrió. Lo mire fijo, desafiante.  
—Bueno, un muy cercano amigo, mejor te vas antes que decida que necesitas dormir en un hospital para que aprendas a no meterte en mis asuntos —lo amenacé.  
—No me malinterpretes —respondió —Tú no me interesas en lo mas mínimo, es Bella por quien estoy aquí.  
— ¿Acaso ella te mandó? —le dije. Soltó una leve risa.  
—No, ella esta muy ocupada como pensar en ti…  
— ¿Eso crees? —le pregunté burlón.  
Su mirada cambio notablemente.  
— ¿A que te refieres? —me dijo.  
—Nada, nada —dije haciéndome el interesante — ¿Y que es lo que piensas después de esta noche? —pregunté burlón.  
—No eres su tipo —respondió secamente y se fue.  
— ¿Lo seguimos? —preguntó Felix.  
—A sus motos —respondí.  
—Un delito más y el juez revoca la sentencia Edward —dijo Ben como la voz de mi conciencia.  
—Lo se… pero no haremos nada. Un susto nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie —dije inocente.  
—Mejor te quedas, vamos te invito yo —insistió y Emm pidió las cervezas  
—Ben tiene razón Edward, si deseas pelear sabes que tendrás que hacer que él de el primer golpe.  
Ben lo miró con los ojos envenenados.  
—Me uno a la masacre solo si prometes que te cuidaras la espalda y no harás ******* surgidas solo por el impulso —acotó Ben.  
Rechine los dientes.  
— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —preguntó Felix —¿Ahora le temes a la policía?  
—No bromees Felix —le dije fastidiado y él se volvió a sus asuntos — ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué demonios haremos? —dije enfadado y aun enojado por la inoportuna visita de aquel tipo después de algunas cervezas.  
—Relájate hermano… solo es un imbécil.  
Emmett palmeó mi hombro mientras tomaba un poco más de cerveza. Tomé mi vaso y también tomé.  
— ¿De donde conocerá a Bella? —la pregunta salió sola de mi garganta.  
—Quizás sean amigos de la infancia —habló Ben.  
—Lo que sea, ese tipo es un idiota —dije.  
—Si, y su amiguito Uley también —agregó McCarty.  
—Aun estamos a tiempo de ir tras ellos —me dijo Felix, tentándome más de lo que realmente debía.  
Tenía demasiadas ganas de ir tras ellos y enseñarles lo que es bueno.  
—Ya Felix, deja de tentarlo —le pidió Emmett.  
—Eres un aburrido —le dijo al oso.  
—Es temprano aun… solo será un poco de diversión —insistí.  
Mi amigo Cheney negó con la cabeza.  
—Es lunes, hay que volver.

* * *

**_Bueno un capitulo mas. Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por todos los alertas, favoritos y RW, son mi paga y me encanta ver a ustedes les gusta la historia los quiero. RW¿?_**


	6. Capitulo 5: La Apuesta

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia no lo es. Este capitulo va dedicado a DarkWardObsession y LuluuPattinson que siempre me dejan sus muy lindos RWs  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5:La Apuesta**_

_**Edward POV**_

—Imagino que tienes una buena razón para despertarme tan temprano —dije adormilado y rabioso por el sueño robado por mi amigo.  
—¡Si que la tengo! ¡Es martes y tienes que llegar a todas las clases! —respondió Ben recordándome mis deberes.  
—¡Ya estaba despierto! —mentí.  
—Si, lo que tú digas Edward —dijo Ben. Lo escuché subirse a su auto —Recuerda que tenemos clase con la Sra. D, así que saca tu culo de la cama y muévete. Tienes exactamente 20 min. Pasaré por tu casa, más vale que te vea sobre tu moto con unas enormes gafas negras para que tapes la resaca que debes tener y dirigiéndote hacia la institución a la que tú, con tanto cariño, llamas el purgatorio en la tierra.  
—Prácticamente ya estoy en la moto —respondí huraño.  
—Por lo menos péinate y arréglate un poco —me dijo como si fuera un niño. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Me urge acostumbrarme a estas horas de entrada —respondí mientras sacaba ropa del armario y entraba al baño —Por cierto Ben…  
—¿Si? —dijo él.  
—Gracias —dije.  
—No es nada hermano —respondió.  
Corte el teléfono y terminé de vestirme. Salí del baño y entré en la cocina para tomarme rápidamente un café. Reí por lo bajo al pensar que Ben ahora debía estar intentando despertar a Emmett.  
Terminé el café y tomé mis cosas. Salí de la casa y me acerqué a mi linda moto. La única mujer que nunca me reprochaba nada.  
A lo lejos vi el auto de Ben y sin seguir dando vueltas prendí mi moto y seguí su auto hacia la institución. Pronto llegamos.  
—Ben ¿Acaso nunca te cansas de ser tan responsable? —preguntó Emmett recargándose en el coche de Ben en el lugar habitual donde nos reuníamos antes de entrar a clases, con una nota de admiración hacia su amigo.  
De alguna forma había logrado que se levantara de la cama para llegar temprano y además había llegado a una cafetería y había traído cafés para los tres.  
El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.  
—Solamente trato de asegurarme de que mis futuros socios no sean unos completos y verdaderos inútiles —dijo restandole importancia y mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado para evitar las miradas de gratitud de nosotros.  
—De todos modos un día de estos te lo retribuiremos —dije mientras sorbía un poco de café y miraba hacia otro lugar al igual que Ben en un intento por que la situación no se volviese más sentimental de lo que ya estaba.  
—¡Eso es un hecho! —afirmó Emmett mientras le daba un golpecito afectuoso a Ben. Ciertamente Emmett era el más afectuoso de los tres, Ben el responsable… y eso me deja a mí el lugar de…. Soy el patán del grupo. Esa conclusión me hizo sonreír —¿Ves? ¡Hasta Edward esta sonriendo! Somos tan afortunados al tenerte Ben —dijo y le dio otro golpecito esta vez uno más fuerte provocando que Ben derramara un poco de su café.  
—¡Genial! ¡Esta hirviendo Emmett! —dijo cambiando la taza de mano y secándose la otra en la ropa del oso.  
—Lo siento —dijo resignado a que valía más dejar que se secara en él.  
—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Ben mientras prendía un cigarrillo y hacia que Emmett sostuviera su café —¿No fumas hoy? —me preguntó sorprendido.  
—Esta mañana me es más urgente tomarme este café para despabilarme un poco —dije.  
En ese momento el auto al que había llamado mi atención Ben estacionó al lado de mi moto, justo enfrente de donde estábamos nosotros reunidos.  
De ahí se bajo primero Black, el cual fue al otro lado del auto y le abrió la puerta a…Bella.  
Esta bajó con cuidado y tomando su bolso, le entregó una amable sonrisa a su compañero y se dispuso a caminar dentro de la Universidad.  
—¡Buenos días Bella! —le habló Emmerr.  
Ella dirigió su mirada a nosotros. Sonrió levemente.  
—Buenos días —saludó ella haciendo que Black me dirigiera una mirada recelosa, para luego llamar la atención de ella con alguna conversación insulsa y vacía.  
—Esta bien creo que ya me despabile, dame un cigarrillo —le pedí a Emmett.  
—Te lo terminas en el camino, ya es hora —me urgió Ben, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos de nosotros —Vamos, arrastren sus dormidos culos hasta el aula.  
—¿Qué le pasa a este que siempre esta demasiado despierto para mi gusto por las mañanas? —me dijo en un susurro el oso.  
—¡Escuche eso McCarty! ¡Muévete!  
—Amigo, lo que tú necesitas es relajarte —refutó Emm.  
Ben solo lo ignoró, no se pondría a discutir con Emmett cuando podía empujarlo hacia el salón.  
—¡Otra vez tarde Masen, Cheney y McCarty! —exclamó la maestra.  
—Y si no fuera por Ben no habríamos llegado, y si no fuera por Emmett no hubiésemos llegado tarde, si tan solo no se hubiera puesto a discutir con Ben justo antes de entrar —me quejé en un murmullo.  
—¡Masen! ¿Qué es lo que tanto dice? —preguntó la Sra. D.  
—Esta mañana luce especialmente hermosa profe, ¿Acaso se cortó el pelo?  
—Siéntese Masen —me ordenó con recelo.  
Tomé asiento atrás de Swan, al poco tiempo la clase me aburrió y tiré de su pelo levemente, pero ella me ignoró, solo lo acomodó hacia un lado. Volví a tirar de un mechón y me ignoró otra vez. Lo volví a hacer…  
—Vuelve a jalar de mi pelo y te enterrare la nariz en el cerebro —me amenazó en un susurro.  
—Me gustaría que lo intentaras —le contesté.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —preguntó fastidiada.  
—Si te digo tal vez no quieras volver a hablarme.  
—Eres un sucio.  
—Un día nos podríamos bañar juntos —le dije.  
—Imbécil —respondió y volvió su atención a la profesora.  
Aaagh ella no estaba para cooperar con la diversión. Decidí escuchar música distraídamente, mientras la maestra hablaba.  
Hoy no estaba de humor para oírla hablar. Mi padre ya me había enseñado lo que ella estaba enseñando a la clase.  
En el verano me obligó a trabajar para él en su firma de abogados. Aborrecí tanto el trabajar, así como ser el hijo del jefe.  
Marilyn Manson siempre me ayudaba a pasar el día sin maltratar a nadie… o ¿era al revés?  
—Masen… Masen… ¡Masen! —me llamó.

Ya la había oído pero decidí continuar con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.  
—Creí que necesitabas espacio, cariño —le dije sin moverme.  
—¡No me digas cariño! —exclamó más fuerte de lo que era necesario, incluso si yo estaba usando los audífonos en ese momento.  
Me sacó el de la oreja derecha y tuve que abrir los ojos, estaba parada aun lado de mí y ya todos habían desalojado la sala supongo que me concentré demasiado en la música.  
—Estas muy sensible este día, dime ¿necesitas que vaya a la farmacia por ti? —la vi ponerse roja pero de coraje.  
Me sorprendió que no le saliera humo de las orejas.  
—Estaré bien en cuanto tenga tus ojos entre mis dedos —dijo amenazadoramente.  
—Vaya si que eres dulce —dije fingiendo demencia —Halagas mis ojos.  
—Hablo literalmente —dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.  
—Oh, lo siento cariño pero este par me ha conseguido varias citas con una sola mirada. Me temo que no los puedes tener —hice una pausa dramática mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa y la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo —Pero se me ocurre otra cosa de mí que podrías tener entre tus dedos —me abofeteó con fuerza —¿Supongo que ahora es cuando digo auch? —tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.  
—Bella—la llamé antes de que saliera —No veo por que habría de molestarte tocarme el cabello…. —hice una pausa y puse una expresión divertida —¿O no será que pensaste que hablaba de…?  
—¡Yo no pensé nada! —me interrumpió nerviosa.  
—Si, eso creí —dije mientras la miraba acusadoramente.  
Ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros y ponerse roja. Salió de allí dejándome solo. Me puse de pie y decidí salir también. Quedaban unos 5 minutos antes de que empezara la siguiente clase, y necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo.  
Salí del salón y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. La chica que sería la conquista de esta semana se acercó mirando para todos lados a mí. Tal vez se estaba percatando de que Tanya no la viera o algo por el estilo.  
—Hola bonito —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Sonreí fingidamente. Como me irritaban las chicas como ella. Siempre se la pasaban hablando de lo mismo. Nunca podías tener una conversación normal y larga con ellas. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos no me interesa conversar con ellas.  
Volvió a mirar para sus costados y cuando se percató de que nadie nos veía se acercó a mi boca y comenzó a besarme. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos ante esto, no me esperaba que fuera tan… demostrativa.  
No cerré los ojos, no me gustaba cerrar los ojos cuando las besaba. Revoleé los ojos, esperando a que de una buena vez terminara.  
No era muy buena besadora, espero que eso no sea así en la cama. Al fin se alejó de mí. Sonreí sin separar los labios.  
—¿Y eso? —le pregunté.  
—Un pequeño adelanto —dijo.  
Escuché una risa muy chistosa desde lo lejos. Me incliné un poco hacia mi derecha y allí estaba ella, riendo divertida con Emmett y Ben.  
El oso estaba haciendo unas caras divertidas mientras Ben envolvía a la morena por el costado de su cintura y la sostenía cerca de él. Torcí la cabeza y miré sin entender. Volví mi vista a la chica frente a mí… Aaag, me choca cuando no recuerdo sus nombres.  
—Lo siento….  
—Kate —dijo algo sorprendida.  
—Si, lo se —le dije como para que no se sintiera muy usada —Nos vemos luego, Kate.  
—Está bien lindo —dijo y se quiso acercar de nuevo a mi boca, pero fui más rápido que ella y bese su frente.  
Me alejé de ella y comencé a caminar hacia los dos payasos de circo y la dueña del mismo. Al instante en que Ben me vio, soltó a Bella y ambos dejaron de hacer caras. La morena los miró sin entender y se giró a verme.  
—Dios… —susurró fastidiada —Bueno chicos, gracias por las risas. Pero ya me voy…  
Quiso alejarse, pero rápidamente la tomé suavemente de la cintura y la jalé hacia mí.  
—¿A dónde vas morenita? —le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
—¡Suéltame Masen! —dijo y comenzó a forcejear para salirse de mi agarre.  
—¿Cuál era el chiste? —pregunté a mis dos amigos.  
—¡Suéltame! —volvió a intentar.  
—¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? —preguntó él detrás nuestro.  
Sin soltarla me giré a verlo.  
—Black —dije y sonreí.  
—Suéltala Masen, te lo advierto.  
—Jake, tranquilo —dijo ella y con un movimiento más se soltó de mi brazo —Es solo un niño.  
—¿Vamos? —dijo él.  
—Vamos —afirmó ella y sonriéndole a Emmett y a Ben se alejó de nosotros.  
—La hiciste buena, Edward. Ya casi la tenia —dijo Ben.  
—¿Ya casi la tenías? —dije y me giré a verlo —Ya te lo dije, esa es mía.  
—Hagamos una cosa —habló el oso —Ben y yo te damos 400 dólares si logras llevártela a la cama.  
—Oye —se quejó Ben.  
—Tiene que ser la conquista de esta semana —dijo Emm.  
—Pero ya tengo una —aseguré.  
—Vamos Masen, ¿Acaso eres un gallina? —se burló Ben.  
—Si llegamos al lunes que viene y aun no te has acostado con ella. Tú nos das 200 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —dijo muy seguro de que eso iba a suceder.  
—¿Aceptas? —preguntó McCarty.  
—Está bien sucias —les hablé y sonreí maliciosamente —Vayan preparando ese dinero, porque esa morena está mañana mismo entre mis sabanas.

* * *

_**Se que me adelante pero no me aguante mas... Espero les guste. Merece RW?**_


	7. Capitulo 6: Malos recuerdos

_**Los personajes son de Meyer la historia no...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 6: Malos Recuerdos**_

_**Edward POV**_

Dejé escapar el humo de mi boca, estaba exasperado de todo. Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba solo, senta  
do bajo el viejo árbol del jardín de la Universidad. El recuerdo de mi madre aun no salía de mi cabeza, desde ayer que no se va.  
—Te juro que voy a matarla si no haces lo que te digo. A tu madre se la tengo jurada…  
Sus palabras llenaron mi cabeza. Él era un cobarde, un canalla. ¡Y maldita sea! Me tenía agarrado de las pelotas.  
Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de pensar en otra cosa y volví a absorber el humo de mi cigarrillo. Esta vez me había ausentado de la clase de contaduría. Ben y Emmett habían decidido quedarse ya que les gustaba la profesora.  
Una mujer de unos 30 años que estaba como quería. Pero juro que hoy no tenía ganas de babe  
arme como esos dos.  
Miré mi reloj mientras apagaba el tabaco contra el césped. Faltaban 15 minutos para que la hora terminara y el receso del almuerzo comenzara. Tenía hambre…  
—¡Ya no se que es lo que quieres, papá! —escuché como hablaba nerviosa. Me incliné y la vi parada a unos metros hablando por teléfono —¡Vine a la maldita Universidad que querías! ¡Estoy haciendo las malditas cosas que quieres que haga! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! —preguntó histérica —¡Sabes donde puedes meterte el dinero! ¿Verdad? ¡Vete al demonio! —le gritó y colgó. Tiró el celular con fuerza hacia mi dirección.  
Antes de que me viera volví a mi posición normal. Tomé el pequeño aparatito que, a pesar de la fuerza con la que fue arrojado, no sufrió ningún daño.  
Me puse de pie y salí detrás del árbol. Ella me miró sorprendida. Me acerqué y estiré mi mano para entregarle su teléfono.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó y tomó su celular.  
—Fumaba y me escapaba de la clase de contaduría —le dije.  
Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Rápidamente levantó su mano y la secó para no mostrar debilidad delante de mí.  
Tomé su mentón con mi mano e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que no estaban dispuestas a salir.  
—¿Y tú? —le pregunté.  
—Lo mismo... menos fumar, no fumo —dijo rápidamente.  
—Perdona si soy metido, pero ¿Con quien discutías? —pregunté.  
Ya sabía que estaba discutiendo con su padre, pero quería escucharla.  
—Con mi padre —dijo en un susurró —Pero no tiene importancia, ya esta.  
—¿Te estaba amenazando con que iba a desheredarte, si no haces lo que él quiere? —le pregunté.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Aun sostenía su mentón con mi mano.  
—Si —musitó apenas —Siempre es lo mismo.  
—Te entiendo, a mi también me pasa —le dije.  
Que buena forma de llegar a ella, para así poder ir más allá de un simple beso. Una parte de mí rió por dentro al sentirse ganador de unos 400 dólares. Que mejor que comprender sus problemas, sus vivencias y luego curar sus angustias con un poco de sexo.  
Sentí como se alejaba de mi agarre y me concentré en mirarla.  
—¿No tienes demasiadas faltas, como para estar aquí? —me preguntó.  
—No me preocupo por ello, cuando haya un examen estudio —dije y comencé a caminar a su lado.  
—Que fácil que es la vida para ti —dijo y miró la pantalla de su teléfono para cerciorarse de que no tenía ningún daño a causa de la caída.  
—No diría fácil, trato de no hacerla complicada —le contesté.

—Ojala yo pudiera pensar igual que tú.  
—Pensamos muy parecido, cariño.  
Me miró de costado entregándome una mirada asesina ante mi forma de decirle. Sonreí de costado y enfrenté su despectiva mirada.  
—No me llames cariño.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque me haces sentir como las chicas con las que seguramente sales.  
—Podrías ser una de ellas…  
—No, gracias —dijo divertidamente sarcástica —Jamás me metería contigo.  
—¿A no? Dime las razones.  
—¿Hace falta? —preguntó. Asentí con cabeza —Veamos…. A leguas se nota que eres un Don Juan, creo que no tenemos la misma visión del mundo. Tampoco creo que compartamos gustos musicales, por lo que escuche. Y tampoco algún interés social. Eres blanco, yo soy negro. Tú eres si, yo soy no. Hasta podría decirte que tú eres calor y yo soy frío.  
—Mmm, me ves caliente.  
—No en el sentido que estas pensando —dijo y soltó una leve risa.  
—Así que dirías que somos totalmente opuestos.  
—Exacto.  
—Por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Si pasara algo entre nosotros, se que el mundo estallaría.  
—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas huecas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto?  
¡Diablos! Va a costarme esta morena. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perder 400 dólares.  
—De algo hay que vivir —me disculpé.  
—Eso es cierto —dijo embozando una sonrisa.  
—¿Ves? —le dije. Se giró a verme —No todas son diferencias entre nosotros.  
—Puede ser, pero no interesa. Aunque fueras igual a mí, no me metería contigo.  
—¿Qué es Black de ti? —la pregunta salió sin permiso de mi garganta.  
—¿Jake? —dijo mirándome. Asentí. Mi repentino interés por saber me tomó totalmente por sorpresa —Es mi ex.  
—Diablos… —susurré.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó.  
Llegamos a la cafetería. Aun faltaban 5 minutos para que todo el mundo saliera a almorzar. Ella se acercó a la mujer de la cafetería y con una leve sonrisa le pidió una manzana. La tomó y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.  
—¿Y porque es tu ex?  
—Larga historia —dijo simplemente.  
—¿Aun lo amas?  
—Nunca lo ame —le dio un fresco mordisco a su manzana. Me hizo desear ser aquel fruto.  
—¿A no?  
—No —dijo algo pensativa —Si lo quise mucho, y aun lo quiero. Pero lo que se dice amor, no.  
—¿Por qué terminaron?  
Me miró divertida y volvió a morder su manzana. Estiró su brazo para colocar el fruto prohibido frente a mi boca.  
Lo miré y luego la miré a ella. Abrí mi boca y mordí. Buena forma de jugar a 'A ver quien seduce más de los dos'  
—Larga historia —volvió a decirme.  
El timbre sonó y en menos de un minuto todo el mundo estaba allí.  
—¿No vas a contarme? —le pregunté.  
—¿Para que quieres saber? —dijo mientras terminaba de tragar un pedazo de manzana. Relamió sus labios para juntar el juego del mismo. Y de verdad deseé ser ese jugo.  
—¿Y porque no puedo saberlo? —contesté con otra pregunta. Ella sonrió suspicazmente.  
—Porque no es de tu incumbencia.  
Ben y Emm se acercaron a nosotros, sentándose cada uno en una silla.  
—Muero de hambre —habló el oso.  
—¿Quieren que vaya por algo para comer? —preguntó amable la morena. Ben le sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Serías tan amable? —dijo Cheney.  
—Claro que si —respondió ella y fue en busca del almuerzo  
Giré mi cabeza para observar a Ben.  
—¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté asustado —Me parece que de verdad te gusta.  
—No —dijo divertido —No voy a negarte que esta muy buena, pero juro que la veo como a una hermana. Es así como muy tierna, no es mi tipo…  
—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —me preguntó Emmett.  
—Hablábamos —dije simplemente.  
—¿De que?  
—De la vida —mentí.  
Si ellos se enteraban de que Black era el ex de Bella, no pararían de refregarme que él, seguramente, ya se la ha llevado a la cama.  
Ella llegó con la bandeja, con tres hamburguesas. La colocó en el medio.  
—Gracias Bellita —dijo Emm y tomó una con la mano.  
—¿Y para ti? —le pregunté al ver que no había más comida en el pato.  
—No como carne —sentenció. Sonreí divertido.  
—¡Bella! —escuchamos como la llamaban.  
Los cuatro nos giramos a ver y era Black quien lo hacia.  
—Ahora vuelvo —dijo y se dirigió hacia él.  
Volví mi mirada a los muchachos.  
—¿Sabes de donde se conocen? —preguntó el oso.  
—No tengo ni la más pálida idea —volví a mentir. Jared miró con preocupación en la dirección en la que se había dirigido la morena —¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Mira —me dijo.  
Giré mi cabeza y él la estaba sujetando con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, parecía que estaban discutiendo pues ella intentaba soltarse mientras le decía cosas nerviosamente. Vimos como Black recibía una cachetada de su parte, giró para verla luego del golpe y la tomó de ambos brazos… Infeliz.  
Me puse de pie y rápidamente me acerque a ellos.  
—Será mejor que la sueltes Black —le hablé. Se giró a verme. Ella me miró algo sorprendida.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo Masen. Esto es entre ella y yo —me dijo, conteniendo lo más que podía su enojo.  
—Pues me parece que necesitas aprender a tratar a una dama —dije y miré el agarre que él estaba ejerciendo en sus brazos. Iba a quedarle la marca si no la soltaba.  
—Yo la trato como se me da la gana.  
Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza.

**_Flash Back_**

_—¡Suéltame Edward!_  
_—¡Cállate! ¡Eres una ramera!_  
_—Me estas lastimando, ¡Suéltame! Ed puede escuchar…_  
_—¡Que escuche! Así de una buena vez se hace hombre._  
_—¡Apenas tiene 9 años Edward! ¡Suéltame!_  
_—¡Esto va a enseñarte que aquí mando yo!_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

—¡Suéltala! —dije elevando la voz. Aquella escena atormentaba mis pensamientos.  
Bruscamente la soltó.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer si no la suelto? ¿Eh?  
Apreté mis labios y uno de mis puños se cerró. Miré su rostro y la viva imagen de mi padre apareció ante mí. Hice lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde ayer en la noche.  
Dejé que todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayera sobre él en forma de golpe sobre su cara. Black cayó al suelo.  
—No, no —dijo nerviosa ella parándose frente a mí, mientras él se ponía de pie.  
El muy animal iba a ser capaz de tirarse sobre mí con ella en el medio, así que con cuidado la corrí hacia un costado.  
Black se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzamos a pelear. Todo el mundo se concentró alrededor nuestro. Podía sentir el odio corriendo por mis venas, no soportaba esa situación. Nunca pude soportarla…  
—¡Sepárenlos! —escuché la voz afligida de Bella.  
Sentí el agarre de alguien que me alejaba de aquel animal.  
—¡Suéltame Emmett! —grité e intenté soltarme —¡Voy a acabar con él!  
—¡Eso esta por verse! —siguió desafiándome él mientras uno de sus amigos lo atajaba.

Otra vez intenté soltarme, pero… sentí unas pequeñas manos apoyarse en mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y ella estaba frente a mí. Su mirada chocolate logró calmarme un poco. Mi pecho se elevaba agitado, mi rabia era incontenible.  
—Tranquilo… —susurró.  
—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —preguntó el Rector abriendo paso entre la gente para llegar a nosotros. Nos miró consecutivamente a Black y a mí —Otra vez tú Masen.


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Moto?¿Estas Loco?

_**Quiero aclarar algo... Esta historia no la he hecho yo, solo la encontré y me fascino, busque al autor y al no encontrarlo ya que esta historia esta dando vueltas el muchos sitios en distintas adaptaciones no es nada fácil Lo busque alrededor de 5 meses con fervor así que decidí publicarla ya que estaba en muchos sitios... por si alguien no lo entendió, en fin...**_

_**Los personajes son de la MAGNIFICA Señora S. Meyer y la histoira no tengo la menor idea...**_

_**Disfruten..**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Moto?¿Estas Loco?**_

_**EDWARD POV.**_

Guardé silencio mientras los tres caminábamos detrás del rector. Ella caminaba en el medio de ambos, pero se encontraba más cerca de mí, como sabiendo que estaba protegida. Levanté mi mano y toqué mi labio, había un pequeño corte justo en la comisura derecha. Pero él no estaba para nada limpio. Su nariz sangraba, y cuando mañana despierte tendrá un lindo moretón en el ojo. Mal nacido, se merece mucho más que eso.  
Llegamos a la oficina, nos hizo sentarnos y se sentó frente a nosotros.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Quién va comenzar? —habló el rector.  
Black estaba por hablar.  
—Yo —dijo la morena. Solo me limité a mirarla de costado.  
—La escucho.  
—Resulta que el señor Black se puso un poco violento. Y Edward solo… quiso defenderme.  
—¿Violento? —preguntó el rector.  
—¡No seas cínica! —la atacó Black.  
—¡Cállate! —le advertí.  
—¡Señores, señores! ¡Tranquilos! —dijo elevando un poco su grave voz —A pesar de como hayan sido las cosas, saben bien que no hay que utilizar la violencia.  
—Eso dígaselo a él —le dije.  
—No voy a suspenderlos, no creo que esto sea tan… necesario. Pero otro problema Masen, y será el último.  
—Pierda el cuidado —dije despreocupado.  
Se puso de pie y nos despachó de la oficina. Miré con furia a Black, y este también lo hizo.  
—Bella, necesito que hablemos —le dijo él.  
Ella rió sarcásticamente.  
—Vete al demonio —le dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
Sonreí y le hice un gesto con los hombros al pelele y fui tras ella. La alcancé y se giró a verme.  
—Vamos a la enfermería —sentenció.  
—No, ¿para que? No hace falta, esto se cura solo.  
—No seas terco y vamos.  
Revoleé los ojos e hice lo que ella quería. Se sentó frente a mí, cuando llegamos al lugar, y tomó el botiquín que se encontraba a un lado. Sacó un poco de algodón y lo mojó con alcohol. Con cuidado se acercó más a mí y apoyó el mismo cerca de la comisura derecha de mi labio. Busqué su mirada con los ojos, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la pequeña herida. Tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.  
—No tenías que hacer eso —me habló apenas coloqué mi mirada sobre la suya.  
—No tolero a los 'gallinas' que utilizan su fuerza sobre las mujeres —le contesté.  
—Igual, no debiste. ¿Qué pasaba si te suspendían?  
—No te preocupes, cariño —dije y sonreí —Se que quieres verme todos los días, pero…¡Auch!  
Apoyó con un poco más de fuerza el algodón en mi herida.  
—Mejor cierra la boca —afirmó y siguió curándome.  
Dirigí mi mirada a uno de sus brazos, y la marca del agarre de esa bestia estaba sobre su sensible piel.  
—¡Es un animal! —rugí y tomé su brazo con cuidado.  
—Auch, auch —susurró.  
—¡Voy a matarlo! —dije apretando los dientes, mientras el deseo de furia me invadía.  
—Tranquilo —me calmó —Yo también le di lo suyo, ¿no crees?  
Reí por lo bajo. Con mis dedos acaricie el color rojizo de las marcas en su piel. Una idea cruzó mi cabeza para poder besarla. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla. Aplastar su boca con la mía, hasta sentir el delicado roce de su lengua.  
—Me arde —musité.  
Frunció el ceño y alejó el algodón para soplar levemente. Su fresco aliento calmaba el insignificante ardor del corte, pero avivaba el deseo que yo tenía hacia ella. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi boca y seguía soplando levemente. Miré bien su rostro… y con cuidado me acerqué un poco más. Un molesto sonido hizo que se alejara de mí. Era un celular. Lo tomó y miró frustrada la pantalla.  
—Renee —dijo al atender. Revoleó los ojos —Mamá —dijo y reí por lo bajo —¿Ya te fue con el chisme? Es un pelele, él se lo busco. Estoy cansada de sus amenazas, y de tus presiones también —le afirmó. Al parecer la morena tiene más problemas de los que aparenta —¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó y soltó un agobiado suspiro —Esta bien, veré como hago para llegar, ya no tengo chofer. Luego te cuento, adiós.  
Colgó y me miró.  
—¿Tu madre?  
—Aja —dijo y se puso de pie —Mi padre la llamó para decirle todo lo que le dije. Pero en parte mi madre disfruta de ello.  
Me puse de pie y salimos de la enfermería.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 9 años. Desde entonces soy un motín de guerra, y se disputan mi amor, mi odio y todo lo que pueda sentir hacia ellos. Es muy frustrante —aseguró.  
—Lo imagino —dije.  
—Y ahora quiere que cuando salga, vaya a casa en busca de unas cosas y que se las lleve a la oficina —dijo y suspiró levemente —Y ya no tengo chofer.  
—¿Black es ese chofer?  
—Exacto.  
—Yo puedo llevarte —le dije luego de unos segundos de silencio. Se giró a verme sorprendida.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó.  
—Si, pero si después aceptas…  
—Más te vale no decir nada desubicado.  
Reí por lo bajo.  
—Parece que tu mente es bastante maquinadora —dije divertido —Iba a decir que si aceptas una invitación para el viernes en la noche.  
—¿Una cita? —dijo con duda.  
—Algo así —dije y la miré —¿Aceptas?  
—Depende, tengo que ver mi agenda. Además de que no imagino cual es el concepto que tienes de cita.  
—Ya lo veraz cariño, ya lo veraz.  
Luego del almuerzo, las horas en la Universidad se me hicieron eternas. No quería estar más en este maldito infierno. Pero todo sea por su bien… El timbre sonó y al fin terminó mi calvario. Me puse de pie y tomé mi mochila para ser casi el primero en salir. Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Giré y Ben me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Giré para el otro lado y Emmett también lo hacía.  
—¿Qué les sucede? —pregunté sin dejar de caminar.  
—¿A dónde vas tan energético? —me preguntó McCarty.

—A salir de este agujero —contesté.

Divisé aBella saliendo de uno de los salones. Le pegué un chiflido y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Rápidamente se acercó a nosotros.

—Apúrate, necesito llegar ya —dijo ella. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Está bien, ve yendo afuera —dije.  
—Adiós muchachos, los veo mañana —los saludó con una dulce sonrisa.  
Ambos vieron como ella se alejaba hacia la salida. Se giraron a verme.  
—¿A dónde quiere ir? —preguntó Emm.  
—¿A dónde crees? —le pregunté sonriendo.  
—¿Vas a decirme que ya…?  
—¿Qué ya que? —dije.  
—¿Qué ya te las estas llevando a la cama? —dijo Ben.  
—Eso ya lo verán sucias —les dije y me alejé de ellos para salir hacia fuera.  
La encontré hablando por teléfono, me miró e hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Así lo hice.  
—Bueno papá, ya esta. Luego hablamos. Adiós —le dijo y colgó.  
—¿Papi? —pregunte.  
—No estoy para bromas —sentenció —¿Dónde esta tu auto?  
—¿Mi auto? —dije.  
—Si, tu auto ¿Dónde viajaremos? —preguntó.  
—Cariño, delante de tus ojos está la cosa más hermosa en la que podrías viajar —le dije.  
Giró la cabeza y sus chocolates ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
—¿Una moto? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Si cariño, ella es mi bella Betty Boop —dije orgulloso de aquella bella moto.  
Se giró a verme y enfrenté su mirada.  
—No voy a subirme a una moto —dijo.  
Reí por lo bajo y nos acercamos a la moto. Busqué las llaves y me subí en ella para prenderla. Miré de costado a Bella.  
—Vamos —le dije.  
—¡No, no voy a subirme a una moto! No me gustan las motos, les tengo terror. Además que ni siquiera tienes un casco —me dijo algo nerviosa —Voy a tomarme un taxi.  
—Prometo que voy a ir despacio —dije.  
Detuvo su paso y me miró dudosa. Seguramente su cabeza estaba debatiendo en aceptar o salir corriendo para ir en busca de un taxi.

—No, no, no. Muchas gracias igual. Pero me da miedo ir ahí atrás. Imagina si me caigo —dijo sin dejar de mirar la moto. Revoleé los ojos y me estiré un poco para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a la moto —Oye, ¿Qué haces?  
—Te subo —le dije.  
La senté delante de mí.  
—No… no me parece correcto esto y…  
—Átate el cabello, por favor —le dije.  
Soltó un pequeño suspiró y buscó dentro de su bolso una gomita. Se sujeto el cabello hacia un costado. Su oreja derecha quedó al descubierto para mí.  
—Listo —dijo.  
—Ahora voy a pedirte por favor que te acomodes bien. Y que pongas tus manos ahí —le dije y le señalé el pequeño agarra manos que estaba delante de ella.  
Se sentó rígidamente derecha. Sonreí y me acerqué más a ella para pegar su espalda a mi pecho. La sentí saltar levemente.  
—¿Hace falta que tanto contacto?  
—¿Quieres caerte? —pregunté.  
—No —dijo.  
—Entonces, si —contesté. Mi boca quedó perfectamente al lado de su oído. Su exquisito perfume entró por mis fosas nasales y rápidamente llenó mis pulmones —Ahora dime, a donde tenemos que ir —susurré mis palabras, ya que la tenía cerca.  
Vi como la piel de su nuca se erizaba. Y sonreí al saber que podía provocar eso ella con solo hablarle bajito y profundo. Bajé mi mirada a la posición de sus piernas alrededor de la moto. Ojala yo fuera esa moto, y ella estuviera así encima de mí. Sus manos sobre mi pecho, mientras se movía sensualmente sobre mí. Tragué saliva ante el pensamiento, era algo que no podía evitar y me estaba torturando.  
—Primero a mi casa, tengo buscar las cosas allí. Pero después no hace falta que me lleves a lo de mi madre, puedo tomarme un taxi —dijo.  
—Tranquila, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije, me puse los anteojos y arranqué.  
Ella se tenso, agarrándose más fuerte del agarra manos. Me dijo la dirección y asentí al conocer las calles. Quedaba bastante cerca de la oficina de papá. Trate de no ir tan rápido, ella iba a volverse loca si lo hacia.  
—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté. Ella giró su cabeza y me miró de costado. Sonrió levemente.  
—En el mejor momento de mi vida —dijo irónica. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—¿Quieres manejar?  
—No —contestó rápidamente. Reí divertido y tomé sus manos, cuando estábamos parados en el semáforo —¡No Edward, no quiero!  
—Shhh, tranquila cariño. No voy a soltarte. Solo quiero que sientas la adrenalina.  
—Suficiente adrenalina tengo aquí adelante.  
—Vamos, prometo que será divertido —le dije. Me miró de nuevo.  
—Si me viera la abuela creo que le daría un infarto —dijo con algo de preocupación.  
Reí por lo bajo. Puso sus manos en las manijas. Las miré bien, sus manos eran pequeñas y sus dedos delgados.  
Sus uñas bien formadas y pintadas de negro, algunos de sus dedos tenían anillos. Puse mis manos sobre las de ella cubriéndolas completamente.  
—¿Y ahora que? —preguntó ella nerviosa.  
—Y ahora, déjame a mí cariño.

* * *

**_RW?_**


	9. Capitulo 8: Celos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a y la historia nop...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Celos**_

_**Edward POV**_

Reí divertido cuando frenamos frente a su casa. Ella soltó rápidamente las manijas y haciendo que yo me alejara de ella, se bajó.  
—¿Cómo lo sentiste? —le pregunté.  
—Tuve miedo —aseguró. Le mostré una leve sonrisa —Pero… fue divertido.  
—Lo dije, pronto serás una motoquera profesional.  
—Olvídalo —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
Me bajé de la moto y esperé a que ella me invitara a pasar. Vi como detenía su paso y giraba lentamente a verme.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunté.  
—Si quieres puedes pasar —me dijo no muy convencida del todo.  
—Ya que insistes —dije y me acerqué hasta ella.  
Revoleó los ojos y buscó las llaves dentro de su cartera. Nos acercamos a la puerta y abrió. Era un lindo edificio. Siguió caminando hasta uno de los ascensores. Apretó un botón y me miró.  
—Por favor, cuando entremos evita tocar cualquier cosa que llegue a llamar tu atención —me advirtió.  
—¿Hay cosas que puedan llamar mi atención? —le pregunté.  
—No lo se, no conozco lo que hay dentro de tu mente. Pero creo que… si.  
El ascensor llegó y abrió la puerta para que entráramos. Marcó el piso 6. La caja de metal comenzó a subir. Me dediqué a mirarla fijamente, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa. El ascensor se detuvo y bajamos. Había una sola puerta en ese piso.  
—¿Un solo departamento por piso? —pregunté.  
—Exacto —dijo y se acercó a la puerta.  
Abrió y entró, sonriendo levemente entré detrás de ella. Un particular olor a limón y flores fue lo primero que percibí. Hice un recorrido con la mirada del lugar. Más que un departamento era como un loft, todo estaba a la vista. Ella tiró su bolso en uno de los sillones y se acercó a la mesa que estaba allí para comenzar a hurgar entre los papeles.  
—Puedes sentarte si quieres —me dijo sin dejar de buscar.  
Seguí mirando, todo estaba estrictamente ordenado, excepto por los papeles que ella buscaba. Me acerqué a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Frutas y más frutas. Me agaché para abrir uno de los cajones y seguía habiendo frutas.  
—Oye ¿no tienes algo… que no sea fruta para comer? —le dije.  
Levantó la cabeza y me miró.  
—Fruta o tienes pan de salvado.  
—Carne —sentencié. Negó con la cabeza.  
—No como carne.  
—¿Cómo no comes carne? —pregunté y tomé una manzana para luego cerrar el refrigerador.  
—Hace dos años comencé con esto, estoy tratando de eliminar de mi vida todas las comidas provenientes de algún animal. Aun no lo consigo del todo. Pero es bueno saber que hace dos años que no como un trozo de carne o cerdo.  
—¿Ni leche?  
—Ni leche —dijo orgullosa de ella misma.  
—¿Y que demonios comes?  
—Por ahora, me mantengo muy bien comiendo todo tipo de frutas y verduras. Mi madre me obliga a comer una vez por semana pollo, pero pronto lo eliminaré de mi vida también.  
Siguió buscando los papeles. Mordí la manzana y me acerqué a ella.  
—¿Qué buscas?  
—Unas fotos —dijo en un suspiro.  
—¿Unas fotos?  
—Mi madre es dueña de una agencia de modelos, yo sacó algunas de las fotos que salen semanalmente en las revistas de moda que salen a la venta.  
—¿Eres fotógrafa? —pregunté realmente asombrado.  
—Si —dijo y encontró lo que estaba buscando —Desde chiquita me apasiona sacar fotos a todo lo veo. Entonces mi madre me hizo estudiar.  
—Eres bastante completa, cariño.  
Sonrió por lo bajo y se acercó a mesa de la cocina. Dejó las fotos ahí y buscó algo dentro de una de las cajoneras. Chocolate.  
—Oye, el chocolate tiene leche —le dije.  
—Es lo único que no he podido dejar. Los dulces me pueden y… creo que jamás en mi vida voy a poder dejarlos.  
—Entonces no eres estrictamente vegetariana.  
—No, no lo soy —admitió en un suspiro.  
Reí por lo bajo y sin dejar de comer la manzana me acerqué hasta uno de los sillones y me tiré pesadamente en él. Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. Alcé mis piernas para estar más cómodo. Ella me miró realmente indignada. Se acercó a mí y con su mano bajó mis piernas del sillón.  
—¿Qué? —le dije ante su acusante mirada.  
—Si en tu casa te gusta subir los pies en el sillón es tu problema, pero aquí no lo hagas.  
Revoleé los ojos y posé mi mirada en la mesita que estaba frente a mí, había un montón de fotos allí también. Me senté bien y las tomé. Ella se sentó a mi lado.  
—Eres buena —dije sin dejar de mirar las fotos.  
—Eso intento —dijo.  
Giré mi cabeza y miré sus labios  
Realmente yo tenía ganas de besar a esta chica, era algo que me estaba volviendo loco.  
No recuerdo bien cuando fue la última vez que yo quise besar a alguien tan desesperadamente. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color y se puso rápidamente de pie.  
—Bueno, vamos. Ya tengo lo que necesitaba.  
Vi como juntaba todo y caminaba hasta la puerta. Yo me quedé sentado en el sillón, se giró a verme.  
—¿Vamos? —preguntó.  
—Por mí me quedaría —le dije.  
—No se con que fin, pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Ahora levántate de ahí y vamos antes de que mi madre se ponga como loca —me dijo.  
Sonreí y me puse de pie, salimos del edificio y nos subimos a la moto. Ahora ya tenía más confianza, por ende la note menos tensa que antes.  
Mientras estábamos detenidos en uno de los semáforos fijé mi mirada en su brazo. Aun su piel estaba algo marcada. No le pregunte porque había sucedido todo.  
—Oye —le hablé —¿Por qué Black se puso así?  
—Por sus estúpidos celos —contestó con exasperación.  
—¿Celos? —dije.  
—Si, Jacob es muy celoso. Esa fue una de las principales causas por las que lo dejé. Me trató de cualquiera por estar llevándoles una bandeja con comida a ustedes.  
—Oh, pobre imbécil —dije divertido.  
—Yo creo que tiene serios problemas, pero gracias a Dios se como manejarlo.  
—Si, ya lo creo —dije en una pequeña risa —¿Te gusta actuar como damisela en apuros?  
—No seas imbécil, si tú no hubieras llegado con tus aires de súper héroe estoy completamente segura de que yo sola pude haberlo puesto en su lugar.  
—¿No soy increíble como defensor? —pregunté orgulloso de mi mismo.  
Soltó una divertida carcajada. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de esa forma. Giró su cabeza y me miró sin dejar de reír.  
—Eres demasiado pegado a ti, ¿no crees? —me dijo.  
—Soy demasiado perfecto cariño, ese es el problema.  
—Creo que tus padres tuvieron que haberte puesto Narciso —dijo y volvió su vista al frente.  
Pronto llegamos a la puerta de un elegante edificio de oficinas. Ella se bajó y se giró a verme.  
—¿Este es el lugar? —le pregunté.  
—Si, estas son las oficinas de Renee Swan —dijo.  
—¿Ese no es el apellido de tu padre? —dije.  
—Si —dijo ella y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —Pero mamá juró que iba a usar el apellido de mi padre hasta el día de su muerte.  
—Oh, una mujer de carácter fuerte ¿verdad?  
—Más bien yo diría que mi madre es una mujer demasiado perfeccionista y exigente con el mundo entero. Pero bueno, ya puedes irte.  
—¿Me estas echando?  
—No, no es eso. Sino que ya no es necesario que te quedes.  
—¿Cómo vas a volver a tu casa? —pregunté.  
—En un taxi —aseguró.  
—Vamos cariño, déjame ser tu chofer hoy. Ya te dije que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
Me miró por varios segundos y luego soltó un largo suspiro.  
—Bueno esta bien, entremos —dijo.  
Dejé bien estacionada a Betty y entramos al extravagante edificio.  
—Buenas tardes señorita Swan —la saludó una de las recepcionistas.  
—Buenas tarde Mandy —dijo la morena —¿Renee está arriba?  
—Si, esta en dando indicaciones en la sesión de Cucci.  
—Ya la imagino —dijo divertida.  
Entramos en un ascensor y marcó el piso 20.  
—Es bastante alto —dije.  
—Si, mamá fue un poco exagerada al comprar esto. Pero ella es así.  
Llegamos y bajamos. Miré a mí alrededor y este lugar era el sueño de cualquier hombre sobre la tierra.  
Las modelos iban y venían en trajes de baño o vestidos muy cortos. Piernas largas y traseros firmes por todos lados. Nada podía ser mejor que eso.  
—¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Vas a llenar el edificio de baba —me dijo con tono celoso.

—¿Me pareció a mí o eso sonó como a celos?  
—¡No seas ridículo! —me contestó —Solo trata de no resbalarte con tu baba.  
Reí por lo bajo y la seguí cuando entró en una de las puertas.  
—Al fin llegas, dios mío —dijo una mujer bien vestida, apenas un poco más alta que la morena.  
Bella era muy parecida a ella, pero sus ojos eran diferentes.  
—Ya estoy aquí —dijo ella —Y aquí tienes las fotos.  
—A ver —dijo y comenzó a revisarlas —Ay eres increíble, por eso eres mi hija —Bella revoleó los ojos y por primera vez desde que entramos, su madre, posó sus ojos en mí —¿Quién es él? —le preguntó.Bella me miró —Ay, ¿no me digas que me hiciste caso y dejaste definitivamente al imbécil de Jacob y estas saliendo con este niño?  
—¡Mamá! ¿Podrías por favor comportarte? —dijo nerviosa. —No, no estoy saliendo con él. Él es Edward, un… compañero de la Universidad. Se ofreció a traerme.  
—Un gusto señora Swan —dije lo más cordial del mundo.  
—No me trates de señora. No soy una anciana, dime Renee —me dijo.  
—Está bien, Renee —dije divertido.  
—Bueno, ya esta todo. ¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó Bella.  
—No hija, nada más. Gracias.  
—No es nada. Y por favor, no estés llamando a papá para refregarle que yo hago cosas por ti. Se pone insoportable.  
—¿Desde cuando yo hago eso? —le preguntó, verdaderamente, fingiendo sorpresa.  
—Por Dios mamá, siempre lo haces —la acusó la morena.  
—Sabes que tu padre se lo merece. Se cree el dueño del mundo, es un pobre infeliz que se va a quedar solo por el resto de su vida.  
—Lo que digas —dijo Bella y se dispuso a irse.  
—Oye niño —me llamó. Ambos nos giramos a verla —Podías ser un muy buen modelo.  
Se acercó a mí y palmeó mi hombro derecho. Reí por lo bajo y vi como Bella se ponía roja de la rabia.  
—No lo creo Renee —dije divertido —No tengo el target para serlo.  
—Pero ¿Por qué?  
—Yo se que soy perfecto, lo veo todos días cuando me miró al espejo. Pero el mundo de la moda no es lo mío.  
—Ay que modesto eres —dijo riendo por lo bajo.  
—Trato de serlo en lo que me concierne.  
—Piénsalo bien, podrías ganar mucho dinero. Eres un chico muy bonito.  
—¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Renee! —habló Bella detrás de nosotros —No cambias más.  
Salió de allí rápidamente. Me giré a ver a Renee.  
—Fue un gusto conocerte, ahora se de donde ha salido tan bonita la muchacha —dije sonriendo.  
—Si, en eso salió a mí. Pero de carácter es igual a su padre.  
—Ya lo creo —dije y salí de allí para buscar a Bella.

* * *

**_RW?_**


	10. Capitulo 9: Imaginaciones

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer y la historia no..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: Imaginaciones _**

**Edward POV**

La divisé a punto de subirse en el ascensor. Apresuré mi paso y puse mi mano frente a la firme puerta de acero, haciendo que se volviera a abrir. Me miró con ojos venenosos. Me metí y dejé que la puerta se cerrara. No dije nada y ella tampoco lo hizo. Llegamos a planta baja y sin siquiera mirarme salió. La seguí. Salimos fuera del edificio y vi como levantaba su brazo para tomar un taxi. Me acerqué a ella.  
—Vamos ¿estás enojada? —le pregunté.  
—Déjame en paz —dijo sin mirarme.  
Tomé su brazo con cuidado e hice que me mirara.  
—¿Qué es lo que te molesta?  
—Que mi madre se comporte de esa manera —dijo nerviosa —Y que personas como tú le sigan el jueguito estupido. Ya no tiene 17 años, creo que es una mujer adulta con varias décadas encima.  
—Eres cruel —dije divertido.  
—No, soy realista —me dijo.  
—Bueno, señorita realidad, no creo que sea necesario que te tomes un taxi. Yo voy a llevarte.  
—No quiero.  
—Eres caprichosa.  
—Si, y a mucho orgullo.  
—¿Vas a dejar que te lleve? —pregunté.  
Me miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro.  
Nos subimos a la moto y pronto llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Se bajó y se giró a verme.  
—Sana y salva —dije.  
—Muchas gracias por todo, Edward —me dijo.  
—No, no tienes porque. Ahora me debes la salida del viernes.  
Arrugó levemente la nariz y me miró.  
—¿Tú crees Edward, enserio? —dijo como queriendo que eso no pasara —Esta bien, acepto.  
—Y si, no te quedaba otra.  
—¿Y a donde vas a llevarme?  
—Podemos ir al cine, luego a cenar y luego…  
—¿Y luego que?  
—Y luego te dejo en tu casa.  
—Ah, me parece bien.  
—Perfecto, entonces mañana arreglamos todo cariño —dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
—Me parece bien —repitió. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que ya no chillaba cuando le decía cariño.  
—Oye, ¿ya no te molesta que te llame cariño? —pregunté.  
—Si me molesta, pero creo que es una perdida de mi tiempo decirte que no lo hagas, cuando igualmente vas a hacerlo —me dijo.  
—Estás en lo correcto.  
Rió por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Vi como entraba y decidí prender marcha hacia la mía. Llegué y entré, eso era lo mejor de vivir solo, nadie estaba allí para molestarme y reprocharme cosas. Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tele. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
—¿Hola? —dije al atender.  
—¿Donde estabas? —me preguntó. Me tensé al escucharlo.  
—Haciendo unas cosas —contesté.  
—Bueno, no importa. Llamo para decirte que el viernes tenemos una fiesta muy importante a la que debemos ir los dos.  
—¿Es necesario Edward?  
—Muy necesario Anthony, necesito que la sociedad te vea como el futuro heredero de la firma. Tienes que estar ahí.  
Recordé lo de la cita con Bella y maldije por lo bajo. Suspiré levemente.  
—Está bien, no me queda otra. ¿Dónde estas? – le pregunte.  
—Mañana llegó, estoy en Paris.  
—Mañana te llamo.  
—De acuerdo, adiós.  
—Adiós —dije y colgué.  
Al día siguiente la Universidad se me hizo más tediosa de lo normal, mi padre ya me había arruinado la semana diciéndome que el viernes tenía que ir a la maldita fiesta de la alta sociedad. Ir a ese lugar a aparentar algo que verdaderamente no soy. Ir a soportar a toda esa gente suspicazmente perfecta. Mi cita con la morena quedó en stand by, ya que a ella también se le presentó un compromiso importante para esa noche.  
Hoy es jueves, y adivinen que. Adelanté mi cita de esta semana a hoy en la noche. La chica había aceptado encantada salir conmigo hoy. Y no esperaba menos.  
—Oye, ¿Vas a salir esta noche? —me preguntó Ben.  
Me giré a verlo mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Emmett. Nos sentamos y el oso nos miró.  
—Si, esta noche tengo acción —dije sonriendo triunfalmente.  
—¿Quién es? —preguntó Emm.  
—Muchachos, no voy a decirlo —les dije.  
—¿Y que pasó con Bella? —dijo Ben.  
—Bella… tranquilos, antes del martes que viene ya habrá pasado por mi cama.  
—De eso no estamos muy seguros, amigo —dijo el oso palmeando mi hombro.  
—Me temo que vas a darnos 400 dólares. Y gracias a eso tendré los cigarros del mes pagos —acotó Cheney.  
—Ya verán que si —aseguré.Bella se acercó a nosotros.  
—¿Qué hacen? —nos preguntó.  
—Decíamos que la semana que viene Edward nos tendrá que dar 400 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —le contó Emm.  
—¿A si? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella.  
—Porque aposto algo con nosotros y estamos completamente seguros de que no ganara.  
Bella rió por lo bajo y me miró.  
—¿Se puede saber en que lío andas? —me preguntó —Escuche a la loca de Tanya diciendo que ibas a salir con una tal… Kate. Estaba como loca.  
—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estas hablando —dije haciéndome el tonto.  
Emm y Ben me miraron picaros.  
—Tendrías que tener un poco más de consideración. Algún día, alguna de todas las chicas con las que sales va decidir matar a otra por tu culpa —me dijo y se puso de pie —Los veo luego chicos, tengo que hacer unas cosas.  
Se fue, dejándonos solos.  
—Ella tiene razón Edward —me habló Ben —Algún día vas arrepentirte de todo lo malo que has hecho.  
—Y ha hablado el santo de los santos —acotó McCarty.  
Reí por lo bajo al ver como comenzaban a discutir. Pero trate de llevar mis pensamientos a otro lado, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.  
La noche llegó llego y la hora de mi cita también. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el restaurante de un lujoso hotel en el centro de la cuidad. Yo tenía algunos contactos por ahí, así que siempre conseguía un buen lugar y la mejor atención.  
Moví su silla para que ella se sentara.  
—Muchas gracias —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
Le devolví el gesto y me senté frente a ella.  
—¿Qué quieres beber? —le pregunté.  
—Lo que tú quieras —dijo y sentí el roce de uno de sus pies sobre mi pierna.  
La miré y me hizo un gesto con las cejas.  
—Pidamos champaña —dije.  
Uno de los mozos se acercó a nosotros y pedimos la cena y la bebida. Hice todo lo posible por mostrarme lo más interesado del mundo en su vacía platica. Era una tortura tener que pasar por esto.  
—Entonces yo le dije que no era necesario que se tiñera de nuevo, porque el color que tenía combinada perfectamente con su color de piel y…  
—Kate —la llamé haciendo que dejara de hablar. Me miró.  
—¿Si? —dijo.  
—¿No te gustaría subir? —le pregunté.  
Ya no podía ser cordial y seguir escuchándola. Arqueó una de sus cejas.  
—¿Arriba?  
—Si – dije por lo bajo y me acerque un poco más a ella —Es linda la habitación.  
Ella mordió su labio y me miró picara.  
—Esta bien, vamos —dijo y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice.  
Fuimos en busca de las llaves y me detuve antes de subir en el ascensor.  
—Ve yendo linda, enseguida te alcanzo —le dije al oído y palmeé su trasero para que caminara.  
La vi subirse al ascensor y desaparecer de ahí. Solté un cansado suspiró.  
¡Por dios tenía que quitármela un segundo de encima! Me acerqué al mozo y le pedí la cuenta. Luego me dirigí al bar, necesitaba tomar algún trago para tratar de no pensar tanto.  
De alguna manera me sentía extraño…..bastante extraño.  
—¿Qué le sirvo? —me preguntó el hombre del bar.  
—El trago más fuerte que tengas —le dije.  
Asintió y se alejó de mí para prepararlo. Enseguida puso un vaso con un liquidó color rojo frente a mí. Miré al hombre y miré el vaso.  
—Es lo más fuerte que hay. Podría hacerte olvidar hasta como te llamas —dijo.  
Sonreí y se lo agradecí por lo bajo. Creo que era lo que necesitaba. Cuando acabé el trago, pagué, me puse de pie y me armé de valor para subir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.  
Llegué al cuarto y entré, la luz estaba apagada. No la prendí, no quería hacerlo. Giré y divisé una sombra encima de la cama.  
—Pensé que no vendrías más —me dijo.  
No dije nada y solo me acerqué a la cama. Ella ya estaba en ropa interior, me encanta cuando me la hacen más fácil de lo que ya son.  
Comencé a besar su cuello, para subir por su oreja. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y quitármela lo más rápido que podía. Me alejé de su cuello para mirarla y cuando lo hice me quedé quieto.  
La que estaba debajo de mí no era Kate. Sus oscuros ojos abrazaron los míos. Era Bella. Me incliné y tomé su boca casi desesperado.  
Ella metió sus manos debajo de la camisa y logró quitármela. Bajé mi mano y acaricie una de sus piernas. Gimió levemente.  
Sentí como sus manos llegaban a mis pantalones. Me alejé de apenas de su boca.  
—Bella… —susurré su nombre. Me detuve al darme cuenta de que la nombré.  
Entonces me alejé de ella para mirarla, y la imagen de Bella se esfumó en un segundo. La rubia era de nuevo la que estaba frente a mí.  
—No, no pasa nada. Continuemos, solo fue un… desliz —dijo agitada y se acercó de nuevo a mi boca y me volvió a besar —Solo quiero darte placer, Edward. Y estoy completamente segura de que tú puedes dármelo.  
Me alejé de ella y la miré. La morena jamás diría una cosa así. Repentinamente sentí que no podía seguir con eso. Le sonreí levemente.  
—¿Puedes esperarme un segundo linda? Voy a traer algo especial para ti —le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acomodaba la ropa.  
—Pero… ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó sentándose en la cama.  
—Juro que no me tardo nada, la sorpresa va a encantarte —dije y terminé de vestirme. Tomé mi abrigó y salí de allí.  
Bajé por las escaleras y salí a la calle, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Busqué en mi bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Creo que finalmente voy a tener que terminar aceptando que mis amigos tienen razón cuando me dicen que no discrimino a ninguna. Yo no se que pasó conmigo, pero simplemente no pude seguir adelante. Fue bastante rara la sensación de imaginarme a Bella. Creo que el trago me influenció más de lo que debía.  
Pero fue más real de lo que pareció. Creo que si ella no hubiera hablado, yo aun estaría allí. Voy a tener que replantearme un poco más mis próximas citas. Creo que andar saliendo solo por un par de horas de placer [si es que a eso se le puede llamar placer] no vale la pena.  
Más si eso luego va a traerme más problemas que placeres. Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi casa, y sin seguir dando vueltas me tiré a la cama para intentar dormir.

_—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas huecas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto?_  
_—En verdad hermano, no discriminas a ninguna._  
_—Algún día alguien van a darte una lección, Edward._

Sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza y cada vez me hacían pensar un poco más.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto... Para compensar subiré el próximo el 20 minutos... El miércoles tendrán el capitulo 11 gracias por todos los alertas, favoritos y RW... Besos!**


	11. Capitulo 10: La Fiesta

**_Los personajes son de la maravillosa señora S. Meyer, la historia nopidipi_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: La Fiesta_**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté a causa del maldito despertador que Ben me había obligado a tener. Giré sobre el colchón y estiré mi mano para apagarlo. Volví a girar para mirar al techo. Mi cabeza se estaba partiendo, si no me equivoco logré dormir lo mismo que nada. Toda la noche mi conciencia se encargó de que mi persona se sintiera verdaderamente mal.  
Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y salí para cambiarme. Tomé un poco de café y salí en mi moto para otro maldito día en ese infierno. Recordé que hoy es la maldita fiesta de mi padre. ¡Demonios, nada podía ser peor!  
Llegué y me encontré con Emmett y Ben esperándome para entrar. Sin quitarme los anteojos me acerque a ellos. El oso me miró bien.  
—Uuuh, esa es cara de haber tenido mal sexo —aseguró él.  
—Te equivocas Emm, esa es cara de no haber llegado al coito —dijo Ben.  
Me quité los anteojos y los miré asesinamente, para luego gruñirles por lo bajo. No estaba de humor para soportar sus teorías y burlas.  
—Creo que si las miradas mataran, ya estaríamos muertos Ben —dijo Emmett.  
Los volví a fulminar con la mirada. Maldito si seguía provocándome no iba a terminar bien. Ben se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Comenzamos a caminar hacia las malditas clases, me adelante un poco, pero podía escucharlos perfectamente.  
—Amigo, ¿recuerdas que Edward perteneció al equipo de lucha en la secundaria? —le preguntó Cheney por lo bajo.  
—Si —se limitó a decir el oso.  
—También, ¿recuerdas cuando peleaba en los bares?  
—Aja —respondió Emm.  
—¿Y recuerdas que peleó con Felix y lo venció limpiamente?  
Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarlos y Emmett miró nervioso a Ben.  
—Si, lo recuerdo.  
—Entonces no insistamos más, ciertamente no somos Felix. No creo que tengamos tanta suerte si continuamos —dijo él. Llegamos al salón y era una de las pocas veces en las que llegábamos temprano.  
Miré a mí alrededor y Kate no estaba. Gracias a dios no estaba. Me senté en la última fila y logré hacer que mi cabeza se fuera de aquel lugar. La clase de Historia Universal comenzó, era tan tediosa aquella clase.  
La puerta del salón se abrió y ella entró. Me senté derecho para mirarla, y a mi cabeza vino lo de ayer. Habérmela imaginado mientras estaba con otra era algo poco común en mí.  
—Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde —se disculpó.  
La profesora la disculpó y ella miró a su alrededor para buscar un asiento. Él único lugar que quedaba era el que estaba a mi lado. Intentó buscar otro lugar, pero nada la salvaría de sentarse conmigo. Se acercó y con cuidado se sentó.  
—Buen día —me saludó por lo bajo.  
—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo —le dije. Se giró a verme.  
—Uuuuh, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? —me preguntó.  
—Exacto —dije.  
Ella sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo que la profesora estaba diciendo. Miré con detenimiento cada movimiento que hacía su nariz al escribir. Llevó la punta de la lapicera a su boca para morder levemente la punta.  
¡Oh dios, yo tengo que hacer algo para poder estar con esta chica!  
Se giró a verme, y me encontró mirándola fijamente.  
—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—Nada, solo te miraba —contesté.  
—Después puedo prestarte un poco de tapa ojeras, si quieres —me dijo algo divertida.  
—Oh, que considerada que eres cariño.  
—Lo se —dijo orgullosa de ella misma y volvió a concentrarse en escribir.  
La clase se me hizo lenta e interminable. Bella contribuía a ello, totalmente concentrada en lo que decían o escribían.  
—Podemos salir mañana cariño —le hablé. Se giró a verme.  
—¿Mañana? —preguntó.  
—Si, ¿Por qué no?  
—¿Es necesario?  
—¿Cuál es el problema?  
—El problema Edward, es que… no quiero problemas —dijo divertida.  
—¿Problemas?  
—Ya sabes de quien te estoy hablando. Tanya.  
—Oh, Tanya —dije frustrado.  
—De verdad tendrías que hablar con ella, esta obsesionada contigo. Por un lado le tengo lastima, debe ser horrible enamorarse de alguien que solo piensa en si mismo.  
—Juro que yo jamás le di motivos para que se enamorara —me defendí.  
—Edward… chicas como ella se enamoran fácilmente de hombres como tú.  
—¿Hombres como yo?  
—De pura palabra, pero cero compromisos —me dijo.  
—¿Y chicas como tú? ¿Qué clase hombres buscan? —le pregunté.  
Me miró fijo a los ojos y luego sonrió levemente.  
—Chicas como yo buscan constantemente alguien que no sea posesivo y este dispuesto a entregarse a una relación divertida y sana. Un hombre con el que puedas hablar de cualquier cosa y sentirte cómoda —me dijo.  
—¿Black no podía hacer eso?  
—Al principio si, pero luego se volvió insoportable.  
—Yo soy un hombre con el que perfectamente puedes hablar —dije. Volvió a sonreír.  
—Si, lo imagino —dijo sarcástica —Eres el sapo imposible de transformar en príncipe.  
El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir. Ella se puso de pie y antes de salir del todo se giró a verme.  
—Por eso se enamoran ti, creen que pueden cambiarte —me dijo. La miré fijo —Pero eso, esta totalmente fuera del alcance de sus manos.  
Salió de allí dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. ¡Oh mierrda! ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Yo no puedo sentirme mal por las palabras de una mujer poco común.  
Poco común, eso es. Ella es diferente a las demás, o así la veo yo. Tal vez si le encuentro el parecido ya no voy a sentirme así.  
La noche llegó y con ella la maldita fiesta. Terminé de vestirme en un costoso traje que me trajo mi padre de Paris. Parado frente al espejo me arreglé bien la corbata.

_—¿Ves? Así es como se hace mi amor —ella tomó la corbata y comenzó a colocármela bien._  
_—¿Así mami? —le pregunté._  
_—Uno para arriba, luego lo doblas por aquí y un tirón para abajo._  
_—¿Cómo me veo?_  
_—Perfecto, te ves hermoso._

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras dejaba que aquel recuerdo me atormentara. Volví mi vista al espejo y ya estaba listo. Tomé el peine y terminé de tirar todo mi cabello hacía atrás.  
De verdad no podía hacerme cargo de que todas estuvieran muertas por mi. La verdad de todo está a la vista. Yo no soy el problema. El problema son todas ellas.  
El timbre de mi casa sonó, de seguro ese era papá. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a atender. Abrí y el me miró bien.  
—¿Estas listo? —preguntó.  
—Si —contesté.  
Salimos de allí, nos subimos a uno de sus costosos coches, y partimos hacia otro de mis calvarios. Pronto llegamos, en todo el viaje no habíamos cruzado palabra. Mi relación con mi padre era así, solo hablábamos lo necesario.  
Nos bajamos y entramos al gran salón. Miré a mi alrededor y toda la clase alta de la cuidad estaba allí. Empresarios, contadores, abogados, políticos y demás. Era hora de sacar mi faceta profesional y moralista. Nos acercamos a un grupo y mi padre comenzó a presentarme.  
—Él es Edward, mi único hijo y mi futuro heredero —habló sobre mí.  
—Buenas noches, señores —saludé.  
Pronto comenzó la charla de negocios, puse mi mejor cara de atención e intenté hacerlo.  
Pero mi mirada se distrajo por la silueta de una pequeña mujer. Estaba de espaldas con un elegante vestido rojo, que dejaba a la vista la piel de su espalda. Tenía el cabello recogido, pero algunas mechas caían por los costados de su rostro. Y cuando giró, de verdad no pensé que era ella. Comenzó a caminar del brazo de un hombre bien vestido de unos 50 años. Estoy seguro que ese es su padre.  
—Con permiso señores, enseguida regreso —me disculpé.  
La seguí con cuidado, observándola de cerca. De alguna forma, que no sea presentándome yo mismo, tenía que hacer que ella me viera. Divisé como sonreía cordialmente a las personas que, el hombre con el que estaba, le presentaba.  
Se veía condenadamente hermosa en ese vestido, rojo pasión. Largo hasta el suelo, marcaba con claridad las bellas curvas de su cuerpo. Y ver su espalda al descubierto, era una tentación en vivo y en directo.  
Gracias a mis tontas compañeras de Universidad ya había logrado verla en ropa interior. Pero la idea de desnudes que me provocaba su vestido era aun mayor de lo que yo había visto. La vi alejarse de aquel hombre y entonces me acerqué a él.  
—Perdón, ¿usted es el señor Swan? —le pregunte. Se giró a verme.  
—Si, soy yo. Mucho gusto ¿usted es? —me preguntó.  
—Mi nombre es Edward Masen —me presenté.  
—¿Puede ser que tu padre sea Edward Masen? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
—El mismo —dije. Sonrió y estiró su mano para que la tomara.  
—Es un gusto conocerte, hijo. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre tu padre, se que es un muy buen abogado.  
—Si lo es, y es mi gran ejemplo a seguir. Espero algún día poder llegar a ser tan grande como él. —dije mintiendo descaradamente.  
—Si tienes potencial y carisma, estoy seguro de que lo lograras —dijo divertido.  
—Eso espero señor, ya que en algún futuro me tocara tomar mando del bufete de mi padre.  
—¿Tú padre está aquí? —me preguntó.  
—Si señor, se encuentra por allí —dije y lo señalé.  
Giró y lo miró, volvió a mirarme.  
—Oh, espera un segundo que voy a llamar a mi hija para que la conozcas —dijo.  
¡Bingo! dije para mi fuero interno.  
—Bella, hija —la llamó.  
Ella se encontraba de espaldas hablando con otra mujer. Se giró a verlo y cuando me divisó frunzo el ceño con gesto de asombro. Se despidió de la mujer y se acercó a nosotros. Hice todo lo posible por parecer sorprendido.  
—Hija, quiero que conozcas al señor Edward Masen —me presentó —Edward, ella es mi bella hija Isabella.  
—Es un gusto señorita —dije y tomé su mano para besarla cordialmente.  
Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba sin poder creerlo aun.  
—Bueno, los dejo un segundo. Iré a hablar con tu padre Edward —me dijo.  
—Vaya tranquilo señor Swan, yo cuidó de su hija.  
Sonrió y palmeó mi espalda para luego irse. Clavé mis ojos en Bella, y ella me miró de arriba a bajo analizándome detenidamente.  
—¿Dónde quedó el sapo Marilynmansero? —me preguntó. Solté una leve carcajada —¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?  
—Aquí es donde vengo siempre que necesito pensar —le dije. Me miró acusadoramente —Bueno, en realidad vengo porque mi padre tiene amigos importantes y siempre necesita de mi ayuda.  
—O sea que era esto lo que tenías que hacer hoy —me dijo.  
—Al parecer los dos teníamos que hacerlo —dije y la miré de los pies a la cabeza —Se ve muy bella esta noche señorita Swan.  
—Oh —dijo ella soltando una sonrisa —¿Ahora eres todo un caballero?  
—Siempre lo soy, ¿no lo cree?  
—En realidad creo que te favorece el pelo hacia atrás. Se tiene mayor percepción del color de tus ojos.  
—¿Le gustan mis ojos? —pregunté sonriéndole levemente.  
—Señor Masen, creo que a pesar de que este vestido de gala, lo marylinmansero no se le va con nada del mundo.  
—Podríamos fingir que acabamos de conocernos —dije y me di la vuelta para luego volver a mirarla —Buenas noches señorita.  
Tomé su mano para besarla de nuevo. Ella rió por lo bajo.  
—Buenas noches señor… —dejó de hablar para seguirme el juego.  
—Masen, o puede decirme Edward.

* * *

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda... aquí esta el segundo de esta noche, espero les hayan gustado... Nos leemos el miércoles.. Besos! RW?**


	12. Capitulo 11: ¿No puedes dormir?

**_Los personajes son de la senora S. Meyer. La historia no..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: ¿No puedes dormir?_**

**Edward POV**

Nos acercamos a una de las mesas donde había comida y cosas para tomar. Ella miró esporádicamente la mesa y soltó un frustrado suspiro.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Puedes creer que no tengan nada que no provenga de algún pobre animal —dijo  
—¿Estas segura? —dije y giré a ver la mesa.  
Ella tenía razón, allí había de todo, pero nada no proveniente de algún animal.  
—Son todos unos cerdos —dijo mirando a la gente —Presumiendo su dinero y poder, y riendo con una copa de martinni entre los dedos.  
—¿No te gusta esta gente?  
—Para serte sincera, no. Pero toda mi vida he vivido entre ellos, y aun así no los tolero.  
—Te entiendo, esta gente es demasiado irritante —le dije. Se giró a verme.  
—¿Vienes seguido verdad? —preguntó.  
—Si —dije asintiendo.  
—Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este. Y te aseguro que hubiese preferido quedarme en casa, mirando una película y comiendo helado.  
Miré a nuestros padres y hablaban animadamente.  
—¿Crees que hagan algún negocio? —le pregunté.  
—Quien sabe —dijo y los miró también —¿Ese es tu padre?  
—Si, él es mi padre —dije en un suspiro.  
—No te pareces mucho a él —me dijo. Giré a verla.  
—No, me parezco más a mi…  
Me miró esperando a que terminara de hablar. Sentí un pequeño nudo en el pecho, algo que me impedía poder hablar de ella.  
—¿A tu madre? —preguntó. Salí de mis pensamientos y la miré.  
—Si, si a ella —dije rápidamente. Miré hacia uno de los ventanales y la noche se veía bella. Sería bueno salir un poco —Oye, ¿salimos de aquí?  
—¿A dónde? —me preguntó confundida por mi repentino interés de salir de allí.  
—Conozco este lugar, he venido antes. Tiene un muy bello jardín, podemos salir a caminar —le dije. Miró a su alrededor y volvió a mirarme.  
—Está bien, vamos —me dijo.  
Apoyé una mis manos en su espalda y la dirigí levemente hacia fuera. Salimos y la leve brisa goleó nuestros rostros. No hacía calor, ni frío. La noche en verdad era perfecta. Comenzamos a caminar, por lo que parecía un laberinto de enredaderas.  
—Wou, esto es increíble —dijo mirando a su alrededor.  
—El jardinero que hizo esto se merece una consideración —acoté —Juguemos a las veinte preguntas.  
—Que sean cinco —dijo divertida.  
—¿Cinco? ¿Nada más cinco?  
—Nada más —sonrió.  
—Está bien, acepto tus condiciones. Comenzaré yo —acomodé mi garganta —¿Te agrada haberte encontrado conmigo esta noche?  
Rió por lo bajo y me miró de reojo.  
—Ciertamente… no me molesta —dijo.  
—Oh, eso es bueno —le dije y ambos reímos —¿Playa o montaña?  
—Depende —contestó.  
—¿De que?  
—¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó.  
—¿La vas a contar como pregunta? —le dije. Sonrió.  
—Si —dijo asintiendo.  
—Eres tramposa —la acusé.  
—Depende de la persona con la que vaya. Si estoy con amigas, prefiero ir a la playa. Y si estoy con alguien especial, preferiría ir a la montaña.  
—¿Por qué? —dije interesado en saber eso.  
—Van cuatro, señor Masen—dijo divertida.  
—Lo se, lo se. Pero prefiero saber —dije y la mire.  
—Lo mejor de tener frío, es poder entrar en calor —me dijo.  
Detuve mi paso y vi como caminaba. Se giró a verme y rió divertida.  
—¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó.  
Sonreí levemente y caminé hasta ella sin decir nada.  
Seguimos caminando y divisé un bonito lugar, era una especie de cúpula rodeada de flores y plantas.  
—Vamos allí —le dije y le di mi mano.  
Ella me miró y con un poco de duda la tomó. Caminamos hasta allí y le di el paso para que pasara. Miró a su alrededor y luego me miró.  
—Este lugar es hermoso —dijo.  
—Como yo —afirmé. Me miró divertida —Y como tú por supuesto.  
—Oh, que galante —dijo divertida.  
—Si te pregunto si quieres bailar, ¿la tomas como pregunta? —le pregunté.  
—No hay música —me dijo mientras trataba de no reír.  
—Tenemos imaginación cariño —le dije por lo bajo.  
Estiré mi brazo para que ella apoyara su mano en la mía. Rió quedamente y se acercó un poco a mí para tomar mi mano.  
Con un leve movimiento coloqué mi mano en su espalda y la acerque rápidamente a mí. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Apoyó su otra mano sobre mi hombro.  
Comencé a moverme de un lado para el otro, haciendo que ella también moviera un poco sus pies. De repente escuchamos como un poco de música llegaba hacia nuestros oídos. Giramos la cabeza y un grupo de músicos se encaminaba para tocar algo.  
Bella sonrió y bajó la mirada algo sonrojada. Yo les agradecí a los muchachos con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza. Volví mi mirada a ella y busqué la suya.  
Ella trataba de esquivarme, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que mirarme fijo a los ojos. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras, provocaban que sus ojos fueran más profundos y cautivadores. Con la música a nuestro alrededor, una maravillosa noche estrellada y por supuesto mi inexplicable atractivo tenía todas las de ganar. Podía besarla…  
—¿En que piensas? —me preguntó.  
La hice girar una vez y la volví a acercar. Mi mano cosquilleo ante el contacto sublime que provocaba la piel desnuda de su espalda.  
—En las casualidades de la vida —contesté.  
—¿Casualidades?  
—Si —dije asintiendo —¿No te parece una casualidad todo esto? El habernos encontrado en este lugar esta noche.  
—Casualidad, destino o lo que sea. No creo en ninguno de ellos.  
—¿A no?  
—No —dijo negando levemente con la cabeza —Para mi la vida es otra cosa. Cada uno va armando su propio camino, va tomando sus propias decisiones. Las cosas pasan porque nosotros queremos que así pasen.  
—¿Estas queriendo decirme que querías verme esta noche?  
Rió por lo bajo y me miró.  
—Te queda una pregunta —me dijo.  
—¿Puedo besarte?  
Sus chocolates ojos se clavaron fijamente en los míos. Recorrí con mi mirada cada perfecta facción de su rostro, cada peligrosa curva de sus labios. Su boca estaba semiabierta. Yo solo debía inclinarme y atraparla.  
—No —me contestó. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Porque no.  
Se alejó de mi agarre y salió de allí dejándome algo confundido. Miré en la dirección en la que estaba caminado, y a paso rápido casi estaba llegando a la entrada del salón, corrí detrás de ella y la alcancé. Tomé su brazo para hacerla girar y que me mirara.  
—Lo siento, siento si te incomodé… no era mi intención. Pero no puedes culparme por querer besarte. No hubiera podido dormir, de no haberlo intentado.  
—Tranquilo —me dijo —Por lo menos vas mejorando. Has preguntado y te has abstenido después de una negativa…  
Ella giró para entrar.  
—Bella espera —la llamé. Se giró a verme —Otra pregunta.  
—Ya has hecho cinco, pero... bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?  
—¿Podrás dormir esta noche sin haberlo intentado? —le pregunté.  
Ella solo me miró fijo y no habló durante unos cuantos segundos.  
Pensé que en cualquier momento mi Edward despreocupado y arrebatado iba a salir de mí, para tomarla de la cintura y besarla sin permiso, pero giró sobre ella misma y entró sin decir nada.  
—Si —dije asintiendo levemente —Eso pensé. No podrás dormir esta noche.  
Entré y vi como se acercaba a nuestros padres. Apresuré un poco mi paso y también me acerque a ellos.  
—Oh, aquí estas hija —dijo el señor Swan—Edward, ella es Isabella, mi hija.  
—Mucho gusto Isabella —le habló él.  
—El gusto es mío señor Masen —dijo ella.  
—Él es mi hijo…  
—Ya tuve el agrado de conocerlo —lo detuvo Charles. Mi padre me miró de reojo. Vi como Bella le decía algo al oído a su padre. Charles nos miró consecutivamente —Lo lamento señores, pero nosotros debemos retirarnos.  
—Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Swan —dijo mi padre.  
—Igualmente, señor Masen —dijo él.  
—Señorita —inclinó la cabeza ante Bella.  
Ella bajó un poco la cabeza.  
—Buenas noches —dijo ella y tomó el brazo de su padre para comenzar a caminar. Antes de alejarse del todo, giró su cabeza para entregarme una extraña mirada.  
_'Aaay cariño, se que te mueres de ganas por que vaya hacia ti y te bese como Dios manda'_ pensé sin dejar de mirarla.  
—¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas? —me preguntó Edward haciendo que deje de mirar a Bella.  
—¿Linda chica, no crees? —le pregunté.  
—Deja de hacerte el estúpido. Contéstame lo que te pregunte.  
—Solo estaba tomando un poco de aire, ¿está bien?  
—Te estuve buscando, como un loco, te necesito para una importante charla de negocios.  
—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí para salvar tu trasero.  
Me miró con enojo y yo solo lo ignoré.  
—Vamos —me dijo y nos acercamos a un grupo de personas que hablaba concentradamente.  
Luego de la tediosa velada, yo regresé a mi casa, mientras que mi padre se fue a su departamento. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé sobre el sillón, para luego sentarme en el mismo.  
¡Maldito viernes solo en casa! Podría llamar a los chicos para que vinieran a hacerme compañía. Tomé mi celular y encontré un mensaje nuevo. Era de Ben.  
—Hermano, te conseguí lo que querías. El número de Bella.  
Leí y solté una leve carcajada. Guardé el número y luego miré mis contactos. Nunca había tenido agendado el número de una mujer. No era mi costumbre. Bueno, pero esto era un caso especial. ¿Qué pasa si la llamo?  
Escuché como sonaba una… sonaba otra, una más…  
—¿Hola? —me atendió.  
—Cariño, pensé que estabas dormida —le dije. Guardó silencio unos segundos.  
—¿Edward? —preguntó.  
—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté haciéndome el galante.  
—Eres el único capullo que me dice cariño —aseguró. Yo reí —¿Por qué tienes mi número?  
—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me lo hubieras dado si te lo pedía?  
—Mmmmm, si o no, no se —contestó.  
—¿Dónde estas?  
—En mi habitación, en mi casa.  
—¿Llegaste hace mucho?  
—Hace bastante, si —dijo ella.  
Reí por lo bajo y miré las puntas de mis pies.  
—¿No puedes dormir verdad? —dije al recordar mis palabras fuera del salón.  
—¿Por qué? —dijo ella.  
—¿Cómo porque? —dije yo.  
—Si, ¿Por qué dices que no puedo dormir?  
—Porque no me dejaste besarte.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero les guste y me recompensen con un RW! Como se habrán dado cuenta no soy muy buena poniéndole nombre a los capitulo... Besitos y hasta el próximo miércoles...**_


	13. Capitulo 12: Nuevo Empleo

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la Señora S. Meyer, quien nos ayuda a poner el marcha nuestra loca y pervertida imaginación al crear personajes tan buenos... Las historia no me pertenece._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 12: Nuevo Empleo_**

**Edward POV**

Escuché como reía divertida y me reí en mi fuero interno.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté.  
—Tú lo eres —me dijo entre una risa —Juro que nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan, pero tan…  
—¿Lindo?  
—Tan…  
—¿Hermoso?  
—Egocéntrico —afirmó.  
—¿Lo soy?  
—No sabes cuanto.  
—Yo no diría egocéntrico —dije y me acosté en el sillón poniendo mi brazo libre detrás de mi cabeza —Más bien tengo un muy buen autoestima.  
—Y una gran facilidad de palabra.  
—Eso es una virtud.  
—Ya lo creo, ya lo creo —dijo divertida —¿A que se debe tu llamada?  
—Quería cerciorarme de mi teoría —le dije. La escuché comer algo —¿Estás comiendo?  
—Si —dijo con la boca llena —Helado.  
—¿A esta hora?  
—Es rutina —aclaró —Siempre antes de dormir miró alguna película con un pote de helado en la mano. Y si la película es de amor, un paquete de pañuelos descartable.  
—¿Lloras?  
—Y si —dijo y soltó un suspiro —Hay películas que son… muy lindas.  
Guardó silencio por varios segundos, y yo también lo hice. Solo escuchaba su leve respiración.  
—¿Mañana haces algo?  
—No lo se, quizás vaya a trabajar. Tengo que sacar las fotos del mes. Y debo ver a Jacob…  
—¿Qué? —pregunté al escuchar su nombre.  
—Si, mañana iré a verlo a la tarde. Está engripado, y le prometí que iría a verlo.  
—Aja, ahora también eres enfermera.  
—No lo soy, pero debo admitir que soy muy buena cuidando gente.  
—¿Y que pasó con el tema del otro día?  
—Ya lo olvidé, además de que me pidió perdón.  
—Perdonas fácil —le dije.  
—No, soy bastante rencorosa. Pero cuando su perdón viene de corazón, si lo hago.  
Escuché como bostezaba.  
—¿Tienes sueño? —pregunté.  
—Ahora si —dijo en medio de un bostezo —Bueno Masen, me voy a dormir. Te veo el lunes. Adiós.  
Colgó el teléfono dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Te veo el lunes.  
¡Mierda! Tendré que darles a esos dos perros sus 400 dólares.  
¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que ponerme a una difícil en el camino? ¿Acaso no soy un buen cristiano? Me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi habitación. Me saqué aquel molesto traje y me puse cómodo para dormir. Me acosté en la cama mirando fijamente al techo.

_—¿Playa o montaña? —pregunté._  
_—Depende —contestó._  
_—¿De que?_  
_—¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó._  
_—¿La vas a contar como pregunta? —le dije. Sonrió._  
_—Si —dijo asintiendo._  
_—Eres tramposa._  
_—Depende de la persona con la que vaya. Si estoy con amigas, prefiero ir a la playa. Y si estoy con alguien especial, preferiría ir a la montaña._  
_—¿Por qué?_  
_—Van cuatro, señor Masen._  
_—Lo se, lo se. Pero prefiero saber._  
_—Lo mejor de tener frío, es poder entrar en calor._

Sonreí levemente al recordar su interesante respuesta. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.  
Me desperté por un terrible sonido que vibraba y sonaba al lado de mi oreja. Gruñí frustrado y giré sobre el colchón para tomarlo. Lo acerqué a mi oído.  
—¿Hola? —dije con voz rasposa ya que recién me despertaba.  
—Suripanta, ¿estabas durmiendo? —me preguntó él.  
—¿Y tú que crees Emmett?  
—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó —No pensé que estarías dormido a estas horas.  
—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la cama.  
—Son las 12 —dijo.  
—¿Las 12?  
—Si, si y no digas que eso es temprano, porque no lo es. Mueve tu maldito trasero y ven a abrirnos la puerta, que el maldito café me esta quemando las manos —me dijo Ben.  
—¡Ya voy! —me quejé y colgué el teléfono.  
Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, caminé por el pasillo y llegué a la puerta. La abrí y ellos dos estaban allí parados. Giré y volví a caminar hasta la habitación, me volví a tirar en la cama.  
—¡Oye! ¿Dónde están las tazas? —me preguntó desde la cocina Ben.  
—¡Por ahí! —le respondí cerrando de nuevo mis ojos.  
Escuché como la puerta se volvió a abrir, de seguro esa era Shelly. Mi nana.  
Shelly me cuida desde que tengo memoria, y es la que se encarga de mantener limpio mi departamento los fines de semana.  
—Buen día muchachos —escuché su dulce voz.  
—Hola Shelly, ¿Cómo estas? —le preguntó Emmett.  
—Bien pequeño —le contestó ella —¿Quieren que les prepare el desayuno?  
—Si, por favor —imploró Ben.  
—¿Dónde está Edward? —escuché que preguntaba por mi.  
—Nos abrió la puerta y volvió a acostarse —me acusó el oso.  
—¡Anthony! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! —me llamó por mi segundo nombre, y solo lo hacía cuando elevaba la voz conmigo. Sino siempre era su pequeño Edward.  
Sin abrir los ojos me puse de pie y bostezando salí de la habitación. Un olor a medialunas recién hechas entró por mi nariz. Me acerque hasta Shelly y la abrace por la espalda.  
—Buen día, nana —le dije y besé su cabeza.  
—Buenas tardes diría yo —me reprochó, mientras yo saludaba con un apretón de manos a mis amigos, y me sentaba en la mesada frente a ella.  
—No es tan tarde —dije mirando el reloj, que apenas marcaba las 12:20 del medio día.  
Ayer me había costado dormir, más de lo que deseaba pensando en… ella. Tomé una de las medialunas que mi nana había traído y le di un mordisco. Ella me miró.  
—¿Te has lavado la cara? —me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza —¡Ni siquiera has entrado al baño Anthony Masen! Ahora mismo, ve…!  
—Bueno —dije con la boca llena y me puse de pie para ir al baño. Escuché como esos dos se reían por lo bajo —Ustedes, vengan.  
Miraron a Shelly y luego me miraron a mí, caminé y me siguieron. Entré al baño y ellos dos se apoyaron en la puerta, mientras veían como me lavaba la cara y los dientes.  
—¿Cómo te fue ayer? —me preguntó Ben.  
—Igual que siempre —contesté —Solo gente importante y aburrida…  
El sonido de su risa, retumbo en mi cabeza.  
—¿No había nada interesante, nada… apetecible?  
—Ah si —hablé haciéndome el que recién lo recordaba —Me encontré con Bella.  
—¿Con Bella? —dijo asombrado Emmett.  
—¿Y que pasó? —dijo Cheney.  
—Nada, solo hablamos un poco… Es una chica muy inteligente, a comparación con todas aquellas mujeres de la Universidad, ella si tiene temas del cual hablar.  
Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación. Ellos entraron detrás de mí, busqué una cosa y me giré a verlos. Estiré mi mano y les entregué dinero. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, y Ben lo tomó con cuidado.  
—¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó Ben.  
—Dinero —le dije.  
—Ya lo se, pero ¿para que nos das esto? —preguntó de nuevo él, mientras Emmett tomaba la plata y la contaba.  
—Aquí hay 1000 dólares —aseguró al instante el oso.  
—Repártanlos entre los dos —les dije y miré sus rostros desconcertados —Ahí esta el dinero de algunas cosas que les debía y de…  
Dejé de hablar, ya que me costaba admitir aquello.  
—Espera un segundo —me detuvo Ben —¿Aquí están los 400 dólares de la apuesta que hicimos por Bella, verdad?  
—Si —dije por lo bajo.  
—¿Pero si la apuesta caducaba el lunes? —dijo Emmett y me miró —Oh, ya se… Ya sabes de ante mano que no vas a poder con ella.  
Lo miré exasperado. Ellos dos rieron y chocaron sus manos para luego guardar el dinero en sus billeteras.  
—¿Qué pasó Masen? —me habló Ben con una enorme sonrisa —¿La chica es más complicada de lo que creías?  
—Es más inteligente de lo creía —le aclaré.  
Salimos del cuarto y nos acercamos a Shelly que ya tenía todo el desayuno preparado. Nos sentamos en la mesada y ella nos puso una taza de café a cada uno.  
—¿Quién es Bella? —preguntó. La miré mientras tomaba café.  
—Una chica de la Universidad —le contestó Ben.  
—Nada importante —agregué.  
—¿Apostaste algo por ella? —me dijo mirándome fijo.  
—Si —miré a mis amigos, que solo miraban para otro lado —Pero… aposté que ella no tenía novio, y si lo tiene.  
—Por lo que sea, sabes que no es correcto apostar… vas a volverte un jugador compulsivo —dijo ella.  
—Nana, me conoces y sabes que no sería capaz. Es solo algo entre nosotros.  
—Si Shelly, tranquila… no dejaremos que el pequeño Edward se vuelva un adicto al juego —la consoló Emmett.  
Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a bañar, mientras Ben y Emmett se quedaron en la cocina ayudando a Shelly. Me di una refrescante ducha y me cambié, rápidamente. Algo cayó al suelo, me agaché a ver y era mi celular. Lo tomé.

_—No lo se, quizás vaya a trabajar. Tengo que sacar las fotos del mes. Y debo ver a Jacob…_

Hoy iría a lo de su madre para hacer las fotos del mes…

_—Oye niño, podías ser un muy buen modelo…_

Las palabras de Renee llegaron a mi cabeza. ¡Oh, ya se! Iré a verla para que me de trabajo allí y de paso podré ver a la morena en su lugar de trabajo.  
Salí de la habitación y miré la hora. Ya eran la 1 de la tarde, tenía que darme prisa.  
—¿Qué haremos hoy? —me preguntó Emmett.  
—No se ustedes, pero yo tengo que ir a un lugar —le dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi moto.  
—¿Nos vas a dejar? —dijo Ben.  
—Si mi vida —dije burlonamente, como si le estuviera hablando a una chica —Tengo otras cosas que hacer…  
—No seas idiota—me amenazó.  
—Ya, ya —dije divertido —A la noche los veo, y vamos al bar a jugar un poco…  
—Está bien suripanta —me dijo Emmett —Ve a hacer travesuras…  
Me acerqué a Shelly y besé su cabeza.  
—Adiós nana.  
—Adiós pequeño, cuídate —me dijo.  
—Siempre lo hago —dije y salí de allí.  
Busqué mi moto y me subí en ella para ir a aquel lindo lugar, en busca de un poco de diversión. Llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba, me bajé y caminé hasta dentro. La mujer de recepción me miró bien, y su boca quedó como abierta.  
¿Lo ven? ¿Ven lo que causo en cada lugar al que entro?  
—Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó.  
Me quité mis anteojos de aviador, y la miré con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Necesito ver a la señora Renee Swan —le dije.  
—¿Tienes una cita? —dijo.  
—Linda, no necesito citas para ver a Renee—dije con toda la confianza del mundo —Levanta ese teléfono y dile que soy Edward, el amigo de su hija.

* * *

**Se que no es miercoles pero estuve pensando y de ahora en adelante actualizare los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes...**

**Otra cosa tengo algo que decirles sobre esta historia... entren a mi perfil hay una nota en mis historias leanla... Y me olvide y me salte una parte del capitulo 8 asique lo volvere a publicar pero bien creo que les va a aparecer... Besos! RW?**


	14. Capitulo 13: Modelaje

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S Meyer. La historia nop._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 13: Modelaje_**

**Edward POV**

Subí al ascensor y marqué el piso 20. Como lo había previsto Renee no se había olvidado de mí, y al parecer se había emocionado mucho cuando le dijeron que yo estaba aquí. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Salí y caminé por el pasillo, hasta llegar al lugar al que el otro día Bella me había traído. Renne estaba rodeaba de personas, a las cuales ella daba ordenes y pedía cosas. Se giró a verme.  
—Edward, querido —dijo y se acercó a mí.  
—Hola Renne —le dije y cuando estuvo cerca besé su mano —¿Cómo estas?  
—Atareada —me dijo y sonrió —¿Qué te trae por aquí? Bella llega dentro de media hora aproximadamente.  
—No, no vine para ver a Bella—mentí más que descaradamente —¿Recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste algo de ser modelo y eso?  
—¿No me digas que lo has pensado y vas modelar para mi? —dijo entusiasmada.  
—Mmm, no en realidad… yo venía a pedirte que me des así algo… un trabajito como ayudante o lo que sea. Pero creo que ser modelo —dije y fruncí el ceño —No es lo mío.  
—Que lastima —dijo en un suspiro —Pero bueno, no importa. Voy a ayudarme. Tú me has caído bien, y eso que los amigos o novios de Bella nunca fueron de mi agrado.  
—¿Black no lo es? —pregunté.  
Ella arrugó la nariz mientras caminaba y me hacía una seña para que la siguiera.  
—Para nada —aseguró —Ese niño es demasiado pesado para mi necesita a un hombre inteligente, que le de seguridad. No a un imbécil posesivo y absorbente. Gracias a Dios ella reaccionó y lo dejó.  
—Ya lo creo —susurré por lo bajo.  
Llegamos a una pequeña oficina, estaba llena de fotos por todos lados y no pude evitar acercarme a una de ellas. La tomé y la miré. Era la foto de una niña de aproximadament años, tenía los ojos grandes y pestañas largas. Una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Entonces me di cuenta de que era ella.  
—¿No es hermosa? —me habló Renne mirando la foto que yo tenía en mis manos. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla —Siempre tuvo una particular forma de mirar, y de ser. Ahí tenía apenas 8 años y no sabes el carácter que tenía.  
—Aun lo tiene —le aseguré. Renne rió por lo bajo.  
—Si, Bella es una chica increíble —dijo orgullosa —Y no lo digo solo por ser su madre. Ella es decidida y dulce. Es testaruda y sensible. Delante de mí, siempre pone una especie de escudo o barrera, pero siempre termina dándome lo que le pido. No puedo quejarme de ella —suspiró y luego me miró —Pero ya, volvamos al tema importante. ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?  
—No se, tú dime —le dije.  
—Bueno, puedes ser mi ayudante. Los que tengo son un poco tontos…  
—Perfecto —aseguré.  
—Tendrás un sueldo y trabajaras solamente los sábados por la tarde. ¿Te parece bien d de la tarde?  
—Me parece estupendo —le dije.  
—Entonces, bienvenido a las agencias de modelaje Swan —dijo y estiró su mano para que yo la tomara. Así lo hice y salimos de allí para acercarnos a donde estaba todo el mundo.  
Mi primer encargo fue ir a apurar a las modelos, y eso fue increíble. Creo que no puede haber mejor trabajo que este para un hombre. Luego fui enviado a planta baja en busca de unos papeles importantes.  
—¿Puedes darme los papeles de Renne? —le pregunté a la chica de recepción.  
—Enseguida —me dijo y me dejó solo mientras iba por ellos.  
—¡Buenos días a todos! —escuché su voz y me giré a verla.  
Estaba llena de cosas y caminaba con prisa, al parecer estaba llegando tarde. Vi como desaparecía detrás de uno de los ascensores, y no puedo esperar a ver su rostro, cuando sepa que yo estoy trabajando aquí…  
—Aquí tienes —me habló, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
—Muchas gracias, linda —le dije y me fui de allí para ir en busca de un poco de diversión.  
Subí al ascensor y no pude evitar sentirme emocionado por llegar al piso 20 y ver la cara de Bella. Las puertas se abrieron y caminé hacia donde estaban todos.  
—¡Ahí lo tienes! —Renne le dijo a Bella y ella se giró a verme.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pensé que su mandíbula iba a llegar a tocar el suelo. Se acercó a mí y me miró fijo.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—Hola, ¿no? Buenos días cariño, que yo sepa no dormimos juntos anoche —le dije.  
—¡Contesta mi pregunta! —exigió. Sonreí levemente.  
—Aquí trabajo —dije con suavidad y estiré mi brazo para darle el sobre a Renne.  
—¡No estoy para bromas, Masen! ¡Dime que haces aquí!  
—No estoy bromeando, cariño. De verdad trabajo aquí.  
Ella se giró a ver a su madre. Renne asintió con la cabeza, y la morena volvió a mirarme.  
—No, no tú estas jugando conmigo —dijo riendo nerviosamente —¡Renne! —la llamó, está se acercó a nosotros.  
—¿Qué sucede hija? —le preguntó.  
—Dime que no es verdad —le dijo sin dejar de mirarme.  
—¿Qué no es verdad que? —dijo ella.  
—Que él esta trabajando aquí —dijo nerviosa.  
—Si, si es verdad. Edward es mi nuevo ayudante.  
—¡Esto es increíble! —elevó su voz haciendo que todos se giraran a verla —¡Me rehúso a trabajar con este individuo en este lugar!  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.  
—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? —me preguntó.  
—Nada —dije haciéndome el inocente —¿Acaso no puedo buscar un empleo para los fines de semana?  
—¡No, no puedes! —me aclaró nerviosa. Giró para mirar a su madre —¡No voy a trabajar con él aquí! ¡Quiero que se vaya!  
—No, Edward no se va a ir —le aclaró su madre, sin dejar de mirar al frente, en donde le estaban haciendo unas indicaciones o algo por el estilo.  
—¿A no? ¡Entonces me voy yo! —dijo la morena, y se dispuso a irse.  
—¡Isabella Swan! —la llamó con detuvo su paso y se giró a verla. Renne la miró fijo —Soy tu madre y me debes respeto... también soy tu jefa y por eso haces lo que yo quiero, cuando yo quiera.  
—¿Puedo solicitar un asenso? Me gustaría ser su jefe —dije. Renne rió por lo bajo, pero a la morena no le causó ninguna gracia.  
Soltó un enojado suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba su madre, yo solo me encargué de observarla.  
—¿Están listas? —preguntó Bella a las modelos que estaban frente a ella, mientras ella se acomodaba detrás de la cámara.  
Renne se acercó a mí y miró a su hija, como yo lo hacía. La morena comenzó a sacar fotos y a dar instrucciones.  
—Es tan irritante a veces —me habló su madre. Sonreí levemente —Piensa que todo lo que hago es para perjudicarla o en su contra.  
—Así son todas las hijas —le dije. Ella suspiró.  
—Ya lo creo —dijo. Un hombre alto se acercó a nosotros y le pidió a Renne poder hablar en privado. La madre de la morena asintió y se fue con él.  
Volví mi vista a Bella, ella miraba las fotos que acaba de sacar. Con cuidado me acerqué.  
—Lindas fotos —le dije. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme con recelo —¿Estas enojada?  
—No para nada, estoy muy feliz, no tengo problemas —dijo con toda la ironía del mundo.  
—No tienes porque estar enojada, cariño —le hablé y ella volvió su vista al frente —Yo no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, solo vine porque de verdad necesito el trabajo.  
Me volvió a mirar con esa mirada asesina y cortante. Ella no creía ni una sola de las palabras que yo le estaba diciendo. Una nerviosa Renne salió de la pequeña oficina con aquel hombre detrá la miró y se acercó a ella.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó ella a su madre. Renne miraba a su alrededor, como buscando una solución a su problema. Me miró a mí y miró a Bella. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.  
—Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo algo nerviosa Bella.  
—Bella—le dijo a su hija —Ve a cambiarte y ven para hacer unas fotos con Edward  
Mis ojos se abrieron bien, al igual que los ojos de Bella.  
—¿Qué? ¡¿Estas loca?! —le preguntó sin poder creerlo.  
—Si es así la cosa, creo que no voy a poder negarme —dije sonriendo levemente.  
Bella me miró asesinamente.  
—¡No soy una de tus estúpidas muñecas de plástico! —chilló Bella.  
—Por favor hija —le dijo desesperada acercándose a ella —Los modelos que encargué no han llegado, y si no hacemos ya mismo esa sesión, la marca va a dejarme.  
—Pero, ¿Acaso no tienes millones de modelos aquí? —dijo nerviosa.  
—No me sirven, ¡Ninguna me sirve! —miró a su alrededor decepcionada —¡Por favor Bella, hazlo por mi!  
Vi la desesperación de la morena por decirle a su madre un rotundo NO, pero como Renne me había dicho, ella iba a terminar aceptando. Soltó un leve suspiro.  
—Está bien —le dijo.  
Renne sonrió emocionada y abrazó con fuerza a su hija. La soltó y se acercó a mí.  
—¿Lo harás, verdad? —me preguntó.  
—Claro que si, jefa —dije divertido.  
—Muchas gracias, de verdad —dijo. Se alejó de nosotros para dar las se giró a verme, estaba algo roja por el enojo.  
—Llegas a propasarte, y te arrepentirás —me susurró. Un montón de gente entró al lugar para comenzar a preparar todo. Me llevaron a una pequeña habitación, en donde me dieron unos cuantos pantalones de jean. Miré la marca. Levi's*. De verdad está mujer se maneja con marcas importantes. Me sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a despeinar más mi cabello. Lo secaron y quedó como si recién me hubiese levantado. Renne entró.  
—¡Eso es! Así esta perfecto, un look rebelde —dijo y me miró —De verdad muchas gracias, Edward.  
—No, no es nada —le dije.  
—Tienes un tatuaje —dijo asombrada mirando el omóplato izquierdo de mi espalda.  
Me giré a verla.  
—Si, me lo hice hace bastante —dije.  
—Eso aporta más rebeldía al look —dijo divertida.  
—No se si me saldrá —admití.  
—Será fácil,Bella sabe sobre esto. Cuando era más chica la obligué a hacer un curso de modelaje.  
—¿La obligaste?  
—Si —dijo asintiendo —No quería saber nada sobre aquello, pero como yo sabía que alguna vez la iba a necesitar, lo hice. Bueno, cuando estés listo, sal.  
Se fue dejándome solo. Me puse los pantalones y me quedé sin playera. Yo se que cuando la morena me vea, no va a poder creerlo. Salí y todas las mujeres del lugar se giraron a sonrió, y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Vi como comenzaban a cuchichear y a mirarme acosadoramente.  
—Vas a provocar que todas mueran de un infarto —me habló mi jefa.  
—No es mi intención —dije orgulloso de mi mismo —¿Dónde esta Bella?  
—¡Odio estos malditos pantalones! —entró ella quejándose. Traté de no parecer cautivado, pero era casi imposible. Ella traía un pequeño pantalón de jean, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas. Su pelo estaba desordenado como el mío, como si recién se hubiese despertado. Y solo llevaba puesto un sostén negro, en la parte de arriba. Sus marrones ojos se clavaron en los míos, y dejó de caminar. Sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo a su madre.  
—¿Por qué odias los pantalones hija? —le preguntó Renne.  
—¡Mira como me hace el trasero! —dijo y se giró para mostrárselo.  
—Muy bonito, es redondito —le dije. Me miró furiosa.  
—Edward tiene razón, Bella. Tu trasero está bien —le habló Renne.  
—¡Mamá no tengo el tamaño suficiente para ser modelo!  
—Eso es mentira —le dije—Tu trasero es el más lindo que he visto aquí, hasta ahora.  
—No estaba hablando de mi trasero, Masen —me dijo seria —¡Miren como me queda esto!  
Levantó una de sus piernas y el pantalón quedaba un poco colgando. Gina mandó a buscar un par de zapatos con tacón. Los trajeron y el problema fue solucionado.  
—No vas a encontrar alguna excusa para no hacerlo, hija mía —le aclaró.Bella le sacó la lengua cuando está no la estaba viendo —Ahora vayan allí —nos dijo. Caminamos hasta el centro del lugar. Las luces blancas nos iluminaban —Ahora, se acercan.  
Bella miró fijo a su madre, y luego giró hacia mí.  
—Juro que vas a arrepentirte de esto Masen —me amenazó

* * *

*****Marca de ropa para hombre

**Bueno, esto se esta poniendo interesante... Espero les guste! **

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y Rw a todos ustedes:**

**Barbaraaa7, **Kriss21**, Litha McGuiness, **LuluuPattinson**, Melissa Black de Cullen, **Covaric**, Greek-Cullen, **KthynCarterPrice**, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, Maferpatts, **Ely Cullen M**, Angy Masen Cullen, **Lullaby Stew Pattz**, Marie Alexis Masen, **Anita90**, AnnaLau2, **Abelen**, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, **Mikagiss**, Miki03, **aMparo**, leyswan, **Angel Dark1313**, Daphne Vampire Cullen, **Ini Narven**, Lili4ever, **FitzGallagher13**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Jazzy Cullen Pattinson**, Saallilo, **Zulmaruizdiaz1993**, Karmen-ed, FerhdePattinson, ** .10**, Dajokaed, **DarkWardObsession**, Loca Anonima, **MonseCullen

**Y tambien a todos los que solo leen... Muchas gracias!**


	15. Capitulo 14: La casa de Black

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 14: La casa de Black_**

**Edward POV**

Mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos. Esas profundidades color chocolate, estaban llenas de emociones, llenas de amenazas, y podría decirse que hasta de miedos.  
—Bueno, vamos a comenzar —habló Renne.  
Bella giró la cabeza para mirarla.  
—¿Tú vas a sacar las fotos? —le preguntó algo nerviosa.  
—Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? —le preguntó su madre.  
—No, nada —dijo y volvió su vista al frente. Soltó un leve gruñido.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Esperaba que mi madre no fuera la fotógrafa —me dijo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque a veces… pide demasiado…  
—Ahora Edward, pon tu brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y acércala a ti cuando yo te diga —me dijo.  
Hice lo pedido y cuando dijo ya, la acerqué a mí haciendo que chocara levemente contra mi pecho.  
—Perfecto —habló Renne —Ahora mírense a los pon tus manos sobre sus hombros y acércate más a su rostro.  
La morena giró la cabeza para mirarla.  
—Renne… —la llamó por su nombre, como forma de advertencia.  
—Haz lo que te digo —dijo ella. La morena obedeció y se acercó más a mí —Bellla, quiero que dirijas tu mirada a la cámara. Tú Edward, solo mírala a ella.  
Otro flash iluminó todo.  
—¿Cuántas fotos más vas a sacar? —preguntó Bella.  
—Varias, varias —contestó Renne —Ahora quiero ver deseo, mucho deseo.  
—Tus peticiones son ordenes para mi, Renne —le hablé.  
—¡Nooo! —chilló ella.  
—¡Bella, actúa como si desearas a Edward o te reduzco el sueldo! —la amenazó.  
—Vamos tempanito de hielo, haz caso. Las mamás siempre tienen la razón, ¡Deséame!  
—Como los odio —musito ella.  
—Ahora Edward, levanta a Bella sobre ti y coloca una de tus manos justo cerca del parche en donde esta la marca y la otra en su espalda.  
—Mamá, ¿desde cuando las fotografías se volvieron tan… pornográficas?  
—Ay Bella, eres tan… quisquillosa. Haz lo que te digo, así terminamos todo esto rápido.  
Ella murmuró algo que no logré entender.  
—Vamos cariño, arriba —le dije y la alcé sobre mí.  
Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, y sentí que iba a volverme loco ante el adictivo aroma de su perfume.  
—Bella, peina su cabello hacia atrás con tu mano. Y mírense las bocas.  
Parecía que ella ya no iba a protestar. Su mano se enterró en mis cabellos peinándome hacia atrás, y sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios, al igual que los míos en los de ella.  
Luego de media hora, en donde seguimos posando cerca, muy cerca. En donde ella posó sola, y de verdad parecía una modelo profesional, haciendo caras y gestos. Hasta yo tuve mis poses solo, y debo decir que soy más bueno de lo que pensaba.  
—¡Excelente, hemos terminado! —dijo Renne contenta. Todos aplaudieron —Muchachos, las fotos son increíbles, hermosas.  
—Voy a cambiarme —sentenció Bella sin prestar atención a su madre. Renne se giró a verme.  
—Ahora está irritada, pero ya se le va a pasar —me aseguró.  
Asentí y me fui a cambiar.  
Cuando volví ella ya estaba, guardando unas cosas dentro de su cartera. Me acerqué a ella.  
—Comentas algo sobre esto, y te juro que iré a buscarte y te arrancaré uña por uña, ¿escuchaste?  
—¡Gente, estás fotos van a la portada! —gritó Renne desde su despacho.  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Bella dándose vuelta para mirar a la oficina de su madre.  
Sonreí levemente y me acerqué hasta su oído. Ella estaba de espaldas.  
—Por mí, nadie se enterara —le dije. Se giró a verme rápidamente.  
—Por favor, por lo que más quieras, renuncia —me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.  
—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de poder apreciarte los fines de semana? —le dije.  
—¿No te parece que ya son suficientes los días que tengo que soportarte en la Universidad?  
Sonreí con los labios apretados y respiré profundamente.  
—No, ¿algo más?  
Me miró con ojos venenosos. Y si las miradas mataran, hace rato que a mi ya me estarían velando.  
—Eres una peste, pero ya voy a encontrar la forma de deshacerme de ti.  
—Que linda eres —dije con tono dulce —Yo también te adoro, cariño  
Hizo un sonido de indignación y tomó su abrigo.  
—¡Renne! —la llamó. Está se asomó por la puerta —¡Me voy a cuidar a Jacob! ¡Adiós!  
Renne salió rápidamente de la oficina y se acercó a nosotros. Miré a Bella.  
¡Oh, si no estuviera condicionado por un juez, seria por algo más que una simple gripe que lo tendría que cuidar!  
—Bueno, te llevo —le dije. Ella se giró a verme aterrada.  
—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Claro que no! No necesito nada de ti —me dijo nerviosa.  
—Claro que si, sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por ahí. Y ya que tu auto aun no esta listo lo mejor va a ser que Edward te lleve a donde necesites —le dijo su madre, que luego me miró a mí —Voy a pagarte a parte para que seas su chofer.  
—No Renne, esa va gratis —dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
—Oh, eres tan tierno —me dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
—Puras tonterías —susurró la morena, pero logré escucharla.  
—Tonterías las que usted hace jovencita, y nadie le puede decir nada. Ahora si es tan amable de dirigirse a mi moto que yo la llevare —le dije y le hice un gesto para que caminara.  
—¡Que no! —dijo ella —Jacob no te soporta.  
—Ni yo a él, así que el sentimiento es mutuo. Te dejaré ahí, y te esperaré afuera.  
Soltó un suspiró de cansancio.  
—¿Dónde dejaste la moto? —me preguntó rendida. Sonreí.  
—¡Eso es Edward! —me felicitó Renne —Ahora en adelante te llamare cuando no quiera comer carne.  
—¡Ja, ni loca! —advirtió Bella —A mí no me haces comer carne, nunca más.  
—Ya veremos —le dije.  
Ella me miró fijo, y creo que entendió el otro sentido de lo que le acababa de decir.  
—Bueno, vayan —dijo Renne y besó la frente de su hija.  
Se fue de nuevo a su oficina. Me giré a ver a la morena y le hice un gesto para que caminara. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar. Nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, en donde me había ido a dejar mi moto, luego de hablar con Renne.  
—¿Podrías decirme que se te dio por venir hoy aquí? —me preguntó.  
Sonreí y me subí a la moto, le hice una seña para que subiera delante de mí. Revoleó los ojos y se subió. Se acomodó bien y se sentó derecha.  
—Ya te dije, necesitaba algo que hacer los fines de semana —le dije cerca de su oído.  
—¿Y porque tenía que ser esto? ¿Por qué me odias?  
Reí por lo bajo, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza para mirarme. Aun no había prendido la moto. Recorrí su rostro con la mirada, buscándole alguna imperfección. Algún error en su creación y confección. No había nada, ella era simplemente… perfecta.  
—Yo no te odio, cariño —dije sin dejar de mirarla.  
—Pues no parece —dijo y volvió su vista al frente.  
Sonreí y arranqué la moto. Me dio la dirección de Black, y el muy desgraciado vive a unas pocas cuadras de mi departamento. Llegamos y frené frente a una gran casa. Reí por lo bajo. El imbécil aun vive con sus padres, no puedo creerlo.  
—¿Vive con sus padres? —le pregunté a Bella, mientras ella se bajaba de la moto.  
—Si —dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al instante dejó de hacerlo —Es solo hasta que se encuentre algo que le guste para vivir.  
—Si, seguro.  
—Puedes irte, no hace falta que me esperes, no se a que hora terminaré.  
—No cariño, ve tranquila, pero aquí me quedaré. Se lo prometí a tu madre…  
Me miró con cara de fastidio.  
—¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
—No cariño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
Giró sobre si misma y caminó a grande zancadas hasta la puerta de la gran casa que estaba frente a mí. Reí divertido y vi como desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Solté un suspiró y miré a mi alrededor. Había un Starbucks a menos de una cuadra. Dejé la moto y fui en busca de un delicioso frapuchino. Me quedé sentado en una de las mesas, perdiendo un poco de mi tiempo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo creen que estará allí dentro la morena? ¿No mucho, verdad?  
Luego de estar una hora allí sentado, me puse de pie y volví hacia mi moto. Me apoyé sobre ella, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Miré mi reloj, ella aun no salía. Tomé un cigarrillo y lo prendí para poder fumar tranquilo.  
Sentí como algo vibraba en mi bolsillo, me sobresalté un poco y me di cuenta de que era mi celular. Lo tomé y miré la pantalla. No sabía quien era, pues no tenía agendado su número.  
—¿Hola? —dije al atender.  
—Hola Eddie —me habló. Fruncí el ceño al no reconocerla.  
—Hola…  
—Tanya tonto, soy Tanya.  
¡Diablos! ¿Para que demonios conteste?  
—Aaah, Tanya —dije.  
—¿Acaso no me tienes agendada en tu celular? —preguntó.  
—Mmm, si lo que pasa es que no me había fijado quien era al atender —le mentí.  
—Bueno, no importa. ¿Dónde estas?  
—Por ahí.  
—Edward, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vengas a hacer de una buena vez el maldito trabajo de contaduría?  
—¿Qué trabajo? —le pregunté.  
—¡El trabajo que nos mandaron a hacer de a grupo!  
—Aaaaaah, si el trabajo —dije al recordarlo.  
—Tenemos que hacerlo hoy mismo. Es para el lunes.  
—¿Quién más esta en el grupo? —le pregunté.  
—Nadie. Solo nosotros dos…  
—¿Quién hizo los grupos?  
—¡La profesora tonto! —dijo con voz chillona y soltando una estúpida risita. ¡Aaag, como me exaspera!  
—Está bien, voy para tu casa.  
—Perfecto, aquí te espero.  
Colgué y miré a la casa de Black. No, yo no iba a irme sin Bella de aquí.  
Tiré la colilla de mi tabaco hacia un costado y caminé hasta la casa. Toqué el timbre y luego de unos segundos un señor de estatura bajita y traje de me abrió.  
—¿Qué se lo ofrece señor? —me preguntó. Trate de no reír, estoy completamente seguro que esto es un mayordomo. ¡Black eres increíble!  
—Si, soy amigo del señor Black, ¿podría pasar a verlo?  
—Claro que si joven —dijo y me dio el paso —Suba las escaleras, la tercer puerta a su izquierda, allí esta el joven Jacob.  
—Muchas gracias…  
—Albert, señor.  
—Muchas gracias, Albert.  
Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación que el amable mayordomo me había indicado. Me acerqué con cuidado, la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta.  
—¡Estoy cansada Jacob! ¡Cansada de tus estúpidos celos! —dijo nerviosa ella.  
—¡¿Pero porque tiene que trabajar allí?! —le preguntó nervioso.  
—¡Mi madre lo contrato! ¿Entiendes?  
—¡Pues dile que lo despida!  
—¡No voy a pedirle que lo despida! —dijo ella.  
—¿A no? ¡¿Por qué?!  
—¡Porque simplemente ella no va a hacerlo!  
Abrí la puerta y ambos se giraron a verme. Los ojos de Black se abrieron como platos. Le sonreí irónicamente.  
—Oye Jake, siento que te hayas convertido en la incubadora de un virus —le dije mientras me acercaba a Bella, tomaba su abrigo y le tomaba la mano —Pero no te puedo prestar a mi Bella más tiempo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y Rw a todos ustedes:**

**Barbaraaa7, **Kriss21**, Litha McGuiness, **LuluuPattinson**, Melissa Black de Cullen, **Covaric**, Greek-Cullen, **KthynCarterPrice**, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, Maferpatts, **Ely Cullen M**, Angy Masen Cullen, **Lullaby Stew Pattz**, Marie Alexis Masen, **Anita90**, AnnaLau2, **Abelen**, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, **Mikagiss**, Miki03, **aMparo**, leyswan, **Angel Dark1313**, Daphne Vampire Cullen, **Ini Narven**, Lili4ever, **FitzGallagher13**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Jazzy Cullen Pattinson**, Saallilo, **Zulmaruizdiaz1993**, Karmen-ed, FerhdePattinson, ** .10**, Dajokaed, **DarkWardObsession**, Loca Anonima,**MonseCullen, **Physmilla, **Ninacara,

**Y tambien a todos los que solo leen... Muchas gracias!**


	16. Capitulo 15: El Proyecto

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 15: El Proyecto_**

**__****Edward POV**

Comencé a caminar para salir de aquella habitación y los pasos de Bella fueron torpes detrás de mí, ya que yo tiraba de su mano para que lo hiciera. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla.  
—Pero, ¿Qué demonios haces? —me preguntó.  
—Tú solo camina —le dije y tiré más de su mano, para acercarla a mí.  
Black salió de la habitación.  
—Bella, ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.  
—Tenemos cosas que hacer Black —contesté por ella.  
—Bella, te estoy hablando —dijo él. Detuve nuestros pasos y me giré a verlo.  
—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estas enfermo? Así de pie y encima descalzo no vas a curarte más Black, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.  
Vi como su cara se tornaba rojo de la rabia.  
—Bella, vuelve aquí —le exigió de manera autoritaria, como si ella fuera un perro o algo así.  
Ella lo miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos, y luego me miró a mí.  
—No soy una de tus criadas, para hacer lo que quieras —le dijo ella. Sonreí levemente y ella me volvió a mirar —Vamos.  
—Vamos, cariño —dije y volvimos a caminar.  
Tuve unas ganas tremendas de girar a ver como había quedado Black, pero no lo hice, para poder llegar más rápido a la salida. Además de que había dejado sin protección a Betty. Salimos y con cuidado ella soltó mi mano.  
—Ya no es necesario que me agarres de la mano —me dijo.  
—Está bien, está bien —le dije y me subí a la moto —Sube, vamos.  
—¿A dónde? —me preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.  
—Tú solo sube, yo luego te digo.  
Se subió y prendí marcha hacia lo de Tanya. Sabía perfectamente que si le decía que la llevaría a lo de Tanya se iba a negar rotundamente. Llegamos a una pequeña casa, que se encontraba cerca de la Universidad. Allí vivía la rubia insoportable de Tanya Denali.  
Bella se bajó y luego me bajé yo.  
—¿Podrías decirme en donde estamos? —volvió a preguntar.  
—Ya lo veraz —dije y tomé de su mano, para caminar hasta la puerta de la casa.  
Toqué el timbré y más rápido de lo que esperaba la puerta se abrió. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.  
—Viniste —dijo con voz chillona.  
Sentí como la mano de Bella apretaba con fuerza la mía. Entonces, con un solo tirón la presenté adelante, para que la viera. La sonrisa de Tanya se esfumó más rápido que un 'hola que tal' Sus ojos verdes miel se clavaron con asombro y enojo sobre la pequeña figura de Bella. Arrastrando la vista me miró a mí. Yo solo sonreía como si nada pasara.  
—¿No sabía que venías acompañado? —me dijo apretando los dientes.  
—Y desde ahora en más, va a ser así casi siempre —le dije.  
Volvió su vista a Bella y vi como su rostro cambiada radicalmente.  
—Entren —sentenció y entró a su casa.  
—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso quieres vengarte de mí por haber ido a lo de Jacob? —me preguntó por lo bajo.  
—No, no es eso. Te traje como escudo anti-Tanya —dije por lo bajo para que la rubia que estaba delante nuestro no escuchara —Además de que no iba a dejarte con el neandertal de Black.  
—Me debes una grande,Masen —musitó. La miré de costado y le sonreí.  
—Demás está decirlo, cuando quieras te pago cariño —dije.  
Tanya detuvo su paso y se giró a vernos. Quizás nos escuchó.  
—Pueden sentarse ahí, ya traigo las cosas para el trabajo —dijo de mala gana y se metió en una puerta.  
—Creo que no puede odiarme más porque no tiene capacidad mental para hacerlo —dijo Bella mientras se sentaba.  
—No le hagas caso, está loca —le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.  
—Si, y es por tu culpa —me dijo.  
—Ya, ya cariño, no me sigas retando —le pedí.  
Tana entró y apoyó, con algo de fuerza, los libros sobre la mesa. Despreocupada ,Bella, sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir en el. Miré a Tanya, y esta se sentó frente a mí.  
—Bueno, ¿Qué hay que hacer? —le pregunté.  
—Es un trabajo que mandó la profesora de contaduría. Quiere que realicemos un análisis general de no se que cosa.  
—Análisis general del consumidor final —habló Bella sin dejar de escribir en su celular.  
Tanya le lanzó una venenosa mirada y volvió la vista a mí. Traté de no reír, pero me fue imposible. Así que la rubia me miró con enojo.  
—Si, ¿y que más? —le dije para que volviera a concentrarse en el tema.  
—Eso, y hacer un grafico con las estadísticas del mes —me dijo.  
—Empecemos —dije y tomé el papel. Pero mis ganas de ir al baño impidieron que empezáramos. —Tanya, ¿Dónde está el baño?  
—Esa puerta de allí —me dijo y me la señaló con el dedo.  
—Ya vuelvo señoritas —me disculpé y salí de allí.  
Entré al baño, hice lo necesario y volví a salir. Detuve mis pasos al escuchar la voz de Tanya.  
—Te lo advierto querida, va a ser mejor que te alejes de Edward—le dijo.  
—Escúchame bien peliteñida —le habló la morena —Me parece que al fin la tintura barata que utilizas quemó las pocas neuronas que tenías. Ya no me van tus estúpidas amenazas. Y si no quieres terminar peor que la primera vez, mejor cierra la boca…  
—Eres una… —entré a la sala antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. Refrené una sonrisa, la morena había dejado bien en claro quien de las dos era más peligrosa.  
—Bueno, ahora si podemos comenzar —dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo.  
Los minutos pasaban y yo ya me estaba volviendo loco con todo esto.  
Es que es increíble que haya gente como Tanya en el mundo. De verdad es algo que no logro entender.  
—Tanya, linda, pon atención. Las cosas no son así —le dije por décima quinta vez.  
Era la décima quinta vez que le explicaba lo mismo. Ella soltó una tonta risita.  
¡Aaag, como exaspera! Y aun no puedo creer como tuve el valor de acostarme con ella, pero nunca más lo hago. Lo juro por mi hombría, que jamás me vuelvo a acostar con chicas así.  
Aunque como ya dije una vez nunca hago caso de mis propias palabras.  
—Es que no lo entiendo —dijo ella.  
Miré de reojo a Bella, y seguía concentrada con su celular. Solté un suspiro.  
—No importa Tanya ¿Por qué no vas a traer algo de comer? —le pregunté.  
Ella asintió y se puso de pie para ir a buscar lo que le encargué. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Bella. Ella levantó su vista del celular para mirarme también.  
—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—No soy un genio, no pongo atención en clases, pero dime por favor que no fue mi imaginación la completa falta de, ya no inteligencia, sino SENTIDO COMÚN en Tanya —le dije. Ella sonrió levemente.  
—Vamos Masen, ¿Acaso no conoces la clase de chica que está frente a ti? No tiene ni dos dedos de frente, y se cree dueña del mundo —dijo y volvió su vista a su celular.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo con el celular? —le pregunté.  
—Estoy jugando —contestó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
—Ayúdame —le dije.  
Volvió a clavar su vista en mí, y sentí muchos deseos de besarla. Pero no a la fuerza, de besarla y que ella estuviera completamente de acuerdo con ello.  
Soltó un suspiro y guardó el celular para acercarse a la hoja que yo tenía en mi mano.  
Más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, la morena y yo terminamos el bendito trabajo. Con personas así si da gusto trabajar y hacer las cosas.  
—Gracias —le susurré cuando vimos que Tanya entraba a la sala con una bandeja en la mano. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano de Bella para que también lo hiciera. Tanya nos miró bien, y apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa —Tanya, ya terminé el trabajo. Y perdón por no esperarte para hacerlo juntos, pero tengo que irme a hacer unos tramites muy importantes.  
—Pero… —habló ella.  
—Nos vemos el lunes en la Universidad —dije mientras empujaba levemente a Bella para que caminara hacia la puerta —No te olvides de llevar el trabajo por favor. Adiós y gracias por tu hospitalidad.  
—Adiós —escuché como decía. Salimos de su casa y seguí empujando levemente a Bella hasta la moto. Ella se giró a verme cuando llegamos.  
—¿Qué? —le dije.  
—¿Sabes? Me dio pena —dijo. Sonreí.  
—¿Quién?  
—La rubia teñida.  
—Cariño, no le tengas pena. Ya te dije que esta loca. Ahora sube a la moto, vamos a un lugar que conozco.  
—No, no quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Porque eres un hombre horrible, un insensible, nada te importa… ni siquiera lo que esa loca sienta —me dijo.  
Sonreí y negué con la cabeza soltando un suspiro.  
—Bueno, si soy todo eso. Pero vamos, me hiciste un favor ¿o no? —dije. Ella asintió —Bueno, vamos a tomar algo. Emmet y Ben nos esperan allí.  
—¿Y como se que no me estas mintiendo?  
—¿Acaso crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte algo? —le pregunté. Me miró fijo a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Sonrió levemente.  
—No —dijo negando con la cabeza.  
—Aah bien, entonces hazme el favor de subir ¿si?  
Ella asintió como una niña pequeña y subió a la moto, para luego yo subirme detrás de ella. Arranqué y manejé a través de las ruidosas calles, hasta llegar al bar.  
—Oye, ¿se puede saber que fue eso de MI Bella? —me preguntó de la nada.  
Sonreí divertido, mientras continuaba manejando.  
—Es una forma de expresión territorial, cariño —le contesté. Ella se giró a verme.  
—¿Y acaso yo soy un territorio?  
—Si, mi territorio.  
—En tus sueños Masen.  
—Y en los tuyos también, cariño —dije y besé su mejilla. Ella me miró con recelo.  
Era de noche, casi las 9. La tarde se nos había pasado en casa de Black y Tanya. Se bajó y miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos vi como dos personas se acercaban a nosotros. Tomé la mano de Bella y la acerqué a mí, para mantenerla segura. Hasta que reconocí quienes eran.  
—Hey, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Emmet mientras se acercaba más y saluda con un abrazo a Bella. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Ben también la saludó afectuosamente. Luego ambos me miraron venenosamente.  
—¿No se te ocurrió llevar a Bella a un mejor lugar? —me preguntó Ben. Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.  
—Bella disculpa la falta de sensibilidad de Edward, no se que estaba pensando al traerte a nuestro cuchitril —le dijo Emmet.  
—¿Acaso es tan malo? —preguntó ella.  
Los dos lame botas confianzudos asintieron con la cabeza.  
—No es lugar para una señorita como tú —dijo Ben.  
—Aunque creo amigo —le dijo Emmet a Cheney apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y mirando a Bella —Que no hay lugar perfecto para ella.  
—Aaaaw, son tan tiernos —dijo ella sonriendo levemente.  
—¿Ya se cansaron de ridiculizarme frente a mi Bella? —les dije y ambos me miraron. Ben negó con la cabeza. Le gruñí por lo bajo —Vamos, entremos.

Entramos y lo primero que nos invadió fue el olor a cigarrillo. Para la hora que era el lugar ya estaba lleno de aquellos hombres que se la podían pasar horas allí dentro. Vi como Bella miraba con atención a su alrededor. Su mirada se fijó en las muchachas que estaban sentadas sobre los regazos de los que estaban jugando al truco. Se giró a verme.

—Ellas son las damas de compañía —le dije. Ella volvió a mirarlas —Pero solo se meten con los hombres mayores de 21 años. Nosotros no estamos a su altura.  
—Y dime Bella, ahora que Edward es tu garrapata incomoda, ¿te agrada un poco más? —le preguntó Ben. Ella sonrió.  
—Y pues… hay veces en las que es insoportable… pero te acostumbras —dijo divertida.  
—Me ama, pero esta terca en negarlo —dije se giró a verme.  
—A mi me parece que el que lo niega más es otro —murmuró el oso.  
Lo miré mal y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Bella miraba curiosa a su alrededor, como inspeccionando el lugar.  
—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté. Volvió su vista a mí.  
—El lugar es así como de época, pero moderno. Es lindo.  
—Espera a ver cuando se ponga linda la cosa —musitó Ben. Lo pateé por debajo de la mesa. Siseó e intentó devolverme el golpe, pero se lo dio a Emmet. Bella rió divertida.  
—Ya basta, dejen de comportarse con niños. Vamos a pasarla lindo —dijo ella.  
—Así se habla cariño, así se habla —le dije.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y Rw a todos ustedes:**

**Barbaraaa7, **Kriss21**, Litha McGuiness, **LuluuPattinson**, Melissa Black de Cullen, **Covaric**, Greek-Cullen, **KthynCarterPrice**, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, Maferpatts, **Ely Cullen M**, Angy Masen Cullen, **Lullaby Stew Pattz**, Marie Alexis Masen, **Anita90**, AnnaLau2, **Abelen**, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, **Mikagiss**, Miki03, **aMparo**, leyswan, **Angel Dark1313**, Daphne Vampire Cullen, **Ini Narven**, Lili4ever, **FitzGallagher13**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Jazzy Cullen Pattinson**, Saallilo, **Zulmaruizdiaz1993**, Karmen-ed, FerhdePattinson, **.10**, Dajokaed, **DarkWardObsession**, Loca Anonima,**MonseCullen, **Physmilla, **Ninacara, **MarianaDeCullen,** Ladea.

**Y tambien a todos los que solo leen... Muchas gracias!**

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI PERFIL Y VER LA NOTA!**_

**Ahora si, Besos! Y nos leemos pronto! :)**


	17. Capitulo 16: Revelaciones de borrachera

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 16: Revelaciones de borrachera_**

**Edward POV**

Susan se acercó a nosotros con la libretita para anotar lo que íbamos a tomar. Cuando lo hizo miró fijo a Bella.  
—Hola mucho gusto, soy Susan —le dijo y estiró su mano para que ella la tomara.  
Bella sonriéndole amablemente tomó su mano.  
—Soy Bella —dijo ella.  
—Eres nueva —habló Susan asintiendo.  
—No Susan —le hablé al reaccionar sobre aquello. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella giró y se dirigió a todos en el lugar.  
—¡Muchachos, tenemos una integrante nueva en la taberna! —gritó contenta. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar —¡Hay que darle la bienvenida!  
—¡No, no, no claro que no! —dije poniéndome de pie.  
—Ven Bella—dijo Susan y le tendió la mano para que ella la tomara. Con un poco de duda Bella la tomó y caminó detrás de ella hasta la barra. Ben, Emmet y yo fuimos detrás de ellas, con todo el mundo detrás de nosotros también.  
—Susan, por favor no lo hagas —le rogué.  
—¿Por qué? Solo quiero darla la bienvenida al lugar —me dijo ella. Mientras iba llenando un gran vaso con cerveza. Miré a Bella.  
—Vamos cariño, no tienes que hacer esto —le me miró bien, y luego miró a Susan que estaba frente a ella.  
—Edward, no seas aguafiestas —me regañó Susan. Colocó el gran vaso frente a Bella. Ella lo miró bien —Tienes que hacer fondo de este vaso, y luego te giraremos sobre la silla, para que estés más feliz.  
—No lo hagas, Bella. Así no eres tú —dije casi desesperado.  
Bella miró a Susan y volvió a mirarme a mí.  
—¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo Masen? —me preguntó.  
—No, no es eso. Sino que puede hacerte mal…  
—Bella, mejor escucha a Edward. Tiene razón —le dijo Ben.  
—No hace falta que lo hagas Bella—dijo Emmet. Ella nos miró a los tres consecutivamente, y miró de nuevo a Susan.  
¡Maldita seas, Susan! ¡No debiste hacer eso!  
—¡Vamos linda, hazlo! —algún imbécil gritó por ahí. Todos comenzaron a gritar que lo hiciera, y todos esos incentivos maliciosos.  
—¿Vas a hacerlo Bella? —preguntó Susan.  
—¡No! —dije.  
—¡Si! —dijo ella firme. Todos festejaron alegres.  
Varios de ellos se pusieron alrededor de Bella para girarla cuando terminara de tomar, haciendo que los chicos y yo nos alejáramos un poco.  
—¿Por qué la única vez que tengo razón no me escucha? —les pregunté a mis amigos.  
Escuchamos como todos empezaron a decir: 'Fondo' 'Fondo' 'Fondo'  
Les hice un gesto a los chicos para que nos sentáramos en la mesa. Ella no iba a hacerme caso. Pues ni modo, nada podía hacer. Todos se alejaron de la barra, y pude verla riendo con Susan. La cerveza ya había hecho efecto en ella.  
—Será mejor que la cuides —me dijo Ben.  
—Normalmente, eso me molestaría —dije mirando hacia Bella.  
—Pero en este caso te encanta la idea —me habló Emmet —Lo sabemos suripanta, ahora ve a cuidarla.  
Me empujó para que fuera hacia allí. Me acerqué a ellas me senté en la silla de al lado de Bella. Ambas se giraron a verme.  
—Muy simpática tu amiga Edward, nunca habías traído chicas aquí —me dijo Susan. Bella me miró con ojos tiernos.  
—Aaaaw, soy la primera chica a la que traes —dijo con tono tierno —Me siento como cuando mi primer novio me llevó a conocer a sus padres.  
Susan rió divertida.  
—Pero yo no soy su madre, puedes ser traviesa —le dijo. Bella rió.  
—¿Puedo serlo? —preguntó.  
—¡No! —le dije y miré a Susan —Deja de querer pervertirla…  
—Tranquilo Masen, tranquilo —dijo Bella—¿Me das otra de esas Susan?  
—¿Una cerveza? —preguntó.  
—Si —dijo asintiendo.  
—Claro que si linda, y va por mi cuenta —le dijo. Volvió a servirle un gran vaso de cerveza y se lo puso en frente.  
—¡No Bella, no vas a beber eso! —le dije intentando detenerla.  
—No eres mi padre —me dijo y tomó el vaso —Además de que ya estoy grande como para decidir que tomar y que no.  
—Está bien, haz lo que quieras —le dije rendido.  
—Pues claro que si —dijo, volvió a tomar la cerveza haciendo un limpio fondo.  
¡Dios santo, esto no va a terminar bien! No se cuantas cervezas más se tomó, pero se estaba excediendo. Después de terminar de tomar su, sexto vaso creo, se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco, pero se equilibró.  
—Voy a poner un poco de música —dijo señalando a la rockola.  
—Ve, ve —dijo Susan sonriendo. Vi como caminaba.  
—Deja de querer embriagarla Susan —le advertí.  
—Ya esta ebria Edward, pero déjala ser libre, que vuele, que explore…  
—No, yo no quiero que explore —dije y vi como Bella chocaba levemente contra Felix.  
Esté se giró a verla.  
—Lo siento grandulón, no te vi —le dijo disculpándose.  
—No es nada bombón, ¿estas sola? —le preguntó él. Me puse de pie.  
—¡Felix, saca tu miserable vista de ella si no quieres terminar peor que la última vez! —lo amenacé. Esté me miró bien.  
—Tranquilo, tranquilo. No sabía que era tuya —me dijo é se giró a verme.  
—Aaay, que celoso —dijo con tono pícaro y rió —Ve tranquilo grandulón, Edward esta sensible últimamente, pero no voy a dejar que te haga daño —le dijo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la rockola. Comenzó a buscar música. Hasta que se giró a vernos —¡No puedo creer que en este lugar tengan esto! —puso play y una conocida canción, pero no recuerdo su nombre comenzó a sonar —¡Vamos a bailar muchachas!  
Todas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de aquella canción. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Susan.  
—¿De quien es esta canción? —le pregunté.  
—No puedo creer que esa canción siga ahí, pensé que la había quitado —dijo divertida y miró a Bella—Se llama _I love rock and roll,_ y me parece que a Bella le gusta bailarla.  
Volví mi vista a Bella, y ella se movía sensualmente mientras caminaba hacia mí.  
¡Diablos, no podía ser tan sexy!  
Se acercó más a mí y tomó mi mano para ponerme de pie.  
—Bella, no. Estás ebria —le dije cuando comenzó a bailar cerca de mí.  
—Ya lo se —me dijo y apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho, para luego bajar despacio y volver a subir. Giró y me miró a los ojos. —Pero es tu culpa, por traerme aquí. Ahora lo aguantas.  
Vi como Ben y Emmet reían divertidos ante mi notoria frustración de que ella estuviera haciendo eso. Provocando que mi sangre se calentara… y que otras partes de mi también.  
Luego todas ellas se subieron a la barra, incluida Susan. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Todas bailaban sensualmente sobre aquella barra, tocándose entre ellas y riendo divertidas. Pero mi mirada no podía salir de Bella. Sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mi hombro.  
—Hermano, hermano. Como te provoca Bella—me dijo Ben.  
—Cállate —le dije sin dejar de mirarla.  
—Te trae loco —aseguró Emmet—Mira, te la estas comiendo con la mirada. Yo creo que si tuvieras súper poderes de la vista, ya le hubieses sacado la ropa.  
De repente un baboso intentó bajar a Bella de la barra para tocarla, entonces reaccioné y me acerqué a él para sacarlo de un solo golpe de allí. La música dejó de sonar, tomé a Bella y la subí a mi hombro.  
—¡Nos vamos! —le dije firme. Ella comenzó a patalear.  
—¡No, no quiero! ¡La estaba pasando bien, Edward! —se quejó.  
—¡No me interesa, nos vamos! —sentencié.  
—¡Vuelve pronto Bella! —le gritó Susan.  
—¡Claro que si, Sue! —contestó Bella, mientras la llevaba encima mío como una bolsa de papas.  
—Adiós muchachos, los veo luego —les dije a mis amigos y salí de allí.  
La subí a la moto y prendí marcha hacia mi departamento. Yo no podía dejarla así en su casa, y tampoco podía quedarme en su casa.  
Tal vez cuando despierte, piense que soy un pervertido que le hizo algo o alguna cosa de esas.  
No dejó de decir tonterías en todo el camino. Se reía de cualquier cosa, y hasta logró hacerme reír a pesar de que yo iba regañándola. Llegamos a mi casa y la ayudé a entrar.  
La senté sobre la mesada y comencé a buscar el café.  
—Nunca más, ¿entendiste? Nunca más te llevó a ese lugar —le dije.  
—Eres un aburrido, solo tú quieres diversión —me dijo.  
Me incorporé y la miré. Ella sonrió y yo solo negué con la cabeza.  
—Ahora voy a hacerte un café para que se te vaya la borrachera que te echaste encima, como si no existiera un mañana.  
—¡Ni lo pienses! —me dijo y se bajó de la mesada. Caminó hasta el sillón, en donde se acostó pesadamente —No voy a tomar café, odio el café.  
—Tienes que tomarlo, ¿sino como se te va a ir eso?  
—No lo se, pero no voy a tomarlo —me aseguró —Búscame otra cosa, un vaso de agua o un calmante para el dolor de cabeza que seguro me va a dar mañana. Pero café no tomó ni aunque me amenaces con matarme…  
—Eres una niñita caprichosa. Juro por mi vida que jamás voy a volver a sacarte a ningún lado, para que luego te comportes así y tomes como una borracha y te pongas a bailar sensualmente sobre una barra y hagas que alguien más que yo te miré con deseo, porque…  
Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla, y ella estaba profundamente dormida sobre el sillón.  
Sonreí y con cuidado me acerqué a ella. Acomodé un poco unos mechones de su cabello.  
—Solo tú puedes quedarte dormida, conmigo al lado —dije divertido.  
Me acerqué más y la alcé en brazos para llevarla a dormir en la cama. Como todo caballero que soy no iba a dejarla dormir incómodamente en el sillón, la alcé firmemente. Ella, media dormida, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y escondió su rostro en mi garganta. Sentí como respiraba profundamente. Detuve mi paso, ante el escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda.  
—Como me gusta tu perfume —susurró —Es tan masculino, y te hace tan irresistible. No te lo había dicho antes pero… tu tatuaje es tan sexy, que hasta ganas de lamerlo tengo.  
—¿A si? —dije.  
—Aja —dijo ella. Tragué sonoramente.  
Levantó su cabeza y me miró fijo a los ojos. Sonrió divertida, y luego hizo algo que yo no esperé que hiciera. Sus labios se apoyaron despacio sobre los míos, se abrieron con cuidado tomándolos. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos, mirándola a ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sin dejar de mirarla comencé a responder a su boca. Sus manos subieron por mi cuello a mí nuca y me acercaron más a ella, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mis cabellos. Entonces, sin intensión alguna, mis ojos se cerraron ante aquella excitante sensación, mientras la tomaba con más firmeza entre mis brazos. Su boca se movía sensual sobre la mía, excitándome. Y cuando su lengua acarició con ansia la mía, creí que iba a volverme completamente loco. Se alejó despacio, y abrí mis ojos para mirarla. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, hasta que los abrió y sonrió.  
Se acercó de nuevo a mí y acarició mi nariz con la suya, para luego volver a apoyar su cabeza contra mi hombro.  
—¿Y eso por qué fue? —le pregunté agitado.  
—Por ser horriblemente irresistible —contestó.  
Escuché una pequeña risa de su parte, y entonces caminé hasta mi habitación. Con cuidado la acosté en la cama. Le quité los zapatos y la tapé con una pequeña manta. Salí de allí y luego de ir al baño me fui a acostar en el sillón. Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, mirando fijamente al techo. El dulce sabor de su boca aun no se había ido de la mía. La sensación caliente aun ardía en mis labios. Sacudí mi cabeza, yo no podía estar pensando eso.  
¿Soy yo quien la esta conquistando a ella o es ella quien me esta conquistando a mi?  
No, no, no. Claro que no. ¿Conquistarme a mí? Eso es imposible.  
Yo las conquisto, yo las uso y luego todo se termina. Así fue siempre, y así seguirá siendo. Esa es mi vida, es mi rutina y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero debo admitir que es la mujer con la que más relación social tuve en toda mi vida.  
Ya, ya basta Edward. Deja de pensar, todo esta bien. Todo está saliendo acorde tus planes. Pronto Bella caerá a tus pies, como el resto. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, de esperar.  
No me cuesta nada esperar un poco más de tiempo que a las demás. Y creo que si vale la pena esperar por una noche con Bella, que si sabe mover bien las piernas.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y Rw a todos ustedes:**

**Barbaraaa7, **Kriss21**, Litha McGuiness, **LuluuPattinson**, Melissa Black de Cullen, **Covaric**, Greek-Cullen, **KthynCarterPrice**, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, Maferpatts, **Ely Cullen M**, Angy Masen Cullen, **Lullaby Stew Pattz**, Marie Alexis Masen, **Anita90**, AnnaLau2, **Abelen**, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, **Mikagiss**, Miki03, **aMparo**, leyswan, **Angel Dark1313**, Daphne Vampire Cullen, **Ini Narven**, Lili4ever, **FitzGallagher13**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Jazzy Cullen Pattinson**, Saallilo, **Zulmaruizdiaz1993**, Karmen-ed, FerhdePattinson, **.10**, Dajokaed, **DarkWardObsession**, Loca Anonima,**MonseCullen, **Physmilla, **Ninacara, **MarianaDeCullen,** Ladea, **Dajokaed , **Melissa Negro De Cullen, **gibelu,** Amparo.

**Luchii: ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A NADA CARA DE TOTO! jijiji Y no, no te voy a nombrar en la nota! Oh-o**

**Y tambien a todos los que solo leen... Muchas gracias!**

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI PERFIL Y VER LA NOTA!**_

**Quería decirles que como saben, actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes. Si por alguna razón no llego a actualizar alguno de esos días, el siguiente actualizare el que debía y el nuevo.**

**Ahora si, Besos! Y nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	18. Capitulo 17: Descubriendo Sentimientos

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia no..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 17: Descubriendo sentimientos_**

**__****Edward POV**

Comencé a despertar al sentir, como unas leves manos me movían. Abrí un ojo y la miré. Ella me sonrió levemente.  
—Buenos días, nana —le dije con voz ronca.  
—¿Se puede saber que haces durmiendo en el sillón? —me preguntó. Me senté y miré a mí alrededor.  
—Mi cuarto está ocupado —contesté, y me puse de pie para ir al baño. Entré, me lavé la cara y los dientes. Salí y me acerqué a la mesada para sentarme frente a Shelly —¿Qué hora es?  
—Las doce en punto, Edward —me contestó y comenzó a sacar hoyas y comida para cocinar.  
—¿Edward? —escuché su adormilada voz.  
Mi nana y yo nos giramos para mirar hacia el pasillo, del cual provenía su voz. Su rostro era una mezcla de sueño, confusión y dolor de cabeza. Ella me miró y luego miró a mi nana. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.  
—Vamos al cuarto, cariño —le dije y volvimos de donde salió.  
Me giré a verla, después de cerrar la puerta.  
—¿Dónde estoy? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba despacio en la cama.  
—En mi departamento —le contesté. Sus ojos se abrieron bien y se puso rápidamente de pie.  
—¿Qué hiciste conmigo? —dijo nerviosa —¡Oh, dios! No me digas que tú y yo…  
—No cariño —la interrumpí divertido —Tú y yo no hicimos nada de lo que estas pensando. Te hubiera encantado, ¿verdad?  
—No, claro que no —dijo rápidamente —Además como iba a encantarme, si no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.  
—¿Nada? —pregunté. Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos.  
—Bueno, recuerdo un poco —dijo y me miró con desconfianza —¿Qué estas insinuando?  
—No, nada.  
—Masen… —dijo mi nombre con tono de advertencia.  
—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —le dije. Ella asintió —Bueno, pues para empezar tomaste mucho por lo que adjudico todos tus actos al alcohol. Ni los chicos ni yo te juzgamos de verdad.  
—Oh, dios santo —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para escucharme con atención.  
—Pusiste música en el bar, comenzaste a bailar muuuuy sexy, me gusta verte bailar por cierto. Coqueteaste con Felix…  
—¿Felix? —preguntó.  
—Un grandulon, así le dijiste, que va allí siempre —le dije —Me sedujiste.  
—¿Qué hice que?  
—Me sedujiste, me bailaste sensualmente… cerca, tocándome, provocándome.  
—Yo…  
—Luego te subiste a la barra, haciendo que todas las mujeres del lugar se subieran y bailaran sensualmente junto a ti. Pero debo decir, que aun así eras la más sexy. Luego un baboso quiso tocarte, lo puse en su lugar. Te rescaté de la perdición, salimos de allí, nos fuimos a las vegas, nos casamos y ahora eres mi esposa. Me debes la noche de bodas cariño…  
Ahora su rostro era una mezcla de vergüenza, preocupación y asombro. Hasta que clavó sus ojos en mí, los entrecerró y me miró con recelo.  
—Eso último es mentira, ¿cierto? —me dijo muy segura de ello. Sonreí divertido.  
—Pensé que así el saber que me besaste anoche aligeraría la noticia —le dije.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
—Eso es mentira —aseguró.  
—No, no es mentira. Lo hiciste, y bueno yo no pude negarme…  
—Eres un aprovechado, estoy segura de que tú me besaste a mi, y ahora me estas diciendo que yo te besé a ti…  
—¿Para que voy a mentirte? —pregunté —Si yo te hubiese besado te lo digo: Morena, anoche te besé. Pero no lo hice…  
—Mmm, bueno si fue así entonces te pido perdón. Esa no era yo —dijo totalmente avergonzada.  
—No, no me pidas perdón cariño. Por mí, puedes hacerlo las veces que tengas ganas.  
Ella bajó su mirada nerviosa, intentando evitar mi mirada.  
—¿Quién es la señora que esta en la cocina? —me preguntó.  
Arqueé una de mis cejas ante su repentino cambio de tema. Ella ya no quería seguir hablando de eso. Sonreí levemente.  
—Shelly, mi nana. Viene, los fines de semana, para cocinarme y dejarme la comida preparada. Soy un desastre cocinando.  
—¿Así que tienes una nana? Que tierno de ti Masen —me dijo.  
—Lo ves, no todo es pecado en mí, cariño.  
Rió por lo bajo y salimos de la habitación, para ir a la cocina. Shelly nos miró y sonrió levemente.  
—Nana, ella es Bella —se la presenté.  
—Es un gusto señora —le habló la morena amable.  
—El gusto es mío, niña —dijo mi nana.  
—¿Puedo pasar al baño? —me preguntó Bella.  
—Si, si —le dije —Aquella puerta de allí.  
—Ya vuelvo —se disculpó y fue hasta el baño. Me senté frente a Shelly, y ella me miró bien.  
—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.  
—Nunca habías traído a una chica aquí —dijo con tono pícaro.  
—Va a la Universidad conmigo. Ayer tuvimos un pequeño percance y no podía dejarla sola en su casa.  
—Es muy linda, me agrada —dijo y volvió a cocinar.  
—Que extraño, nunca te agradan… por eso no las traigo.  
—No parece ser una tonta con pelo teñido —dijo exasperada. Yo reí —Ella tiene un aura especial.  
Bella llegó a la cocina y nos miró.  
—¿Quieres comer algo, niña? —le preguntó a Bella.  
—No señora, gracias… —dijo y al instante su panza gruñó. La miré divertido.  
—Tonterías, estás muriéndote de hambre —le dije, y miré a Shelly —Nana, dale la lasaña de espinaca. Ella solo le hace el feo a lo que yo consumo.  
Shelly la miró.  
—¿Eres vegetariana? —le preguntó algo sorprendida.  
—Trato de serlo. Desde hace ya dos años que no como carne —dijo orgullosa de si misma.  
Shelly sonrió y sacó la lasaña del refrigerador.  
—Es lo único que puedo hacer que Edward coma, sino no hay caso. No consume casi nada, no proveniente de un pobre animal —le contó mi nana.  
—Si —dijo Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado —Es un carnívoro sin control.  
—Lo se, lo se. Ya le he dicho que un día todos los pobres animales que le han dado de comer, van a venir en busca de venganza…  
—Y se la merecerá Shelly, todo se paga en esta vida.  
—Además de que algún día le agarrara un paro cardíaco de tener las venas todas tapadas de carne y comida chatarra —agregó —Y a pesar de que come como una bestia, está perfectamente bien corporalmente.  
—Si lo se, yo tampoco entiendo porque —dijo la morena —Y es una injusticia de la vida. Imagínese, yo llego a comer un poco más de lo que como normalmente, engordo como 5 kilos, y parezco un globo.  
—Eso es terrible, y nosotras las mujeres somos las que más lo sufrimos. Y él come, come y come, y no engorda.  
—Ya lo volveré menos carnívoro de alguna manera.  
—¿Ya terminaron de defenestrarme? —les pregunté. Ambas rieron —Tengo hambre.  
—Ya va a estar pequeño —dijo mi nana.  
Se acercó al horno para sacar la lasaña. Bella me miró y yo también lo hice. Me sonrió levemente y sentí aquel extraño impulso de besarla. Levantó su mano y acomodó mi cabello hacia atrás. La sensación de estar así con ella se convirtió en algo totalmente extraño.  
Era como si yo significara algo para ella. Quizás un amigo…  
Nunca tuve amigas mujeres, pues considero que no existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer. Lo único que hay entre el hombre y la mujer es deseo. Deseo, que arde en mí, cada vez que tengo cerca a Bella.  
Shelly puso un plato frente a Bella, haciendo que ella mirara al frente. Sonrió al ver en el plato la humeante lasaña.  
—Mmm, esto se ve delicioso —dijo ella.  
—No tanto como tú —le susurré para que Shelly no me escuchara.  
Bella me miró lanzándome dagas con los ojos, yo solo reí por lo bajo, y Shelly puso otra plato frente a mí.  
Un jugoso trozo de carne, con el mejor puré del mundo.  
Mmm, ¿Cómo sería una jugosa Bella desnuda con crema y una cereza encima? Eso sería interesante. Muy interesante.  
Shelly se sentó a comer con nosotros, un poco de lasaña. Hablaba con Bella como si se conocieran de toda la vida.  
Yo solo las observaba y comentaba muy de vez en cuando sobre alguna de sus conversaciones, de lo cual me ganaba una venenosa mirada de parte de ambas. Cuando Bella había terminado de comer, yo ya iba por mi segundo plato terminado. Ella me miró algo sorprendida.  
—De verdad eres una bestia comiendo —me dijo.  
—Y tú de verdad pareces un pajarito comiendo —le dije.  
Bella se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas.  
—Bueno, Shelly estuvo delicioso, ya te pediré la receta —le dijo dulce.  
—Cuando quieras, Bella —dijo ella sonriéndole.  
—Masen, ya me voy —me dijo.  
—Bueno, entonces te llevo —dije cuando terminé de tomar agua.  
—No, ya es suficiente. Ya no es necesario, no soy una niña —dijo quejándose.  
—Bueno, esta bien cariño, esta vez acepto tus condiciones —le dije, y ella suspiró aliviada. La miré divertido —Pero te acompaño hasta abajo.  
—Y si no hay más remedio, ¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo y Shelly rió. Se acercó a ella —Hasta luego Shelly, fue un gusto conocerte. No entiendo porque teniéndote a ti, el muchachito es así.  
—Yo tampoco cielo —dijo divertida mi nana.  
Revoleé los ojos y busqué las llaves mientras Bella caminaba hacia la puerta.  
—Dile que me agrada —me susurró Shelly antes de que yo fuera detrás de ella.  
—Se lo digo —le dije y salí de allí con Bella pisándome los talones.  
Nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos en planta baja. Caminamos hasta la puerta y ella se giró a verme.  
—Bueno Masen, gracias por todo. No recuerdo muy bien lo de anoche, pero... voy a creer en tus palabras.  
—Así tiene que ser —dije. Ella sonrió.  
—Gracias —musitó. La miré fijo y no pude detenerme.  
Levanté mi mano y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, para luego bajar mi mano por su mejilla y acariciarla levemente. Posé mi mirada en sus labios, y volví a sus ojos.  
—No es nada cariño, se hacer mi trabajo —le dije.  
Trató de no sonreír, pero le fue imposible.  
—Eres un tonto, adiós —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
—¡Oye! —la llamé. Se giró a verme.  
—¿Si? —preguntó.  
—Mi nana me pidió que te dijera que le agradas. Y eso no es fácil de conseguir, no le agradan mucho las mujeres. Menos las chicas que tratan de corromperme…  
—Yo no quiero corromperte —dijo rápidamente.  
—Exacto —hablé y sonreí de costado —Mi nana, sabe que soy yo quien trata de corromperte.  
Vi como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color, y las ganas de besarla fueron casi ilógicas en mí. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. ¿Por qué demonios es tan linda?  
Sacudí mi cabeza.

_¿Linda? ¿desde cuando una mujer es linda? Recuerda Masen, las mujeres solo estan buenas, no lindas ¿ cuando te volviste marica?_

Me metí al edificio, subí a mi casa y entré. Shelly estaba terminando de lavar todo. Me miró y sonrió.  
—Es encantadora —me dijo.  
—¿Te agrada enserio?  
—Claro que si, me recuerda a tu…  
Dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada.  
—¿A quien? —le pregunté.  
—A una vieja amiga que tengo, es así como ella. De carácter fuerte, convicciones inamovibles y sobre todo una extraña pero dulce forma de llegar a las personas.  
—Para mí es como todas las demás —le mentí descaradamente.  
—Si seguro —dijo con ironía —Te conozco tanto, pequeño.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté.  
Ella sonrió divertida y dejó de lavar, para mirarme a los ojos.  
—Tú, te estas enamorando de Bella.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y Rw a todos ustedes:**

**Barbaraaa7, **Kriss21**, Litha McGuiness, **LuluuPattinson**, Melissa Black de Cullen, **Covaric**, Greek-Cullen, **KthynCarterPrice**, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, Maferpatts, **Ely Cullen M**, Angy Masen Cullen, **Lullaby Stew Pattz**, Marie Alexis Masen, **Anita90**, AnnaLau2, **Abelen**, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, **Mikagiss**, Miki03, **aMparo**, leyswan, **Angel Dark1313**, Daphne Vampire Cullen, **Ini Narven**, Lili4ever, **FitzGallagher13**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Jazzy Cullen Pattinson**, Saallilo, **Zulmaruizdiaz1993**, Karmen-ed, FerhdePattinson, **.10**, Dajokaed, **DarkWardObsession**, Loca Anonima,**MonseCullen, **Physmilla, **Ninacara, **MarianaDeCullen,** Ladea, **Dajokaed , **Melissa Negro De Cullen, **gibelu,** Amparo, **BlackCullenGurl,** mely1989, **annieyandy,** Alin2418, **Liisbush,** Maria6995.

**Y tambien a todos los que solo leen... Muchas gracias!**

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI PERFIL Y VER LA NOTA!**_

**Quería decirles que como saben, actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes. Si por alguna razón no llego a actualizar alguno de esos días, el siguiente actualizare el que debía y el nuevo.**

**Ahora si, Besos! Y nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	19. Capitulo 18: ¿Emmett interesado en al

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 18: ¿Emmett interesado en alguien?_**

**__****Edward POV**

****Me desperté más temprano de lo que en verdad estoy acostumbrado. Me pegué una refrescante ducha y comí una quemada tostada antes de salir de mi departamento, a un agotador lunes en la Universidad.  
El domingo se me había pasado rápido hablando con mi nana y recordando cosas de cuando era niño. La hice desistir de la absurda idea de que yo me estaba enamorando de Bella.  
Ese concepto no está incluido en el diccionario de mi vida.  
—Uno nunca sabe cuando el amor le llega, pequeño —me dijo Shelly —Pero de que llega, llega. Sin avisar y sin permiso, y hay veces en las que se va de la misma manera de la que vino…  
Sacudí mi cabeza y me subí a mi moto para prender marcha a las tareas del día. Llegué y me encontré con Ben y Emmett  
—¿Qué tal Masen? —me preguntó Cheney.  
—Bien, ¿Tú? —le dije.  
—Excelente —contestó. Lo miré atentamente.  
—¿Realizada la hazaña? —dije al ver su rostro de autosuficiencia.  
—Realizada —contestó. Chocamos nuestras manos. Ben anotaba otra más a su lista de mujeres. Una lista larga y morbosa. Yo nunca hice una lista, y tampoco pienso hacerla.  
—¿Y tú, oso? —le hablé a mi otro amigo.  
Él estaba serio y parecía molesto. Miré a Ben y me hizo un gesto con los hombros.  
—No sé que le pasa, así está desde que llegué —dijo Ben.  
Ambos nos giramos a verlo.  
—¿Qué pasa hermano? —le pregunté algo preocupado, nunca lo había visto tan serio.  
Él terminó de fumar su cigarrillo y lo tiró hacia un costado.  
—No pasa nada —contestó secamente. Otra vez con Ben nos miramos extrañados.  
Pero mi atención fue llamada por un auto que acaba de entrar al estacionamiento. Era nuevo, pues nunca lo habíamos visto antes.  
—Un Audi S4 Cabriolet, ¿de quien es esa belleza? —habló Ben sin dejar de mirar el auto.  
Hasta que una pequeña figura se bajó de allí.  
—Bella—dije sonriente.  
—Mira como se le iluminó la cara —habló Emmett. Me giré a verlo.  
—¿Estás vivo? —dije y palmeé su hombro —Pensé que no.  
Volví mi vista a la morena. Ella cerró la puerta de su auto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a nosotros.  
—Hola muchachos —nos dijo.  
—¿Cómo estás Bella? —le preguntó Emmett. Ella lo miró bien.  
—Creo que mejor que tú —dijo ella.  
—Si, no sabemos que le pasa —dijo Ben.  
—No me pasa nada —soltó exasperado —¿Acaso nunca tuvieron un mal día?  
—¿Estrenando auto? —le pregunté y logré al fin obtener una mirada fija de su parte. Sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes.  
—Si —dijo contenta —Al fin me trajeron mi auto. Ya no voy a depender de chóferes celosos y de chóferes aprovechadores…  
—¿Eso último fue una indirecta para mi? —le dije. Ben rió.  
—Más que indirecta, diría directa amigo —me dijo y palmeó mi espalda.  
—Exacto —agregó la morena y nos miró consecutivamente a los tres —¿Han desayunado?  
Los tres negamos con la cabeza algo confundidos.  
—Comí media tostada quemada —le dije.  
—Yo no tuve tiempo —dijo Emmett.  
—Y yo ganas —le dijo Ben.  
—Son de terror —se acercó a nosotros y sin decir nada nos quitó el cigarrillo a Ben y a mí, y le quitó a Emmett el que estaba por prender.  
—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el oso.  
—No pueden fumar sin desayunar —nos dijo y arrojó los cigarrillos a los lejos.  
—Ese estaba entero —lloriqueó Emmett.  
—Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo permitir que consuman sus vidas con estas porquerías —dijo ella algo nerviosa. Ben la miró con ternura.  
—Siempre quise tener a alguien que me dijera eso —le dijo y se acercó a abrazarla.  
Emmett se unió a su tonto abrazó. Sentí una pequeña punzada en el estomago, y los miré de muy mala manera.  
—Ya, ya, suéltenla —les dije. Ambos se alejaron —No me la atosiguen.  
—¡Ja! —dijo ella divertida —Mira quien habla…  
—Eso mismo, Edward. Mira quien habla —agregó Ben.  
—Bueno, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a fumar sin haber desayunado antes, ¿entendieron? Eso les hace más daño del que ya se hacen al fumar —nos dijo. Los tres asentimos como niños pequeños —Ahora caminen que vamos a llegar tarde.  
Volvimos a asentir, y comenzamos a caminar. Escuchamos como un montón de libros caían al suelo. Los cuatro nos giramos a ver.  
—¡Demonios! —dijo aquella chica y se agachó a la miró y luego nos miró a nosotros.  
—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó. Ben y yo nos encogimos de hombros.  
—Se llama Rosalie Hale , estudiante de abogacía. Está un año más adelante que nosotros porque es una Enstein en potencia. Una ñoña —dijo el oso.  
Ben lo miró confundido. ¿Cómo sabía esas cosas? Es más, yo jamás la había visto.  
—Voy a ayudarla —dijo la morena y se acercó a ella.  
La chica rubia de ojos verdes, levantó su mirada, que estaba detrás de unos anteojos, para mirar a Bella. La morena le sonrió y comenzó a juntar los libros mientras le hablaba.  
Con los chicos comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón.  
—¿Cómo sabes todo eso de ella? —le pregunté a Emmett.  
—Lo se y punto —dijo el oso.  
Otra vez su cara se había tornado seria. Entramos al salón y aun la profesora de derecho no había llegado.  
Bella entró corriendo y se paró en secó al ver que había llegado a tiempo. La miré y le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado. Negó con la cabeza, le hice un gesto de ¿Por qué?  
Con el rostro me señaló a Tanya. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla y la rubia me miraba fijo, con los ojos llenos de rabia. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Eso si que da miedo…  
Volví mi mirada a Bella, y ella ya estaba sentada al lado de Ben. Tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir rápidamente. Envié el mensaje, miré hasta que mi amigo tomó su celular. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, lo miré y era Emmett.  
—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—Estoy viendo si Ben, lee el mensaje que le mandé —dije sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

_'Tranquilo Masen, tengo códigos. Se que es tuya, además de que se nota que estas loquito por ella…'_

Gruñí y volví a escribir.

_'No seas imbécil, y solo no te pases de listo porque ya veraz…'_

La profesora entró a la clase. Me acomodé mejor en la silla y volví mi vista al oso. Él seguía con el semblante serio. Algo lo perturba, y mucho.  
—¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? —le dije por lo bajo. Me miró de costado.  
—Hay alguien que me perturba —contestó. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré mejor.  
—¿Acaso es la chica de anteojitos? —le pregunté y sin darme cuenta elevé más mi voz de lo que debía. Toda la clase se giró a verme.  
—¿Sucede algo Masen? —me preguntó la profesora.  
—No, nada. Lo siento —me disculpé.  
Creo que yo estaba más asombrado que el resto de la clase, al escucharme a mi mismo disculpándome por algo que hice.  
—¿Estás enfermo o que? —dijo por lo bajo Emmett. Sonreí divertido.  
—No me cambies de tema, ¿es la tal Rosalie?  
Suspiró levemente y volvió a mirar al frente.  
—Si —dijo sin quitar su vista de la profesora.  
—¿Qué pasó con ella?  
—Es una… una ñoña —dijo nervioso, pero sin levantar la voz —Y tuvo el tupé de decirme que soy un neandertal.  
Estallé en risas. Otra vez la clase entera se giró a verme, incluso Bella y Ben. La profesora frunció el ceño.  
—¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? —me preguntó.  
—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento —dije mientras calmaba mi risa —No volverá a pasar…  
La profesora revoleó los ojos y volvió a escribir.  
—¿Y por eso estás así? —le dije mientras restregaba mis ojos a causa de la risa.  
—No solo me dijo eso. Sino también que era un pobre idiota que buscaba consuelo en todas las chicas con las que me acostaba, pero que no lograba llenar el vació de mi vida con ninguna de ellas…  
—Uuuh, eso dolió, ¿verdad? —pregunté. Él no dijo nada —¿Pero porque te dijo todo eso?  
—Porque intenté seducirla ayer en la tarde en la biblioteca de aquí —me dijo.  
—¿Estuviste aquí ayer? —dije asombrado. Jamás pensé que Emmett podría estar un domingo en la Universidad.  
—Necesitaba buscar un libro, y vine, la vi sentada leyendo y me acerqué a ella… Maldita sea la hora en que lo hice.  
—¿Te gusta? —dije al observar su total indignación hacia ella.  
Se giró a verme rápidamente.  
—Claro que no… Ella no es mi tipo de mujer, además de que no la tocaría ni con un palo. Es la última mujer con la que me metería en mi vida.  
—Te gusta —afirmé.  
Él no me dijo nada. Sonreí y volví mi vista al frente. El primer caído ante los encantos de una genio. ¿Quién será el segundo? Estoy completamente seguro de que será Ben, y quedaré solo en mi lucha por el machismo…  
Fijé mi vista en Bella, con cuidado se giró a verme. Tomé mi celular y escribí debajo de la mesa. Observé como ella buscaba su celular. Lo abrió.

_'Me estabas mirando, te agarre cariño.'_

Vi como ella escribía. Luego de unos segundos mi celular vibró.

_'Creo que el que me estaba mirando eras tú, yo solo giré porque me sentía observada'_

Le respondí.

_'¿Ahora tienes un sexto sentido?'_

Me respondió.

_'Veo gente muerta… jajaja'_

Sonreí por lo bajo y guardé mi teléfono ya que la profesora dejó de escribir y nos miró a todos. Comenzó a hablar.  
—Bueno alumnos, vamos a hablar sobre el habeas corpus —dijo y caminó un poco moviendo sus manos —¿Alguien puede decirme algo sobre eso?  
—El habeas corpus es una institución jurídica que garantiza la libertad personal del individuo, con el fin de evitar los arrestos y detenciones arbitrarias. Se basa en la obligación de presentar ante el juez, a todo detenido en el plazo de 72 horas, el cual podría ordenar la libertad inmediata del detenido si no encontrara motivo suficiente de arresto —habló con total fluidez la morena.  
—Excelente señorita Swan, se nota que ha estado leyendo —la felicitó la profesora.  
—Vaya podría ser tu abogada la próxima vez que te metas en algún problema —aseguró el oso. La clase continuó hasta que el bendito timbre sonó. Me puse de pie, necesitaba salir de allí para fumar un me había apagado el que me estaba por terminar, y sentí como que un pedazo de mí faltaba.  
Salí del salón, con Emmett y Ben detrás de mí. Toqué los bolsillos de mis pantalones, y me olvidé la maldita caja.  
—¡Demonios! —dije deteniendo mi paso.  
—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Ben.  
—Olvidé los cigarrillos, ya vuelvo —les dije y regresé mis pasos hacia el salón.  
Me detuve al escuchar unas voces.  
—¡Eres una cualquiera! —escuché la chillona voz de Tanya.  
—El muerto se asusta del degollado —dijo irónica Bell—¡Me tienes harta Tanya! ¡Ya te dije millones de veces que entre Masen y yo no hay nada!  
—¡Pues no te creo! —chilló ella.  
—¡Pues ese es tu problema, déjame en paz! —le exigió. Entré al salón haciendo que ambas me soltó un suspiro —Masen ven aquí.  
—¿Yo? —dije haciéndome el tonto.  
—¿Acaso hay otro aquí? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Sonreí y me acerque hasta miró a Tanya —¿Puedes decirle por Dios que entre nosotros no pasa nada?

* * *

_**Que le dira Bella? Y Edward? Como reaccionara Tanya? Dejen sus teorías! ;)**_

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y Rw a todos ustedes:**

**Barbaraaa7, **Kriss21**, Litha McGuiness, **LuluuPattinson**, Melissa Black de Cullen, **Covaric**, Greek-Cullen, **KthynCarterPrice**, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, Maferpatts, **Ely Cullen M**, Angy Masen Cullen, **Lullaby Stew Pattz**, Marie Alexis Masen, **Anita90**, AnnaLau2, **Abelen**, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, **Mikagiss**, Miki03, **aMparo**, leyswan, **Angel Dark1313**, Daphne Vampire Cullen, **Ini Narven**, Lili4ever, **FitzGallagher13**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Jazzy Cullen Pattinson**, Saallilo, **Zulmaruizdiaz1993**, Karmen-ed, FerhdePattinson, **.10**, Dajokaed, **DarkWardObsession**, Loca Anonima,**MonseCullen, **Physmilla, **Ninacara, **MarianaDeCullen,** Ladea, **Dajokaed , **Melissa Negro De Cullen, **gibelu,** aMparo, **BlackCullenGurl,**mely1989, **annieyandy,** Alin2418, **Liisbush,** Maria6995, **Angel Dark1313,** S-amour ange2525, **myflights****_,_** thelma black, **Crazy-La,** Dina-verita.

**Y tambien a todos los que solo leen... Muchas gracias!**

_**Muchas gracias a mi mama que siempre me dice que como hace para leer mis historias... Je Te Amo MA! (y a mi hermana tambien... Shhhhh no se lo digan ^^)**_

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI PERFIL Y VER LA NOTA!**_

**Quería decirles que como saben, actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes. Si por alguna razón no llego a actualizar alguno de esos días, el siguiente actualizare el que debía y el nuevo.**

**Otra cosa, estaba pensando en un nuevo fic... les dejo el Summary**

_"Finding The Painful Love_

Sinopsis:  
Un cumpleaños nuevo, un trabajo nuevo, un hogar nuevo, una vida nueva.  
¿Porque tuve que venir aquí? ¿Porque tenias que estar tu aquí? ¿Es la forma del destino de castigarme? ¿De pagar por mis errores pasado? Lo siento, Siento haber sido la causante de la muerte de Jake, nunca fue mi intención. Perdón a todos, perdóname Jake..."

**Dejen comentarios para opinar de el.**

**Ahora si, Besos! Y nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	20. Capitulo 19: La Prima de Eddie

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 19: La prima de Eddie_**

**Edward**

Miré a Bella y luego miré a Tanya que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.  
—Vamos Masen, dile —me insistió la morena.  
—Espera un segundo Tanya —le dije a la rubia y tomé el brazo de Bella para jalarla hacia mí y chocar su boca contra la mía.  
Mis ojos estaban abiertos, al igual que los de ella, pero al iniciar un movimiento sobre sus labios mis ojos se cerraron, otra vez. ¿Por qué? No lo se.  
Ella no hacia nada, ni siquiera movía los labios. Hasta que casi la obligué a hacerlo, cuando con cuidado mordí su labio inferior. Entonces sentí esa deseada respuesta. Sonreí sobre su boca, para luego volver a ser serio en aquel beso. Subí mi mano que estaba en su brazo a su nuca, para acercarla un poco más. Ella apoyó sus dos manos sobre mi pecho, era como si intentara alejarse, pero algo en ella se lo impedía. Rocé la punta de mi lengua con la de ella. Obteniendo más sabor de su dulce boca. Finalicé volviendo a morder levemente su labio, para luego alejarme despacio. Abrí mis ojos para mirarla.  
Sus ojos se abrieron despacio e intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Giré para mirar a Tanya. La rubia estaba tan roja como un tomate, y parecía que su quijada iba a tocar el suelo.  
—Yo… —dijo Bella.  
—Tanya, si eres tan amable ¿podrías dejar de irritar a Bella? La pones de mal humor y eso me pone de mal humor a mí. Porque después me cuesta un poco más llegar a la habitación, ¿me entiendes?  
Hizo un sonido indignado y salió rápidamente de allí.Bella se giró a verme.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó algo agitada. La miré y sonreí levemente.  
—Ya te la he sacado de encima, cariño —dije.  
Pestañeó varias veces de forma nerviosa y sacó su mirada de mí.  
—No era lo que estaba pensando, pero al parecer funcionó… por ahora —dijo ella. Con decisión fijo su mirada en la mía —Que sea la última vez Masen.  
—De ninguna manera, cuando te moleste avísame Bella. Yo vendré a besarte las veces que sea necesario —le dije.  
—Eres tan infantil —me acusó y salió de allí chocando un poco con Ben y Emmett —Lo siento.  
Los chicos miraron como se fue, y luego volvieron su vista a mí.  
—¿Desde cuando están ahí? —les pregunté.  
—Desde que colocaste tu mano en su nuca para acercarla más a ti —contestó Emmett.  
—Bien, estas bien Edward —dijo Ben mientras ambos se acercaban a mí.  
Los miré consecutivamente.  
—La… la tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Pronto la tendré en la cama, pero por ahora me conformo manejándola de este modo —dije algo nervioso.  
Ambos sonrieron cómplices.  
—Creo que a nuestro pequeño saltamontes le esta costando un poco aceptar que Bella le gusta mas de lo que él cree —dijo Emmett.  
—Estas en lo correcto mi querido McCarty, me parece que no lo esta queriendo ver —agregó Ben.  
—Vamos muchachos, ¿Acaso no me conocen? —les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir del salón. Ellos caminaron detrás de mí —Yo solo la quiero para una noche, y punto.  
—Creo que tendríamos que grabarte la próxima vez que la beses. Tú nunca besaste así a ninguna, te lo puedo asegurar —me dijo el oso.  
Lo miré un poco asustado. Él solo estaba jugando conmigo, yo siempre beso a todas de la misma manera. Aunque, debo admitir que mis ojos se cierran cuando la beso…  
—Puras patrañas —aseguré un tanto nervioso —Tal vez sea porque ella si sabe besar.  
—O porque realmente te gusta besarla —dijo Ben.  
—Ya cállense, y dejen de decir tonterías —les dije firme.  
Ambos rieron y entramos en la cafetería del lugar. Divisé a Bella sentada con la chica de los anteojitos.  
—Miren, se hizo amiga de la chica de los libros —dijo Ben.  
—Diablos —musitó Emmett.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Ben. Sonreí, era hora de vengarme.  
—¿No te ha dicho? —le dije a Ben. Emmett me miró lanzando dagas con los ojos —Le gusta la genio.  
—¿Qué? —dijo Cheney con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.  
—¡Que no me gusta! —chilló él.  
—Te encanta McCarty, admítelo.  
—No hasta que admitas que Bella te trae loquito —me dijo.  
Lo miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos. Le estaba por decir algo, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar.  
—Aguarden, señoritas —les dije y me alejé. Miré la pantalla y era mi padre —Edward.  
—Anthony, siento no haberte llamado antes, pero no tuve tiempo —me dijo.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Tú prima, está yendo hacia la Universidad.  
—¿Qué? —pregunté sin poder creerlo —¿Por qué Angela viene aquí?  
—Ideas locas de tu tía Annie —dijo algo exasperado.  
—Pero… pero… ¿Acaso no había otra universidad para que fuera?  
—No lo se, solo controla que no haga líos. Ya sabes como es…  
—Si, si lo se —dije y suspiré —Es una diminuta bomba de tiempo.  
—Contrólala Edward, no quiero problemas por ella…  
—Tranquilo, la mantendré vigilada —le aseguré y colgué.  
Volví a donde estaban mis amigos. Ambos miraron mi cara de exasperación.  
—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó Ben.  
—Una pesadilla viene hacia aquí, tengan cuidado. Miren a su alrededor, ella es la creación de dios y el diablo. Más del diablo diría yo…  
—¿De que estás hablando Edward? —dijo extrañado el oso.  
—¡Tontin! —escuché su voz detrás de mí y me paralicé.  
—De ella —les dije a mis amigos y me giré a verla.  
Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a mí y me abrazó.  
—¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo, primo? —me preguntó.  
—Hola Ang, ¿Cómo estas? —le pregunté.  
—Cansada por el viaje, enojada porque mis padres me obligaron a venir a está estúpida Universidad, y contenta de ver a mi primo favorito —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
De verdad me daba miedo.  
Se parecía un poco a mí, pero sus cabellos eran un negro intenso. Que caían sobre sus hombros en definidos rulos. Y sus ojos eran marron oscuro. Su piel blanca parecía de porcelana.  
—Muchachos ella es mi prima Angela Wewber. Angh ellos son Emmett McCarty…  
—Es un gusto Angela —le dijo el oso.  
—El gusto es mío Emmett —dijo ella y luego miró a Ben.  
—Y él es Ben Cheney —lo presenté.  
Ben no articulaba palabra alguna. Solo miraba fijamente a Angela, como si fuera algo que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.  
—Oye, ¿Qué le sucede? —me preguntó mi prima por lo bajo. Me encogí de hombros.  
—¡No es cierto! —escuchamos como alguien decía detrás de nosotros.  
Angela se giró a verla rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca casi toco el suelo del asombro.  
—¡No puede ser! —habló sin dejar de mirarla.  
Las miré se encontraba frente a mi prima con la misma cara de asombro que ella.  
—¿Eres Angela, Angela Weber? —preguntó la morena atónita.  
—Aja —dijo asintiendo mi prima —¿Y tú eres Bella, Bella Swan?  
—La misma que viste y calza, señorita 'no pienso comprometerme con alguien hasta que me salgan arrugas en los dedos pequeños de los pies' —le dijo divertida.  
Se acercaron para un amistoso abrazo. Miré a mis amigos y los encontré con la misma cara de confusión que yo. Angela se alejó para mirarla y sonreír.  
—No puedo creer que seas tú, señorita 'lo único que necesitas en la vida es un pote de helado, una buena película y asunto arreglado' —habló con rapidez —Te juro que si no creyera que las casualidades son puras palabrerías, pensaría que esto es una casualidad.  
—Lo mismo digo —dijo la morena.  
—Perdón, perdón que interrumpa, señorita 'no sé que de los dedos del pie' y señorita 'helado y películas' pero, ¿Pueden explicarme que pasa? —les pregunté.  
—¿Conoces a Masen? —le preguntó Bella a Angela.  
—Es mi primo —le respondió ella.  
—Mentira —dijo sin poder creerlo la morena.  
—Lo juro —afirmó.  
—No, no te creo.  
—Enserio te digo, ¿Tú lo conoces? —le preguntó ella.  
—Si, y por desgracia —me echó una despectiva mirada. Sonreí, estaba indignada por lo del beso. Pero yo se que le encantó.  
Bella giró la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa en donde estaba la chica de anteojitos.  
—¡Rose! ¡Ven! —la llamó.  
La chica rubia de ojos verdes se acercó a nosotros con la cabeza baja y con timidez. La miré bien, no puedo creer que ella le haya dicho todas esas cosas a Emmett. Lo miré de reojo y vi su cara de frustración.  
—Rose, ella es Angela una vieja amiga —se la presentó.  
—Un gusto —le dijo Ang amable.  
—¿Una vieja amiga? —pregunté y las miré —¿De donde se conocen?  
Ambas se miraron entre si y unas grandes y blancas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros.  
—De las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas —dijeron al unísono.  
Estallaron en risas. Las miré más confundido aun.  
—Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, hace como 2 años que no se nada de ti —dijo Angela.  
—Lo se, lo se. Me mudé perdí tu número… un desastre —le contó la morena.  
—Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó , mientras comenzaban a caminar alejándose de nosotros. Rose se unió a ellas.  
—Mi padre me metió obligada a esta estúpida Universidad formativa —exasperó la morena.  
—Los míos también —dijo Angela.  
—Oigan, ¿pueden contarme de donde se conocen? —les pregunté.  
—Luego —sentenciaron las dos al unísono alzando un dedo hacia mí, pero sin dejar de mirarse entre ellas.  
Giré la cabeza para mirar a mis amigos. La cara de Emmett era una mezcla de confusión y diversión.  
Mientras que la cara de Ben era una mezcla de confusión y asombro. Volví mi mirada hacia donde se habían ido y las tres estaban sentadas en una mesa.  
—No puedo creer que se conozcan —dije sin dejar de mirarlas.  
—Yo creo que las tres podrían perfectamente destruir al mundo —agregó Emmett.  
—Yo creo que tu prima es la cosa más hermosa que vi en mi vida —habló con tono bobo Cheney. Lo miré con ceño fruncido.  
—Oh, dios. ¿Te gusta Angela? —le pregunté.Ben me miró.  
—Es muy bella, Masen —me dijo.  
—Amigo mío, esa chica que ves ahí es el diablo en persona…  
—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el oso.  
—Abgela Weber, puede llegar a ser peor que nosotros tres juntos. Ella es fría, calculadora y especialmente es una enredadora —les dije.  
—No puedo creer que estés hablando así de tu prima —dijo Ben sin dejar de mirarla —Es más, yo diría que parece un ángel.  
—Si, lo parece. Pero hay un largo camino para que lo sea. Hazme caso, Ang no es mujer para ti. Ella es… muy especial.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¿Por qué?  
—Tiene la facilidad absoluta de volverte loco, usarte a su antojo y luego dejarte sin haber recibido nada a cambio ¿me entiendes, verdad? Lo juro amigo…. Tengo conocidos que han salido con ella, y quedaron fóbicos —dije.  
—Pero si Ben ya es fóbico a las relaciones formales, al igual que tú —dijo Emmett.  
—No fóbico a las relaciones, fóbicos a las mujeres…  
—Oh, eso es terrible.  
—¿Lo ves Ben? Mejor busca otro objetivo. Además de que es una chica a la cual le gustan los problemas, no sé como es que es amiga de Bella.  
—Claro no, 'tu' Bella es perfecta —dijo Cheney.  
—Si lo es, en lo que me concierne a mí, lo es —contesté.  
—Pero tal vez no conozcamos bien a la señorita Bella Swan —habló Emmett —Algo deben esconder ese par de ojos chocolate.

* * *

**Bueno se que las personalidades de Rose y Ang no son lo que esperaban, pero estaba pensando que el dinero o falta de el las cambia, no se. Otra cosa, ya estoy preparando el primer capitulo de**_** "Finding The Painful Love" **_**así que esta semana estará listo...**

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y Rw a todos ustedes:**

**Barbaraaa7, **Kriss21**, Litha McGuiness, **LuluuPattinson**, Melissa Black de Cullen, **Covaric**, Greek-Cullen, **KthynCarterPrice**, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, Maferpatts, **Ely Cullen M**, Angy Masen Cullen, **Lullaby Stew Pattz**, Marie Alexis Masen, **Anita90**, AnnaLau2, **Abelen**, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, **Mikagiss**, Miki03, **aMparo**, leyswan, **Angel Dark1313**, Daphne Vampire Cullen, **Ini Narven**, Lili4ever, **FitzGallagher13**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Jazzy Cullen Pattinson**, Saallilo, **Zulmaruizdiaz1993**, Karmen-ed, FerhdePattinson, **.10**, Dajokaed, **DarkWardObsession**, Loca Anonima,**MonseCullen, **Physmilla, **Ninacara, **MarianaDeCullen,** Ladea,**Dajokaed , **Melissa Negro De Cullen, **gibelu,** aMparo,**BlackCullenGurl,**mely1989, **annieyandy,** Alin2418, **Liisbush,** Maria6995,**Angel Dark1313,** S-amour ange2525, **myflights****_,_** thelma black, **Crazy-La, **Dina-verita, **anagbz85,** CaroBereCullen, **AlitaC,** Danny Fer D' Rathbone.

**Y tambien a todos los que solo leen... Muchas gracias!**

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI PERFIL Y VER LA NOTA!**_

**Quería decirles que como saben, actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes. Si por alguna razón no llego a actualizar alguno de esos días, el siguiente actualizare el que debía y el nuevo.**


	21. Capitulo 20: Como Se Conocieron

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 20: Como se conocieron**_

_****_**Edward POV**

Iba silbando la 5ª sinfonía de mi amigo Beethoven por el pasillo, mientras me acercaba a mi casillero para dejar los libros allí antes de ir a la siguiente clase. Hoy debo decir que estoy muy responsable, no he llegado tarde a ninguna clase y he ido a todas.  
Debo tener algún tipo de problema, o algo en mi cerebro no esta haciendo conexión. Vi como mi prima caminaba hacia mí, pero no me había visto.  
—Angela —la llamé. Ella levantó la vista y me miró.  
—¿Qué haces tontin? —me preguntó.  
—Busco unas cosas —le dije y miré a su alrededor para ver si estaba Bella. Desde que se encontraron habían estado hablando y yo no tuve tiempo de agarrar a mi prima y preguntarle de donde demonios se conocían —¿Vas a contarme de donde conoces a Bella?  
—Aaaaw, juro que aun no puedo creer que ella este aquí. Y yo que pensé que llegaría aquí para amargarme como la mejor…  
—Aja, si que bueno —dije sin mucho interés —¿Me cuentas?  
—Mmm, que interés.  
—Vamos Angela, no tengo toda la vida.  
—Te cuento luego, ahora tengo que ir a clases. Te quiero —besó mi mejilla y se fue dejándome con aquella maldita intriga.  
Volví mi vista al frente y la que venía ahora hacia mi era la morena. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tenía que saber. Me puse justo en su camino, ella miraba para atrás sin dejar de caminar, ya que estaba hablando con alguien del cual se estaba alejando.  
Volvió su vista al frente y chocó levemente contra mí.  
—Auch, me asustaste —me dijo.  
—Hola cariño —la saludé.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó cortante. Aun estaba sentida por lo del beso. Sonreí por lo bajo y la miré a los ojos.  
—¿De donde conoces a Angela? —le pregunté.  
Su mirada acusadora cambió por una mirada asombrada y algo avergonzada. Apretó sus labios y luego sonrió.  
—Pasado tormentoso, Masen. No quieres saberlo —dijo y me guiñó un ojo para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de mí.  
—Si quiero saber —le dije, mientras ella caminaba. Se giró a verme y sonrió.  
—No, no quieres saberlo.  
Siguió caminando y me dejó con más intriga de la que ya tenía.  
¡Demonios!, tengo que saber de donde se conocen! ¿Y que es eso de pasado tormentoso?  
Como dijo Emmett, ¿Qué es lo que esconden ese par de ojos chocolate?  
El resto del día se me pasó bastante lento, siempre me pasa eso cuando estoy con algo que me intriga en la cabeza. Emmett, Ben y yo salimos de nuestra última clase y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento para irnos a nuestras respectivas casas. Me prendí un cigarrillo, y comencé a compartirlo con Emm.  
—Que día —suspiró el oso mientras soltaba el humo por la boca.  
—Ni lo digas —dijo Ben mientras aspiraba el suyo.  
Entonces los tres detuvimos nuestros pasos al verlas caminar sin dejar de hablar y reír. Juro que en un momento la imagen se volvió en cámara lenta y cada movimiento que ellas hacían se veía con más claridad. Fijé mi mirada en Bella, miré el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, la forma en la que se curva su boca al sonreír. Sus largas pestañas, la palidez de su piel, la suavidad que muestran sus piernas…  
¡Diablos! ¡No puede ser que aun no me haya acostado con ella!  
—Creo que estamos viendo como empieza la destrucción del mundo —les dije a mis amigos.  
—Yo creo que las tres hacen un lindo trío de ángeles —dijo Ben con tono bobo.  
—Yo creo que mejor nos cuidamos las espaldas —aseguró el oso.  
Las tres se subieron al auto de la morena y prendieron marcha.  
Nosotros terminamos nuestros cigarrillos y también prendimos marcha a nuestras casas. Cuando llegué me tiré de cabeza al sillón. Realmente estaba agotado.  
Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. El timbre mi departamento sonó. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién podrá ser? Yo no espero a nadie hoy. Caminé y abrí la puerta.  
—Hola primito, gracias por darme asilo en tu hogar —dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Entró con unas tres valijas y las soltó en medio del living. La miré sin poder creerlo.  
—Pero Ang…  
El timbre volvió a sonar, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.  
—Hola Masen, no sabía que estarías aquí —me dijo ella.  
—Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, cariño —le contesté.  
—Bella, pasa —le dijo Angela. La morena sonrió y pasó. Se abrazaron amistosamente y se sentaron en el sillón.  
¿Acaso yo estaba teniendo una pesadilla y en cualquier momento iba a despertar?  
Ambas me miraron y juro que sentí miedo.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó mi prima.  
—No, nada —le dije y me acerqué a la mesa de mármol que estaba allí para sentarme y comer un poco de galletas.  
Ellas hablaban en vos baja y de vez en cuando Ang me miraba de reojo. ¡Dios mío, esto no podía ser peor! El timbre volvió a sonar. Suspiré frustrado.  
—Edward, ¿puedes abrir? Esa debe ser Rose —me dijo mi prima.  
—¿Me ves cara de mayordomo? —le pregunté.  
—Anda Masen, no seas malito —dijo la morena poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.  
La miré fijo y asentí. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí. La pequeña figura de Rose me miró fijo y acomodó sus anteojos.  
—Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué —dijo tímida.  
—No, no te equivocaste, pasa están adentro —le dije. Ella asintió y entró.  
La pequeña Rose se acercó a las otras dos y se abrazaron dulcemente. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Las tres giraron su vista hacia mí.  
—Ya puedes irte —dijo Ang.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunté —No saldré para que ustedes trío de ninfas conspiradoras estén solas en MI casa.  
Bella rió por lo bajo.  
—¿Te sientes intimidado? —le preguntó ella.  
—Solo me temo que incendien mi casa. Además que no tengo a donde ir —dijo y puse mi mejor cara de perrito miró a Angela y a Rose.  
—No podemos dejarlo en la calle, miren su cara de perrito mojado —les dijo.  
—No me ayudes Bella—le pedí.  
—Okey, parece que estás sensible hoy —me dijo y volvió su vista a las chicas.  
Sonreí por lo bajo y caminé hasta el pasillo.  
Tenía que escuchar que hablaban, así que me quedé allí con la oreja bien parada.  
—¿Y, van a contarme de donde se conocen? —preguntó Rose.  
—Creo que fueron las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida —dijo Bella.  
—Si, nunca las voy a olvidar. Yo estaba en Hawaii con mis padres de vacaciones —habló Angela.  
—Yo había viajado con mi padre.  
—Recuerdo que ese día me había enojado con mi madre porque quería coquetear con un bailarín de salsa que había en el hotel —dijo la pelinegra.  
—La tía Annie siempre es así —susurré.  
—Baje al bar y me encontré con Bella…  
—Que también yo estaba enojada con mi padre, por sus estúpidas amenazas —dijo ella.  
—Comenzamos a hablar, y nos hicimos amigas. Esa noche arreglamos en salir a bailar  
—Y fuimos. Pero esa noche fue un descontrol...  
—¿Descontrol? —preguntó la chica de anteojos.  
—Nos pusimos a tomar un poco, y luego se nos ocurrió hacer una apuesta —contó mi prima.  
—Jugamos a quien seducía a más chicos en la noche —dijo la morena.  
—Había que incluir el beso, ¿verdad? —dijo Ang. Bella rió divertida.  
—Si, es verdad.  
—¿Quién ganó? —dijo Rose.  
—Pues claro, ¿quien va a ser? Angela —musité.  
—Bella, me ganó por tres chicos de diferencia —dijo mi prima —Lo que pasa es que yo, me encariñé con uno y me quedé más tiempo del que debía. Sino era obvio que yo ganaba.  
—No es cierto, igual iba a ganarte —aseguró la morena.  
No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Eso no puede ser cierto. No, no creo que sea cierto.  
Estoy completamente seguro de que ambas están bromeando.  
—Después robamos una tienda —prosiguió Ang.  
—Querrás decir, ROBASTE una tienda —aclaró Bella.  
—Tú me ayudaste a hacerlo, ya que no querías dejarme comprar esa bikini.  
—¡Tenías una igual Ang!  
—No es verdad, esa tenía una piedrita de color que la otra no —se quejó ella.  
—Luego casi quemamos el hotel —dijo la morena.  
—Casi QUEMASTES el hotel —aclaró la pelinegra.  
—¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! Tú también lo hiciste.  
—Tú sedujiste a ese chico, el pobre de tan bobo que quedó dejó apoyado el cigarrillo cerca de una tela y casi destroza el lugar.  
—¿Hace falta que seas tan detallista?  
—Si, lo hace. Luego nos anotamos en un concurso de remeras mojadas —dijo Angela.  
—Pero antes de empezar Ang quiso matar a las demás participantes, porque todas tenían los pechos hechos y el trasero también. Nos echaron.  
—Si, malditas rameras de plástico —dijo mi prima con odio.  
—Luego una noche nos hicimos pasar por una pareja de lesbianas para poder entrar a un boliche gay, sino no podíamos pasar.  
—Tuvimos que besarnos delante del guardia para que nos dejara pasar —acotó la pelinegra.  
—Si, creo que nunca sentí tanta vergüenza en mi vida —dijo divertida Bella.  
—¡Mentira! Si te encantó, hasta casi te haces lesbiana por eso.  
—Sabes que a mi me gustan los hombres —aclaró ella.  
—Si lo se, te encantan.  
—Y bueno, luego hicimos varias cosas —dijo la morena.  
—Atropellar a un cartero.  
—Le quitamos unos caramelos a un par de niñas.  
—Hasta que Bella conoció a Black —habló con odio Angela —Y desde ahí, ya no volvió a ser la misma Bella busca problemas de antes.  
—No, eso no es así...  
—Si, si lo es... me cambiaste por un idiota y aun estoy sentida por eso.  
—Suena a que deberían tener órdenes de restricción para estar cerca una de la otra —habló Rose. Asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de escuchar —No deberían estar a menos de 50 metros de cerca.  
¡Dios santo, por lo menos Rose es algo sensata!  
—¿Qué Rose? ¿Acaso nunca te has portado mal? —le preguntó la morena.  
—Verdaderamente… no —dijo ella.  
—¡Aaaay no, eso no puede ser así! Vamos a salir las tres juntas y volveremos a Rose, una chica rebelde.  
—Nooo —chillé sin darme cuenta.  
—Oye, ¿Qué haces ahí? —me preguntó la chica de anteojitos. Salí de mi escondite. Las miradas venenosas de Angela y de Bella se posaron en mí.  
—¿Estabas escuchando? —preguntó mi prima.  
—No, yo no estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso creen que soy una chismosita? —les dije.  
Las tres entrecerraron los ojos.  
—Obviamente si —dijo Bella.  
—No hagas preguntas, de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta —me dijo Rose.  
La miré bien.  
—Con razón pones nervioso a Emmett, tienes cara de buena, pero de seguro eres peor que estas dos —le dije. Miré a mi prima —¡Y tú Ang! Los tíos debieron dejarte más tiempo en el internado de monjas —miré a Bella y negué con la cabeza —Y ti, de ti no me lo esperaba.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella.  
—Y yo que te veía como la madre de mis hijos —le dije y apoyé mi mano sobre mi pecho.  
—¡Oh Dios! —dijo ella divertida —Tú solo quieres una noche conmigo, y no la obtendrás.  
—Los labios que besarían las frentes de mis hijos… tocaron los de Angela… no se si podré superarlo —dije con mi mejor cara de decepción.  
—Óyeme —se quejó mi prima —Cosas peores han tocado tus labios…  
—Tu prima es más cosa que tocar a esa… teñida y hueca de Tanya Denali. Y quien sabe cuantas huecas más —me acusó la morena.  
—No soy una cosa —dijo Angela entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el capi 20... en un rato subo el 21... ya saben, por el atrazo...**_

_**Nos Leemos! :)**_


	22. Capitulo 21: ¿Cambiando?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 21: ¿Cambiando?**_

**Edward POV**

Bella me miraba lanzando dagas con los ojos, mientras que yo me la comía con la mirada. Angela estaba concentrada en decirme algo, pero aun no lo hacía.  
—Muchachos, muchachos ¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? —dijo Rose. Los tres nos giramos a verla. Asentí con la cabeza y volví mi mirada a Bella.  
—De verdad estoy dolido —le dije y volví a tocar mi pecho —Jamás me lo imaginé de ti, de ti que te veías tan correcta.  
—Y ahora la ves incorrectamente deseable, ¿verdad? —dijo Angela —Hagamos un trato primo, te consigo una noche con ella y me cedes tu cuarto.  
—Echo —le dije sin siquiera vacilar.  
—Óyeme, ¿Acaso mi dignidad vale menos que una buena cama? —le preguntó Bella sin poder creerlo.  
—Por mi pobre espalda si —le dijo la pelinegra.  
—Esa no es manera de convencerme Angela —dijo la morena.  
—Y tampoco creo que sea la adecuada —acotó Rose.  
—¿Lo ves? Eso se llama ser amiga —dijo Swan y se acercó para abrazar la chica de anteojitos.  
—Está bien, está bien —dijo mi prima —Mmm, ¿Qué tal un beso?  
La morena la miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos. Soltó un leve suspiro y me miró.  
—Está bien —le dijo y se puso de pie. Se acercó a mí. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se puso en puntas de pie. Sus labios rozaron los míos —¿Puedes agacharte un poco? No llego.  
Bobamente obedecí a su petitorio. Me incliné y choqué despacio contra sus labios. Y cuando intenté mover mi boca, para obtener un poco más de ello, se alejó —Listo, su cama ya es tuya Angela.  
—Pero, ¿Acaso yo no tengo poder de palabra? —pregunté.  
—Ese es el máximo grado de intimidad que lograras conmigo, Masen —me dijo la morena.  
—Edward, lleva mis valijas al cuarto ¿si? —dijo mi prima.  
—Yo creo que es justo —habló Rose.  
—¿Acaso tú solo hablas para hundirme? —le pregunté —¿Por qué me odias? No, no es justo. Ese no fue el trato Angela. ¿O me das una noche con ella o no hay cama?  
—Bella, ¡por dios! Dale lo que pide —le rogó.  
—No, ya te lo dije. Mi dignidad vale más que una cama.  
—Por favor, amiga. Por favor —le suplicó poniendo su mejor cara de sufrimiento.  
Quizás lo consiga, y al fin obtenga mi noche con la morena. De solo pensarlo ya me emociono más de lo que debería.  
Todos observamos como Bellamiraba fijamente a Angela, de seguro estaba pensando en como decirle que no, que ni loca lo haría. Hasta que se giró a verme.  
—¿Sabes Edward? Pensé que eras un caballero... no se creo que fue una mala impresión. Después de todo siempre te has mostrado generoso y respetuoso para con los que quieres, y como Ang es tu prima... tu única prima por lo que he oído, y por como ella habla bien de ti y lo mucho que te ama, pensé que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero no... si la amaras y fueras un caballero le cederías tu cama. Creo que me equivoqué contigo —dijo y apoyó su mano sobre su pecho.  
Entrecerré mis ojos y la miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
—¿Sabes que ese es un chantaje muy barato, verdad? —le dije. Ella sonrió.  
—¿Funcionó? —me preguntó. Suspiré levemente.  
—Si, funcionó —tomé las valijas de mi prima —¿Están son todas?  
—Si primito lindo. Muchas gracias, te adoro, eres un encanto —me dijo ella. Miré a la morena.  
—Me debes una —le dije mientras caminaba.  
—Cuando quieras —dijo ella y las tres rieron divertidas.  
Yo creo que de verdad está intentando volverme loco. Ella de seguro quiere jugar conmigo. Acabo de conocer a la verdadera Bella Swan. Del mismo material que mi prima, fue hecha solo para volverme loco. Aunque si debo admitir que Bella tiene algo que Angela no.  
Sabe cuando decir que no, y dejarlo muy en claro. Sabe como enredarte y hacerte desear. Sabe como dar en el blanco y sabe como hacerte sentir un imbécil.  
Dios mío, creo que me saqué un boleto directo al infierno. Un boleto a la locura y a mi perdición. Pero ella no va a poder conmigo, ella va a terminar rendida a mis pies. Eso se los puedo asegurar.

La semana pasó bastante lenta para mi gusto. Aunque algo divertida debo admitir. Ben intentó seducir a mi prima, y el terminó siendo el seducido. No deja de hablar de ella, ya me tiene loco.  
Mientras tanto Emmett está haciendo todo lo posible por averiguar cosas sobre su angelito diabólico. Estos chicos ya cayeron más bajo de lo que yo creía. Ambos parecen unos idiotas detrás de unas faldas complicadas.  
El timbre de salida sonó, hoy es viernes. El bendito viernes. Hoy tendría mi conquista de la semana. Y ahora tenía que verme con ella, para arreglar unas cositas.  
—¿A dónde vas tan apurado? —me pregunto Angela.  
—Tengo que hacer unas cosas —le contesté.  
—Oye, ¿no te enojas si hoy vienen a dormir Bella y Rose? —dijo ella.  
—No, no hay problema. Hoy saldré —dije. Ella sonrió.  
—Perfecto primito, te veo luego —besó mi mejilla y apuró su paso.  
Salí de salón y divisé a Cris a unos metros de allí. Con discreción me acerqué a ella y le hice un gesto para que fuéramos al gimnasio.  
Cuando estuvimos ahí caminamos hasta detrás de las gradas que estaban allí.  
Ella sonrió pícaramente y tomó mi corbata para cercarme a ella y comenzar a besarme. La miré bien, mientras nuestras bocas se unían.  
Pero entonces pasó de nuevo. La que estaba frente a mí no era Cristina, era Bella. Sus manos se colocaron alrededor de mi cuello y me acercó más a ella. Instantáneamente mis ojos se cerraron y la apreté más contra mí. Como me gustaba besarla, como me gustaba sentir su lengua sobre la mía. Como me gusta Bella…  
Bajé una de mis manos hasta el final de su corta pollera. La levanté con cuidado. Ella se alejó un poco de mí.  
—Espera Eddie, estamos en la Universidad —dijo agitada.  
Esa no era la voz, ni el olor de Bella. Y al alejarme el espejismo se desvaneció y el encanto se perdió.  
Ella me dijo algo, y no escuché lo que dijo. Solo acerté a asentir con la cabeza. Se acomodó la blusa y la pollera. Me iba a volver a besar, pero me moví y el beso frío apenas alcanzó la comisura de mis labios.  
—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—Nada cielo, ve tranquila —le dije y me alejé más de ella. Ella frunció el ceño.  
—¿Sabes? He notado que a todas nos dices cielo, linda o dulce. Pero solo le dices cariño a Bella.  
—No, eso no es así —dije.  
—Si, puedo asegurarte que si.  
—Pues entonces… no nada. Ve, ve, creo que va a ser mejor que esto lo dejemos para otro día.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó.  
—Si, recordé que hoy tengo… tengo que hacer unas cosas y no podré verte. Lo siento dulce…  
—Kate tenía razón —me dijo. La miré bien —Estas muy cambiado…  
Se fue de allí dejándome bastante confundido. Salí del gimnasio y ya casi todo el mundo se había ido. ¿Cambiado? ¿Yo estoy cambiado? Al parecer si, y esto no puede estar pasando. Fui hasta mi moto y me subí en ella. No quería volver a casa aun. Mejor iré a dar unas vueltas por allí. Cuando la noche llegó al lugar, decidí volver. Entré a mi departamento, y escuché un par de risitas graciosas provenientes de mi habitación. Recordé que Ang me había dicho que hoy vendrían a dormir Bella y Rose. Mi prima salio del cuarto y me miró bien.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —me dijo.  
—No quiero preguntas, no estoy de humor Angela —le dije.  
—Uuuuh, que carácter —dijo mientras se acercaba a la heladera y buscaba un poco de agua.  
—¿Qué hacen? —le pregunté.  
—¿No era que no querías que te hable? —me dijo.  
—Solo quiero saber.  
—Estábamos hablando, y estábamos por mirar una película —me contestó.  
—¿Bella está? —dije. Ella arqueó una de sus cejas y me miró fijo.  
—Si, si esta ¿Acaso viniste a casa porque Bella iba a estar aquí?  
—No, claro que no —dije rápidamente —Solo tuve un pequeño problema y… ¿Por qué tengo que estar dándote explicaciones? Está es mi casa y vengo cuando tengo ganas.  
—Como sea, malhumorado —me dijo y se fue de nuevo a la habitación.  
Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesada y entré al baño para darme una ducha. Cuando salí toque la puerta de mi cuarto y Angela salió. Me miró.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó.  
—¿Puedes darme un poco de ropa? —le pregunté, mientras intentaba mirar hacia dentro.  
Tal vez podría ver un poco de Bella.  
—Ahora te la alcanzo —me dijo y entró cerrando la puerta. Volvió a salir y me dio un pantalón de dormir y un calzoncillo.  
—Gracias —le dije y volví a la sala.  
Me puse mi cómodo pantalón de dormir y me quedé sin remera. Hacía algo de calor esa noche. Me tiré pesadamente al sillón y prendí la tele. Volví a escuchar risas y la curiosidad comenzó a molestarme. Pero no me moví de mi lugar.  
Tenía que quedarme en donde estaba. Encontré una interesante película y me quedé allí tranquilo. Un bostezo involuntario salió de mí. Miré la hora y el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana. ¡Vaya que el tiempo puede pasar volando cuando uno está muy concentrado!  
Apagué la tele y me acosté bien en el sillón. Coloqué mis dos brazos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar. Escuché unos pequeños pasos, pero aun así no abrí mis ojos. De seguro era Angela. Escuché como la heladera se abría.  
—Maldito Masen, no tiene nada orgánico —musitó con enojo —Es un carnívoro.  
Entonces levanté mi cabeza y divisé su pequeña figura buscando algo dentro del refrigerador. Sin hacer ruido me puse de pie y con sigilo, como un león a punto de cazar, caminé para acercarme más a ella. Sentí que iba a enloquecer al verla en un sexy culotte blanco una remera de dormir. Uno de mis ojos se entrecerró por la luz que proporcionaba el refrigerador abierto.  
—Herbívora, busca bien. En el cajón de abajo hay manzanas —le dije.  
Ella ahogó un grito y se giró a verme.  
—¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Casi me matas! —dijo mientras respiraba algo agitaba ponía una de sus manos sobre su pecho. La escaneé de arriba a bajo. ¡Diablos, se veía condenadamente bien así!  
—No fue mi intención, pero que lindo levantarme y tenerte así en la cocina —le dije y la volví a mirara de arriba a bajo. Su cabello caía desordenado y algo despeinado por sus hombros. Sus piernas palidas y suaves se veían deseosas. Que ganas de…  
—No me mires así —me ordenó con autoridad —Mírame a los ojos.  
—Ya se de memoria tu rostro, y tus bellos ojos —dije y me acerqué un poco más a ella —Trato de memorizar otras partes…  
Me acerqué más acorralándola contra la pared. La luz del refrigerador era lo que nos iluminaba. Ella hizo un escaneo nervioso a mi torso desnudo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme? —le dije y me acerqué más, apretándola contra mí —Estás en mi casa, y todo lo que está aquí es mío. Lo toco y lo miró cuando se me da la gana…  
—Resulta que no soy una cosa, y también resulta que no soy tuya —me dijo.  
—Mírame fijo a los ojos, y vuélvelo a decir… no puedes, porque una parte de ti, ya es mía.  
Ella guardó silencio, mirándome fijo. Posé mi vista en sus labios. Esos labios carnosos y calientes que me hacían perder el control. Como necesitaba besarla…  
—Ese ego tuyo, hasta medio dormido es inmenso —me dijo.  
—¿Quieres saber que otra cosa es inmensa? —le pregunté con la voz ronca.  
—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —me acusó nerviosa y algo agitada.  
Sonreí divertido y negué con la cabeza.  
—Las ganas que tengo de ti Bella… ¿O que pensaste?  
—La inmensa estupidez que puedes llegar a tener —dijo ella rápidamente.  
—Hasta media dormida, eres mal pensada —dije divertido.  
—Ahora apártate, quiero ir a dormir.  
Entonces aquello fue más fuerte que yo. Rápidamente me acerqué a su boca y la besé intensamente. Abrí más sus labios con mi lengua, y toqué la suya con necesidad. Ella intentó alejarse, pero coloqué una de mis manos en su nuca y la acerqué más a mí. Un leve gemido escapó de su boca, cuando la apoyé más contra la pared, apretándola con mi cuerpo. Sus manos se quedaron quietas sobre mis hombros, mientras nuestras bocas se conocían más y más, era un movimiento violento y casi insano, pero no podía detenerme. Mi necesidad de saborearla era apabullante. Ella soltó otro gemido, cuando mordí sus labios suavemente…  
Entonces logró alejarme de ella y sin decir nada, su mano sonó contra mi mejilla. Agitado volví mi vista a su rostro. Pude ver la confusión en sus ojos, mientras que su respiración agitada caía sobre mi boca.

* * *

_**Bueno, esto se esta poniendo interesante... **_

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y Rw a todos ustedes:**

**Barbaraaa7, **Kriss21**, Litha McGuiness, **LuluuPattinson**, Melissa Black de Cullen, **Covaric**, Greek-Cullen, **KthynCarterPrice**, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, Maferpatts, **Ely Cullen M**, Angy Masen Cullen, **Lullaby Stew Pattz**, Marie Alexis Masen, **Anita90**, AnnaLau2, **Abelen**, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, **Mikagiss**, Miki03, **aMparo**, leyswan, **Angel Dark1313**, Daphne Vampire Cullen, **Ini Narven**, Lili4ever, **FitzGallagher13**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **Jazzy Cullen Pattinson**, Saallilo, **Zulmaruizdiaz1993**, Karmen-ed, **FerhdePattinson,** Dajokaed, **DarkWardObsession**, Loca Anonima,**MonseCullen, **Physmilla, **Ninacara, **MarianaDeCullen,** Ladea,**Dajokaed , **Melissa Negro De Cullen, **gibelu,**BlackCullenGurl,**mely1989,**annieyandy, **Alin2418,**Liisb ush, **Maria6995,**Angel Dark1313, **S-amour ange2525,** myflights**_,_**** thelma black,** Crazy-La,** Dina-verita,** anagbz85,**CaroBereCullen,** AlitaC, **Danny Fer D' Rathbone, **isis j,** moren.**

**Y tambien a todos los que solo leen... Muchas gracias!**

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI PERFIL Y VER LA NOTA!**_

**Quería decirles que como saben, actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes. Si por alguna razón no llego a actualizar alguno de esos días, el siguiente actualizare el que debía y el nuevo.**

_**Tal vez no llegue a subir esta semana el primer capi de "The Painful Love" pero lo estoy intentando... Mañana no subire por que lo subi hoy ... Nos Leemos y Besos!**_


	23. Capitulo 22: Aclarando la situación

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyes._**

**Capitulo 22: Aclarando la situacion**

**Edward POV**

Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi pecho. Un enojo que me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. Nuestras respiraciones aun eran agitadas.  
¿Por qué demonios no cede? ¿Por qué demonios me hace esto? Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla de confusión y algo de miedo.  
—Demonios… —dije y me alejé de ella.  
Tomé mis llaves, mi teléfono y mi remera, que estaban encima de la mesa de mármol. Caminé hasta la puerta y salí de allí cerrándola con fuerza.  
Tenía que salir de allí, antes de que ella acabara conmigo. Cuando salí afuera miré a mí alrededor. ¿A dónde iba a ir ahora? Tomé mi celular y lo miré. Busqué el número de Ben y marqué.  
—¿Hola? —dijo al atenderme.  
—Ben, ¿Puedes atenderme o estas ocupado? —le pregunté.  
—No, de hecho estamos con mal de amores y amargados Emmet y yo en mi departamento. Déjate ver por aquí —me dijo.  
—Llevaré algo de beber, lo necesitaremos —dije y colgué.  
Me subí a Betty y prendí marcha hacia lo de Cheney. Llegué y toqué el timbre y un desanimado Ben me abrió la puerta. Entré y de la misma forma estaba Emmet. ¡Oh, esto es increíble!  
—¿Qué tal? —preguntó el oso.  
—¿Qué tal tú? —le dije y me senté a su lado.  
Ben tomó la botella de cerveza que había traído y fue a abrirla.  
—¿Acaso hace falta que preguntes? —me dijo Emmet —¡Mírame, jamás había estado así! ¡Nunca!  
—Aquí, muchachos —dijo Ben luego de darle un largo trago a la botella.  
Yo la tomé e hice lo mismo.  
—¡De tantas mujeres que hay y hay muchas! ¿Por qué nos tenemos que enamorar de las criaturas más perversas, adorables y maquinadoras que hay? —preguntó el oso nervioso.  
—No, no, no. Lo siento chicos, pero lo mío no es amor. Se llama obsesión, una peligrosa obsesión —les aclaré y volví a tomar —Yo obtengo la chica que quiero cuando se me da la gana. Solo que con Bella me estoy tardando…  
—Aja, si lo que digas Edward —habló Ben —¡Yo estoy peor! Me enamoré de la versión femenina de Edward… —dijo nervioso y le dio otro trago a la botella —Solo que muchísimo mejor la versión dama si puedo agregar.  
—¿Y que hay de mi? —preguntó Emmet —Me enamoré de la criatura más linda, dulce y tierna que existe. Pero resulta que esa criatura me aborrece…  
Le quitó la botella a Ben y tomó un largo y limpio trago.  
—Se te pasó decir cínica y sarcástica —le dije.  
Me miró con desenfado y de encogió de hombros.  
—Aun así es hermosa —dijo.  
—Pues yo estoy peor que ustedes dos juntos —les dije y tomé la botella —Mezclen a Rose y Ang, ¿Qué obtienen? Exacto a Bella… Esa morena me está costando dos semanas sin sexo.  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron los dos al unísono.  
—No, tú estas jugando con nosotros —dijo Ben.  
—¿Ven? Y ahora no filtro lo que digo. Estoy muy mal —dije bajando la cabeza.  
—¿Dónde se está quedando tu prima Edward? —me preguntó Cheney. Lo miré y tomé la botella para darle un trago extra largo.  
—Ese es otro problema —dije al hablar —Está en mi departamento, en mi cuarto, en mi cama. Ha tomado mi casa.  
—¿Enserio? —preguntó con sonrisa iluminada en los labios. Lo miré asesinamente.  
—¿Por qué la sonrisa? —le dije. La sonrisa se le borró y puso cara de preocupación.  
—Oh, disculpa —me dijo —Que pena… ¿Por qué no le dices que venga a vivir aquí? Encantado le doy mi cama.  
—Oye, tampoco soy un loco que entrega a su prima como si nada —le aclaré.  
—¿Dónde vivirá mi pequeña lectora de libros académicos? —preguntó concentrado el oso.  
—¿En la biblioteca? —dijo Ben frunciendo el ceño.  
—No lo se —dije y miré a Emmet —Pero ahora están en mi casa.  
—¿Quiénes? —preguntó él.  
—Tu angelito diabólico y el demonio encarnado —le dije.  
—Traducción, eso sería Rose y Bella—dijo Ben.  
—Si, entendí lo de angelito diabólico, no lo podía explicar más elocuentemente —dijo con su mejor cara de bobo —Pero si ella custodiara el infierno, yo iría feliz…  
—No querido amigo, ella no va a custodiar el infierno, ella será tu infierno —le dije, tratando de asustarlo, para que de una buena vez reaccionara.  
—Me parece Masen que tú quieres pasarnos tu propia experiencia en este momento, ¿no es verdad? —me dijo Ben.  
—Chicos de verdad yo los aprecio, y no lo repetiré cuando este sobrio pero los considero mis hermanos y de verdad se los digo... aléjense de ellas, ellas son como nuestro karma echo mujer que viene como bola de nieve y de un momento a otro moriremos aplastados como moscas asquerosas y malolientes —dije bastante nervioso  
Un celular comenzó a sonar. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que era el mío. Me acerqué a él y el número era el de mi casa.  
—¿Hola? —dije con duda.  
—¿Dónde estás? —me preguntó ella.  
—¿Angela? —pregunté.  
—No, soy la abuela. ¡Claro que soy yo tonto! ¿Dónde demonios estas?  
—¿Pasó algo?  
—Solo dime si estas bien, y en donde estas —sentenció.  
—Si, estoy bien, estoy en lo de Ben —le dije —Pero, ¿Qué pasó?  
—No le digas que te dije, porque es capaz de mandar a cazarme. Pero estaba bastante preocupada por ti…  
—¿Quién? —pregunté.  
—Bella tonto, estaba dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que le pregunté que le pasaba y me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti… que te habías ido y... nada mas ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —me preguntó.  
—No nada, estoy bien... y aquí te manda un beso de buenas noches Ben —le dije para cambiar de tema. Escuché como se reía.  
—Dile que yo también, en donde más le guste —me dijo ella.  
—No voy a decirle eso —sentencié —Mañana te veo, adiós —colgué y me giré a ver a mis amigos —¿Lo ven? Primero me odia, me golpea y luego se preocupa. Aaaaag, dios mío ¿Quién las entiende?  
—¿Quién te golpeó? —me preguntó —¿Tu prima?  
—No… no importa —le dije y me volví a sentar.  
Seguimos hablando un largo rato sobre nuestros problemas hasta que la botella de cerveza quedó completamente vacía. Creo que los tres caímos en un profundo sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que ellos dos y los desperté para ir a desayunar a casa ya que Shelly estaría allí.  
Ambos aceptaron entusiasmados, ya que seguro que las chicas estaban allí.  
Salimos de la casa de Ben y llegamos más rápido de lo que esperamos a la mía.  
Entramos y escuchamos la voz divertida de Shelly y Angela. Nos acercamos a ellas y allí estaban sentadas las tres. Digo tres porque faltaba una, y nada más y nada menos que mi demonio.  
—Buenos días —nos saludó mi nana.  
—Hola nana —le dije y besé su mejilla, pero sin dejar de buscar a Bella con la mirada. No estaba por ningún lado.  
—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó Angela. Ben la miró con cara de tonto enamorado.  
—Hablamos de ti —le dijo. Ang rió divertida al igual que Rose.  
—De ambas —aclaró Emmet. Vimos como Rose tomaba un poco de color.  
—¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunté.  
Todos se giraron a verme.  
—Quise que se quedara a desayunar —dijo Shelly con melancolía —Pero no pudo, estaba algo… apachurrada.  
—Si, además de que tenía que ir a lo de Renee —agregó Rose.  
—¡Lo de Renee! —dije recordando aquello —Luego desayuno nana, tengo que irme más rápido que rápido —fui a mi cuarto me cambié de ropa y salí de allí.  
Todos me miraron extrañados. Los saludé de manera rápida y salí de casa. Casi me olvidó completamente de que hoy tenía que ir a trabajar a mi nuevo empleo, no podía fallar.  
Llegué y estacioné a Betty en la cochera del lugar. Tomé el ascensor y marqué el piso 20. Cuando llegué al piso las puertas se abrieron y ya había un gran movimiento de gente. Entré a una de las puertas y Renee se giró a verme.  
—¡Edward! —dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a saludarme.  
Le respondí el gesto y entonces divisé a Bella sentada en una mesa escribiendo algo. La miré fijo y ella levantó su mirada para enfrentarme.  
Noté que estaba algo pálida y tenía cara de no haber dormido bien. De seguro la conciencia la estaba matando por haberme rechazado anoche.  
—¿Cómo estás Renee? —le dije a mi jefa.  
—Bien, yo bien ¿Y tú? —dijo.  
—Excelente —dije elevando un poco más mi voz para que la morena escuchara. Pero ella seguía escribiendo algo en una hoja.  
Ella sacó su mirada de su hija y me miró a mí.  
—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —me preguntó ella.  
—No Renee, quédate tranquila. Cosas de jóvenes —dije divertido.  
—¿Me estás diciendo vieja? —dijo ella.  
—No Renee, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Solo quise decir que son tonterías —le aclaré.  
—Renee, ¿Dónde está el rollo de 40 para la cámara? —le preguntó ella a su madre.  
Renee se giró a verla.  
—En el depósito Bella —le dijo ella. Bella soltó un suspiro.  
—Voy a buscarlo —dijo y se puso de pie. Pasó por mi lado sin decir nada y desapareció del lugar. Me giré a mirar a mi jefa.  
—¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada? —preguntó.  
—Muy seguro —dije y bajé un poco más el tono de mi voz —¿Puedes mandarme a buscar algo al depósito?  
—Bueno, ve a traerme unas carpetas de esas transparente para poner unos papeles que tengo.  
—De acuerdo.  
Salí de allí y caminé un poco más rápido hasta encontrar la enorme puerta del frío depósito.  
El lugar estaba lleno de fotos, revistas, artículos de indumentaria, ropa, zapatos y todo lo que se puedan imaginar.  
Divisé la pequeña figura de Bella arrodillada en el suelo buscando el rollo dentro de un cajón.  
Ella me miró y volvió su vista a lo que estaba buscando. Yo me acerqué a uno de los estantes para buscar las carpetas. Luego de varios minutos ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Decidí hablarle.  
—Te preocupaste por mí anoche, cariño —le dije.  
Ella detuvo su paso en la puerta y se giró a verme.  
—Bueno, no te fuiste en el mejor de los estados de ánimo y eres demasiado impulsivo, no lo creí una buena combinación —me dijo. Sonrió levemente —Pero veo que estás bien, así que ya no me preocupo. Ahora debo volver a trabajar.  
Fui más rápido que ella y cerré la puerta antes de que saliera. Con algo de fastidio se giró a verme. Respiró profundamente.  
—Tenemos que hablar —sentencié.  
—¿A sí? ¿De que? No creo que haya nada de que debamos hablar Masen.  
—Si, de nosotros.  
—¿Nosotros? ¿Y ese termino? ¿Desde cuando? —dijo algo burlona.  
—De ti y de mi Bella, DE ESE NOSOTROS —dije apretando los dientes.  
—Aaaah, no sabía que había un NOSOTROS.  
Apreté mis puños y la miré fijo a los ojos. Su mirada enfrentaba a la mía, nunca ninguna mujer me había intimidado como ella lograba hacerlo.  
—Solo quiero saber una cosa, una sola cosa y te juro que te dejo en paz y dejamos este jueguito que ya me esta cansando —le dije.  
—Yo también ya me estoy cansando de esto —me dijo.  
—Bueno, entonces pongamos un punto final.  
—De acuerdo —dijo ella.  
—¿Vas a responder? —le pregunté.  
—Si —dijo revoleando los ojos —¿Qué quieres saber?  
—¿Tengo una oportunidad?

* * *

**Lo se, no hay excusa. Me tarde demasiado, por lo que las recompensare subiendo un capitulo por día por algunas semanas.**

**Gracias por todos los RW, alertas y favoritos. Dentro de alrededor de un mes subiré un one-shot. Les pido que lean o escuchen las canciones "Fall" y "Catching Feeling" de Justin Bieber. Por favor antes de criticar lean las canciones. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta adaptación.**


	24. Capitulo 23: Volviendo a ser yo

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 23: Volviendo a ser yo._**

**__****Edward POV**

Ella me miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos. Pude ver la duda en su mirada. Ella no sabía que decirme, ella no sabía que hacer. La puerta del depósito sonó con tres suaves golpes y se abrió. El hombre que estaba allí nos miró consecutivamente.  
—Lo siento… no sabía que estaban ocupados —dijo él.  
—No Carl, no pasa nada. Ya me voy —dijo ella y logró salir.  
Miré a Carl, y él entendió mi mensaje. Salí rápidamente para buscar a Bella. No, ella no se me iba a escapar. Cuando la alcancé la tomé con cuidado del brazo y la giré a mí.  
—Contéstame Bella—le dije.  
—Oye ¿puedo decirte algo? Creo que tu prima necesita urgente un psicólogo.  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.  
—Ayer estaba hablando sola, me preocupa —dijo ella.  
—No estaba hablando sola, estaba hablando conmigo. Y deja de dar vueltas, ahora contéstame lo que te pregunte.  
Bajó la mirada y suspiró levemente.  
—Creo que fui muy clara contigo —me dijo.  
—Entonces ¿eso es un no? —le dije.  
—Edward… ¿no crees que seria bueno ser amigos? ¿no te gustaría que fuera tu amiga? —me preguntó.  
—Amiga con derecho a cama —aseguré.  
—¡Dios, es imposible tratar contigo! —dijo irritada.  
—¿No lo entiendes? —le pregunté exasperado —No puedo ser tu amigo Bella, no puedo. Es todo o nada.  
—Pero... ¿acaso las pasas mal estando conmigo así… como personas que tiene un vinculo solo afectivo... nada sexual? —preguntó. Movió la manos —Edward, ¡Por dios! ¡A mi me encanta compartir tiempo contigo, eres insoportable a veces, pero eres divertido! No quiero arruinar eso.  
Suspiré cansado y la miré fijo.  
—Está bien, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? —le dije.  
—Si —dijo asintiendo con una leve sonrisa.  
—¿Podrás soportarlo? —le pregunté.  
—¿No crees que ya te soporté bastante? —dijo divertida.  
—Podrías verme salir cada noche con una chica diferente ¿No te importaría?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
—Es tu vida, mientras seas feliz.  
—Pero yo no podría soportar verte salir con el imbécil de Black —dije entre dientes.  
Esa afirmación salió sin permiso de mi garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron bien. Sonrió levemente, mientras yo me maldecía.  
—Jacob ya no esta en mi lista de salidas —dijo y posó su mirada en la mía —Por ahora estoy bien sola, y con Ang y Rose.  
—Ang es mi prima, pero aun así no me da confianza. Es demasiado open mind —le dije.  
—Si vamos a ser amigos, creo que este tema no tendría que... incomodarnos. Es tu vida, y es mi vida... tú sales, yo salgo... tú vives, yo vivo... Ay Masen, solo quiero estar bien contigo, pero como amigos, ¿si?  
—Esta bien, creo que ese ya es un no bastante claro —le dije y la dejé sola.  
—Edward —escuché como me llamaba, pero no me giré a verla —Edward, no seas infantil. No todo es blanco y negro… también hay matices.  
—Ya, ya tranquila —dije cuando me giré a verla —Ya esta todo claro, seamos amigos. Perfecto. Tú ahí y yo aquí. Cuando necesites algo, me llamas.  
Volví a donde estaba Renee y le entregué las entró unos segundos más tarde que yo. Quiso hablarme, pero le dije que estaba muy ocupado, que luego hablaríamos. Ella se rindió y volvió a donde estaba sentada antes. La miré fijo, mientras escribía, ¡Y maldita sea la hora en que me fije en ella! Se puso de pie y al instante la vi palidecer notoriamente. Se agarró a la mesa para no caerse. Renee se acercó a ella rápidamente. Le dijo algo que no logré negó con la cabeza, pero al instante se desplomó en los brazos de su madre.  
—¡Bella! —chilló Renee. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente me acerqué a ellas. La alcé en brazos —¡Apóyala en el suelo!  
Con cuidado la apoyé en el suelo. Pensé que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, mientras la veía mas palida de lo normal y con los ojos cerrados. Un hombre alto se acercó a nosotros.  
—Déjenme verla —dijo y se agachó.  
Bella comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Arrugó la frente e intentó sentarse, pero volvió a acostarse por un mareo.  
—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó Renee.  
—Señora Swan, su hija está anémica —dijo el hombre —Tiene las defensas muy bajas. Le falta hierro y un poco de calcio…  
—¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡Tú y tu estúpida idea de ser vegetariana van a matarme! —la regañó Renee.  
—Ya, ya —dijo la morena mientras se lograba sentar —No es nada, solo no desayune hoy… nada más.  
—Juro que voy a encargarme de que comas, COMIDA NORMAL —le dije. Ella me miró fijo y negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué el mundo está contra mi? No lo se —dijo.  
Después de recibir un sermón de casi media hora por parte de Renee, Bella decidió irse a casa antes de que su horario terminara. Me ofrecí a llevarla, primero se negó, pero luego de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de su madre terminó aceptando rendida. Detuve la moto frente a su casa y se bajó con cuidado.  
—Ya estas aquí —le dije.  
Ella me sonrió levemente, aun estaba algo pálida.  
—Gracias por traerme... aunque no debiste, seguro que tenías planes o algo por el estilo. Perdona a mi madre —me dijo.  
—No tenía ningún plan, cariño —dije y coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla —¿No quieres que vayamos al hospital?  
Ella rió por lo bajo, bajando su mirada de la mía.  
—No Edward, no creo que sea tanto. Prometo que voy a llamar a mi medico de clínica y que iré a verlo en la semana.  
—¿Estás segura? —pregunté. Ella volvió a reír y se acercó a besar mi mejilla. Sentí una estúpida sensación en medio del pecho.  
—Ya puedes irte tranquilo, estoy bien. Y gracias otra vez, amigo —dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su edificio. Vi como entraba y solté la respiración que tenía contenida.  
—Amigo —murmuré —No se si podré con eso Bella.  
Arranqué para salir de allí de una buena vez.  
Los días siguieron pasando y yo decidí volver a ser como era antes de que Bella apareciera en mi vida. Ella quería ser amiga de Edward Masen, entonces iba a ser amiga del verdadero Edward Masen. Era miércoles y ya aun no había entrado a ninguna de las clases a las que tenía que haber entrado. Es más acababa de llegar a la Universidad. Y ya son las 11 de la mañana. Divisé como Bella se acercaba a mí.  
—¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó y miró su reloj —¿Acaso no has visto que hora es?  
—No —le dije sin mucho interés. Comencé a caminar y ella caminó a mi lado.  
—¡Edward, estas por repetir el semestre!  
Una linda chica pasó por nuestro lado. Le sonreí, ya que ella me estaba mirando.  
—Adiós preciosa —le dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
—Me parece que hoy estás idiota —dijo Bella y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de mí.  
Entonces me apuré y la alcancé. La tomé del brazo haciendo que detuviera su paso. Me miró fijo a los ojos.  
—Este soy yo. Seré un idiota, un mujeriego, lo que tú quieras. Pero este soy yo antes de ti ¡Maldita sea Bella! —le dije y la acerqué un poco más a mi – Si no te gusta, y no me quieres hablar más, me parece perfecto. Para estás alturas, me haces más mal que bien…  
La solté y comencé a caminar.  
—¡Bien, perfecto! ¡Vete al demonio! —me dijo y sentí como algo caía sobre mi espalda.  
Me giré a verla y sonreí abiertamente.  
—Estoy alejándome de él —le dije.  
—Imbécil —dijo con enojo.  
—Adiós cariño, adiós —me despedí sin dejar de sonreírle.  
Con un gran alivio salí al jardín principal de la Universidad. Divisé a la chica que había visto en el pasillo y me acerqué a ella. Era hora volver a mis andanzas.  
—¿Qué tal preciosa? —le pregunté.  
—Hola Eddie—dijo ella con una sonrisa —¿Cómo estás?  
—Muy bien, ¿y tú?  
—Muy bien —dijo y me miró de arriba a bajo.  
¡Dios, amo cuando me desean de esa forma!  
Pero cuando posé mi mirada en ella, toda mi alegría se fue a la basura. Ella sonrió de esa manera que me hacía enloquecer. Bella…  
—¿Qué pasa Masen? ¿No puedes dejarme? —me preguntó y rió divertida.  
Estás loco por mí, y no quieres aceptarlo… Te mueres por besarme. Serías capaz de matar por un beso mío. Lo se.  
Sacudí mi cabeza y otra vez la chica normal apareció ante mí. Ya, ya tranquilo. Respira hondo, es solo producto de tu imaginación.  
—¿Qué decías preciosa? —le pregunté.  
Ella volvió a hablar y otra vez Bella apareció frente a mí.  
—Lastima que no quieres ser mi amigo… yo quería ser tu amiga. Y que juguemos como juegan todos los amigos, ¿ya sabes de que hablo, verdad? —dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Masen, tienes que ser firme en esta decisión. Es la única decisión en la que necesitas tener un poco más de autocontrol —Vamos Masen, no vas a dejarme a la intemperie de todos esos hombres malos que quieren hacerme daño ¿o si? Tipos como Felix, como Jacob…  
La miré fijo, y su cara de perro mojado me estaba matando.  
—¡Por dios! —grité.  
—¿Qué sucede Eddie? —me preguntó la chica.  
—No pasa nada linda, eres preciosa. El problema soy yo, ando defectuoso últimamente.  
—Tú no eres defectuoso Eddie —dijo y rápidamente se acercó a mí para besarme.  
La miré bien, y la que me besaba con tanto ímpetu era Bella.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dios mío? ¿Por qué?  
Mis ojos se cerraron y mis brazos la acercaron más a mí. Si por ella voy a ir al infierno, entonces creo que valdrá la pena.  
Pero de repente, no sentí más los labios de la morena. Abrí mis ojos para mirar y al frente mío estaba Angela. La miré extrañado. Mi prima se dio vuelta.  
—¡Vete hueca! ¡Vete! —le dijo a la chica.  
—¡Eddie! ¿Cómo vas a dejar que me hable así? —me preguntó ella.  
—Lo siento, dulce. Va ser mejor que te vayas —le dije.  
La chica soltó un indignado suspiró y se alejó a paso rápido. Volví mi vista a Angela. Al instante recibí una bofetada de su parte. La miré y me sobé.  
—¿Y eso porque fue? —– le pregunté.  
—¡Por idiota que eres! ¡Si vas a montar esos espectáculos hazlos en un hotel! —me regañó con tono firme y enojado – Porque no solo te pudimos haber visto Bella y yo…  
Levanté la mirada y busqué a Bella. No estaba…  
—¿Bella estaba aquí? —le pregunté.  
—Si —dijo ella asintiendo —Estaba mirando muy atenta. Pero eso no importa, pudo haber sido cualquier otro, como el rector por ejemplo.  
—Pero NO fue el rector y a Bella NO le importa. Ella misma me lo dijo…  
—¡Oh, dios! Eres más estupido de lo que pensé ¿sabes?  
—No Angela, no soy estupido… Yo le puse las cartas sobre la mesa a Bella, y ella eligió. Yo también estoy eligiendo.  
—¿Acaso no conoces a las mujeres? —preguntó —Claro, nunca has salido con una… Cuando una mujer dice NO ME IMPORTA, es porque en realidad LE IMPORTA más de lo que desea.  
—Te diré algo sobre los hombres, primita —le dije. Ella me miró fijo —Cuando un hombre hace una pregunta directa, espera una respuesta directa y simple. Somos criaturas sencillas no esperamos tener que decodificar cada palabra que emiten.  
—Eso es para los hombres como tú, que no se cansan de las chicas fáciles y huecas. Has encontrado una con la que no puedes, ¿y que haces? Huyes... hasta tus amigos saben de lo que hablo. Pero ¿sabes que Edward? Tienes razón, eres una perdida de es una chica inteligente, salió con un idiota, no creo que quiera otro…  
Se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.  
¿Yo una perdida de tiempo? ¿Acaso estaba hablando enserio?  
Comencé a caminar, ya quería irme de este maldito lugar.  
Pero mis pasos se detuvieron al ver como Black se acercaba a mí.  
—Hola imbécil —me dijo.  
—¿Acaso hoy es el día de insultemos a Masen? —pregunté. Lo miré —No estoy de humor Black, métete en tus putos asuntos, déjame en paz.  
—¿Sabes? El otro día me entere de una cosa —dijo sin dejar de caminar a mi alrededor.  
—¿A sí? ¿Andas de chismosita? —dije burlón.  
—¿Te gusta besar a Bella? —me preguntó. Sonreí por lo bajo. Por ahí venía la mano. Entonces iba a joderlo un poco.

—No solo eso, también me encanta escucharla gemir. Es tan energética —le dije. Vi como su rostro se volvía rojo como un tomate.  
—¿Te gusta tanto como hacer todo lo que tu padre te dice? —dijo  
—¿De que hablas?  
—Estuve averiguando unas cosas sobre ti Masen…  
Lo agarré de la camisa y lo acerqué a mí para mirarlo fijo a los ojos. Maldito bastardo, no iba a joder conmigo.  
—Tu madre era una ramera Masen, yo no se como hizo tu padre para aguantarla. Mujeres así son una peste… hay que eliminarlas. Mira que abandonar a su hijo por ir detrás de un hombre es terrible —el maldito infeliz cayó pesadamente al pasto, ya que le partí la cara de un solo golpe. ¿De donde demonios había sacado eso? Con un poco de dificultad el maldito perro logró ponerse de pie —También supe que quería una niña, pero saliste tú. Igual pagó el ballet, ¿no es así Masen?  
—Te mostraré de cerca el puño de un hombre real, Black —le dije y lo volví a golpear. Cayó al pasto y comencé a patearlo en el estomago. ¡Infeliz, mal nacido! —Vamos Jacob, pelea como hombre —lo levanté y lo acerqué a mí para hablarle cerca. Su nariz estaba destrozada y su labio partido. Pero yo quería verlo peor, mucho peor —Tú no sabes nada infeliz, absolutamente nada… Pero ¿sabes que cosas puedes saber? Lo bien que la paso con tu ex por las noches. Nunca imagine que una criatura tan pequeña podría dar tanto placer como ella lo hace… Me encanta cuando se ríe de ti y me cuenta lo patético que eres. Y no sabes como amo, que me pida más y más… Le gusta mucho contra la pared.  
Escuché el sonido de un silbato. Giré mi cabeza y vi como dos policías corrían hacia nosotros. Maldije por lo bajo y solté a Black. Este cayó al suelo y se retorció allí.  
—¡Levanta la manos! —me gritó uno de ellos. Puse mis manos en lo alto, y se acercó a mí.  
Comenzó a revisarme, mientras que el otro policía atendía a Black.  
—Casi lo matas —me dijo el otro hombre.  
—Él se lo buscó —respondí.  
—Tendrás que venir con nosotros, Masen—dijo el que me estaba revisando.  
—No hay problema —dije. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto de policía. Me pusieron unas esposas, y me metieron adentro. Vi como una chica corría hacia el auto.  
—¿A dónde lo llevan? —preguntó nerviosa mi prima.  
—El señor acaba de atacar brutalmente al chico que está tirado por allí —le contestó el oficial. Angela me miró a mí y luego miró hacia donde estaba Black.  
—¿Qué hiciste Edward? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Tranquila Ang, ve a casa tranquila —le dije y el auto arranco.  
Llegamos a la comisaría. El oficial que me llevaba me quitó las esposas, y me acercó hasta donde estaba el sargento. Este levantó la cabeza y me miró fijo.  
—Masen, ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —me preguntó.  
—Lo encontramos golpeando a otro muchacho —le contó el oficial.  
—Muchacho, muchacho, muchacho… creo que sabías que estabas condicionado, ¿verdad?  
—Si sargento, pero le juro que valió la pena – dije y sonreí.  
—Tienes derecho a una llamada. Me alcanzó el teléfono y lo tomé. No me iba a quedar otro remedio que llamarlo a él. A mi padre. Marqué. Sonó una… sonó otra.  
—Hola —dijo al atender.  
—Edward—le dije.  
—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó él, como si ya supiera de ante mano que era algo malo.  
—Tuve un pequeño problema. Estoy arrestado —le conté.  
—¡Diablos, Anthony! —rugió enojado.—¡Estoy cansado de tus problemas! ¡Ya no daré la cara por ti! ¡Fíjate como sales o púdrete ahí si quieres!  
—Está bien, gracias —dije y colgué. El sargento me miró, espero a que le dijera algo —Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos sargento —le dije y sonreí.

* * *

**Bueeeeenop, aqui esta el otro capitulo. Mañana subire el otro :)**

**Gracias a todos por sus RWs, los alertas y favoritos, tambien a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	25. Capitulo 24: El juicio, Parte 1

**_Los perosnajes son de ._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 24: El juicio, parte 1_**

**__****Edward POV**

Él negó divertido con la cabeza.  
—Llévenselo a una celda individual, está demasiado joven como para meterlo con los grandes.  
—Gracias sargento, es usted muy considerado.  
—No me subestimes jovencito —me aclaró —Ahora llévenselo.  
Me empujaron un poco hasta tirarme dentro de una celda que contenía una cama, y a un costado un baño.  
Miré a mi alrededor y maldije por lo bajo. Otra vez caí en este agujero, y esta vez necesitaba de un milagro para poder salir de aquí. Me senté en la cama y trate de calmarme, poniéndome como loco no voy a lograr nada.  
Las horas comenzaron a pasar, y se me hacían interminables. Me puse a pensar cuantos años eras lo que podía llegar a pasar en un lugar como este, y juro que llegué a desesperarme.  
—Masen, tienes vistas —me dijeron. Levanté la cabeza y vi como mis dos amigos se acercaban.  
—¿Qué hiciste Edward? —preguntó Emmet.  
—Tenía que hacerlo —le dije.  
—Pero ¿Acaso no te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias? —dijo Ben. Los miré.  
—¡No, maldita sea! —rugí, y me puse de pie —¡Ese maldito infeliz me buscó, y me encontró!  
—Ese no es el problema ahora Edward —me dijo Emm —El problema ahora es que tendrás un juicio y una sentencia. Black, puede hundirte.  
—Pues que lo haga, no me interesa…  
—Ambos sabemos que si te importa Edward —dijo el oso.  
—Si, tienes razón —dije soltando un suspiro.  
—Nosotros haremos todo lo que podamos, no estas solo en esto. Debo decirte que tu prima esta como loca buscando un buen abogado. La condenada de verdad te quiere —me contó Ben.  
—Mi prima, y yo que quería devolverla por donde vino —dije nostálgico  
—Y otra que está que trepa las paredes es… Bella.  
—¿Bella? —pregunté.  
—Si —asintió Ben —Le dijeron que habías golpeado a Black, que él estaba en el hospital y tú que estabas preso, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti.  
—Condenada… —musité.  
Era por ella que yo estaba aquí adentro, pero juro que no estaba arrepentido. Y juro que todas las cosas que le dije a Black, fueron cosas que me salieron del alma. Cosas que deseo, cosas que imagino. Isabella Swan está metida en mi cabeza de una forma que no puedo describir.  
La noche se me pasó lenta en aquel lugar. No pude dormir pensando en todo lo que podía pasar si no salía de aquí. De verdad tuve que haberme controlado… pero él, él me saco de quicio. Además, ¿Cómo logró saber todo eso? Alguien estuvo hablándole a aquel infeliz de mi vida. Al día siguiente los guardias me dieron de desayunar y me dieron la noticia de que tenía una visita.  
Vi como ella entraba con cuidado y con algo de asco miraba a su alrededor.  
—¿Tanya? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Ella se acercó más a la celda.  
—No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti —me dijo ella.  
—No hacía falta que vinieras Tanya —dije mientras me ponía de pie.  
—A pesar de que quieras darme celos con la odiosa de Swan, yo estoy aquí… Y hablando de ella, ¿Dónde esta? ¿No era que tenían algo?  
—Si, si lo tienen teñida —escuché la voz de Angela. Ambos nos giramos a verla, no estaba sola. Bella venía a su lado —Vamos Tanya, ellos tienen que hablar de sus cosas… o hacer cosas ¿me entiendes verdad?  
—No vas a pedirme que me vaya por ella, ¿verdad? —me preguntó la rubia.  
Miré a Bella y luego a Angela. Volví mi vista a Tanya.  
—Va a ser mejor que te vayas Tanya, este no es lugar para ti —le dije lo más amable que pude.  
—Eres un mal agradecido —me dijo indignada y comenzó a caminar.  
—Si, si lo es —le dijo Ang mientras caminaba detrás de ella.  
Fijé mi vista en Bella. Ella solo se acercó un poco más.  
—Solo vine a decirte que ya tenemos la forma de sacarte de aquí —me habló distante.  
—¿Estas segura? ¿O también viniste a la visita higiénica? Ya me toca…  
—Ni siquiera cuando estas a punto de terminar preso por unos cuantos años dejas de ser idiota, ¿verdad?  
—Se que te preocupaste más por mi, que por Black—le dije serio.  
—No vine a hacer sociales contigo —sentenció. Al parecer de verdad estaba enojada —Para eso tienes a otras… solo vine para decirte que esta tarde será tu juicio y declararé a tu favor. Lo único que tienes que hacer es guardar silencio y confirmar todo lo que yo digo.  
Comenzó a caminar, entonces me acerqué más a los barrotes.  
—¿Por qué lo haces? —le pregunté. Se giró a verme.  
—Por tu prima —me respondió.  
—¿Estás completamente segura de eso? —le dije. Me miró —Por favor, acércate —le pedí. Me miró con duda y se acercó. Con cuidado tomé sus manos. Ella miró la unión de nuestras ellas y luego volvió la vista a mí —Muchas gracias.  
—¿Por qué? —me preguntó.  
—Por querer ayudarme —respondí —Aunque sea por mi prima.  
—Yo se lo mucho que ella te quiere —dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.  
Entonces con cuidado solté sus manos para tomar su rostro. Me miró sorprendida.  
—¿Que haces? —preguntó nerviosa.  
—Shh —le dije y despacio la acerqué más al pequeño espacio que había entre los barrotes. Acaricié su mejilla —Déjame besarte —le rogué en un susurro.  
—No —negó efusivamente mientras ponía las manos sobre las mías e intentaba alejarse.  
—Por favor Bella, déjame hacerlo, te lo estoy rogando. Además es mi manera de pagarte lo que estas haciendo por mí —dije mientras mi mirada estaba clavaba en sus ojos.  
—Yo no quiero nada de ti —aseguró.  
—Bella, ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
—Yo no te hago nada Masen, tú eres el que hace mal las cosas —dijo.  
—Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Lo necesito —le pedí. Ella volvió a negar pero no se alejó, sus manos apretaron un poco más mías que estaban sujetando su bello rostro —Cierra los ojos...  
—No… tú cierra los ojos —dijo ella.  
—Siempre lo hago cuando te beso —le confesé.  
Sonreí levemente, para luego acercarme más al tiempo que mis ojos se cerraban. No iba a ser violento, ni pasional en este beso... quería ser ¿tierno? Rocé sus suaves labios con cuidado, separándolos un poco.  
—Creo que ayer fuiste muy claro cuando me dijiste que yo te hacia más mal que bien. Bueno, lo entendí, me quedó claro. Yo quise establecer una relación amistosa, pero al parecer eso no cuadra contigo. Y bueno así lo quieres así será —se alejó de mi agarre. La miré algo sorprendido —Tú ahí y yo aquí…  
—Bella…  
—Ya me cansé de intentarlo Edward, eres… tan cínico, no lo comprendes. Yo no soy como Tanya Denali, y además pienso que acostarse con alguien que apenas conoces es… aborrecible.  
—¿Y si me conocieras más? —le pregunté.  
—Tampoco —me dijo.  
Suspiré levemente.  
—Entonces, ¿así son las cosas? —dije.  
—¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos cuando salgas? —preguntó.  
—¿Por qué no ahora?  
—Porque no se me da la gana, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Estas encerrado.  
Me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar para alejarse.  
—LOCO ¿SABES? QUIERES VOLVERME LOCO —le grité bien fuerte para que me escuchara.  
Suspiré y me acosté en aquella pequeña cama. Escuché que alguien corría hacia mi celda. Levanté la cabeza y la miré.  
—Lo siento, se me olvidó —dijo. Una caja cayó sobre mi cuerpo. La tomé y eran cigarrillos. Volví mi vista a ella. Sonrió levemente —Solo fuma, si ya has desayunado… Ahora si, adiós —se despidió y se fue.  
Me senté en la cama y miré la caja entre mis manos.  
No la comprendo, ¡Me es imposible! Si ella solo fuera un poco más clara conmigo, yo no estaría tan confundido.  
Las horas comenzaron a pasar, hasta que uno de los guardias entró y me dio un traje que me había mandado mi prima.  
Faltaba media hora para que el juicio comenzara. Me cambie y me senté a esperar a que vinieran por mí.  
—Vamos Masen, ya es hora —me habló el sargento.  
Me puse de pie y abrieron la celda.  
—¿Cree que salga sargento? —le pregunté.  
Él sonrió por lo bajo y me hizo caminar un poco para entrar a una oficina.  
—Pues la veo un poco difícil hijo, pero no imposible.  
—Cualquier cosa, si llego a quedarme… le aseguró que vamos a llevarnos bien —dije algo divertido.  
—Ya lo creo Masen, ya lo creo —palmeó mi hombro.  
Me pusieron las esposas, como si fuera un criminal de primera clase. Este país siempre esta al revés, los verdaderos maleantes andan sueltos, mientras que la gente honesta y buena se pudre dentro de esas cárceles.  
De verdad deseo con todo mi corazón salir de esto, y juro que voy a comportarme. Juro que no volveré a ser impulsivo.  
Comenzaron a caminar conmigo y más rápido de lo que pensé llegamos al juzgado. Una puerta de madera se abrió y me empujaron levemente para que entrara.  
Todo el mundo se puso de pie, ya que el juez a cargo de la causa entraba por la otra puerta. Divisé a mi prima y a Bella sentadas al lado de un Garret, mi abogado. Mi fiel abogado. Quizás mi padre se haya apiadado y lo haya contactado.  
Del otro lado, divisé a Black, sentado al lado de su abogado. Sonreí para mis adentros al ver el estado en el que estaba. La felicidad que recorrió mi cuerpo fue muy gratificante. Eso significaba que yo no había pasado una noche dentro de esta cárcel en vano.  
Sentados detrás estaban Emmet y Ben, los miré a ambos y los dos sonrieron contentos. Algo me decía que yo ya estaba salvado.  
—Comencemos —dijo el juez.  
Me sentaron al lado de mi abogado y al instante mi prima me abrazó. No pude devolverle el gesto pues tenía las esposas en las manos  
—El acusado, es el señor Edward Masen de 19 años de edad, por atentado físico al señor Jacob Black, que es el demandante. Pido a los abogados que se acerquen al estrado…  
Nuestros abogados se levantaron y se saludaron con una apretada de manos. Volvieron su vista al juez, dijeron algo en voz baja y Garret se volvió a sentar. Me quitaron las esposas.  
—¿Crees que salga? —le pregunté en voz baja.  
—Si creen todo lo que dirá la señorita Swan, lo más probable es que si —me contestó.  
—¿Y que es lo que va a decir? —dije intrigado.  
—Ya lo veraz —dijo Garret con una leve sonrisa.  
Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Bella. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, pero al instante la apartó.  
Ella no solo es mi perdición, sino que ahora también le voy a deber la libertad.  
¡Esto es increíble!  
—Llamo al estrado al señor Jacob Black—habló su abogado.  
Black se puso de pie, y un poco rengo se acercó al estrado.  
Se sentó y un hombre con un libro se acercó a él.  
—Jura decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad —dijo él hombre.  
—Si, juro —dijo Black y apoyó la mano sobre el libro.  
—Señor Black, ¿Hace cuanto que conoce al señor Masen? —le preguntó.  
—De nombre hará un año —dijo él y me miró —Así como persona, un mes aproximadamente.  
—¿Tenían una buena relación?  
—Ni buena ni mala, apenas trataba con él.  
—Mal nacido —musité.  
—¿Qué pasó ayer por la tarde? —le preguntó su abogado.  
—Yo estaba caminando por el jardín de la Universidad, entonces divisé a Edward… me acerque a él y lo saludé amablemente —dijo aquel infeliz —Entonces, comenzó a insultarme, a decirme cosas sobre... – se detuvo y miró a Bella – No importa... y luego me golpeó.  
—¡Eso no fue así, infeliz! —rugí poniéndome de pie.  
—Señor Masen, le voy a pedir que guarde silencio —me advirtió el juez.  
Soltando un gruñido me senté en mi lugar.  
—¿Entonces usted asegura que el señor Masen lo atacó sin motivo alguno? —le dijo el abogado.  
—Sin ningún motivo —aseguró el mal nacido.

* * *

_**Lo se, es corto. Quiero pedirles perdón por actualizar a esta hora(Argentina 1:25) pero es que no pude tocar la computadora en todo el día y este es el único momento libre que tuve. **_

_**Gracias a todos los alertas y RWs, que aunque no los conteste, sepan que los aprecio muchísimo También gracias a los lectores silenciosos y anónimos. Los adoro.**_

_**Nos leemos mañana! :D**_


	26. Capitulo 25: El juicio, Parte 2

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 25: El juicio, Parte 2_**

**__****Edward POV**

Lo miré con toda la furia que podía tener. Maldito infeliz, juro que me las va a pagar de la manera más dolorosa.  
—No más preguntas —dijo su abogado.  
—¿Usted tiene preguntas señor Murphy? —le preguntó a mi abogado.  
—Si, si las tengo —dijo y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta donde estaba Black —Señor Black, ¿Por qué cree que el señor Masen lo atacó? —le preguntó.  
—Mmm, porque es un lunático —dijo él.  
—Aja, según se el señor Masen tiene un excelente historial psicológico. No tiene ningún problema mental —dijo y giró para mirar a los miembros del jurado —Entonces queridos miembros del jurado, ¿ustedes creen que pudo golpearlo porque si? Algún motivo tuvo que tener, ¿Cuál fue el motivo señor Black? —Black guardó silencio y compartió una nerviosa mirada con su abogado —No más preguntas al señor.  
—Puede retirarse Black —le dijo el juez —Señor Murphy, ¿tiene alguien para interrogar?  
—Si —dijo él. Se giró a vernos —Llamo al estrado a la señorita Isabella Swan.  
Todo el mundo se giró a verla. Con cuidado ella se puso de pie y caminó de la misma forma hasta el lugar en donde antes estaba Black. El mismo hombre del libro se acercó a ella.  
—Jura decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad —le dijo.  
Ella apoyó la mano derecha sobre el libro.  
—Lo juro — se acercó hasta ella.  
—Bien señorita Swan, ¿Usted conoce al señor Black? —le preguntó.  
—Si —dijo ella asintiendo.  
—¿Podría decirnos hace cuanto?  
—Conozco a Jacob desde hace ya dos años, lo conocí en unas vacaciones que hice con mi padre.  
—¿Podría decirnos como es él?  
—Jacob es un chico dulce, cuando quiere. Atento y respetuoso —habló ella. ¿Acaso eso iba a ayudarme a salir? —Pero tiene un serio problema, es demasiado celoso…  
—¿Celoso? —dijo mi abogado y sonrió —¿Podría decirnos un poco más de eso?  
—¡Objeción! ¿Qué tiene que ver la vida personal del señor Black con esto? —dijo su abogado.  
—No da lugar —dijo el juez y miró a Garret —Prosiga.  
—Jacob y yo comenzamos una relación amorosa algunos meses después de conocernos, antes de eso todo era perfecto, hasta que comenzaron a aparecer los celos. Pero no eran celos normales, eran celos posesivos y hasta irracionales. Aguante esa situación, porque de verdad lo quería, y quería intentar algo con él. Hasta que hace unos meses decidí terminar con la relación, sus celos me estresaban…  
—Entonces ¿usted nos está diciendo que el señor Black sufre un grave problema de celos?  
—Si —dijo ella asintiendo.  
—¿Usted conoce al señor Masen? —le preguntó. Ella posó su mirada en mí. Y había algo en su mirada que no había visto antes.  
—Si —contestó.  
—¿Puede contarnos sobre eso?  
—A Edward lo conozco hace un mes. Él y yo vamos a la misma Universidad, al igual que Jacob.  
—Aja, ¿usted podría decirme algunas cosas sobre el señor Masen?  
—Él es caballero y respetuoso. Siempre se muestra generoso con la gente que quiere y siempre encuentra la manera de hacerte reír.  
—¿Señorita Swan, tiene usted algo con el señor Masen? —le preguntó.  
Ella volvió su vista a mí y yo la miré fijo.  
—Si —dijo ella.  
Entonces sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Ella iba a mentir para sacarme de aquí.  
—¿Hace cuanto?  
—Hace dos semanas.  
Garret se giró a ver a los miembros del jurado.  
—Una joven pareja, que acaba de empezar ¿no les parece tierno? —preguntó. Todos rieron por lo bajo. Se acercó de nuevo a Bella —¿Cree usted que eso tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer con el señor Black?  
—Estoy completamente segura de ello —dijo ella.  
—¡Maldita seas Bella! —rugió Black.  
—¡Vuélvele a levantar la voz imbécil y te arrepentirás! —le advertí.  
—¡Orden, orden! —dijo el juez elevando la voz, haciendo que todos se callaran —Prosiga señorita.  
—Edward jamás actuaría sin provocación. No lo conozco hace mucho, pero si lo suficiente. Siempre esta tranquilo, y pasivo. Le gusta compartir tardes con sus amigos, y no es celoso… bueno quizás un poco, pero normal. Estoy segura de que Jacob se enteró y que fue a buscarlo —dijo y su voz comenzó a sonar temblorosa. Todos la miramos bien.  
—Es hora de la actuación —me susurró Angela.  
—Lo único que yo quiero es que él salga. Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo terrible que fue ayer para mi enterarme de que él estaba aquí —dijo y soltó algunas lágrimas —Yo lo quiero, y él no es un mal chico. Yo se que también me quiere…  
—Tranquila señorita Swan—le dijo Garret y le cedió un pañuelo.  
Ella sonó su nariz y soltó un nuevo sollozo. Giré mi vista al jurado y todas las mujeres que estaban allí miraban con ternura a Bella.  
—¿Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz Jacob? —le preguntó a Black —¿No te cansas de querer volverme loca?  
—¡Eres una cualquiera! —le gritó él.  
—¡No te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi terroncito de azúcar! —le grité poniéndome de pie.  
—¡Ya cállense señores o los encerrare a los dos! —gritó el juez.  
Todo el mundo volvió a guardar silencio.  
—Lo único que pido es que piensen bien antes de encerrarlo. Yo se que él hizo unas cuantas cosas malas en el pasado, pero me dijo que estaba dispuesto a cambiar…  
—Si, por ti si cariño —dije en voz alta. Todos me miraron.  
—No tengo más preguntas señor juez —dijo Garret.  
—Señor Call, ¿tiene preguntas para la señorita Swal? —preguntó el juez al abogado de Black.  
—No, no señor —contestó él.  
—Puede volver a su lugar señorita Swan —le dijo el juez.  
—Gracias —susurró ella.  
Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Entonces me paré y me acerqué rápidamente a ella.  
—Señor Masen, siéntese —me dijo el juez. No le presté atención y la miré fijo a los ojos.  
—Tengo besarte para que esto sea más real —le susurré.  
—No —dijo ella por lo bajo.  
—Si —dije y me incliné hacia su rostro.  
Capturé sus labios de manera suave, cerrando al instante mis ojos. Todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor pasó a un segundo plano. Solo estaba ella frente a mí. Ella y esta maldita sensación que me trae loco. Sus labios se dejaron mover suaves junto a los míos.  
—¡Jovencitos! —elevó la voz el juez. Bella se alejó rápidamente de mí.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.  
—Usted no tiene ni idea de lo feo que es pasar una noche alejado de esos labios —le dije.  
—Vuelva a su asiento, señor Masen —me dijo.  
Asentí y volví a sentarme. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Bella, ella me miró y negó con la cabeza para luego mirar al frente. Creo que no debí hacer eso, pero fue más fuerte que yo.  
Uno de los miembros del jurado se levantó y le entregó un papel al juez. Este lo leyó y nos miró a todos.  
—Ya tenemos la sentencia —dijo el juez. Respiré profundamente. Y me imaginé lo que iba a ser pasar uno años aquí dentro. Cerré los ojos y esperé a escuchar —La corte a decidido absolver al señor Edward Masen, bajo la fianza de unos dos mil dólares.  
El aire que estaba aguantando en mis pulmones salió rápidamente. Miré a Garret y él sonrió. Escuché a lo lejos un festejo de risas. Giré y eran Emmet y Ben.  
—¡Maldición! —rugió Black —¡Son todos unos incompetentes! ¡No saben nada!  
—Señor Black, ¡Cálmese! —le dijo el juez.  
—¡Y usted más que ningún otro, señor juez! —le gritó.  
—¡No voy a tolerar la falta de respeto a mi autoridad! —le dijo él —¡Enciérrenlo para que aprenda a respetar a la ley!  
Vimos como los guardias lo llevaban, para adentro. Angela se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Pude responderle el gesto.  
—Te juro que estaba muy preocupada primito —me dijo. Me alejé de ella y le sonreí.  
—Lo se, tonta —le dije divertido.  
—Pensé que ibas a quedarte en ese horrible lugar.  
—Pero como ves, no fue así.  
—Bueno, ya damos por terminado esto —habló el juez —Señor Masen, puede irse… pero la próxima vez no habrá perdón.  
—Lo entiendo —le contesté —¿Qué harán con Black?  
—Lo dejaré una noche para que aprenda a comportarse —me contestó.  
—¿No podrían ser dos? —pedí.  
—Lo siento, pero no —me dijo.  
Asentí divertido. El honorable juez se puso de pie y se fue de allí. Los miembros del jurado comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Mis amigos se acercaron a mí. Emmet me abrazó con fuerza, como si hace mucho no lo hiciera.  
—Pensamos que te pudrirías adentro —dijo contentó el oso.  
—Si, hasta estábamos haciendo turnos para quien te traía los cigarrillos —dijo Ben.  
—Gracias a dios no fue así —dijo Ang contenta y me volvió a abrazar.  
—Todo salió mejor de lo que esperé —habló Garret —Y todo gracias a la señorita Swan.  
Me giré a buscarla y ya no estaba.  
—¿Dónde esta? —pregunté.  
—Creo que se fue —dijo Angela apuntando a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar.  
—¿Cómo que se fue? —dije confundido.  
Entonces puse mis piernas a correr para encontrarla. Salí y la divisé caminando.  
—¡Bella! —la llamé. Ella comenzó a caminar más rápido, entonces comencé a correr de nuevo hasta que logré alcanzarla. La tomé del brazo y la detuve.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¡Pasa que trato de ayudarte y tú te aprovechas! —me dijo enojada.  
—¿Lo dices por el beso? —dije algo confundido.  
—Dime, ¿Qué necesidad tenías? Bastante ya hice poniéndome en contra de Jacob, no debiste hacer eso…  
—Lo siento, lo siento —me disculpe.  
—¿De verdad lo sientes? —preguntó con ese tono firme y enojado aun.  
—Realmente… no —contesté.  
—¡Lo ves! Eres… eres un cínico.  
—Espera un segundo…  
—Ya no te quiero cerca —dijo apretando los dientes —¡Ni como amigo, ni como nada!  
—Pero Bella…  
—¡Pero Bella, nada! ¡Me cansé Edward, realmente me cansé! ¡Me cansé de tu inmadures, de tu cinismo, de la falta de consideración!  
—No es la primera vez que te beso…  
—Lo se, pero fue la última —sentenció. Entonces sentí una presión en mi pecho —Querías una respuesta directa, entonces la tendrás. ¡No! ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad!  
—¿Así lo quieres? —le dije un poco molesto.  
—¡Si, así lo quiero! ¡Ya no me mires, ya no me hables! ¡Has de cuenta que no me conoces! Y quédate tranquilo, no me veras en tu casa. Le diré a tu prima que ahora nos juntaremos en la mía o en la de Rose…  
—Pues aun así no vas a deshacerte de mí —le comenté.  
—Si lo dices por lo de la oficina de mi mamá, quédate tranquilo, haré como si no estuvieras. Pero esto se terminó, y espero que ahora si haya quedado bien claro.  
Comenzó a caminar, dejándome con toda la bronca del mundo.  
—¡Ya volverás arrastrándote a mí! —le dije fuerte ya que se alejaba más.  
—¡Eso lo veremos! —me contestó.  
—¡Loca!  
—¡Imbécil!  
Me quedé ahí quieto, mirando como desaparecía. ¡Al demonio! ¿Quién la necesita?  
¡Yo soy el que tuvo que haber dicho esas cosas, cuando me cansara de ella!

* * *

_**Bueeeenop! Aquí esta el capi 25. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por todos sus RW's que son hermosos. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejan alertas y RW's. También a los lectores silenciosos.**_

_**Besos, cuidence.**_

_**Nos leemos mañana! ;)**_


	27. Capitulo 26: Thom

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 26: Thom._**

**Edward POV**

Luego del juicio volví a mi casa con mi prima y mis amigos. Angela se preparó para ir a lo de Bella, en donde me dijo que desde ahora en más se iban a juntar por mi culpa…  
Pues eso es mejor para mi, ya no tendré que llegar a mi casa y verla… infestada de chicas.  
Emmmet y Ben se sentaron al mismo tiempo en el sillón.  
—¿Y que pasó con Bella? —me preguntó el oso.  
Solté un agobiado suspiró y me senté frente a ellos después de pasarles su plato de comida. Habíamos pedidos unas pizzas.  
—Es una loca —dije irritado.  
—Pero bien que esa loca te salvó el pellejo, ¿vieron la actuación que hizo? —habló Ben.  
—Fue increíble, te aseguro que casi me hace llorar —agregó Emmet.  
—Ya dejen de hablar de ella —sentencié.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás sensible hoy? —preguntó con burla Cheney.  
—No me busques… porque vas a encontrarme —le advertí.  
—No creo que quieras otro día en la cárcel ¿o si? —dijo McCarty.  
Gruñí por lo bajo y tomé un poco de mi lata de cerveza antes de darle un mordisco a mi porción de pizza.  
Sus palabras aun sonaban en mi cabeza.

_'Querías una respuesta directa, entonces la tendrás. ¡No! ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad!'_

¡Condenada y mil veces condenada seas Isabella!  
Luego de terminar de comer, ordenamos todo y nos acomodamos para dormir. Hoy, ellos se quedarían a dormir aquí. Me acosté en el colchón y miré fijo al no salía de mi cabeza,ella me atormentaba y no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.  
Levanté la cabeza para mirar a mis amigos y ambos ya estaban dormidos. Sin hacer ruido, me puse de pie, tomé el teléfono y salí al balcón. Cerré la puerta, para que no escucharan y caminé hasta el fondo. Me recargué sobre la baranda y comencé a marcar el número de su casa. Comenzó a sonar, pero nadie contestaba. Corté y volví a marcar. Sonó una vez… sonó otra.  
—¿Hola? —escuché su dormida voz. No dije nada, solo guardé silencio —¿Hola? Holaaaa, ¿Hola, hay alguien? —preguntó elevando un poco más su voz —¿Thom? ¿Eres tú?  
—¿Quién es Thom? —la pregunta salió impulsivamente de mí.  
—¿Masen? ¿Eres tú? —dijo con sorpresa.  
—Te hice una pregunta directa, espero una respuesta directa —le dije.  
—¿Acaso no has visto que hora es? —preguntó nerviosa.  
—¿Quién diablos es Thom? —dije elevando más mi voz.  
Guardó silencio por varios segundos. Solo se escuchaba su leve respiración, y por un momento deseé poder escuchar esa respiración pero cara a cara. Poder escuchar esa respiración cerca de mi oído…  
—Si te contesto, ¿me dejaras en paz? —dijo con voz calma.  
—Contéstame de una vez —sentencié.  
—Un viejo amigo…  
—¿Qué clase de amigo? —pregunté al instante.  
—¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio judicial? Que yo sepa el que estuvo preso fuiste tú, yo no le debo nada a nadie. Así que mejor deja de molestar y déjame dormir, ¡de una vez! —me dijo.  
—¡Ahora tú vas a escucharme…! —escuché el interminable sonido del fin de la llamada.  
Me había cortado. Con cuidado alejé el teléfono de mi oreja. No, ella no pudo haberme cortado el teléfono de esa forma. Respiré profundamente antes de enloquecer.  
—LOCO, QUIERES VOLVERME LOCO —le grité al teléfono como si de verdad ella iba a escucharme.  
Al día siguiente me negué rotundamente al ir a la Universidad, hasta que Ben me amenazó con hacer explotar a Betty, si no me movía de donde estaba. Entonces accedí a regañadientes. Desayunamos algo rápido y partimos para allí. Antes de llegar Emmet, se desvió del camino, diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas.

_'-Hoy me animaré al fin'_

Eso fue lo último que nos dijo antes de doblar una calle antes de la calle que nos llevaba a la Universidad.  
Ben y yo nos miramos un poco extrañados, y decidimos dejarlo pasar. Llegamos y la gente, ya comenzaba a entrar apresurada. Estábamos por llegar tarde, una vez más. Pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo.  
Mi amigo y yo divisamos un elegante auto, y era nada más, y nada menos que el auto de Bella. Ella se bajó y luego se bajaron mi prima y Rose. Las tres reían divertidas. Angela fijó su mirada hacia nosotros y dijo algo. Al instante las otras dos se giraron a vernos.  
La mirada divertida de Bella, se esfumó al posarse sobre mí. Revoleó los ojos y suspiró levemente. Comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros.  
—Buen día —saludó Angela alegre.  
—Hola —dijo con tono bobo Ben.  
Mi prima rió divertida y negó con la cabeza.  
—Buenos días —dijo por lo bajo Rose.  
—Buen día Rose —le respondí.  
—Hola Ben, ¿Cómo estas? —le preguntó Bella.  
Ben frunció el ceño y me miró a mí.  
—Mmm, muy bien Bella ¿Y tú? —le dijo él.  
—Mejor que nunca —aseguró.  
—¿Acaso has perdido la falta de modales? —le dije.  
Ella bostezó y luego miró su reloj. Miró a sus amigas.  
—Chicas, creo que ya debemos entrar, se nos hará tarde —dijo y volvió su vista a Ben—¿Dónde está Emmet?  
—No lo se, dijo que iba a hacer una cosa —contestó mi amigo.  
Le iba a decir algo, hasta que sentimos como alguien llegaba. Nos giramos a verlo y era Emmet. Se bajó rápidamente de su moto y agitado se acercó corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Lo miramos extrañado, pues traía consigo un gran ramo de flores.  
Los verdes ojos de Rose se abrieron bien al verlo. Agitado el oso se acercó hasta ella.  
—Rose —dijo respirando trabajosamente —Se que piensas que soy un… idiota, y puede ser que tengas toda la razón del mundo. Pero… pero te juro que ya no me siento tan así. Siento que… que puedo cambiar cada vez que veo. Porque eres eso que yo necesito para ser una mejor persona, eso para ser un hombre de bien…  
—Aaaaaw, ¿escuchas lo que le esta diciendo? —preguntó enternecida Angela.  
Volví mi vista hacia mi amigo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto completamente loco?  
—Se que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, y tampoco un buen encuentro y bueno casi nada. Pero quiero demostrarte que puedo ser otro de ese que te imaginas, ¿Me dejas? —le preguntó y le tendió el ramo de flores.  
La pequeña chica de anteojitos tomó atónita las flores  
Yo creo que no podía creer todo lo que Emmet le acaba de decir. Todos esperamos ansiosos a que le dijera algo.  
—Vamos Rose, dile algo —le susurró Bella.  
—Mmm, yo… —habló algo nerviosa —Yo… yo también creo que podrías cambiar.  
Emmmet sonrió contento y se acercó a abrazarla. Angela nos hizo un gesto para que con mucha discreción comenzáramos a salir de allí. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados. Las dos chicas comenzaron a saltar y a reír divertidas. Ben y yo las miramos extrañados.  
—Es un amor —dijo la morena.  
—¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que Emmet diría unas cosas tan lindas? —preguntó Ang.  
—Fue demasiado tierno…  
—¿Tú crees que Thom hará lo mismo? —le dijo. Entonces me concentré en prestar más atención a lo que decían. Bella dirigió una leve mirada sobre mí.  
—No lo se, solo me dijo que iba a llamarme. Aun estoy esperando que lo haga —le contestó.  
Sentí un gran nudo en mi garganta. Quería golpear a alguien, especialmente a alguien llamado Thom. Un celular comenzó a sonar, las dos se miraron lo sacó de su bolso y le mostró la pantalla a Angela.  
—¡Es él, es él! —dijo entusiasmada mi prima —¡Atiéndelo, atiéndelo!  
—¿Tú dices? —preguntó dudosa.  
¡No lo atiendas! ¡Cuélgale! ¡Ódialo! ¡Aborrécelo! Tanto como a mí.  
—¡Vamos tonta, contesta! —le exigió mi adorada y tierna prima.  
—Hola Thom —dijo cuando atendió. Miró fijo a mi prima y sonrió divertida —Claro que estaba esperando a que me llamaras…  
Ambas comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de se giró a verme.  
—Creo amigo, que deberías de decirle a tu cara que es hora de sonreírle un poco a la vida —me dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.  
El viernes se me pasó lento y frustrado. Esa noche tenía pensado salir con una chica que estaba un año más alto que yo. Pero juro que no tenía cabeza, ni ganas. Por lo que tuve que suspender, una vez más, una salida. ¿Cuántas ya van que he rechazado? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?  
¡Diablos, jamás había tenido un prontuario de chicas rechazadas!  
Todo lo malo que me pasa es culpa de aquella condenada, de aquella loca que, maldita sea la hora posé mis ojos en ella. Aquella loca que quiere volverme loco. Pero no va a conseguirlo. Primero soy yo, segundo soy yo y tercero soy yo. Así es mi vida, al que le gusta bien, y al que no también.  
El sábado me desperté más temprano de lo normal. Hoy tenía que ir a trabajar a lo de Renee. Que mejor momento para acercarme a ella y seducirla, hacerle saber que no estoy celoso como ella seguramente debe pensar.  
Llegué a las oficinas y subí realmente entusiasmado. Quería verla y que ella viera lo bien que yo estaba, aunque eso no sea del todo cierto. Llegué al piso y me bajé, caminé hasta el salón de siempre, pero mis pasos se detuvieron al verla allí hablando con un chico. Ambos reían divertidos. Lo miré bien. Aquel chico… se veía bastante rarito.  
Vestía un pantalón color beige, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo color dorado colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Su pelo estaba bien peinado y juro que tenía mejor cutis que todas las modelos que allí estaban. Lo escuché reírse al igual que Bella.  
—¡No puedo creer que le hicieras eso al pobre de Jacob! —dijo entre risas y golpeando levemente el brazo de Bella.  
—¿Lo conoces? —me preguntó Renee acercándose.  
—¿Es Thom? —le pregunté sin dejar de mirarlos.  
—Aja, él es el famoso Thom. Estudió con Bella fotografía, y desde entonces son muy buenos amigos. Como te habrás dado cuenta Thom… es más una amiga que un amigo.  
—Si, si —dije asintiendo y la miré. Le sonreí abiertamente – Me he dado cuenta, ¿Necesitas que empiece a hacer algo?  
—¿Puedes ir a buscar a la oficina de al lado el historial de las modelos? —me preguntó.  
—Claro que si jefa —dije con mi mejor sonrisa y salí de allí.  
¡Ja! No puedo creerlo, el famoso Thom, batea para el otro equipo. Tuve que haberlo previsto, era obvio, ella solo quería darme celos. Cosa que no ha funcionado…  
Bueno tal vez un poco… pero nada fuera de lo normal. Escuché que alguien entraba y me giré a ver. Era ella. No dijo nada y se dedicó a acercarse a una de las mesas. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—¿Así que ese es Thom? —le pregunté. No me respondió —¿Tu amiguito es gay?  
—¿Hablas de Thom? —dijo sin mirarme.  
—¿Acaso hay otro? —dije apoyándome contra la mesa.  
—No —dijo sin dejar de buscar. Hasta que me miró. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío —¿Cuál es el problema?  
—Que tu intento de darme celos, no funcionó —le dije. Ella comenzó a reír. La miré divertido, nunca la había visto reír de esa forma.  
—¿Mi intento de darte celos? —dijo divertida —¿De que hablas? Yo nunca quise darte celos.  
—¿A no? ¿Entonces porque no me dijiste desde un principio quien era? —pregunté.  
—Yo te dije claramente que era un viejo amigo, allá tú con lo que pensaste. Además, ¿Qué te crees? ¿El ombligo del universo? Mi vida no gira en torno a ti, Edward.  
¡Pero mi vida si gira en torno a ti en este momento, maldita sea!  
La miré fijo y sonreí levemente. Me alejé de la mesa y me acerqué un poco a ella.  
—Pues, has un esfuerzo para que no se note que te mueres por mi, se te ve feo —le dije.  
Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.  
—Eres intratable… ahora sal de mi camino que Thom me está esperando para hacer unas fotos.  
Quiso salir, pero me puse en su camino. Me miró fijo a los ojos.  
—¿No me extrañas ni un poquito? —le pregunté.  
Sus ojos se desviaron de los míos hacia otro lado.  
—No, para nada —contestó rápidamente —¿Sabes? Hasta he estado mejor. Tenías razón con lo del otro día. Yo te hacía más mal que bien, al igual que tú a mí. Así que alejados estamos perfectamente bien… ¿no lo crees?  
La miré fijo a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta a esto que me esta pasando.  
¿Qué diablos es? Una maldita obsesión que no va a dejarme en paz, hasta que la haga mía. Solo necesito eso para poder ser como antes.  
—No, no estoy de acuerdo —le dije y salí de allí antes de hacer una locura.

* * *

**_Aqui esta el otro capi. Espero les guste ^.^ Solo falta un mes para que les pase el fic completo. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver la nota. _**

**_Gracias por todos los alertas y RW's. Gracias tambien a los lectores silenciosos. _**

**_Nos leemos mañana!_**


	28. Capitulo 27: ¿Solo es una obsesión?

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 27: ¿Solo es una obsesión?_**

**Edward POV **

Me acerqué al lugar en donde había dejado mis cosas y las tomé. Busqué a Renee con la mirada y despacio me acerqué a ella.  
—Renee, necesito hablar contigo —le dije. Ella me miró.  
—Luego continuamos muchachas —les dijo a las modelos que me echaron una devoradora mirada, como si yo fuera algo de comida. Aunque si lo soy, en este momento me siento como un yogurt vencido —¿Qué sucede pequeño?  
—Renee, renuncio —solté lo que tenía pensado sin ninguna traba. Sus ojos se abrieron bien.  
—¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes renunciar! ¡Eres el mejor ayudante que he tenido en años, Edward! —me dijo  
—Lo se, lo se, no hay nadie como yo. Pero es lo mejor para mí, antes de que tu hija me vuelva completamente loco.  
—¿Quieres que la rete un poco? —preguntó.  
—No, no. Eso no cambiaria mi problema —dije. Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla —Eres la mejor jefa que un chico como yo podía tener…  
Sus ojos se humedecieron y me miró con tristeza.  
—Y tú eres el mejor ayudante del mundo —me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla maternalmente.  
¿Hace cuanto que no recibo una caricia así? Tal vez de mi nana, pero no se siente parecido a la caricia de una madre. Eso debe sentir Bella cada vez que su madre la acaricia o la mima.  
—Adiós Renee —dije por lo bajo.  
—Toma —sacó de su bolsillo un sobre con dinero —Esto es tu sueldo del mes…  
—No, no lo quiero…  
—¿Cómo que no Edward? Por favor, déjame pagarte…  
—No podría cobrarle al mejor trabajo de mi vida.  
—Por favor, por lo menos dame ese gusto. Ya que no te quedas, déjame pagarte el mes.  
—Pero aun no termina el mes…  
—Tómalo, y no acepto un no —sentenció. Suspiré y tomé el sobre. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó —¿Vendrás a visitarme?  
—Cada vez que pueda —le dije.  
Se alejó y sonrió.  
—Ya puedes irte.  
Sonreí y me di vuelta para irme a quien sabe donde a despejar un poco mi cabeza y mis problema. Mejor dicho mi problema el cual tiene nombre y apellido, Isabella Swan.  
Salí de las oficinas sobre Betty y comencé andar sin rumbo alguno. Hasta que sin darme cuenta estacioné frente al bar de Susan.  
La última vez que vine aquí fue cuando esa… esa condenada se me puso a bailar sensualmente y provocar a todos los borrachos del lugar. Me bajé de la moto y caminando despacio entré.  
Para la temprana hora que era, el lugar ya estaba infestado. Este era un lugar perfecto para desahogar culpas, dolores y problemas. Y no había nadie mejor que Susan para hablarlo. Ella no ponía un límite para tomar. Ella te dejaba tomar hasta que se te diera la gana, y por ese motivo era el bar más visitado de todos. Sonando los huesos de mis manos me senté en la barra. Susan me miró algo sorprendida.  
—Vaya, vaya —dijo y sonrió —Hace bastante que no te veía por estos lados, Edward ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
—Sírveme un vaso de vodka —le dije. Ella asintió.  
Puso el vaso frente a mí y lo llenó hasta el tope. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Busqué en mi bolsillo y miré la llamando.  
Vacilé algunos segundos en contestar, pero fue más fuerte que yo y terminé por atender.  
—Hola —dije apenas.  
—¿Dónde estas? ¡Te necesito! —me dijo ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y maldije para mis adentros.—Supongo que no te refieres a que me necesitas por que no puedes vivir sin mí, sino a que quieres que te haga algún mandado, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.  
—Vas entendiendo como es esto —dijo contenta.  
—Bueno, como sea. Le di la renuncia a tu madre…  
—Pero…  
—Que tengas buena tarde —colgué el teléfono y lo apagué.  
No quiero volver a escuchar su voz en todo el día. Tomé el vaso que estaba frente a mí y me lo acabé de un solo trago.  
—¿Mal de faldas? —me preguntó Susan. La miré y le hice un gesto para que me volviera a servir. Volvió a llenar el vaso.  
—¿Recuerdas a la chica que traje la última vez? La morenita, que tiene cara de niña, pero en realidad es el diablo en persona —le dije. Ella sonrió.  
—Si, si la recuerdo. Bella, ¿así se llama?  
—Exactamente —afirmé y tomé un trago de vodka.  
—¿Qué pasa con ella?  
—Esta volviéndome loco, completamente loco…  
—¿Loco por que te persigue o loco por que no te da ni la hora?  
—Ninguna de las dos.  
—Entonces, ¿Cómo es la cosa?  
Volví a tomar, hasta que el vaso quedó vacío. Sentí como el liquidó quemaba a su paso mi garganta, hasta llegar ardiendo a mi estomago.  
—Ella quiere que seamos amigos…  
Susan rió por lo bajo y sin que yo se lo dijera volvió a llenar el vaso.  
—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?  
—¡¿Cómo que tiene de malo?! —le pregunté elevando un poco mi voz —Yo no puedo ser amigo de una chica con la que tengo fantasías sexuales…  
—Aaaah, por ahí viene la mano —dijo divertida —Tú quieres revolcarte con ella como un sexopata y ella solo esta dispuesta a darte su amistad.  
—Si, así de simple y sencillo —dije con sarcasmo.  
Tomé otra vez, pero esta vez no ardió tanto como la anterior.  
—¿Tú ya le dijiste que quieres acostarte con ella? —me preguntó.  
—Se lo dije, se lo insinué, casi se lo grafiqué… pero aun así no hay caso.  
—Entonces no es que ella no quiere acostarse contigo porque no te tenga ganas o algo por el estilo. Ella no quiere hacerlo contigo, porque tiene miedo —me dijo.  
Fruncí el ceño y la miré extrañado.  
—¿Miedo? Que yo sepa no es virgen…  
—No tonto —dijo divertida —Tiene miedo de sentir algo más que placer después de estar contigo —la miré más confundido que antes —¿La has besado?  
—¿Qué si la he besado? Era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos —dije exagerando un poco la cosa, mientras volvía a tomar un poco más.  
—¿Cómo reaccionaba ella cuando la besabas? —me preguntó.  
Comencé a dejar que mi cabeza pensara y recordara aquello. Siempre al principio se dejaba, pero luego reaccionaba… y no de la mejor manera.  
—Se dejaba un poco pero luego reaccionaba y… me abofeteó un par de veces —dije y coloqué mi mano sobre mi mejilla, como si Bella me acabara de golpear.  
—¿Lo ves? —dijo, mientras pasaba una rejilla sobre el mármol de la barra —A ella le da miedo, pavor, horror, sentir algo por ti… es más que obvio.  
—Entonces, ¿tú dices que está enamorada de mí? —le pregunté totalmente confundido.  
—No digo enamorada —aclaró ella —Pero que le gustas… si le gustas. Una mujer que cuando la besan al principio cede un poco… pero luego reacciona así, es porque ese hombre le gusta más de lo que desea. Pero… ¿Y tú? —me dijo. La miré.  
—¿Yo que?  
—¿Qué te pasa cuando la besas? —preguntó.  
—¿Cuándo la beso? Y bueno… cuando la beso, ya te dije, necesito tener una cama cerca porque me enloquece —le dije.  
—Entonces, si te enciende solo con un beso estás metido hasta la cabeza —dijo divertida.  
—¿Metido? —dije confundido.  
—Enganchado, atontado, enamorado… como sea —dijo ella.  
—No, no, no —dije con tono divertido —Yo no estoy enamorado de Bella. Yo estoy Obsesionado con ella. Yo ya dije, que esto se me va a quitar cuando me acueste con ella…  
—¿Y si no se te quita? ¿Qué pasa si después de acostarte con ella eso que llamas 'obsesión' no se te va? —me dijo.  
La miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
Ella solo quería asustarme, incomodarme, o simplemente me estaba hablando muy enserio.  
—Se me va a ir —aseguré.  
Volví a tomar, y ya sentí un leve mareo que confundió mis pensamientos.  
—Es una muchacha muy bonita, y parece tierna —dijo ella. Reí por lo bajo y terminé de tomar lo que estaba en el vaso. El alcohol, ya se me había subido a la cabeza.  
—Si, es tierna, es dulce, es inteligente, es hermosa… pero es diabólica, enredadora, calculadora y es muy factible que logre volverte loco.  
—Dime, ¿te preocupas por ella?  
—¿Preocuparme? —pregunté y le hice un gesto para que volviera a llenar el vaso. Lo llenó de nuevo, y yo volví a tomar un sorbo.  
—Si, preocuparte, estar muy pendiente de ella. Como por ejemplo, saber quien le habla, quien la mira, que hace, a donde va, con quien va, su salud, su bienestar…  
—Puede ser —dije y apoyé el vaso en la barra —Si tal vez… he estado bastante pendiente de ella…  
—Si, se notó aquella noche, en la que te la llevaste de aquí para que nadie más que tú pidiera mirarla o si quiera pensar en fantasear con ella —me dijo con media sonrisa en los labios.  
—¡Ya deja de insinuar que estoy enamorado de ella! —le advertí.  
Susan rió divertida.  
—Me parece que voy a llamar a Ben para que venga por ti, ya estas ebrio —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
—¡No, no necesito de nadie! —le dije enojado —Estoy bien, puedo irme solo.  
—No puedes irte solo, y lo sabes —me dijo y me quitó el vaso —Ya no tomaras más…  
—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le pregunté molesto —¿Desde cuando pones limites para tomar?  
—Desde hoy y más con un muchacho. Aun eres un bebe de pecho como para tomar hasta no recordar tu nombre —me dijo.  
—Pues ¿no te parece que eso lo decido yo? —dije y quise tomar el vaso, pero ella lo alejó más de mí.  
—No, ya no vas a tomar —sentenció y escondió el vaso debajo de la barra.  
—Susan… necesito olvidarme… de —dejé de hablar y la miré. Ella sonrió.  
—Necesitas olvidarte de Bella—terminó la frase —Pero no te la vas a sacar de la cabeza con alcohol, es más quizás el alcohol te lleve a hacer cosas que en realidad no quieres hacer…  
—Solo quiero una noche con ella —hablé con la voz acortada. Ya comenzaba a salir mi parte sentimental —¿Es mucho pedir un poco de ella?  
—Quizás no necesites solo un poco de ella —me dijo, la miré fijo y fruncí el ceño amargamente.  
—Voy a llamarla —le dije y saqué mi celular.  
Lo prendí y comencé a buscar su número.  
—Edward, no creo que sea buena idea que la llames en estas condiciones —dijo e intentó quitarme el teléfono, pero no la dejé.  
Lo puse en mi oreja y esperé a que ella me contestara.  
—¿Se puede saber en donde estas? —me preguntó al atender. Su voz pareció enviar una oleada de calor a mi cuerpo —Todo el mundo esta buscándote.  
—¿Por qué no quieres darme una noche? —le pregunté con voz ronca, mi garganta estaba seca por culpa de alcohol.  
—¿Qué? —musitó atónita.  
—¿Por qué no me quieres dejar entrar en ti solo una noche? ¿Acaso es demasiado pedirte un poco de placer?  
—Edward, ¿estas ebrio?  
—¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?  
—¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.  
—¿Por qué me rechazas?  
—Por favor Edward, préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…  
—¡No son tonterías! —le dije exasperado —Te necesito. Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual… te deseo Bella, no sabes cuanto.  
—Déjame ir por ti… dime donde estás —pidió en un susurro. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.  
—No quiero que vengas por mí, solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…  
Sentí como alguien me quitaba el teléfono, me giré a verla.  
—Bella soy Susan, no se si te acuerdas de mí, pero Edward está aquí en el bar de siempre.

* * *

**_Bueeeenop! Aqui esta el otro capi. Espero les guste. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil y ver la nota._**

**_Gracias por todos los alertas y RWs. Tambien a los lectores silenciosos._**

**_Nos leemos mañana! :)_**


	29. Capitulo 28: Dejarla ir

**_Los personajes pertenecen a ..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 28: Dejarla ir_**

**Edward POV **

Miré como terminaba de hablar y colgaba el teléfono. Me miró fijo.  
—¿Por qué me sacaste el teléfono? —le pregunté.  
—Porque creo que ya te estabas pasando —me dijo.  
—Tenía que decirle lo que pensaba —me defendí —Ahora dame un poco más de vodka.  
—No —sentenció.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque ya viene por ti, y ya no te voy a dar de tomar…  
—Bueno, como quieras. Déjame pagarte lo que consumí, ¿Cuánto es? —pregunté mientras medio confuso sacaba mi billetera.  
—Tampoco —me dijo.  
—¿Tampoco? ¿Por qué nadie hace lo que yo quiero?  
—No voy a cobrarte, porque se que estas mal y has venido aquí con el fin de olvidar. Pero no has podido, así que… esto va por mi cuenta.  
—Eres lo más cercano a una hermana mayor que he tenido en toda mi vida —dije melancólico.  
—No te pongas sentimental conmigo, por favor —dijo divertida.  
Asentí con la cabeza y escuchamos como la puerta del bar se abría. Me giré a ver y ella me miró fijo. Rápidamente se acercó a mí.  
—¡No puedo creer que hayas llegado a estar así! – me retó nerviosa.  
—Hola cariño —le dije divertido. Revoleó los ojos y miró a su Susan.  
—Muchas gracias Susan —le dijo.  
—No es nada linda, llévatelo y… cuídalo. Está un poco sensible —le dijo ella.  
Sentí como una de sus manos rodeaba mi brazo, entonces la miré fijo. Me hizo poner de pie y cuando lo hice, sentí que iba a caerme de cara al suelo. Ella colocó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me sujetó por la cintura.  
—Bella, ¿quieres que le diga a alguno de los muchachos que lo lleve hasta afuera? —le preguntó Susan.  
—No Susan, así estamos bien. Muchas gracias —le dijo ella y comenzó a caminar —Por favor, has el esfuerzo de caminar y no quebrarme el cuerpo.  
—Lo estoy haciendo —le dije. Salimos afuera del bar y el frío viento de la noche erizó mi piel. ¿En que momento se había hecho de noche? Divisé a Betty, y dirigí mis pasos para allí, pero Bella me empujaba hacia un auto. Su auto.  
—No —dije y me solté de ella. Me tambaleé un poco, pero me pude mantener de pie —Yo tengo que irme en Betty.  
—Estás completamente loco si piensas que te voy a dejar subirte a esa cosa en este estado.  
—Betty no es una cosa.  
—Lo que sea. Ahora mueve tu trasero al auto.  
—¿Qué pasará con Betty? —dije mirando a mi moto.  
—Susan la cuidara y mañana, mandaremos a Ben y a Emmet por ella ¿si? – me dijo. La miré fijo a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos.  
—Te odio por ser así de hermosa Bella—le dije.  
—Luego discutimos tu odio, ¿vamos? —preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y caminé con cuidado hasta el lujoso auto. Ella me abrió la puerta y me senté pesadamente en el asiento de atrás, la cerró y entonces me acosté. Mi cabeza giraba, así que tenía que estar acostado. Ella se subió y comenzó a andar. Abrí un ojo y miré hacia su asiento. No podía ver su silueta, pues el asiento es más grande que ella, y ninguna parte de su cuerpo sobresale por algún costado.  
Entonces me forcé a sentarme. Ella me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de terminar ebrio? – me preguntó.  
—Mi problema eres tú, así que si alguien tiene la culpa de mi estado en este momento, esa eres tú —le dije.  
El coche se detuvo en una banquina. La miré extrañado. Se giró a verme y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Sin ningún problema se pasó atrás. La miré más extrañado que antes.  
—Así que, yo soy tu problema —me dijo.  
—Si —dije asintiendo.  
—Y para que todos tus problemas se fueran, yo tendría que acostarme contigo.  
—Podría ser.  
—Entonces lo haré.  
—¿Qué?  
—Eso, que me acostaré contigo, como tanto lo deseas.  
Se inclinó hacia mí y tomó mis labios en un acalorado beso. Mis ojos estaban abiertos, por la sorpresa de su comportamiento, pero no tardaron en cerrarse y en responder a ella. Gruñí mientras sentía como se subía a horcajadas sobre mí, y su lengua bailaba caliente junto a la mía. Sus manos se enterraron en mis cabellos y con cada movimiento me acercaba más a ella.  
—Bella—dije agitado cuando ella comenzó a mordisquear mi mandíbula y llegaba hasta mi oreja.  
—¿Qué? —susurró y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
—Estamos en un auto —le dije sobrexcitado. Ella se alejó un poco de mí y sin decir nada me quitó la playera. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y comenzó a bajar su lengua por mi pecho.  
—¿Y desde cuando te importa el lugar? —preguntó y volvió su boca a mis labios.  
—No, no es que me importe, pero… al diablo —dije y la tomé de la nuca para acercarla más.  
Con una mínima capacidad de movimiento, logré girar sobre ella y apresarla debajo de mí. La miré fijo a los ojos, respiraba agitada y el color de sus labios era de un rojo intenso por la presión de nuestras bocas.  
—No te detengas, sigue —me habló.  
Volví a capturar sus labios, y soltó un leve gemido que logro enloquecerme rápidamente. Bajé mis labios de los suyos, a su cuello. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en lo que había visible de su piel. Una de sus manos bajo caliente por mi espalda, quemándome por dentro.  
Si, iba ser mía, ahora ella iba a ser solo mía…  
—Edward, ¡Edward! —abrí mis ojos algo sobresaltado. Miré a mí alrededor y estaba acostado en la parte de atrás del auto. Miré al frente y la vi parada con la puerta abierta – Llegamos a tu casa, sal del auto.  
Solo había sido un sueño. Un maldito sueño.  
—¿Por qué me despertaste? —le pregunté mientras lograba sentarme —Te estaba por hacerte mía en mis sueños…  
Entrecerró los ojos y me miró mal.  
—Eres un sucio —me acusó.  
Me ayudó a salir del auto, y me ayudó a caminar hasta mi departamento. El sabor de sus labios había sido tan real, que puedo jurar que eso no había sido un sueño. Llegamos y ella abrió la puerta. Al parecer no había nadie.  
—¿Dónde está Ang? —le pregunté.  
—Debe estar por ahí, no lo se —me dijo ella con dificultad ya que casi podía decirse que me estaba arrastrando hacia dentro —¿Podrías ayudarme un poco? Si no te has dado cuenta pesas el doble de lo que peso yo, y no puedo cargarte…  
Me incorporé bien y ella suspiró. Caminamos hasta el cuarto. Al fin iba a dormir en mi cama. Entramos y ella me ayudó a acostarme. Suspiré aliviado.  
—Bueno, ya estas sano y salvo en casa. Ya me voy —me dijo.  
—No, no te vayas —le pedí.  
—Tengo que irme, Edward…  
—Quédate hasta que me duerma, por favor —le rogué.  
—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro.  
Se sentó en el suelo, justo a mi lado. La miré fijo a los ojos, y traté de entender mi necesidad de que se quedara.  
—¿Puedes darme tu mano?  
Despacio levantó su mano y tomó la mía. Sus fríos dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, que estaban calientes. Su mano era el doble más pequeña que la mía, el doble de frágil y el doble de suave…  
Cerré los ojos y acerqué nuestras manos a mi pecho. Quizás así no se pueda ir cuando me duerma, o quizás si.  
Comencé a despertarme porque mis ganas de ir al baño me estaban llamando. Cuando sentí que mi cabeza despertaba, sentí un terrible dolor allí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, para persuadir un poco al dolor. Y entonces sentí que algo estaba entrelazo con mi mano. Abrí un ojo y miré que era. Era otra mano. Entonces levanté la cabeza y la vi allí.  
Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al ver que ella estaba allí, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el borde del colchón, y con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó, no se fue. Me puse a mirarla fijamente, me puse a observar las delicadas líneas de su rostro. Intenté buscarle algún defecto, como tantas veces, pero no lo tiene. Ella simplemente es perfecta. Levanté mi otra mano y con cuidado acaricie su mejilla. Se movió un poco y arrugó la nariz, pero no se despertó.  
—Arriba Edward, ya traje a Betty y...  
—Shhhhhhh —le dije cuando lo vi me miró bien – Cállate que vas a despertar a la bella durmiente.  
—¿Qué hace ella ahí? —me preguntó en voz baja.  
—Me cuida —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Soltando su mano con cuidado me levanté de la cama. La alcé en brazos y la acosté en la misma, para que pudiera seguir durmiendo, un poco más cómoda. Salimos con Ben del cuarto y caminamos hasta la cocina. Fruncí el ceño extrañado al no ver a Shelly por ahí.  
—¿No has visto a Shelly? —le dije a mi amigo.  
—¿Sabes que hora es? —me dijo él. Negué con la cabeza —Edward, son casi las 5 de la tarde. Shelly se fue hace una hora.  
—¿Qué? ¿Las 5? —dije sin poder creerlo.  
—Si, dormiste como nunca —dijo divertido.  
Nos acercamos a la mesada y nos preparamos un café. Tal vez con eso, este terrible dolor de cabeza se me iría de una vez. Estuvimos hablando un poco más, hasta que los dos sentimos los pasos de alguien. Miramos hacia el pasillo y venía caminando hacia la sala. Sonreí levemente…  
—Adiós —dijo por lo bajo y pasó de largo hasta llegar a la puerta.  
La abrió y salió dejándome totalmente desconcertado.  
Me puse de pie, y me estaba por salir detrás de ella, hasta que Ben me detuvo.  
—Oye, oye —me dijo haciendo que lo mirara —Si se fue así es por algo… déjala.  
—Pero… no, no puedo dejarla…  
Intenté caminar de nuevo, pero Ben me volvió a detener.  
—Déjala… se fue, ya esta. Ella necesita pensar… déjala —me dijo.  
Gruñí por lo bajo y volví a sentarme para terminarme el café. Luego de unas dos horas Ben decidió irse. Y en esas dos horas,Bella no había salido en ningún momento de mis pensamientos. La forma en la que se había ido me tenía bastante confundido. Tomé mi teléfono y marque el número de su celular.  
—Soy Bella, y en este momento no puedo atenderte. Deja tu mensaje, que luego de que lo escuche te devuelvo la llamada…  
Colgué y maldije por lo bajo. Tenía el celular apagado. Volví a darle tono al teléfono y marqué el número de su casa. Sonó, sonó y sonó, pero nadie contesto. Al parecer tampoco estaba en casa.  
—¡¿Dónde diablos estas?! —dije algo nervioso. Entonces volví a darle tonó al teléfono y marqué el número de mi prima. Sonó una, sonó otra.  
—¿Hola? —me dijo al atender.  
—Angela —le dije.  
—¡Al fin tienes la consideración de llamarme! —me dijo elevando un poco la voz —¿Por qué demonios haces esas cosas Edward? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que embriagarse por ahí no es la solución a ningún problema?  
—¿Acaso la privacidad de una borrachera ya no existe? —le dije. Ella me dijo unas cuantas cosas más, pero que las pasé por alto.  
Lo único que quería era saber de ella —¿Sabes donde esta Bella?  
—¿Bella?  
—Si, Bella—dije algo nervioso.  
—Se fue a un spa con Renee, estaba bastante estresada —me dijo. Suspiré aliviado. Ella estaba bien…  
—Pero ella, ¿está bien, verdad? —le dije.  
—Si, estaba un poco con dolores de nuca, pero por lo demás estaba bien —dijo ella. Y si, durmió sentada —Dijo que mañana iría a la Universidad un poco más tarde, ya que se quedarían toda la noche allí.  
—Bueno prima, gracias por la información —le dije.  
—De nada primito, dentro de un rato voy a casa. Estoy con Rose haciendo unas cosas, ¿sabías que tu amiguito Emmet le pidió de ser la novia? —me dijo. Entonces sentí mi corazón detenerse.  
—¡¿Qué?! —le pregunté sin poder creerlo.

* * *

**_Siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que estuve con mis primos y son pequeños. Me dieron mucho trabajo así que no pude ni tocar la computadora._**

**_Gracias a todos los alertas y RW's. Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación. Les agradezco mucho._**

**_Sus RW's son palabras de aliento día a día para seguir con esta historia. Gracias de todo corazón._**

**_Nos leemos manaña_**


	30. Capitulo 29: Uno menos

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 29: Uno menos_**

**Edward POV**

No podía creer lo que Ang me estaba diciendo. Emmet no pudo haber hecho una estupidez como esa.  
—Si, ya tenemos una parejita formada, ¿no son lindos? —me preguntó ella.  
—Tengo que hablar con Emmet, estoy completamente seguro de que tú me estas mintiendo.  
—No, no te estoy mintiendo, ¿Por qué lo haría?  
—Porque eres… una…  
—¿Una que tonto? Yo no soy nada, y si no me crees llámalo y verás que tengo razón.  
—¡Eso mismo haré!  
—¡Perfecto! ¡Adiós!  
—¡Adiós! ¡Y no llegues muy tarde! —le seguí gritando  
—¡Está bien! ¡Cuídate! —utilizó el mismo tono que yo.  
Colgó el teléfono y no pudo evitar reír. Angela siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme reír, hasta en el momento menos pensado.  
Como dije que iba a hacerlo, llamé a Emmet y lo llené de preguntas. Al final, lo que mi loca prima dijo era verdad. Uno de mis mejores amigos estaba de novio.  
¿Entienden eso? ¡DE NOVIO! Y es más, de novio con un angelito diabólico. Pobre de él, el mini infierno que lo espera.  
Al día siguiente me levanté con tiempo de sobra para ducharme y desayunar. El maldito lunes ya había llegado, y con el un nuevo comienzo de semana.  
Salí de mi departamento y me estaba por prender un cigarrillo. Pero me detuve al recordarla.  
—No vuelvan a fumar sin antes haber desayunado…  
Como si ella estuviera por ahí, guardé el cigarrillo en la caja y me subí a mi moto para llegar al purgatorio, o sea a la Universidad. Divisé a mis amigos y me acerqué a ellos.  
—¿Cómo están? —les pregunté.  
—Mejor que tú —dijo Ben.  
—¿Por qué? —dije sin entender.  
—Por tu cara —me dijo McCarty —Tienes cara de estar muy perturbado…  
—No, estoy bien. No tengo nada —dije.  
Aunque ellos tenían razón, ayer había estado demasiado preocupado y pensando demasiado en Bella. Tal vez yo no me sentía tan así, pero mi rostro demostraba lo contrario.  
Divisamos como dos chicas llegaban a las risas. Eran Rose y Angela. Los ojos de Emmet se iluminaron y su cara de estupido apareció de inmediato. La diminuta de anteojos y ojos verdes se sonrojo un poco al verlo. ¡Oh dios santo, esto era demasiado cursi!  
Emm se acercó a ella y la besó cortamente en los labios.  
—Buen día bonita —la saludó.  
—Buenos días bonito —le dijo dulce.  
—¿Ya dejaron la cursilería? —les pregunté. Angela rió divertida.  
—Te mata la envidia —me dijo mi prima.  
—Si, no sabes, estoy muriendo —dije irónico.  
Todos rieron y comenzamos a caminar para entrar. Miré para mis costados y me faltaba la morena. Me faltaba ella…  
Llegamos al salón. Rose se fue para su clase avanzada y nosotros cuatro entramos. Nos acomodamos y luego de unos minutos el profesor entró. El profesor de estadística era el hombre más sucio y ordinario que alguna vez yo haya visto en mi vida. De verdad era repugnante. La clase comenzó y traté de concentrar mi atención en otra cosa. No estaba Bella para molestarla, así que me quedaba Angela para hacerlo. Pero no era lo mismo molestar a mi prima, que molestar a Bella.  
La puerta del salón se abrió y dirigí mi vista hacia allí. Una radiante Bella entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía un aura muy distinta al de los otros días. Parecía estar relajada y en completa armonía. Se veía realmente hermosa…  
—Tarde señorita Swan —le dijo el profesor.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó ella —Aquí tiene mi permiso por la llegada tarde.  
Le tendió el papel y caminó hasta tomar asiento al lado de Angela. La pelinegra le dijo algo y ella asintió. Esperé a que se girara a verme, pero no lo hizo.  
¿Qué diablos le sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que ni siquiera me dedicara una mirada?  
La clase pasó lenta para mí. El comportamiento de Bella me tenía más que confundido.  
El timbré sonó y todos salimos. No dejé de seguir con la mirada a Bella, hablaba efusivamente con mi prima. Me alejé de mis amigos y caminé hasta ellas dos.  
—¿Qué hacen? —les pregunté.  
—¿Sabes? Me llaman en la rectoría, luego te sigo contando Ang —dijo sin mirarme.  
Comenzó a caminar alejándose de nosotros.  
—¿Me puedes decir que demonios le pasa? —le dije a mi prima.  
—No lo se —dijo y quiso caminar para alejarse de mí, pero la detuve.  
—Si lo sabes, y vas a decírmelo —le dije mirándola amenazadoramente.  
—¿Sabes donde puedes meterte tu mirada asesina, verdad? —preguntó y empujó mi brazo para pasar.  
—¡Ya vas a querer mi habitación! ¡Ya vas a llorar por ella! ¡Y yo no te la voy a dar! —le dije elevando mi voz, ya que se estaba alejando.  
Giré para ir al jardín y fumar un cigarrillo, pero detuve mis pasos al verlo allí mirándome con una sonrisa cínica.  
—Te soltaron, Black —le dije.  
—No podían tenerme ahí siempre, Masen —dijo. Reí por lo bajo y lo miré con diversión.  
—¿Te gusto la cárcel? Es un lugar muy parecido a ti —dije.  
—Si, puede ser —afirmó y caminó un poco más hacia mí —Ya se la verdad de todo Masen, ¿y sabes? No estoy enojado, ni nada de eso. Es más quería pedirte perdón…  
—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?  
—Y por como me comporte, yo no quería herir tus sentimientos —dijo con sonrisa irónica. Estaba logrando sacarme de nuevo —Yo actué así porque pensé que tenías algo con Bella…  
—Y si lo tengo —le dije.  
—Ya quisieras —me dijo divertido. Se acercó más y apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro. Lo miré despectivamente —Conozco perfectamente a Bella, de los pies a la cabeza. Conozco su forma de ser, su forma de pensar… Y se que todo lo que dijo en el juicio fue solo para sacarte de allí. Y lo entiendo, ella haría cualquier cosa por un AMIGO.  
—Pues no le parezco muy amigo cuando nos revolcamos —dije despreocupado.  
—Bella no se acuesta con cualquiera, y mucho menos con tipos como tú. Que tienen más nombres de mujeres en una cama, que un propio motel de mala muerte.  
—Ella parece disfrutarlo bastante…  
—Como digas Masen, ya entendí como es la cosa. Tú estás loquito por ella, ella ni te registra y por eso estas un poco 'extraño' últimamente.  
—Si no quieres terminar peor que la última vez, mejor cállate —le advertí.  
Se alejó de mí y puso sus manos en el aire.  
—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Yo no quiero pelea, solo quería aclararte que ya no hace falta que sigas esforzándote por mostrar algo que no sucede…  
—Está bien, puede ser que aun no me la haya llevado a la cama. Pero ¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo voy a hacer? Falta menos de lo que imaginas para que eso suceda —dije muy seguro de aquello.  
Me miró con ojos venenosos. Él sabía que yo estaba hablando muy enserio.  
—Eso lo veremos.  
—Si, si lo verás. Cuando ella haya sido mía, vendré a refregártelo en la cara. Tal vez nos grabe, para que veas como lo goza.  
—Infeliz… —murmuró.  
—Tranquilo Black, no quiero pelear contigo. Solo quiero que dejes de esforzarte para ser un imbécil, te sale muy bien por si solo.  
—¿Pasa algo amigo? —me preguntó Ben apareciendo detrás de Black. Del otro lado aparecido Emmet.  
—No, nada muchachos. Solo intercambiamos opiniones con Jacob, ¿no es así? —le pregunté.  
Me miró fijo y luego se fue sin decir nada.  
—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Emm.  
—Nada, es solo un pobre imbécil —le dije despreocupado.  
Las horas comenzaron a pasar y la actitud de Bella parecía empeorar, ahora no solo no me miraba, ni siquiera me hablaba. Yo de verdad creo que ella quiere acabar conmigo y luego anotarlo como una victoria realizada en su vida.  
En esas horas que pasaron mi humor había empeorado, ni siquiera yo mismo podía aguantarme. Mis amigos se acercaron a mí y gruñí frustrado.  
—Uuuh, ¿Qué sucede Masen? —preguntó Ben.  
—No molesten —les advertí, mientras terminaba mi cigarrillo y tiraba la colilla con fuerza.  
—Ya se lo que te tiene así —dijo Emmet y apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. Lo miré de reojo, como advirtiéndole que no se pasara de listo —Has perdido tu talento, ¿verdad?  
Lo miré realmente sorprendido, como se nota que estos dos me conocen.  
—¿Cómo supiste? —dije mientras seguíamos caminando.  
—Ni siquiera tu padre logra ponerte de ese humor, cuando no tienes sexo —me aclaró el oso.  
—Lo que Emmet dice tiene sentido —habló Ben —Edward, tú definitivamente eres un ninfomaníaco.  
—Eres un sexo-dependiente —agregó McCarty.  
—No puedes estar mucho tiempo sin ello… te vuelves completamente loco.  
—¡Es que no puedo entenderlo! —bramé nervioso —¡No puedo acostarme con ninguna! ¡No me producen nada! ¡Estoy con ellas y… y no… no me excito!  
—Pues claro —dijo Emm soltando un suspiro —Tantos años de desenfreno tenían que cobrar su factura.  
Fruncí el ceño ante su tonta teoría.  
—Apenas tengo 19 años —dije y volví mi vista al frene.  
Los tres nos dirigíamos a otro día de clases. Las malditas clases, en la maldita Universidad.  
—¿Y hace cuanto no pasas más de un mes sin acostarte con nadie? —me preguntó Ben. Lo miré extrañado y me puse a pensar.  
—No… nunca —dije. Los miré consecutivamente —¿Debería ver a un medico?  
—Me parece amigo que tu carrera sexual ha llegado a su fin. Debiste pensar un poco antes de usarla tanto —aseguró Ben.  
—Claro no debemos ser pesimistas, estamos en el siglo XXI. Existen los tratamientos y diversas cosas para solucionarlo —me alarmó más mi buen amigo oso.  
—Ya Emmet, lo estamos asustando. Mira su cara —le dijo Cheney divertido —Amigo lo que a ti te pasa es simple y tan claro como el agua.  
—¿Qué es? —le pregunté esperanzado de que me diera una respuesta.  
—Necesitas un psicólogo —sentenciaron los dos al unísono.  
Mi mirada se distrajo por su diminuta figura caminando descaradamente al salón.  
—No, no —aseguré y ambos miraron lo que yo miraba —Lo que yo necesito acaba de entrar a ese salón, y me está volviendo completamente loco.  
Ambos se miraron entre si y entramos. La divisé sentada al lado de Angela. Mi prima me miró y me sonrió, mientras que ella seguía con sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.  
¡No consigo entender que pasó con ella! Ayer estaba todo bien, se quedó a cuidarme… éramos muy felices. Y ahora no somos nada. No dejé de mirarla en ni un solo segundo. Ella parecía no notarlo, pero estoy completamente seguro de que si lo notaba.  
Ella estaba muy consiente de que yo la estaba mirando, tiene ese sexto sentido que tiene todas las mujeres. Pero aun así no es capaz de mirarme. ¡No es capaz!  
Y yo ya no puedo tolerar su indiferencia, su desprecio y su… forma de ser. Todo lo que me sucede es culpa de ella, absolutamente todo. Yo no puedo acostarme con ninguna otra, porque estoy completamente seguro de que ella me ha tirado algún embrujo o algo parecido…  
¡Oh, Masen! ¡Escucha lo que estas diciendo! ¿Embrujo? ¿Qué idiotez es esa? Lo único que necesito es acostarme con Isabella Swan, sacarme las malditas ganas que le tengo y volver a ser el mismo de antes. Solo eso. Simplemente eso… Todas las tonterías y cursilerías que me dijo Susan el otro día eran totalmente incoherentes y sin sentido.  
Yo solo necesito S-E-X-O con ella y asunto arreglado. Primero tengo que arreglar las cosas, pedirle perdón y volver a tomar confianza. Entablar una especie de… 'amistad' para luego llevármela a la cama. Pero maldita sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevarme eso?  
—¡Edward! —me llamó Ben sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me giré a verlo.  
—¿Qué? —le dije.  
—Ya terminó la clase —afirmó mi amigo.  
—¿Cómo? —dije y me puse de pie.  
Ya nadie estaba en ese salón.  
—No —dijo Emmet mirándome con cara de preocupación —De verdad ya me estas asustando.  
—Bueno, no importa —les dije —Pero vamos, salgamos de este maldito lugar.  
El resto del día se me pasó lento y pesado. La indiferencia de Bella cada vez me hacía sentir un poco más impotente.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus alertas y RW's. Y gracias tambien a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	31. Capitulo 30: Lo que tanto deseaba

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 30: Lo que tanto deseaba**_

_****_**Edward POV**

****¡Es que no es posible! ¡Ni siquiera se giró a verme cuando coqueteaba descaradamente delante de ella con alguna de las otras del lugar!  
Al parecer de verdad… de verdad ya no le importo ni en lo más mínimo.  
Llegué a mi casa y me tiré exhausto en mi lindo sillón, había ido a la oficina de David y se me había hecho tarde allí. Tomé el control y prendí la tele.  
—Conquístala, llevándole música a la puerta de su casa. Estamos completamente seguros de que caerá rendida a tus pies.  
No puedo creer que la tele me acabara de decir eso. Era como… una sugerencia. Pero... ¿de donde voy a sacar yo músicos a estas horas y un lunes?  
Angela se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó.  
—No te importa, ocultadora de información —le dije resentido.  
—Si lo dices por Bella, de verdad te digo que no se que le pasa. Te juro que hoy le pregunte, y me dijo que de verdad ya no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, y que si para hacer eso tendría que dejar de hablarte y mirarte, pues que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.  
—¿Me hablas enserio? —dije sin poder creerlo.  
—Eso me dijo ella —aseguró.  
—Tengo que irme —dije y me puse de pie —No me esperes despierta…  
Corrí hasta el baño duché, me cambié y salí de mi casa lo más rápido que pude. Ya eran las 12 de la noche y si seguía perdiendo mi tiempo iba a llegar más tarde aun.  
—¿Están listos? —les pregunté. Todos ellos asintieron. Había estado casi 2 horas buscando músicos y les había ofrecido el doble de lo que cobraban para que vinieran conmigo —Cuando escuchen un regaño, luego de eso… comienzan a tocar.  
Todos volvieron a asentir. Los hice subir en el ascensor y nos bajamos en el piso 6.  
Yo ya había encontrado la forma de entrar al edificio sin que nadie me abriera con la llave. Eso se llama ser un genio. Les hice un gesto para que se quedaran escondidos del lado de los ascensores, mientras yo iba hacia el loft. Me acomodé bien y respiré profundamente.  
Mi plan de arrepentimiento y conquista comenzaba aquí. Toqué el timbre, y luego miré mi reloj. Maldije por lo bajo al darme cuenta de que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Pero ya estaba jugado, no iba a irme hasta que me atendiera…  
Volví a tocar, ya que nadie contestaba. Volví a hacerlo dos veces más.  
—¡Ya va, maldita sea! —la escuché gritar desde adentro.  
Eso, para nada, pero para nada, es un buen comienzo. La puerta se abrió y su pequeña figura estaba metida dentro de un sexy camisón, le llegaba hasta por apenas arriba de las rodillas. Tenía el pelo todo desordenado y una cara de dormida terrible. Sus ojos se abrieron bien.  
—¡Grítame, aviéntame con lo que quieras, golpéame, ódiame, pero ya no me ignores! Me estas acabando —le dije antes de que me pudiera decir algo.  
—No puedo creerlo —habló ella —¡Son las dos de la mañana Masen, estaba durmiendo! ¿No pudiste decirme esto mañana en la Universidad?  
La música comenzó a sonar y ella frunció el ceño. Yo sonreí para mi mismo. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí.  
—Te traje música —le hablé. Me miró frustrada.  
—A veces de verdad me parece que te esfuerzas en ser intolerable, ¿Acaso lo quieres convertir en un deporte? —me preguntó —Tengo vecinos…  
—No lo hice con malas intenciones —me disculpé poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno.  
Ella soltó un suspiro y me miró.  
—Dile a los músicos que se vayan, y entra. Así terminamos enserio con esto —me dijo y entró a su departamento. Me di vuelta e hice mi mejor gesto de 'victoria' Fui hasta donde estaban los muchachos y los despaché, lo más rápido que pude. Volví y subí. La puerta estaba abierta. Entré y ella estaba haciendo algo en su pequeña cocina. Me acerqué y me miró.  
—Eres tremendo, ¿sabes? —me dijo. Sonreí levemente.  
—Algo tenía que hacer para que me hablaras, ya no… no podía aguantar tu… soberbia.  
—¿Mi soberbia? ¿Me estas llamando soberbia? —preguntó clavando su chocolate mirada en mí.  
—Si cariño, eres muy, pero muy soberbia…  
—Solo con la gente que lo merece, y creo que tú lo mereces —dijo. Se acercó a mí y me entregó un vaso de jugo. La miré y miré el vaso.  
—¿No tienes algo más… fuerte?  
—¿Alcohol?  
—Podría ser —dije.  
—No, yo no voy a darte alcohol —me dijo.  
—Vamos, no seas miedosa, tomemos un poco… para entrar en confianza.  
—Yo no quiero entrar en confianza contigo —me aseguró.  
—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice de malo para que hoy me ignoraras completamente? —le pregunté.  
Me miró fijo y se alejó de mí, se agachó a buscar algo debajo de una de las mesadas. Me quedó al frente una linda vista de su trasero al estar agachada. Tragué saliva sonoramente… hace tanto, para mi gusto, que no estoy con una. Mucho menos una así, como ella.  
—Si, aquí hay algo —dijo y se incorporó.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Vodka.  
—Mmm, amo el vodka.  
—Eres un asqueroso y repugnante alcohólico.  
—Y con orgullo.  
Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí para agarrar mi vaso y llenarlo con aquel espeso líquido transparente. Cuando lo llenó, la miré y lo tomé de un trago. Ella me miró bien.  
—Por dios, eres un loco —aseguró. Reí por lo bajo y volví a llenar el vaso.  
—Deberías probarlo —le dije.  
—No, no. Ni loca —me dijo. Alcé el brazo hasta sus ojos y lo acerqué un poco ella —No, no voy a tomar eso…  
—Vamos vegetarianita, nada va a pasarte. Además de que esto no viene de ningún animal. No te va a venir nada mal tomar un poco…  
Mordió sus labios y miró el vaso, para luego mirarme a mí. Pude leer en sus ojos, el debate que estaba dentro de su cabeza. Se preguntaba porque me había dejado entrar, y porque estaba planteándose tomar aquello. Levantó su mano y tomó el vaso.  
Reí divertido al ver la expresión de su cara cuando el líquido entraba en su boca. Lo alejó y un poco de vodka se escurrió por sus labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente.  
—Esto… esto es un asco —dijo cuando al fin pudo hablar.  
—Claro, como si nunca hubieses tomado alcohol —dije negando con la cabeza levemente.  
—Si, si tome alcohol en mi vida… pero nunca esto —me dijo —Es horrible.  
—Pero no sabes lo bien que te hace —dije divertido. Nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la tele y ella la prendió, como queriendo estar con alguien más que conmigo sola en su casa.  
La miré y tomé un poco más de la botella para luego pasársela.  
—¿Acaso quieres embriagarte? —me preguntó.  
—¿Por qué no? —le dije. Ella tomó la botella y bebió un largo trago. Reí cuando lo alejó de ella y volvió a fruncir el ceño —Ya te esta gustando, ¿verdad?  
—Es horrible —dijo y rió —Pero… se vuelve… adictivo.  
—Como todas las cosas que dan placer —acoté y la miré fijo.  
Ella apartó la mirada de mí y dirigió su vista al frente.  
—¿Sabes? Nunca te pregunte sobre tu color favorito —me dijo. La miré extrañado.  
—¿Quieres saberlo? —le pregunté.  
—Si, ¿Por qué no?  
—Me gusta mucho el rojo… es un color lindo, fuerte…  
—Apasionado —agregó ella y tomó un poco de vodka. Sonreí sin que me viera.  
—¿Y tú color favorito?  
—No tengo un color favorito… me gustan todos los colores.  
—Oh, eres una chica multi-color  
Ella rió divertida y la miré divertido.  
—Que palabra más tonta…  
—Demasiado diría yo —dije sin dejar de reír.  
—¿Celtics o Lakers? —me dijo. La miré como si eso fuera obvio.  
—Lakers, eso no se pregunta.  
—Tenía mis dudas, eres medio extraño…  
—¿Enserio lo crees? —ella negó divertida y mordió sus labios.  
—Mmm, ¿Qué más puedo preguntarte? Tus defectos, dime tus defectos… No, ya se todos tus defectos. Mejor tus virtudes… No, también las se —dijo divertida.  
—Ya se, yo digo tus defectos y virtudes, y tú dices las mías —le dije.  
—De acuerdo —me dijo. Asentí y la miré fijo. Era mejor que ella comenzara.  
—Comienza tú —dije.  
—Bueno, primero diré tus defectos. Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso algunas veces, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso, ninfomano —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertido.  
—Ahora yo —dije calmando mi risa —Tú eres soberbia, testaruda, terca, mal pensada, irracional y muy, muy vengadora.  
—¿Yo soy mal pensada? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Muy mal pensada —dije divertido —Ahora di mis virtudes…  
Se quedó callada mirándome fijo. Tal vez no quería decir mis virtudes.  
—Bueno no tienes muchas virtudes… Bueno si tienes varias virtudes —dijo bajando la mirada.  
—Anda, dímelas —le dije queriendo escuchar aquello.  
—Tú… tú eres sincero, directo, apasionado, tierno, divertido, inteligente… y eres un chico bastante guapo —dijo despacio y sin mirarme.  
—¿Bastante guapo? Yo diría completamente guapo —le dije, ella rió por lo bajo.  
—Pero ahora me toca a mí. Resumiendo... tú eres un amor, te podría comer a mordiscos. Pero si de verdad quieres saberlo eres... hermosa, dulce, inteligente, muy inteligente, centrada, con convicciones inamovibles, simpática, divertida. Pero sobre todo, eres la cosa más sexy que yo haya visto jamás…  
—Me falto decir que eres muuuuuuy versero —agregó.  
—Y tú muy desconfiada —le dije.  
—Y tú muy tonto…  
—Y tú muy loca…  
—¿Quieres pelar?  
—Inténtalo —la desafié.  
—Tú inténtalo —me dijo mirándome fijamente.  
—No, yo te reté primero…  
—Me tienes miedo… Cobarde.  
—La cobarde eres tú, tú eres la que siempre está huyendo de mí —negó con la cabeza —Si, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes de qué hablo.  
—Yo huyo de tu intento de abuso.  
—¿Yo quiero abusar de ti?  
—Si, si quieres —me dijo.  
—Si, si quiero, ¿Y que? —pregunté mirándola fijo.  
—Ya basta —dijo —Creo que si seguimos así vamos a terminar por agarrarnos a los golpes.  
—¿Para luego reconciliarnos? Yo creo que no tendría ningún problema…  
—Edward… —dijo con tono de advertencia.  
—¿Qué? Es la verdad cariño, como tú misma dijiste soy muy directo.  
—Creo que se tuve que ponerlo como defecto, no como virtud.  
—Te encanta que yo sea así, admítelo…  
Seguimos hablando mientras sin darnos cuenta tomábamos vodka, como si fuera agua. Siempre se podía hablar con ella de lo que fuera, porque es una mujer inteligente, la cual tiene criterio y decisión. Hasta comenzamos a hablar de fútbol. Tomé la botella y volví a tomar un largo trago.  
Ya no quemaba como al principio, y podía decirse que el alcohol en sangre que yo tenía ya era el de un no dejaba de reír, hasta cuando estábamos callados reía. Me quitó la botella de la mano.  
—Dame eso acá —dijo y bebió haciendo que otra vez se le derramara por los labios. Rió divertida y se limpió la boca —Tengo un secreto para contarte —habló en voz más baja como si alguien pudiera escucharla. Me acerqué un poco más a ella —Pero no se lo digas a nadie…  
—Te lo prometo —le dije y tomé un poco más.  
—¿Me lo juras?  
—Te lo juro cariño —levanté mi mano en forma de juramento.  
—Es sobre Jacob —susurró. Reí por lo bajo.  
—¿Black?  
—Si – dijo asintiendo.  
—¿Qué pasa con Black? —le pregunté.  
—No era nada bueno en la cama.

Ella comenzó a reír y yo también me uní a su risa.  
—¿Me estas hablando enserio? —le pregunté.  
—Muy enserio —dijo divertida —Yo tenía que fingir.  
—¿Le fingías?  
—Si —dijo y tomó un poco más de vodka para volver a hablar —Sino el pobre iba a sentirse muy mal.  
—Ni para darle placer a una mujer es bueno el infeliz —hablé entre risas.  
Ella dejó de reír y me miró fijo. Volvió a tomar de la botella, y luego miró la hora en un reloj.  
—Son las 3 de la mañana Masen, creo que es hora de que te vayas —se puso de pie, pero al instante se tambaleó y cayó sobre mí. Comenzó a reír divertida.  
—Creo que no puedes pararte —le dije divertido.  
Se incorporó y se sentó derecha sobre mi regazo.  
—¿Estas insinuando que estoy ebria? —me preguntó.  
—No lo se, tú dime.  
—Lo que yo te digo es que…  
No pude aguantarme más y me levanté la cabeza para tomar sus labios. Su inmediata respuesta me confundió.  
Se acercó más a mí, cuando coloqué una de mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Su lengua se mezclo con la mía y el sabor de su boca era una mezcla paradisíaca de alcohol y su propio sabor. Era dulce, y adictivo.  
Llevó sus manos a mi nuca y el beso se volvió más profundo. Como cada vez que la besaba, mis ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y disfrutando de ello como el resto de mí.  
Resbalé mis labios por su mentón y bajé a su cuello.  
Me sorprendió que ella no se alejara o dijera algo para alejarse. De seguro era el alcohol, el bendito alcohol…  
Gimió levemente y eso fue como apretar el acelerador en mí y no sacar el pie de allí.  
Desesperado volví a su boca. Mordió suavemente mi labio superior y luego se alejó para mordisquear mi mandíbula, hasta mi oreja.  
—Diablos… —musité apenas audible. Ella iba a volverme loco, completamente loco. La alejé de mí y me puse de pie. Ella me miró sorprendida —Estas ebria Bella, mejor te llevo a dormir.  
Ella se puso de pie y tambaleándose se acercó hasta mí.  
—No estoy tan ebria, como para no recordarlo mañana. Pero ni tan sobria, como para dejar que mi orgullo detenga mis actos —dijo algo agitada. Su mirada estaba llena de deseo.  
—Estoy tan ebrio como para pasar por alto el que mañana estarás arrepentida, pero tan sobrio y conciente como para hacer que no lo olvides nunca.  
—Entonces, hagámoslo cariño —me dijo levantando sus brazos al tiempo que yo me acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla de nuevo a mí.  
Sus brazos cayeron pesados sobre mis hombros, y se colgó de mí mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en un caliente beso.  
Sin dejar de besarnos comencé a caminar a ciegas.  
Algunos tropezones, unas risitas de su parte, hasta que chocamos contra una fría mesa de mármol.  
Bella soltó agitada mis labios, mientras que yo la subía a la mesa justo frente a mí. Abrí sus piernas y paré en medio de ellas. Volví a tomar sus labios, mientras mis manos acarician su cuerpo sobre el fino camisón.  
—No sabes, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto yo te deseo —le susurré al oído mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello otra vez —Siempre he sido un firme creyente de vivir el momento. En tomar lo que quiero cuando lo deseo. Y ahora mismo, Bella, yo te deseo. Quiero saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Sentir tu respiración sobre mi cuello mientras te hago mía. Explorar con mi lengua cada parte de ti hasta que me ruegues que me detenga.  
—No voy a rogarte que te detengas —dijo agitada y divertida —Esta noche, has conmigo lo que quieras. Al diablo con el moralismo…  
—Amén —dije y volví a sus labios.  
—Amén, amén —musitó apenas audible.  
Bajé mis manos hasta el borde de su camisón. Con cuidado acaricie sus muslos y su piel estaba tan caliente como yo este momento por ella.  
Sus manos estaban en mi nuca y acariciaban mis cabellos en forma de provocación. Sentí como sus manos resbalaban hacia delante y comenzaban a bajar por mi pecho, mientras nuestras bocas no cesaban. Alejándome apenas para respirar, la acerqué más a mí, logrando más espacio entres sus piernas.  
Sin ningún problema la tomé en brazos y la subí sobre abdomen. Sentí como sus piernas se cerraban a mí alrededor. Gruñí levemente al sentir, como desesperada intentaba quitarme la remera de encima.  
—Ahí, contra ahí. Así puedo… quitarte esto —habló entre dientes trabajosamente.  
Me reí ante su apabullante suplica.  
—¿Estas caliente, cariño? —pregunté agitado, mientras caminaba con ella encima hasta una de las paredes que estaba casi vacía.  
—¿Tú que crees? —susurró y clavó sus ojos en los míos —Yo también puedo ser una sexo-dependiente como tú, y más si hace tiempo que no lo tengo…  
—Juro que voy a encargarme de que lo disfrutes, lo juro…  
Gimió cuando la apoyé contra la pared y hundí mis labios en su garganta. Mordisqueé la delicada piel de su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja.  
Su respiración caliente caía sobre mi oreja y nuca. Como había deseado esto, por dios. Yo ya no podía esperar para subir a aquella cama y hacerla mía, como tantas veces quise.  
Me moví levemente contra ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara y me apretara con fuerza. Recargando su peso contra la pared, me alejó un poco de ella y con una profunda mirada, se deshizo sin ningún problema de mi remera.  
Volvió a acercarse para tomar mi boca. Volví a caminar a ciegas, pero por un mal movimiento, y estar tan inmerso en aquello caímos sobre una mullida alfombra.  
Ella quedó sobre mí, pero aun así nuestras bocas no se alejaron ni lo más mínimo. Se alejó de mis labios y comenzó a bajar su boca y lengua por mi cuello, y siguió bajando hasta mi pecho.  
—Demonios… —escuché su ahogada voz sobre los músculos de mi abdomen —Estas más bueno que comer un pote de chocolate derretido con el dedo…  
Reí entré dientes y me senté para sentarla sobre mí y besar su boca. La tomé de la nuca y la acerqué más a mí, como si eso de verdad fuera posible. Sus firmes pechos estaban apretados contra mi pecho, debajo de ese lindo camisón y cubiertos por un sostén.  
Ella tenía una forma tan especial de besar, una forma única y extremadamente caliente. Se alejó apenas de mis labios y abrí mis ojos para mirarla. Ella me miraba fijo…  
—No vas a detenerme, ¿verdad? Estoy desesperado, Bella. Hace semanas que no lo hago y estoy por volverme loco… loco —le expliqué agitado mientras veía su forma de mirarme.  
Sus labios se curvaron levemente, para formar una misteriosa sonrisa.  
Tomó una de mis manos y la dirigió a uno de sus pechos. Me hizo recorrer su cuerpo desde allí, hasta la curva de su trasero.  
—¿Desesperado? —preguntó. Tragué sonoramente.  
—Muy desesperado —le aseguré.  
—¿Y que pasó con tus conquistas?  
No podía decirle que no había podido acostarme con ninguna de ellas porque siempre que lo estaba por hacer, su rostro me aparecía para atormentarme y alejarme de cada una de ellas.  
—Ellas no me excitan —dije.  
Su suave mano acarició mi pecho y subió hasta mi hombro. Se acercó un poco más a mí y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el costado de mi mandíbula. Gruñí al sentir el calor de sus piernas alrededor mío.  
—¿Yo te excito? —preguntó alejándose un poco.  
Ella quería saber aquello, ella necesitaba saberlo.  
—No te das una idea de cuanto.  
—¿Entonces, qué estas esperando para subir las escaleras y terminar en aquella cama?  
—Estaba esperando a que me dieras el permiso —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Sin ningún problema me puse de pie con ella encima. Mi cabeza dio vueltas al sentir como se envolvía alrededor mío otra vez. El calor de sus muslos internos, quemaron mi cintura en tanto sentía su humedad contra mi estómago.  
Comencé a subir las pequeñas escaleras en forma de caracol que daban a aquel pequeño altillo, que contenía una gran cama, un enorme televisor y el closed en la pared. Esa era su habitación, y podías obtener vista de ella desde la sala.  
Regresando a su boca, mezclé mi lengua con la suya y mordí con cuidado su labio. Susurró algo que no logré entender, pero me dio tanto placer.  
Al fin llegamos allí arriba. Mis manos sostenían con firmeza su trasero, para que pudiera mantenerse sobre mí.  
—Voy a devorarte, Bella —le dije con voz ronca.  
—Esa idea me tiene loca…  
—No más que a mí…  
Caminé un poco más hasta que mis pasos se vieron interrumpidos por una pared. Ella gimió, cuando por causa de la pared, posé mi hinchada erección contra la parte de ella en la que ya no podía esperar para enterrarme.  
—Oh, dios —dijo en un leve gemido. Probé la calidez de su boca y escuché sus susurros de placer. Movió sus manos desde mi nuca, a través de mi espalda, hasta encontrar la bragueta de mi pantalón. Echándome hacia atrás ligeramente, observé su cara.  
—Ya no puedo esperar a que lo hagas… Hazlo porque voy a volverme loca —me dijo agitada.  
Entonces la bestia que estaba dentro de mí, pareció salir descontrolado. La apreté más contra la pared y la besé profundamente. Casi salvajemente le arranqué la tanga que tenía debajo de ese camisón.  
Ese camisón que aun cubría su cuerpo. Pero no quería sacárselo todavía, me gustaba verla con eso puesto. Metí mis manos entre nosotros y terminé de desabrochar los botones que ella ya había empezado…  
—Espera, espera —me dijo. La miré fijo —Póntelo primero, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando…  
—No se donde está —dije totalmente desesperado.  
—No voy a hacerlo, hasta que lo tengas —susurró.  
Toqué los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón y agradecí a dios encontrarlo allí. Ella se rió entre dientes. Se bajó de mí, para que yo pudiera ponérmelo, y mientras yo lo hacia ella acariciaba mis cabellos.  
—Tú eres un tramposo y manipulador… Sabías que iba a pasar esto, lo sabías y viniste a… a enloquecerme…  
—Shhhhhh —le dije y la volví a alzar.  
—Pero…  
Y cuando sus piernas se abrieron a mí alrededor, me hundí el ella. Gimió exaltada y se aferro con fuerza a mi espalda.  
Me quedé quieto, sintiendo como sus muslos internos me rodeaban más y más. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y vueltas. Mi rostro estaba escondido en su cuello. Subí mis manos por el costado de sus piernas, alzando un poco más su camisón. Comencé a moverme despacio. Ella boqueó y se arqueó hacia mí.  
—Oh, Bella… —su nombre salió ronco de mi garganta al sentir el placer de estar dentro de ella. Mis ojos se cerraron y gruñí profundamente. Comencé a moverme un poco más, quería sentirla, necesitaba sentirla.  
—Edward… —mi nombre salió agitado de sus labios.  
Entonces me alejé de su cuello y tomé su boca. Gimió un poco más fuerte que antes y sus manos apretaron mis hombros. Era tan erótico sentirla de esa forma. Ella estaba completamente vestida, y yo solo tenía puestos mis pantalones. Me alejé apenas de su boca para poder respirar.  
—Di que deseabas esto tanto como yo —le dije sin dejar de moverme dentro de ella. Alcé una de mis manos y tomé uno de sus pechos, para acariciarlo sobre la ropa.  
—Yo… yo lo deseaba tanto —dijo entre dientes.  
Sonreí agitado y capturé sus labios de nuevo. De una manera inexplicable me deshice de su camisón, y al instante de su sostén. Ahora estaba al descubierto para mí. Sus manos se movían suaves por mi espalda, y su respiración caliente caía sobre mi boca. La apreté más contra la pared, haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran un poco más a mí.  
Mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos. Mis caderas no dejaban de empujar en su interior, y no iban a dejar de hacerlo hasta obtener lo que quería de ella. Su boca busco la mía y sus labios tomaron despacio los míos. Me estremecí dentro de ella. Sus manos subieron por mi espalda hasta mi rostro. Acaricio mis mejillas, y secó el sudor de mi frente.  
Sus gestos me confundieron, y su forma de tocarme más aun. Se alejó de mis labios y levantó un poco su rostro para besar mi nariz. Mis labios quedaron quietos sobre su mentón.  
—¿Tú solo viniste por placer aquí? —me preguntó agitada

* * *

**Jijijijij soy malita! jajajja espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos los alertas y RW's. Tambien gracias a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	32. Capitulo 31: ¿Solo una mas?

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 31: ¿Solo una mas?_**

**__****Edward POV**

****Me alejé un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. No podía responderle eso… porque ni yo se porque vine a buscarla. Mi incliné hacia ella y capturé sus labios en un acalorado beso.  
Entonces me moví más rápido, haciendo que los gemidos salieran repetidas veces de su boca, que caían sobre la mía. Ella intentaba hablar, pero el aire apenas le alcanzaba para respirar. Gruñí profundamente, cuando ella se abrazó más a mí y sentí como su cuerpo se consumía en un mar de placer, mientras se corría por mí.  
Un gemido estremecedor abarcó cada rincón de la casa, y llenó de un agudo placer cada parte de mí. Me quedé quieto esperando que su respiración se calmara y que su cuerpo se relajara. Llevé mis labios a los suyos y los rocé suavemente.  
—Quiero más —habló con la voz cortada. Sonreí levemente.  
—Claro que si cariño, aun no he terminado contigo —le dije.  
Me alejé de la pared con ella y la dejé caer sobre la cama. Terminé de quitarme lo que quedaba de ropa sobre mí, y me acosté sobre ella, sintiendo cada centímetro de su fina y suave piel contra la mía. Un suave suspiró salió de sus labios y su cuerpo se amoldó al mío.  
Antes de enterrarme de nuevo en ella, quería saborear un poco de esa palida piel que me traía loco desde hacía varias semanas. Besé sus labios levemente, y con cuidado bajé mi boca hasta su mentón. Sentí una de sus manos sobre el lugar en donde estaba mi tatuaje, sus dedos lo marcaron suave, y recorrieron cada línea que sobresalía del dibujo. Sonreí por lo bajo al recordar sus palabras aquella noche después de lo de Susan.  
—Oye —le hablé en voz baja y comencé a bajar mi boca por su cuello, la mordisqueé suavemente, haciendo que su respiración se comenzara a agitar.  
—¿Si? —susurró.  
—Yo se que no lo recuerdas, pero la noche en la que te emborrachaste en lo de Susan, cuando estábamos en casa y yo te llevaba a la habitación, me dijiste algunas cosas.  
—Si las recuerdo —musitó y me alejé de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Una sonrisa perversa se curvó en sus labios —Recordé lo que pasó después de irme de tu casa —sonreí y volví a bajar mi boca a su cuello, su mano seguía acariciando mi tatuaje. Subí hasta su oreja —Quiero lamer tu tatuaje, Edward…  
La piel de mi nuca se erizó y saboreé sus palabras casi tanto como lo estaba haciendo con ella.  
—Lamento decirte que vas a tener que quedarte con la gana, porque esta noche yo voy a ser el único que va a saborear aquí… —ella rió por lo bajo —Eres tan suave, Bella—le dije mientras seguía mordisqueando la delicada piel de su cuello.  
—Y tú eres tan…  
—¿Tan que? —pregunté mientras descendía sobre ella y besaba el espacio suave que había entre su cuello y sus pechos.  
—Eres tan fuerte… y tan salvaje… como me tientas —respondió.  
Seguí bajando hasta encontrarme con dos hinchados pechos. Abrí mi boca y con cuidado tomé uno de ellos. Ella se arqueó hacia mí y su mano derecha se enterró en mis cabellos. Suspiré al sentir su pezón bajo mi lengua.  
—Dios, Masen —gimió mientras seguía jugando con su pezón.  
—Me enloquece que me llames así, cariño —le dije mientras dirigía mi boca al otro. Rió pícaramente  
—Masen —dijo mientras su mano acariciaba mis cabellos.  
Sonreí divertido, seguí bajando por su suave vientre, ganándome caricias y algunas perversas palabras de su parte, y volví a subir a sus pechos. Su mano me llevó hasta su boca en donde recibí un apasionado beso, su lengua buscó la mía y jugó con ella. Gemí sobre sus labios y la besé más aun.  
Rocé con mi mano la curva de su cadera, seguí bajando por su muslo suave, seguí bajando hasta que pude tocar la parte que más ardientemente deseaba de ella. Ella gimió y tembló mientras cuidadosamente separaba sus piernas y atormentaba su hendidura.  
Oh sí, yo quería esto de ella. Quería ver su cabeza contra las almohadas y oír mi nombre salir de su boca cuando se corriera por mí otra vez.  
Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y me apretó con fuerza, mientras mis dedos la acariciaban. Me separé de su boca y la miré fijo a los ojos. Esos ojos profundos, cautivantes, que con una sola mirada te sacan todo el aire. Ella alzó la cabeza y mordisqueó mi mentón y mandíbula. Necesito decirle algo, pero no sé que.  
—¿Qué quieres decirme Edward? —preguntó como si estuviera leyendo mi cabeza.  
Ella seguía besando mi mentón y cuello. Subí mi mano por su cintura, acariciándola delicadamente. Tragué saliva… no puedo decir aquello, yo no sé que pasa conmigo.  
—Te deseo y mucho —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.  
Se alejó de mi mentón y clavó su mirada en la mía, como si estuviera tratando de leer lo que pienso.  
—Bésame —me ordenó.  
Bajé mi rostro hacia ella y capturé sus labios. Pero esta vez su beso no es apasionado… es un beso suave, lento… dulce. Confundió aun más mis pensamientos y me hizo reprocharme el estar aquí. Pero no, no puedo arrepentirme de esto, esto es lo que yo quiero, esto es lo que yo he deseado desde que posé mis ojos en ella y al fin lo estoy teniendo.  
Incapaz de esperar un poco más le abrí más las piernas y me volví a hundir en arqueó la espalda arrastrándome más profundo en su interior y gimió llenándome de más placer. Yo no puedo entender como ella lo hace, pero con cada segundo me enloquece aun más. Me senté sobre mis piernas y empujé más mis caderas. Y así me deslicé en ella, lentamente, profundamente. Era un ritmo arrollador que la hizo contorsionarse ante el intenso placer de mis íntimas caricias. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí, mientras respiraba por la boca trabajosamente.  
—Eres tan bella —murmuré, meciendo mis caderas contra las de ella y empujándome en su interior aún más profundo y más duro. La tomé de las caderas y la acerqué más a mí.  
—Tú también —me dijo agarrándome las rodillas.  
Acaricié su suave vientre y también sus piernas.  
¡Oh ella me daba tanto placer! Juro que he tenido sexo más veces de la que puedo contar, pero había algo nuevo en esto, algo fresco y distinto a todo.  
Ella agarró con fuerza las sabanas y mordió sus labios al sentir que otro orgasmo la invadía. Yo sonreí agitadamente y me moví más dentro de ella. Gruñí ante el sonido de su éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se aferraba al mío. Gimiendo mi nombre se estiró y me arrastró encima de su cuerpo.  
Luego hizo la cosa más extraña de todas… acarició con su nariz mi cuello y mi cara, dejando caer suaves y mojados besos por mi hombro y mi mejilla. Me congelé.  
—Nunca había sentido nada mejor que tú llenándome —me confesó débil.  
—Nunca había sentido nada mejor que estar dentro de ti —me forcé a decirle.  
Aunque de verdad no debí decirle eso… aunque fuera realmente cierto.  
Sus brazos me mantuvieron apretado contra ella, mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.  
La ternura de su toque y sus acciones me punzaron, haciendo que me tensara aun más. Mis caderas seguían empujando dentro de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi piel.  
Era como si realmente yo le importara, como si yo significara algo para ella. Como si ella me… me quisiera… Apenas podía respirar.  
Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que estaba teniendo algo más que sexo… No, no, eso no era así. Yo estaba teniendo sexo. Sexo increíblemente genial, pero nada más que sexo.  
Sexo.  
Simple.  
Primitivo.  
Básico.  
Elemental.  
Cerrando los ojos, inspiré su perfume único y dejé que me inundara. Mis labios abrasaron su piel mientras ella continuaba acariciando mi cuello y mejilla con su nariz y empujándose a sí misma contra mí.  
La sostuve suavemente y sentí que iba a volverme loco, cuando sus manos bajaron calientes por mi espalda hasta mi trasero, donde me empujó más en ella.  
Entonces me moví más aun, buscando eso que tanto necesitaba.  
—Ahora me toca a mí —le dije agitado.  
Bella soltó una leve risa que cosquilleó en mi oído. Su risa se transformó en un intenso gemido y sus uñas marcaron mi piel cuando me corrí en sus brazos. Su nombre salió como plegaría de mi boca, liberando mi pasión, liberando mi deseo.  
Me dejé caer rendido y confundido sobre su pequeño y caliente cuerpo. Mi rostro quedó encallado en su cuello. Sus manos acariciaron de arriba a bajo mi espalda que subía y bajaba por mi, aun agitada, respiración. Sentí como sus piernas se enredaban con las mías y subían y bajan para acariciarme con ellas.  
Acostumbrado a salirme de ellas después de correrme, quedarme sobre Bella y abrazado a ella era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Nuevo y extraño.  
Rápidamente levanté la cabeza para cerciorarme de que era ella, y no alguna otra a la que yo había imaginado como Bella.  
Si era ella, no era una ilusión, ni mi imaginación. Sus ojos se clavaron fijos en los míos. Y su rostro mostraba una gran confusión, al igual que yo…  
Me incliné hacia ella y la besé despacio. Su boca me respondió suave y dulce. Me alejé y me acosté a su lado, mirando fijamente al techo. Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas, pensé que era por el efecto del vodka, pero no era así.  
Mi cabeza daba vueltas por el placer que ella me había dado. La miré de costado y sentí la necesidad apabullante de abrazarla contra mi pecho. De esconder mi rostro entre sus cabellos y respirar su aroma.  
Sacudí mi cabeza y me senté en la cama. Ella también se sentó y buscó algo en el suelo. La miré de costado. Su espalda desnuda estaba al descubierto para mí. Quise estirar mi mano y acariciarla, pero me guardé las ganas. Ella se colocó el camisón y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta las escaleras.  
—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté.  
—Al baño —dijo sin mirarme.  
—Aquí hay un baño —dije señalando la puerta que estaba en la habitación.  
—El de abajo es más grande —dijo sin dejar de caminar.  
—Bella—la llamé. Se giró a verme y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago —Debo irme.  
—Si —dijo ella asintiendo —Ya es tarde… cuando salgas, cierra bien la puerta.  
No sé que fue peor para mí. ¿Qué ella me dijera eso o qué yo de verdad no tenía ganas de irme? Ella estaba por bajar.  
—Bella—la volví a llamar. Me volvió a mirar.  
—¿Si?  
—¿Te… encuentras bien? —le pregunté. Ella sonrió levemente y bajó la mirada.  
—Claro que si, ¿Por qué? —preguntó. Negó levemente y se dispuso a bajar al fin.  
Me quedé sentado en la cama, esperando no sé que. Hasta que reaccioné y me levanté. Me puse mis boxers, y luego mi pantalón. Mi remera estaba tirada abajo así que debía bajar.  
Cuando llegué la puerta del bañó se abrió, y ella salió envuelta en una salida de baño y con el cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo.  
La miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
Me agaché a recoger mi remera, sin dejar de mirarla me la coloqué, ella me sonrió levemente. Entonces aquello fue más fuerte que yo, con dos grandes pasos me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cintura para acercarla a mí y besarla apasionadamente.  
Sus pequeñas manos se posaron suaves sobre mi pecho, y luego subieron a mi nuca. Su boca me respondió de la misma manera y nuestras lenguas se volvieron a juntar.  
Besar su boca y sentir su sabor era una de las cosas más maravillosas que había en este mundo. Me alejé despacio y me alejé para mirarla.  
Tragué saliva y acomodé un mechón que caía por el costado de su cara detrás de su oreja. Volví a besarla suavemente, apoyando apenas mis labios sobre los suyos. Me volví a alejar, solo un poco.  
—Te veo luego —le susurré.  
—Seguro —asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
La besé por última vez y giré para caminar hasta la puerta. Salí de allí sin mirarla, porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no iba a poder irme. Cuando salí del edificio miré a mí alrededor.  
¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?  
¿Despedirme así?  
¿Desde cuando?  
Solté un largo suspiró y caminé hasta Betty. Le di una última mirada a su edificio antes de marcharme.  
Al fin había conseguido lo que quería, pero yo no esperaba sentirme así. Así de extraño, así de confundido. Prendí mi moto y arranqué hacia mi casa.  
Todo fue tan de repente, todo pasó tan diferente a lo que yo me imaginé  
Dios Bella, me diste lo que tanto quería y no sabes como te lo agradezco. Pero no tenías que ser así, tú tenías que ser como las demás, maldita sea.  
Llegué y dejé a Betty en el garaje. Subí al ascensor y bajé en mi piso. Tomé las llaves y abrí despacio, no quería despertar a mi prima…  
—¡¿Se puede saber en donde demonios estabas?! —me preguntó prendiendo la luz de repente.  
Me giré a verla algo asustado por su repentina voz.  
—Ang, ¿Qué haces despierta? —le pregunté, mientras me acercaba a la cocina, para tomar un poco de agua.  
—Me moría de la angustia esperando a mi primo —me dijo con una sonrisa irónica —¿Dónde estabas?  
—Te dije que no me esperaras Angela —le dije y me serví agua.  
—Si claro, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me preocupo, eres mi primo. ¿O acaso piensas que cuando tu te vas yo me quedó de lo más tranquila mirando alguna película como si nada?  
—Ya Ang, solo estuve por ahí.  
Se acercó a mí y comenzó a olerme. La miré extrañado.  
—No, no estabas por ahí —me dijo y respiró más profundamente —Estabas con una mujer… hueles a mujer, ¿Espera un segundo? —dijo y se acercó más a mí —Yo conozco ese perfume…  
Me alejé de ella, poniendo un metro de distancia entre nosotros. No quería que descubriera que fui a acostarme con su mejor amiga.  
—Tonterías, no estuve con nadie —le mentí —Tal vez sea el perfume de Susan, la camarera del bar. Echó un poco porque había mucho olor a hombre, ¿entiendes?  
Se alejó de mí frunciendo el ceño con asco  
Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta el pasillo.  
—Bueno, por lo menos ve a ducharte —me dijo.  
—Si mamá —dije con burla. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Tonto —dijo y se fue.  
Suspiré aliviado y me senté pesadamente en el sillón. Olí mi remera y de verdad olía a mujer… olía a Bella, tan adictivo como ella, tan embriagante como aquel vodka que nos llevó a terminar en aquella excitante situación.  
Me puse de pie y entré al baño para ducharme, no quería sacarme el olor a ella pero… tenía que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.  
Solo fue una más Masen, recuerda eso… una más.  
Dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí aproximadamente 15 minutos, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

_—Nunca había sentido nada mejor que tú llenándome…_

Recordé algunas de sus palabras, sus caricias, sus besos.  
¡Maldita sea, basta! ¡Ya, ya es suficiente!

Solo fue sexo, nada significó para mí, y nada significó para ella. Solo un agradable momento de lujuria. ¡Solo eso!  
Por dios, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
Acabo de tener sexo con la chica que quería, debería estar completamente relajado y contento. No andar como pelmazo recordando y esas cosas.  
Salí de la ducha, me sequé, me puse mi pantalón de dormir y me acosté en el sillón. Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.  
¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?  
¿Se habrá dormido?  
¿Estará despierta?  
¿Pensara en lo que pasó?  
¿Estará totalmente arrepentida?  
¿O estará más que contenta de haberlo hecho?  
Negué con la cabeza, para alejar esas estúpidas preguntas de mí.  
¿Y si la llamo?  
¿Y si la llamo para ver como esta?  
¿Y si solo la llamo para escuchar su voz y luego corto?  
¿Y SI MEJOR DEJO DE COMPORTARME COMO UN IMBÉCIL?  
Me di vuelta sobre el sillón y escondí mi rostro en la almohada. Otra vez sus caricias vinieron a mi cabeza, su placer… su forma de disfrutarlo.  
Hoy había aprendido, que ella siempre tensaba su cuerpo hasta que el último estremecimiento orgásmico se apaciguaba, y luego soltaba besos sobre mi piel. Era una sensación dulce y tonta que no tenía comparación.  
¿Lo recordará después?  
Si, no puede no recordarlo. Nuestra borrachera se fue en nuestro primer asalto. Quemamos más toxinas de las que realmente teníamos.  
Al final, creo que fue peor el remedio, que le enfermedad.

* * *

**_Bueno, al fin estos chicos hicieron lo que tantas ganas tenían, aunque no lo quieran admitir._**

**_Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por sus alertas y RW's. Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta adaptación Nos leemos pronto!_**


	33. Capitulo 32: Arrepentimiento

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer…_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 32: Arrepentimiento**_

**__****Edward POV **

Me desperté a causa del sonido de unas hoyas. Levanté mi cabeza y miré hacia la cocina. Angela era la que estaba haciendo ese insoportable sonido.  
—¿Qué haces? —le dije con la voz somnolienta.  
—Busco mis aros —me contestó —¿Los has visto?  
—¡Quiero dormir Angela! —la regañé y volví mi cabeza a la almohada.  
—Lamento arruinar tu sueño, pero es hora de que te levantes, vamos a llegar tarde a la Universidad —dijo ella. Gruñí por lo bajo y me senté en el sillón, mientras restregaba mis ojos para poder mirar bien, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia el baño —Oye, ¿Qué tienes?  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunté deteniendo mi paso.  
-— Porque estas así como… renovado, como nuevo. Tienes una mirada distinta y pareces hasta contento —me dijo.

_'Bella'_

Pensé en ella al instante. Estaba como nuevo por lo que había pasado con Bella. Me sentía extrañamente renovado, como si hubiese dormido unos tres días seguidos.  
—Estoy haciendo yoga —le dije a Ang mientras entraba al baño.  
—¿En que momento? —preguntó ella y pasó por mi lado hasta la habitación.  
Entré al baño y lavé mi cara y mis dientes. Escuché como tocaban la puerta de baño.  
—¿Si? —dije mirando hacia la puerta. Mi prima la abrió y se asomó.  
—Me voy primito,Bella ya esta abajo por mí —me dijo.  
Me paré bien derecho y la miré fijo. Ella estaba abajo…  
—Está bien, te veo luego —le dije.  
Ella me sonrió y salió de allí dejándome bastante alterado. Bella estaba abajo, en su auto yendo hacia la Universidad. De seguro va a contarle contentísima a Angela lo que pasó esta madrugada.  
Sonreí y terminé de arreglarme para salir de casa y subirme a mi linda moto. El día estaba espectacular, un sol radiante y un cielo azul. Me puse mis anteojos y prendí marcha hacia la Universidad.  
Llegué mis amigos ya estaban en el lugar de siempre. Me bajé de Betty y miré el auto de Bella. Ellas ya estaban adentro…  
—¿Qué tal hermanos? —les pregunté contento mientras me acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba a cada uno por separado.  
Ben se alejó de mí y me miró con desconfianza.  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Edward? —me preguntó mirándome de arriba a bajo.  
—Soy yo, soy yo ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mis hermanos? —les dije.  
—No, este no es Edward —le dijo el oso a Ben. Reí divertido.  
—Vamos, hay que entrar, se nos hace tarde —dije y comencé a caminar. Detuve mis pasos y me giré a verlos. Sonreí por lo bajo —¿Pueden moverse?  
—No, este de verdad no es Edwad. ¡Tengo miedo Emmet! ¡Tal vez una nave espacial rapto al verdadero Edwa y nos dejó a este que da abrazos y quiere llegar temprano a clases!  
Emmet me miró fijo analizándome. Hasta que una sonrisa de idea atravesó su rostro.  
—Yo se que es lo que le pasa —dijo el oso. Ben lo miró.  
—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Cheney.  
—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta Ben? Mira su cara, mira su aura, su rostro, su cara de relajación y renovación. -Edward tuvo sexo anoche, por eso está así —le dijo él.  
Ben me miró fijo y sonrió.  
—Ooooh, por ahí viene la mano —dijo Cheney y ambos se acercaron a mí. Sonreí por lo bajo, estos dos siempre encontraban la manera de saber lo que me pasaba —¿Quién fue la afortunada si se pueda saber?  
Comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio de la Universidad. Apreté mis labios y solté un suspiro. Los miré a ambos y sonreí.  
—No voy a decírselos —les dije.  
—Oh, vamos —dijo Ben —Debemos saber quien te dejó como nuevo.  
—¿Fue Kate? —preguntó Emm. Lo miré extrañado.  
—¿Quién es Kate? —le dije.  
—No, no fue esa. Ni siquiera la recuerda.  
—¿Leah? —dijo Ben. Negué con la cabeza y reí.  
—No van a saberlo, es una forma que le debo de respeto. Soy un caballero no voy andar contando que me acosté con ella por ahí —les dije.  
—Pero nosotros no somos cualquiera, somos tus amigos, tus hermanos… podemos saberlo —me dijo Emm.  
—No, no van a saberlo —dije firmé.  
Detuve mi paso al ver como ella caminaba hacia nuestra dirección hablando con Rose y con mi prima. Las tres nos miraron. Rose y Angela sonrieron, pero ella no lo hizo. Su mirada seria se desvió de mí para sonreírle a Emmet. Se acercaron a nosotros.  
Emmet besó a Rose, y ella se quedó abrazada a él. Miré a mi prima que le sonreía tontamente a Ben. Posé mi mirada en Bella. Ella miraba sus uñas sin preocupación, y como si yo no estuviera allí. Acomodé mi garganta.  
—Hola —le dije. Levantó su vista y me miró. Sonrió fingidamente.  
—Hola —dijo secamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?  
—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté. Se giró a ver a Angela.  
—¿Por qué no entramos? El profesor ya va a llegar —dijo y empujó a mi prima hacia el salón.  
Fruncí el ceño y miré hacia el salón en donde ella acababa de entrar. Sacudí mi cabeza y entré. La miré y ella se sentó al lado de mi prima. Angela la miró divertida y rió…  
¿Le habrá contado?  
Creo que aun no, porque si fuera así Ang ya me hubiese dedicado una mirara cómplice y divertida, y aun eso no había pasado.  
Lo dejé pasar, tal vez ella solo esté jugando conmigo. En cualquier momento se acercara a mí y me dirá lo bien que la pasó conmigo. Si, eso es lo que va a pasar.  
El profesor llegó y la clase comenzó. La miré y ella miraba fijo al frente, bajé mi mirada a la forma en la que estaba sentada.  
Sus piernas cruzadas, una encima de la otra. Apoyó su codo derecho sobre la mesa y corrió todo su cabello para el otro costado, dejándome una sensual vista de la piel de su cuello. Tragué ante el recuerdo de su sabor… ella estaba jugando conmigo, ella quería provocarme. Mientras seguía acomodando su cabello, su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Me fijó por unos cuantos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar al frente.  
¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella es una… una… una maldita!  
Las horas seguían pasando y la actitud de Bella era cada vez más extraña. No se porque, pero creo que me odia.  
Emm y Ben se sentaron a mi lado en la cafetería. Los miré y sonreí sin ganas.  
La felicidad que tenía a la mañana, se estaba consumiendo de a poco. Ben miró a la mesa en donde estaba Bella sentada sola, escribiendo algo en su celular.  
—¿Me parece a mí o Bella esta algo… mal? —dijo Emmet. La miré con ojos venenosos.  
—Yo veo que está perfecta —dije con tono enojado —Incluso es más indiferente conmigo que antes.  
—¿Y porque no debería de estar indiferente? —me preguntó oso.  
—Pobrecita, me parte el alma —dijo Ben y se puso de pie —Voy a preguntarle que le pasa…  
Emmet y yo vimos como Ben se acercaba a la mesa de la morena y se sentaba frente a ella. Bella lo miró sorprendida y le sonrió al instante. Ben le preguntó algo y ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreí le volvió a decir algo y ella asintió sonriendo. Le dijo algo y Ben se puso de pie. Rose y Angela llegaron para sentarse junto a ella, mientras Ben regresaba a nosotros.  
—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó el oso.  
—Dice que nada, solo que esta un poco cansada porque no durmió bien anoche —dijo él.  
—¿Le preguntaste por que? —le dije a mi amigo.  
—Si —dijo asintiendo —Me dijo que se quedó viendo una película cómica hasta muy tarde…  
—Por lo menos pudo haber dicho que fue una de acción —susurré por lo bajo.  
—¿Qué? —dijo Ben.  
—Nada, nada – me apresuré a decirle.  
—Oye, tú no estabas tan radiante solo porque tuviste sexo, esta mañana —me dijo Emmet —¿Por qué estabas tan radiante?  
—Olvídalo, mi sol se está consumiendo en sus propias llamas —le contesté.  
—No entiendo —dijo el oso  
—Su felicidad se esta convirtiendo más bien en la razón de una profunda oscuridad que poco a poco lo va apagando —le dijo Ben.  
—Sigo sin entender —aclaró Emmet.  
—Traducción para ti Emmet —le dije y lo miré —Hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.  
De repente el oso sonrió abiertamente como si acabara de recordar algo que lo hizo muy feliz.  
—Ayer hice el amor con Rose —confesó sin dejar de sonreír.  
—No quería saber eso —protestó Ben.  
—Yo menos —le dije —¿Qué pasó con el código de caballerosidad?  
—Es que ella ya no es una cualquiera no voy a acostarme con ella una sola vez. Voy a hacerlo muchas veces más —nos dijo.  
—¿Por qué eres tan demostrativo? —le dije y miré la cara de Ben.  
—Cuando hagas el amor con alguna, te vas a dar cuenta. No es cosa de una sola noche, vas a querer hacerlo todas las noches que sigan —me dijo.  
Dirigí, inconcientemente, mi mirada a Bella. No, ya esta, con lo de ayer alcanzó, puedo volver a ser como antes... yo no quiero hacerlo de nuevo con ella.  
Mentira... si quiero volver a hacerlo... pero no porque nosotros hayamos hecho... hecho el amor, no. Eso no fue aquello... Solo porque ella... ella es increíble.  
—¡Reacciona Edward! —me dijo fuerte Ben haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.  
—¿En que estabas pensando? Tenías cara de no y luego de si —me dijo Emm.  
—Estaba pensando en las probabilidades de lo que acabas de decir —le dije.  
—¿Y cuales son? —me preguntó.  
—Son total y completamente nulas —le aseguré.  
Entonces Emmet se puso de pie cuando vio como Rose se acercaba a nosotros.  
—Ya vuelvo —nos dijo y se alejó con ella.  
Un celular comenzó a sonar y era el de Ben, miró la pantalla y se alejó de mí, haciéndome un gesto de espera. Me dejaron solo en la mesa. Miré a la mesa de la morena y mi prima que hablaban. Angela le habló indignada. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellas, sentándome justo al frente de Bella. Ambas me miraron. Pero al instante Ang volvió su vista a su amiga.  
—Estas insoportable Bella —le dijo con tono enojado.  
—Si no te gusta, no me hables —le contestó ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté. Mi prima me miró.  
—No lo se, esta intratable... no le puedes hablar mucho porque se irrita... para mi que estas en sus días.  
—No —le contesté muy seguro. Bella me miró asesinamente.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó mi prima.  
—Solo está así porque vio una película cómica por la noche… al parecer le gusto mucho mientras duró… pero luego la irritó —le dije a Ang sin dejar de mirar a Bella.  
—Pues creo que tú también la has visto —me dijo ella.  
—¿De que hablan? —preguntó Ang.  
Mi mirada seguía fija en Bella, al igual que la de ella en la mía. Era como si me estuviera desafiando a hablar.  
—La diferencia es que yo no me arrepiento de haberla visto, es más me encantó, pero creo que la clasificación que le dieron no fue la apropiada —le dije a la morena.  
—Yo creo que te asusto un poco —me dijo —¿No te fuiste corriendo?  
—¿Acaso querías que me quedara a terminar de verla? Creo haber escuchado que ya era muy tarde…  
—Esperen un momento —habló Ang colocando su rostro en medio de ambos —¿Ustedes estaban juntos ayer?  
—NO —dijo Bella.  
—SI —la contradije.  
Angela nos miró con más confusión que antes.  
—¿Si o no? ¡Decídanse! —nos pidió.  
—Nos habíamos reconciliado, primita —le conté mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en mi rostro.  
—Para una reconciliación hace falta una relación, Masen. La cual tú y yo no tenemos —me dijo ella. Sonreí mirándola fijamente al recordar mi apellido en sus labios, pero de manera agitada.  
—Ignórala Ang —le dije a mi prima —Solo está molesta porque no quiere admitir que la película le encantó.  
—Pero, ¿Qué tienen en común la película y la reconciliación? —preguntó confundida.  
—¡Todo! —dijimos ella y yo al unísono.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí hay otro capitulo. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por todos los alertas y RW's. Me suben muchísimo el animo. Gracias también a los lectores silenciosos. Espero les guste esta adaptación._**

**_No olviden pasar por mi perfil y ver la nota! Quisiera que los que dejaron los RW's (En la nota) se fijen si su E-Mail esta bien escrito porque en muchos no sale bien. No se olviden de especificar el formato. Besos!_**


	34. Capitulo 33: ¡TRAIDORAS!

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 33: ¡TRAIDORAS!**_

_****_**Edward POV**

****  
Bellase puso de pie y me miró fijamente. Ella parecía estar bastante enojada.  
—Fue la película más horrorosa que vi en mi vida… y no quiero volver a verla nunca más —me dijo hablando rápido.  
—No me pareció eso, cuando me pediste que volviera a ponerla —le dije sonriente.  
Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron indignados.  
—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —me acusó.  
—¡Ya basta! —dijo Ang mientras se ponía de pie también. Yo también lo hice —¡No entiendo nada de lo que dicen! ¡Ya me cansaron! ¡Arréglense, peléense! ¡Vayan a tener sexo por ahí, a ver si se les quita lo insoportable!  
Se fue dejándonos solos. Apreté los dientes ante lo último que había dicho mi prima. Si ella supiera que ese es el puto problema.  
—Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mí, porque o sino vas a arrepentirte, ¿escuchaste?  
—Solo dime una cosa…  
—¿Quieres saber si lo disfruté? ¿Si lo gocé? Si, si lo gocé, lo disfruté, eres toda una maquina lujuriosa… Pero no quiero volver a repetirlo —me dijo y comenzó a caminar para salir de la cafetería. Mis piernas tardaron un poco en responder a la orden de mi cerebro, para seguirla. Pero lo hicieron y corrí hasta alcanzarla.  
—Solo quiero saber que demonios te pasa —le dije, mientras la tomaba con cuidado del brazo para que dejara de caminar —No entiendo porque actúas de esta manera…  
—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que siga alimentando tu ego? —me preguntó y soltó una leve risa irónica —Ya está Masen, lograste lo que querías conmigo. ¡Me acosté contigo! ¡Un aplauso para el señor, por favor! —dijo elevando su voz y aplaudiendo un poco —¿Y ahora que quieres?  
—Yo… yo no lo se —le dije perturbado por sus palabras.  
—Ahora, que venga la siguiente ¿verdad? —me dijo. La miré fijo a los ojos – Así es como funcionas y yo no pretendo poder cambiar eso.  
—Quiero estar bien contigo Bella —le dije soltando un suspiro.  
—Está bien, está bien, aquí no pasó nada... ya no quiero peleas, ni vueltas, ni enredos. Solo que ya no sigas... olvídalo, yo ya lo olvidé —me dijo.  
—Pero si pasó… y yo no quiero olvidarlo… no puedo —dije bajando un poco más el tono de mi voz en las últimas dos palabras.  
—¿Y que quieres que haga? —me preguntó y vi como sus ojos se humedecían. Sentí una presión en medio de mi pecho —¿Qué me acueste contigo cada vez que tengas ganas?  
Apartó su mirada de mí y miró hacia el suelo. Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, haciendo que me costara un poco hablar y hasta tragar mi saliva.  
Con un poco de duda me acerque a ella. Tomé su rostro con mi mano e hice que me mirara a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban poblados de lágrimas. Cristalinos y vidriosos.  
—Para ser honesto eso… me haría muy feliz —le dije. Una lágrima no pudo quedarse en su lugar y resbaló fría por su mejilla. Aquella imagen me destrozó por dentro. Con uno de mis dedos la sequé suavemente —Pero jamás te lo pediría.  
—Ya no sigas más Edward… aunque no parezca me haces daño.  
—Yo no quiero hacerte daño.  
—Entonces… ya déjame, por favor —me pidió y comenzó a salirse de mi agarre.  
Lentamente comenzó a alejarse más y más. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de mí, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Yo solo me quedé ahí mirando como ella se perdía por el camino.  
Pero ya intente dejarte centenares de veces, Bella. Y cada vez encuentro una manera más espectacular para fallar. Soy un maldito cerdo egoísta.  
El resto del día en la Universidad se me pasó lento y pesado. No había vuelto a ver a Bella por ningún lado.  
Pero lo raro también fue que tampoco volví a ver a mi prima, ni a Rose.  
Emmet me dijo que Rose se había ido porque tenía que realizar unos trabajos con su madre, y de Ang… bueno de ella no supe nada.

Llegué a mi departamento y tiré las llaves sobre la mesa, para luego entrar al baño. Me duché y salí para acostarme un rato a descansar.  
Tomé el control y prendí la tele. Sentí unas voces provenientes de afuera y el sonido de una llave. Apagué la tele y me escondí detrás del sillón. De seguro esa era Ang y venía en compañía de alguien.  
—Que cansada estoy —escuché la voz de mi prima.  
—Si, hoy fue un día bastante largo —dijo Roose.  
Me acomodé mejor detrás del sillón para que ellas no me vieran.  
—¿Quieres algo para tomar? —le preguntó Ang.  
—Un poco de agua —dijo ella.  
Escuché como se sentaban en las sillas de alrededor de la mesada de la cocina.  
—Ya se porque hoy estaba tan tensaBella—dijo la Pelinegra.  
—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Rose.  
—Ayer Edward fue a su casa a buscarla… y ya sabes ellos…  
—¿Qué?  
—Tú sabes que entre ellos hay mucha química.  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
—Si, lo se.  
—Bueno, ellos terminaron haciéndolo —dijo Ang.  
—No puedo creerlo.  
—Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, yo lo sabía. Pero no sabía que iba a afectarla tanto.  
Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso de mi prima.  
—¿Afectarla? —dijo la chica de ojos verdes.  
—Si, a Bella le pasa algo con Edward... Es así aunque quiera negármelo rotundamente, yo se que le pasa algo con él. Y esta asustada la pobre... imagínate se enamoró de Jacob, era un imbécil en potencia, aunque no lo parecía. ¿Y ahora Edward? Está bien, es mi primo, lo adoro. Pero es tan cínicamente tonto y mujeriego. No hay que ser un genio ni nada para saber que en algún momento, la terminaría engañando —dijo ella.  
Eso no es así, a Bella no le afectó. Comencé a pensar en las cosas que mi prima acaba de decir. ¿A Bella le afectó?  
¡Demonios soy un completo imbécil! La única chica a la que si bien no… bueno tal vez… no, no, definitivamente NO AMO pero si me importa lo que piense de mí no quiere saber nada conmigo antes de siquiera intentarlo.  
—Yo la conozco bien, Bella se deja ver como una chica fuerte, y decidida, tiene un carácter especial y amo sus convicciones inamovibles... es lo que más admiro de ella. Pero cuando logras entrar a su mundo, ves lo sensible y frágil que es —agregó Ang.  
—Pobre, ella es tan buena —dijo Rose —Debemos hacer algo por ella.  
—Si, lo se —dijo mi prima.  
—¿Acaso estas pensando lo mismo que yo? —dijo la pequeña genios.  
—¿Qué estas pensando tú?  
—Es hora de buscarle un candidato a Bella —dijo contenta.  
—Creo que me leíste la mente genios, es hora de buscarle el candidato ideal para ella y creo que ya se quien es —dijo la rubia.  
—¿Quién? —dijo Rose con tono intrigado.  
—Mike Newton– sentenció.  
¡Diablos! Ella no podía estar hablando enserio.  
—¿Mike Newton? ¿El presidente del centro de estudiantes de la Universidad? ¿El que estudia sociología y letras? —preguntó.  
—Ese mismo —afirmó Ang.  
—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó.  
—Sin querer el otro día me choqué con el yendo a clases y se me cayeron todos los libros. Me ayudó a recogerlos y fue muy amable y para nada se comporto como un baboso —dijo ella.  
Tal vez porque el bobo sea medio rarito, primita mía. Pensé entre una extraña sensación de molestia ya que ella estaba alardeando de un extraño, al cual le quería entregar a MI Bella.  
—¿Tú crees que le gustará a Bella? —preguntó la de anteojitos.  
—Conociéndola… podría ser —dijo mí la pelinegra.  
¡Genial! Ahora ni en la familia se puede confiar.  
Gracias por esas ideas Angela Weber, primita adorada de mi alma, eres un amor. Ya veremos quien dormirá hoy por la noche en la cama, querida mía. Ya lo veremos…  
—No creo que EDWARD te lo agradezca —dijo Rose, pronunciando mí nombre un poco más fuerte de lo que se amerita.  
—Esto lo hago por el bien de MI mejor amiga. ¿Verdad que lo entiendes Edward? —me preguntó.  
Entonces me quedé quieto esperando a que esto no estuviera pasando. Ellas sabían que yo estaba aquí, escondido como una rata. Lentamente me incorporé.  
—¿Desde cuando saben que estoy aquí? – les pregunte.  
—Desde que gruñiste cuando nombré a Mike Newton —me dijo Angela.  
—Que lindo lo tuyo primita, entregarle a Bella en bandeja a ese tipejo —le dije con tono molesto.  
—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te la deje a ti para que la lastimes? Olvídalo —me dijo ella.  
—No te atrevas a meterte en esto Edward —me dijo Rose con voz de advertencia —Si todo sale bien, mejor para todos —¿Acaso no estás pensando en mí pequeña diabólica? —Y no, no estoy pensando en ti, pequeño mujeriego…  
Me quedé congelado. ¿Cómo sabía que yo había pensado aquello?  
—¿Qué como lo sabía? —preguntó Ang y rió —Fácil primito, te estamos leyendo la mente. Buuuuu —hizo un tono de fantasma. Miró a Rose —No hay que ser psíquico, el pobre es tan predecible.  
—Hubiese preferido que dijeras que estabas leyendo mi mente —le dije entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola mal.  
—Bueno volviendo al tema importante —dijo Ang y sonrió —Tenemos que hacer que Bella y Mike se encuentren.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rose.  
—Si, eso ¿Cómo? —dije molesto.  
—¿Sabes si acaso él va seguido a la biblioteca? —le dijo.  
—Mmm, si, si. Él va bastante seguido a buscar los libros de braile, ¿sabías que le enseña a leer a niños ciegos?  
—¿De verdad? Oooh, es tan tierno. ¿Y como podemos hacer para que se encuentren?  
—Ustedes dos son unas malditas traidoras —las acusé. Ambas se giraron a verme con una despectiva mirada.  
—Si no quieres oír, vete —me dijo mi prima.  
—Si, molestas —me dijo Rose.  
—¿Sabes que pequeña diabólica? Calladita te ves más bonita —le dije.  
Ella me sacó la lengua como nena de 5 años y volvió su vista a mi prima. Comenzaron a hablar en voz más baja, impidiendo que yo pudiera escucharlas.  
¿Quién las necesita? Yo no voy a dejar que anden armando ninguna clase de salida ni nada con Newton y Bella.  
Me dejé caer en el sillón y prendí la tele para tratar de concentrar mi atención en otra cosa, mientras que aquellas dos traidoras planeaban como clavarme una daga por la espalda. Ellas reían y hablaban muy animadamente. Las ganas de saber que era lo que estaban tramando comenzaron a carcomerme la conciencia.  
¿Qué pasa si a Bella le gusta Newton?  
¿Qué pasa si acepta salir con él?  
¿Qué pasa si a él le comienza a gustar?  
¿Qué pasa si me meto en el medio?  
Sonreí maliciosamente al cruzarse por mi mente la idea de frustrar cualquier plan que incluya hacer que Bella salga con algún tipejo.  
—¿De que sonríes? —me preguntó Ang haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.  
Me giré a verla y me senté cómodamente en el sillón.  
—De nada, ¿Por qué? —le dije sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Porque yo conozco esa sonrisa. Esa es una sonrisa de que tu cabeza está maquinando alguna idea macabra para arruinar alguna cosa.  
—¿Por qué crees eso de mí? —dije haciéndome el inocente.  
—¿Será porque te conozco?  
—¿O por qué es predecible? —dijo Rose.  
—No chicas, están equivocada —me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Rose —¿Y saben que? tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron, así que si necesitan mi ayuda para hacer que Bella salga con Newton, no duden en avisarme que haré lo que sea.

* * *

**_Que estará maquinando nuestro Edward? jaja Bueno, otro capitulo mas, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego! Gracias a todos por los alertas y RW's. Gracias a todos los que lo leen también )_**


	35. Capitulo 34: Primer encuentro

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 34: Primer encuentro_**

**__****Edward POV**

Miré a mí alrededor fijándome si ella no estaba por ahí. No, no había ninguna señal de ella.  
—¿Se puede saber que demonios haces? —me preguntó Ben.  
—Estoy mirando —le dije y volví a mirar para todos lados.  
—Si, ya lo se. Pero ¿Qué miras? —me dijo él.  
—Nada, nada. No me hagas caso —dije y dejé de mirar. Emmet me miró frunciendo el ceño.  
—¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? —me dijo el oso. Lo miré bien.  
¡Oh, diablos! Rose, ya le fue con el cuento.  
—¿Tu noviecita ya te fue con el chisme? —le dije con tono burlón.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ben.  
—¿Sabes con quien se acostó ayer a la madrugada, Edward? —le dijo Emm.  
—No, ¿Con quien?  
—Emmet —le dije para que se detuviera.  
—Con Bella —le dijo. Ben se giró a verme sin poder creerlo.  
—No es cierto —me dijo.  
—¡Maldita sea, Emmet! No tuviste que haberlo dicho —dije enojado.  
—No, no puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido —me dijo Ben aun sin poder creerlo.  
—Bueno, ya esta no quiero hablar del tema —le dije y volví a mirar a mí alrededor.  
Estábamos en la Universidad, ayer por la tarde me la pasé peleando con Ang y Rose y también riendo un poco. Aquellas dos me acusaron de ser un cínico que necesita urgentemente la ayuda de un profesional. Y puede ser que tengan razón, pero yo ni iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya. Hoy era un día nuevo y yo tenía que estar muy alerta para vigilar a Bella.  
El auto que yo estaba esperando que llegara, llegó y se estacionó a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos nosotros. Las tres bajaron al mismo tiempo. Mi mirada se posó en mi prima. Al instante Ang me miró fijamente. Sonrió triunfante y me sacó la lengua en forma de burla. Vi como las tres entraban a la Universidad y comencé a empujar a mis amigos para que caminaran.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ben.  
—Caminen, caminen. No podemos perder de vista a esas tres —les dije y los seguí empujando.  
Las divisé caminando hacia uno de los salones, entonces apresuré nuestros pasos y sigilosamente nos acercamos más a ellas.  
—Hoy tenemos que ir a la biblioteca antes del medio día,Bella —le dijo mi prima.  
—¿Para que? —preguntó la morena.  
—Tienen que ayudarme a dar unos libros, ¿si? —dijo Rose  
Entrecerré los ojos, pequeñas manipuladoras. ¿Con que ese es su plan? Hacerlos cruzarse en la biblioteca, que ella le de sus libros. No lo van a lograr…  
—Claro, no hay ningún problema —dijo Bella.  
—Claro que si hay un problema —susurré.  
—¿Cuál es el problema? —me preguntó Ben.  
Detuvimos nuestros pasos justo antes de entrar al salón. Ellas ya habían entrado.  
—Que la loca de mi prima y la pequeña diabólica, quieren hacer que Bella salga con un tipejo —les conté.  
—¿Qué tipejo? —me preguntó Emm. Entrecerré los ojos y miré hacia la puerta del salón.  
—Mike Newton—sentencié.  
—¿Mike? ¿El presidente del centro? —dijo Ben.  
—Ese mismo —afirmé.  
—¿Y que tiene de malo? —dijo el oso.  
—¿Cómo que tiene de malo Emmet? Absolutamente todo —le dije.  
—Pero ¿Acaso no era que Bella solo te interesaba para una noche? Bueno, ya la obtuviste. ¿Ahora que quieres de la pobre? —me acusó Ben.  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —mentí.  
—¿A no? ¿Entonces? —dijo Emm.  
—Solo me preocupa que quieran involucrarla con… cualquiera —dije. Ben miró a Emmet y sonrió.  
—Nunca había escuchando una mentira tan grande —le dijo divertido.  
—Bueno, ¿de quien son amigos? ¿Míos o de ella? —les pregunté.  
—Nos agrada Bella —dijo Ben —Es una buena chica, y es como la hermana que nunca tuve.  
—Y tú eres un cerdo —acotó Emmet.  
—Lo que sea —les gruñí —¿Van a ayudarme?  
—¿A que? —dijo el oso.  
—A impedir que ella conozca a Newton—les dije.  
—Listo, acaba de perder completamente el juicio —dijo Ben.  
—¿Estas bromeando cierto? Si yo tuviera una hermana se la entregaría a Mike… ¿Tienes idea de lo bueno que es? No podrían encontrar un mejor candidato para Bella —aseguró mi querido amigo McCarty.  
—Tú no me mereces llamarte amigo —le aseguré.  
—Yo votaría por Mike para presidente del país, si alguna vez se postulara —agregó Cheney.  
—¿Seguirán alabando al enemigo o van a ayudarme? —les dije algo nervioso.  
—¿Enemigo? —dijo algo confundido Emm.  
—No te entiendo —me habló Ben —Me confundes… con razón las chicas quieren alejar de ti a Bella.  
—¡Perfecto! Lo haré todo yo solo… con amigos así, quien necesita enemigos. Hasta Black, me hubiese apoyado más en esto que ustedes —les reproché.  
—¿Espera un segundo? —me dijo Emm y sonrió —¿Con eso nos estas queriendo decir que estas CELOSO de que Bella salga con otro?  
—Solo estoy diciendo que voy a proteger a mi AMIGA de una desilusión —le dije sin mirarlo a la cara.  
—Mayor desilusión que tú, no creo —me dijo Ben. Lo miré lanzando dagas con los ojos.  
—Conmigo ya sabe lo que tiene, no hay más. Pero con un extraño, y más de esos que son buenos, son los peores. No hay que fiarse —dije hablando como todo un sabio.  
Emmet soltó un cansado suspiró y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.  
—Solo porque eres mi amigo, mi hermano, voy a ayudarte tratando de sacarle un poco de información a Rose.  
—Te advierto que es terrible —le dije. El sonrió divertido.  
—Lo se —dijo con tono bobo. Miró a Ben y lo empujó levemente —A ver cuando te le declaras a Ang, para que le puedas sacar información también.  
—Sería algo más que información lo que le sacaría —dijo poniendo cara de estupido enamorado. Lo miré preocupado.  
—Si claro, estoy completamente seguro de que ella le sacaría información a él —le dije a Emm.  
Una figura salió del salón y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Me incorporé de la pared, en la que estaba apoyado, para mirarla. Era Bella.  
Mis ojos se abrieron bien al ver que caminando hacia ella venía Newton. ¡Oh diablos, esto no podía ser cierto! Vimos como Ang se asomaba por la puerta y sonreía al ver a Newton.  
—¡Bella! —la llamó fuerte.  
La morena se giró a verla al instante, y al instante en que hizo eso se chocó de frente con él. Newton fue rápido y la tomó de la cintura, impidiendo así una caída segura por parte de ella. La escenita se estaba llevando más miradas de las que realmente se ameritaba. Sentí como la sangre corría más rápido por mis venas al ver como él la estaba mirando. Y aun no la había soltado.  
—No pudo haber sido mejor —dijo Ang sonriente.  
—Más vale que vaya sacando sus manos de ella, porque o sino aquí va a correr mucha, pero mucha sangre —aseguré sin dejar de mirarlos.  
—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó él a ella, cuando al fin la soltó.  
—Si, si. Perdón, soy una tonta… no estaba mirando mi camino —se disculpó ella.  
—Soy Mike Newton —se presentó y estiró su mano. Ella la tomó con cuidado.  
—Bella Swan —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—¿Eres nueva? —le dijo él.  
—Si, entré este semestre —le contó. Mike asintió y le sonrió amablemente.  
—Sabía que había entrado gente nueva, pero no había tenido el agrado de conocerla. Es un placer… bienvenida.  
—Muchas gracias —dijo ella y vi como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color.  
—Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas… por si no sabías soy el presidente del centro de estudiantes, cualquier cosa que pase con las materias o algún profesor no dudes en contarme. Así podremos arreglar el problema.  
—Lo tendré muy en cuenta —dijo Bella.  
—Vaya que eres una genio Ang, no pudo haber salido mejor el numerito —la felicitó Ben.  
Angela sonrió orgullosa.  
—Pero esto no fue planeado, yo no esperaba que se encontraran en el pasillo. Pero al parecer el destino si —dijo contenta.  
—Pero si hiciste que se chocaran —le dije mirándola mal. Ella arqueó una ceja.  
—¿Celoso primito? Pues bien merecido te lo tienes —me dijo  
—¿Saben una cosa? Todos tienen razón —dije y miré de nuevo a Mike y a Bella. Se estaban despidiendo.  
—Mike es un tipo estupendo, es más voy a hacerme su amigo.  
—Si, claro —dijo Emm.  
—Lo que digas —agregó Ben.  
Bella siguió su camino hacia el lado de la cafetería, mientras que Mike comenzó a caminar para el lado en el que nosotros nos encontrábamos.  
—¡Mike, amigo! —le dije. El se giró a verme —¿Cómo estás?  
—Hola Edward —me saludó —Bien, ¿y tú?  
—Perfecto —le dije.  
—Me alegro —dijo y detuvo su paso para mirarme —¿No tienes ningún problema con algún profesor verdad?  
—Por ahora no amigo, para nada —dije negando con la cabeza.  
—Que bueno, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme…  
—Tranquilo, cualquier cosa iré a verte.  
—Estoy para lo que necesites.  
—Lo se, eres un gran presidente —le dije.  
—Eso intento —dijo divertido y siguió caminando.  
—Eres un manipulador horrible —me acusó mi prima.  
—Y tú eres una prima horrible. ¿Cómo le vas a entregar a Bella así como si fuera un paquete o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Olvídate de que somos familia… ya no te quiero más —le dije y miré para otro lado.  
—No importa que ya no te quiera Ang —le habló Ben —Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte cuando este primo abandonico que tienes te abandone.  
—¿Enserio? —le dijo ella.  
—Claro que si caramelito —dijo él.  
—Oww, eres tan tierno —dijo ella y se acercó a él para pellizcar su cachete.  
Ben acepto el gesto como lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en toda su vida.  
—¿Lo ves? Eres una persona horrible… hasta haces que Ben diga puras tonterías en más de dos oraciones —le dije.  
Golpeé levemente a Ben para que dejara de mirarla con cara de imbécil —Además de que yo conozco a Mike a raíz de mis problemas con la autoridad de este lugar, mucho antes de que Bella llegara…  
—Pero nunca te había importado lo que hacía, ni nada sobre él. Así que mantén tu persona alejada de él y deBella, porque o sino vas a acordarte de mí —me aclaró ella.  
—No se, no puedo prometerte nada primita. Ya sabes que tengo varios problemas con la autoridad de aquí —le dije.  
—Prométemelo, Edward —sentenció.  
—Ang, no se si pueda.  
—¿Por qué haces esto? —me preguntó.  
—Porque está muerto por Bella y no quiere admitirlo…  
—Admítelo —me dijo mi prima.  
—Es que eso no es así, yo solo quiero cuidarla porque es mi amiga…  
—Si, una amiga con la que te gusta acostarte. Con la que te gusta tener sueños pervertidos. Y a la que te gusta besar por ahí —me acusó.  
Sonreí burlonamente y sin querer recordé algunas de las cosas vividas con Bella la noche pasada.  
—Eso si es verdad —dije con una sonrisa perversa en los labios —Ella es tan… grrr  
—Eres tan sucio —me dijo ella.  
—Y a mucha honrra —aclaré.  
—Te detesto —me dijo mirándome venenosamente.  
Le sonreí y palmeé suavemente su hombro. Haciendo que su odio hacia mí se incrementara notablemente.  
—Yo también te quiero prima

* * *

**_^.^ Este chico es tan frustrante! ¿Por que no lo admite? Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi :) Besitos!_**


	36. Capitulo 35: La cita

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 35: La cita_**

**__****Edward POV**

Caminé un poco más rápido de lo que realmente debía, pero era que no podía tolerar aquello. ¿En que momento pasó que se me fue de las manos? ¿En que momento Bella se había vuelto a cruzar con Newton y habían comenzado a hablar y hablar… hasta que la charla los llevó a arreglar una cita para el viernes en la noche? ¡¿En que maldito momento?!  
La divisé sentada hablando con Angela y Rose. Me acerqué a ellas. Las tres se giraron a verme.  
—Déjennos solos —les dije. Mi prima arqueó una ceja.  
—¿Perdón? —me dijo.  
—¡Que nos dejen solos! —elevé un poco mi voz sin dejar de mirar a Bella.  
Ellas dos se pusieron de pie y se fueron sin decir nada. Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba esperando a que yo dijera algo. Volvió su vista al frente y comenzó a hacer un poco de ruido con sus uñas al golpearlas levemente contra la mesa.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó al fin después de un largo silencio. Me senté frente a ella, encontrando su mirada con la mía.  
—¿Así que saldrás con Newton el viernes por la noche? —le dije en tono molesto.  
No, no tenía que demostrarle que estaba molesto. Pero es que no…  
—Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? —me contestó con toda la calma del mundo.  
—Que apenas lo conoces —dije apretando los dientes.  
—A ti también apenas te conocía y aun así me acosté contigo —dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos chocolates en los míos.  
—No, no, nosotros si nos conocemos. Es más antes de… que pasara nos conocimos más aun.  
—¿Sabes cuanto tiempo pasó hasta la primera vez que lo hice con Jacob? —preguntó.  
—No —le dije negando con la cabeza.  
—Un año —sentenció y sonrió irónica —Me siento una sucia al decirlo, pero… tú lo conseguiste en un mes. Soy una cualquiera ahora, así que aceptar la invitación a cenar de un chico desconocido ya no es malo para mí. Además de que Mike es todo un caballero, no solo cuando esta vestido de traje, que de paso sea dicho, tampoco lo eras realmente…  
—No tú no eres una cualquiera —le dije.  
—Así me siento Edward, me siento sucia, una entregada, una regalada, una cualquiera…  
—Pero eso no es así…  
—¿A no? ¿Y como es? ¿Cómo me ves tú? —me preguntó.  
—Lo único que voy a decir, es que no voy a permitir que salgas con Newton —le dije mirándola fijo.  
—¿No? ¿No vas a permitirlo? ¿Pero quien te crees? ¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué no puedo salir con él? Que yo sepa, no tengo nada con nadie. No le debo nada a nadie y soy totalmente libre de hacer lo que se me canta…  
Se puso de pie y yo también lo hice, rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cintura acercándola a mí. Mi respiración era algo agitada, la miré fijo a los ojos.  
—¿Sabes porque no puedes? Porque no lo tolero, no lo soporto. No me cabe la idea de que otro te toque, de que otro te mire, te bese. No soporto pensar que otro pueda acariciarte, que tú acaricies a otro que no se yo. No lo aguanto ¿entiendes? —le dije algo agitado.  
—¿Y que tengo que hacer yo con todo eso? ¿Esperar a que se te pase y quedarme después sola como un hongo cuando eso suceda? Edward lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error… no debió pasar y recuerdo cada palabra que te dije. Lo recuerdo todo, me dijiste que sabias que me iba a arrepentir y te dije que mi orgullo estaba ebrio para pensar en eso. Tú eres la debilidad de las mujeres Edward, ninguna puede resistirse a ti mucho tiempo. En algún momento va a terminar cayendo y yo ya caí…  
—¿Qué sentiste? —la interrumpí.  
—Lo mismo que tú… placer —me dijo.  
—Si yo voy esta noche a tu casa, toco el timbre, me abres, entro, te besó, te subo a la habitación y te hago lo mismo que la otra noche, no va importarte pues solo vas a sentir placer, ¿verdad?  
—No creo que lo hagas, tú eres el tipo de hombre que no esta dos veces con la misma mujer…  
—Podrías ser la excepción —la interrumpí.  
—¿Y porque?  
—Porque simplemente, tienes algo que las demás no.  
Sin darle tiempo a nada tomé su boca con la mía y la acerqué más a mí. Sus labios se abrieron para mí, cuando mordí el inferior con cuidado. Entonces metí mi lengua en su boca y la saboreé tanto como podía hacerlo. Excitado, pero agitado por la falta de aire, la solté para poder respirar. No me alejé demasiado… seguí rozando su boca  
—Eres mía Bella, niégalo cuanto quieras. Pero sabes que al final me perteneces tanto como lo se yo —le dije agitado.  
—¿Y tú que? —me dijo agitada también —¿Cuándo vas a admitirlo? Eres mío Edward, niégalo todo lo que quieras corazón. Pero sabes que al final la que te maneja soy yo —sonrió burlonamente. Me sentí inhibido —Ahora suéltame que tengo clases…  
Con cuidado la fui soltando. Ella volvió a sonreír y negó divertida con la cabeza antes de irse y dejarme solo en la cafetería.  
La semana se me pasó lenta. Bella era todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y juró en un momento maldeci haber ido a su casa y haberme acostado con ella. Pero siempre que me ponía a pensar en aquello todo rastro de arrepentimiento desaparecía.  
¿Por qué? Simplemente porque volvía a desear esa noche. Varias chicas intentaron seducirme en estos días, pero mi rechazo hacia ellas era mayor que antes.  
De verdad no lo entiendo, de verdad no se que pasó conmigo.  
¿Dónde quedó el Edward mujeriego, el Edward fiestero, al que le gustaba llegar tarde a clases y fumar sin desayunar? ¿Dónde? Me parece que ese Edward esta más perdido que nunca.  
Al fin el viernes había llegado y al fin mi día de venganza también. Esta noche Mike y Bella iban a salir a cenar, nada más y nada menos a que mi restaurante favorito. Gracias a mi gran amigo Emmet, logré averiguar aquello a través de su querida novia.  
¿Qué casualidad que yo hice una reserva para mí allí esta noche, verdad?  
Salí de la ducha y entré a mi habitación para cambiarme. Angela no estaba, pues estaba en casa de Bella ayudándola a elegir el atuendo para la gran cita.  
Vaya prima que me toco. Traidora y cínica.  
Pero no, no. Esto no se va a quedar así. No se van a salir con la suya. Esa cenita quedara arruinada o dejo de llamarme Edward Anthony Masen.  
Miré la hora en mi celular. Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche. Tenía que apurarme porque o sino iba a llegar tarde. Salí y busque mi auto.  
Hoy no usaría a Betty, hoy la dejaría dormir. Me subí en el y prendí marcha hacia el restaurante.  
Llegué me bajé y le di dinero a un muchacho que se encontraba allí cuidando los autos del lugar, para que vigilara el mío. Me acomodé un poco el cuello de mi camisa y suspiré antes de entrar.  
Detuve mis pasos al verlos allí sentados en una de las mesas hablando sin dejar de mirarse. Mike apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de Bella… maldito, ya no tendrá mi voto el año que viene.  
Sin seguir dando vueltas me acerque a ellos.  
—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les dije con mi mejor cara de sorpresa.  
Ambos se giraron a verme. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y creí que la mandíbula iba a caérsele.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó ella.  
—Este es mi restaurante favorito, vengo todos los viernes. ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes? Vine solo —dije mientras tomaba la silla.  
—Si nos moles…  
Me senté antes de que ella terminara la frase. Miré a Mike y palmeé su hombro varias veces. Él me sonrió divertido. No parecía molesto. Yo en su lugar ya me hubiese golpeado.  
—¿Cómo estás Mike amigo? —le pregunté.  
—Muy bien, ¿Y tú Edward? —me dijo.  
—Yo en el mejor momento de mi vida…  
—Disculpen, voy al tocador —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie.  
Ambos vimos como se alejaba detrás de una puerta. Volví mi vista a Mike.  
—¿Y como van las cosas con Bella? —le dije.  
—Bien, recién nos estamos conociendo… pero es una chica increíble. Es dulce, es tierna, muy inteligente… y tiene un enorme sentido del humor —me dijo divertido.  
—Si, si. Ella es así de perfecta al principio —le dije y vi como salía ella del baño —Pero después te la regalo, es terrible…  
Ella se sentó a la mesa con el semblante totalmente serio. Mike acomodó su garganta para hablar.  
—¿Pido la cena? —preguntó él.  
—Si —dijo ella secamente.  
—Por favor, muero de hambre —dije yo sonriente.  
Mike levantó la cabeza para buscar con la mirada al mozo.  
—Dice Ashley que eres hombre muerto —me susurró ella por lo bajo. La miré y sonreí divertido.  
—Oh vamos, es solo una travesura —dije y le guiñé un ojo —Disfruta esto, estás con dos hombres bien parecidos…  
—Mike será bien parecido… tú sobras aquí —me dijo.  
—No sientas penas conmigo, admítelo te gusto un poco. Y tú me caes taaaaaaaaaaan bien, en especial sin ropa, que tengo una sorpresa para ti —le dije sonriente. Giré mi cabeza a Mike —Oye Mike, ¿te gustan los Lakers? —le pregunte.  
—Si, son un gran equipo —me dijo él —¿Por qué?  
—Porque mañana por la noche juegan y tengo dos entradas extras para verlos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres? —pregunté con una gran sonrisa.  
—Oh dios mío, no es cierto —musitó Bella y tomó su frente con la mano.  
—¿Enserio? —dijo Newton con una sonrisa y luego miró a Bella —No lo se, Bella y yo ya teníamos planes para mañana. ¿Qué dices Bella, te gustaría ir?  
—Vamos Bella, no seas tonta… las entradas son VIP y yo se que a ti te encantan los Lakers. La vamos a pasar muy bien —le dije. Ella me miró fijo y luego miró a Mike.  
—Mike, ¿te molesta si salgo un minuto con Edward? Necesito hablar una cosa con él —le dijo amable.  
—No, para nada linda. Ve tranquila —dijo él.  
Ella se puso de pie y tomó de mi brazo haciendo que yo también me pusiera de pie. Casi podría decir que me arrastro hasta afuera del restaurante.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué haces esto? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—Tranquila cariño —le dije y levanté mi mano para acariciar su rostro. Ella se alejó mirándome despectivamente —Como 'amigo' tuyo que soy, solo estoy cuidando de ti y conociendo más con quien sales.  
—¿Acaso no lo conoces ya? Por lo que me dijo Angela tienes bastante interacción con él ya que siempre estás metido en problemas.  
—Ya, ya no me retes —dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno —Solo quiero cuidarte…  
—Se cuidarme sola.  
—¿Por qué eres tan antipática cuando solo quiero hacer las cosas bien? —le dije ya un poco molesto.  
—No, tú no quieres hacer las cosas bien —me dijo ella elevando un poco el tono de su voz.  
—En él único que estas pensando en este momento es en ti mismo… ¿Qué voy a importarte yo? No seas cínico Edward. Solo te importan tú y tu estúpido orgullo machista.  
—¡Eso no es verdad!  
—¿A no? Si, si es verdad. Lo único que quieres de mí es sexo… nada más. Y no te agrada la idea de que se lo de a otro, PORQUE ERES UN VULGAR Y SUCIO MACHISTA.  
—¿Tú no se lo darás a Newton verdad? —le pregunté.  
—No, no se lo voy a dar a nadie más. Ni a ti, ni a él, ni a Jacob. A NADIE.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque voy a tomar los hábitos —dijo más seria de lo que realmente deseé que estuviera.  
—No, tú no estas hablando enserio —le dije algo nervioso.  
—¡No, claro que no! Pero me parece que es lo que quieres, ya que no puedo estar con nadie, porque tú te encargaras de arruinarme cada cita que tenga —me acusó —¡Quiero que te vayas!  
—¡No, no voy a irme! —sentencié —¡Y mañana iremos los tres a ese partido y te va a gustar ir conmigo y con Mike juntos! ¡Y te vas a sentar en medio de los dos y vas a mirar el partido y vas a alentar al equipo y te va a encantar la salida!  
—¡Bien, perfecto! —dijo casi gritándome —¿Quieres jugar? Yo también puedo jugar Masen, y te juro que te vas arrepentir de haberte metido en mi vida, de haberte metido en mi cama, y de haberte metido conmigo…  
—Que miedo me das —dije irónico. Ella me miró y sonrió perversamente.  
—Pues deberías temerme cariño, si antes decías que te volvía loco… ahora no sabes la que te espera.

* * *

**_Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tuve unos problemas. Una ultima cosa, con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. Gracias por todo adiós..._**


	37. Capitulo 36: La cita, segunda parte

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 36: La cita, segunda parte.**_

**Edward POV**

Volvimos a entrar y ella se sentó a la mesa sin dejar de sonreírle a Newton. Él nos miró consecutivamente y sonrió levemente esperando escuchar algo.

—Mike, mañana vamos al partido con Edward —le dijo ella. El rubio sonrió.  
—¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? Bella, si no quieres ir… podemos ir al cine como habíamos acordado.  
—Tranquilo Mike, vamos a ver el partido. La vamos a pasar bien igual que en el cine —dijo ella y apoyó su mano sobre la de él.  
La miré de reojo, ¿Con que ese era su plan, verdad?  
—¿Qué pediste para cenar Newton? —le pregunté. Él me miró.  
—Mmm, bueno pedí algo simple y rico. Pastas —dijo él.  
—Lamento decirte Mike que Bella es…  
—Vegetariana —me interrumpió él —Lo se. Por eso para ella pedí una pasta especial, de sémola con una salsa de espinaca.  
—Eres tan considerado —le dijo ella.  
—Lo mereces —le dijo galante. ¡Ya no iba a poder tolerarlo!  
—¿Y como van las cosas en el centro Mike? —le dije para que pusiera su atención en otro cosa y dejara de mirar a Bella.  
—Por ahora todo marcha sobre ruedas. La semana pasaba tuve una reunión con el rector y el director de la administración. Vamos a hacer un nuevo proyecto basado en mejorar las condiciones de los laboratorios y talleres.  
—Si, he escuchado un poco de eso. Todo el mundo esta muy conforme con tu mandato —le dije divertido. Él rió.  
—Yo no lo llamaría así. Solo soy un alumno más que fue elegido por el resto del alumnado para hacerle llegar sus quejas e ideas a las autoridades —dijo condescendiente.  
—No seas modesto —le dijo Bella, haciendo que ambos la miráramos —Eres un gran presidente… si yo hubiese estado cuando te postulaste te aseguró que te hubiese dado mi voto.  
—Serías una excelente asesora de campaña —dijo divertido.  
—¿Lo crees? —preguntó ella.  
—Si, eres así como especial para esas cosas —dije metiéndome en su conversación —Te gusta mucho el tema de hablar, de opinar sobre la gente… tienes la palabra fácil.  
—Ella tiene ese carácter fuerte y decidió, como todas las mujeres que saben de política y esas cosas —me dijo él. Lo miré.  
—Si, principalmente porque miente muy bien —dije divertido.  
Sentí como una pequeña mano se apoyaba sobre mi rodilla. Mis ojos se abrieron bien y mi cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo sobre la silla.  
—¿Sabes Mike? Ayer encontré ese libro del que hablamos el otro día —le dijo ella. Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi rodilla, por debajo de la mesa. ¡Oh diablos, este si era su maldito plan!  
—¿A sí? —dijo él algo sorprendido —¿Has podido leerlo?  
—Muy poco —dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a él.  
Ellos seguían hablando, pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado distraída como para prestarles atención. Tragué saliva. Su mano apretó mi rodilla sutilmente, haciéndome recordar que así también lo había hecho la otra noche.  
Entonces mi respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco, cuando sentí como su mano comenzaba a subir un poco más a allá de mi rodilla.  
¡Oh si, ella quería enloquecerme!  
Justo cuando estaba a la mitad del camino tomé su mano con la mía. Ella abrió bien sus ojos, que no dejaban de mirar a Mike.  
—Y entonces, por eso fue que comencé a enseñarle a leer a los ciegos —habló él.  
Al fin había podido lograr concentrarme y escuchar algo de lo que decían. Acomodándome un poco, tomé mejor su mano con la mía. Con cuidado giré su palma hacia arriba, y comencé a acariciarla con mis dedos. Sonreí levemente al ver la expresión que tomaba su cara. Ella sabía lo que significaba eso. Cuando un hombre acaricia la palma de la mano de una mujer, es porque quiere, ansiosamente, irse a una cama con ella.  
Lentamente fue retirando su mano de la mía y poniendo ambas manos encima de la mesa, mientras Mike seguía hablando. Sonreí maliciosamente.  
Ella no era la única que podía jugar de esa manera. Distraídamente dejé caer mi servilleta al suelo, justo al lado de ella.  
—Lo siento —dije y me agaché para recogerla. Sus piernas quedaron bien puestas frente a mis ojos. Con cuidado coloque mi mano en la parte inferior, justo sobre su gemelo. Y con mucho más de cuidado comencé a subir por ella. Interrumpiendo sus palabras, se sentó erguidamente. Sonreí y me acerqué más para morder levemente su piel. Dio un pequeño salto en la silla.  
—Bella, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Mike.  
Rápidamente me incorporé. La miré divertido, y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Si, si, si estoy bien —dijo nerviosa.  
—Espérenme un segundo, que voy a ver porque se tardan tanto con la comida —dijo Newton y se puso de pie para dejarnos solos.  
—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
—Lo mismo que tú cariño, jugar… sucio —le dije.  
—Pero ¿no podías ser más discreto?  
—Te gustó, ¿verdad? Te encanta que te toque, que te acaricie y que te muerda.  
—Lo que va a encantarme a mí, va a ser que te levantes de esta mesa, agarres tus cosas y me dejes en paz…  
—Tú solita te lo buscaste. Tú me tocas, yo te toco y te muerdo. Si yo te toco y no me quieres tocar… tranquila cariño, me conformo con tocarte yo.  
Mike volvió a la mesa y se sentó.  
—Ya sale nuestra orden —afirmó.  
—¡Que bueno! —dije contento y metí mi mano debajo de la mesa, para volver a jugar con ella. Apoyé mi mano sobre pequeña rodilla —Muero de hambre…  
Entiéndase el doble sentido, ¿cierto?  
Un minuto más tarde la comida llegó a nuestra mesa. Trate ya dejar de tocarla, porque de verdad quería comer, pero aun así no se iba a salvar de mí. Ella lo iba a sufrir tanto como yo lo hacia. Los tres comenzamos a comer en un completo y algo molesto silencio. Hasta que Mike acomodó su garganta, para romper el hielo.  
—Hace un mes que ya no vas a verme, para que te salve de alguna travesura, u omisión del reglamento Universitario Edward, ¿Por qué? —me preguntó. Terminé de tragar y sonreí.  
—Digamos que estoy… descubriendo otros hobbies ¿verdad Bella? —dije y la miré.  
Ella me miró con desprecio.  
—Si claro, ahora se dedica a andar por la vida mirando películas… de terror —dijo ella.  
—Y absolutamente creo que la has calificado mal, Bella. Más bien yo diría que fue una película de romance —le dije.  
—Comedia romántica, mejor al caso —sentenció ella.  
—Claro que no, Bella. Es más, Mike te podrá desmentir y decir sobre que trata la película.  
—Si eso acaba con su diferencia, claro que si —dijo él amable —¿De que se trata?  
—Trata sobre un chico y una chica que se conocen casualmente, y bueno… su relación no comienza de la mejor manera pues el joven, apuesto, seductor y galante muchacho es un poco impulsivo —dije.  
—¿Un poco? Yo diría demasiado —agregó ella. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Eso no es lo importante. Sucede que el primer día en que ellos se conocen el chico la besa, porque ella es realmente irresistible… Ella reacciona mal, lo golpea y todo empieza así. Pero luego empiezan a ser amigos…  
—Eso no es así —me interrumpió —Ella quería ser su amiga, pero el era un cerdo que quería una sola cosa de ella.  
—¿Vas a dejarme hablar o seguirás interrumpiéndome? —le dije. Ella me miró con odio —Como te decía, quedan como amigos. Pero pasan muchas cosas entre ellos. Se desean mutuamente, pero ella es soberbia y muuuuuuuy orgullosa, no quiere admitir que le gusta el muchacho.  
—Y él es un mujeriego, arrogante, egocéntrico, manipulador y sobre todo un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo, y que no quiere admitir que esta muerto de amor por la chica —le contó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—¿Muerto de amor? Eso no es así, él no esta muerto de amor por ella —le dije a Mike.  
—Oigan, ¿no les parece que solo es una simple película? No vale la pena que peleen por ello. Es una tontería —nos dijo Newton.  
—Yo solo digo que Bella la esta clasificando mal —me defendí.  
—Es una aberración —aclaró la morena —Además de que no le creí ni un poquito al actor principal.  
—Tal vez —dije dándole un poco de razón —Pero la actriz principal, ¡Diablos! Te lo juro Mike esta tan buena, como para encerrarte con ella en una habitación muy oscura y fría, para poder entrar en calor.  
—Pues el actor ahí andaba, no era ni muy, ni tan…  
—Oh, eres una pequeña mentira —le dije divertido —Mientras veíamos la película te la pasabas diciendo cosas indecentes sobre él. O mejor dicho… bajo él.  
Ella me miró intensamente, haciendo que un escalofrío bajara por mi espalda.  
—Mmm, ¿Qué les parece si pedimos el postre? —preguntó Mike haciendo que ambos lo miráramos. Pedimos el postre, y lo comimos sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
Bella comía despacio su helado, y parecía que nunca lo iba a terminar. Hasta que al fin lo hizo. Mike estaba por llamar al mozo para pagar la cuenta, pero le dije que ya estaba paga, pues el dueño del lugar era amigo mío. Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de allí.  
—Te llevo, Bella—le dije. Ella se giró a verme.  
—No gracias, me voy sola —sentenció.  
—No Bella va a ser mejor que te vayas con Edward. Así yo me quedaré más tranquilo… prometo que para la próxima tendré mi auto —dijo y se acercó a un muchacho para decirle algo.  
Con discreción me acerque a ella.  
—¿Lo ves? Hasta un extraño te tira a mis brazos… todos saben que me perteneces cariño, que eres mía —le susurré al oído y palmeé su trasero. Ella dio un pequeño salto. Se giró a verme con ojos venenosos.  
—¿Hace falta la manito? —me dijo.  
—Solo es un gesto territorial —le dije con una sonrisa burlona —Estoy palmeando lo que es mío, solo mío.  
Mike volvió a acercarse a nosotros.  
—Bueno, yo me tomo aquel taxi de allí —nos dijo. Miró a Bella y le sonrió —La pase muy bien, Bella.  
—Yo también, eres un encanto —le dijo ella y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Revoleé los ojos y esperé a que la estúpida escenita terminara. Ella se alejó de él.  
—Bueno Newton, nos vemos mañana en el partido como acordamos —le dije.  
—Claro que si Edward, allí nos vemos —me dijo y se fue de allí.  
Ambos miramos como se subía al taxi y partía rumbo, seguramente, hacia su se giró a verme y comenzó a caminar.  
—Para allá esta el auto —le dije.  
—No voy a ir contigo —me dijo. Caminé hasta a ella y la alcé en brazos. Ella comenzó a patalear y a quejarse. Caminé con ella así hasta el auto. La bajé frente a el, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta para que se subiera. Me miró con odio.  
—Te detesto —me dijo.  
Le sonreí burlón. Se subió y cerré la puerta, para luego rodear el auto y subirme frente al volante.  
Prendí marcha y comencé a manejar hacia su departamento. La miré de reojo y ella no decía nada, solo miraba al frente y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Acomodé mi garganta.  
—¿Cómo la pasaste? —le pregunté. Ella clavó su mirada en la mía.  
—Arruinaste mi cita —aseguró —¿Cómo crees que la pase?  
—Vamos, no fue tan malo ¿Acaso no te divertiste? —le dije.  
Ella sacó su mirada de mí y miró al frente. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con salir de sus labios. ¡Oh si, ella si se había divertido!  
—Eres un tonto —dijo reprimiendo aquella sonrisa.  
—Pero te gusta el tonto —le dije. Frené justo frente a su edificio. La miré a los ojos.  
—No, no me gusta el tonto —me dijo.  
—Pues a mí si me gusta la tonta, me encanta la tonta.  
Su mirada chocolate se volvió tierna y algo confusa. Recorrí con mis ojos su cara, hasta mirar fijamente sus labios. Solo necesitaba un poco de esos labios, y ya era totalmente feliz…  
Despacio comencé a acercarme, ella no se movía. Me acerqué más y más, hasta estar tan cerca de ella que pude rozar sus labios con los míos. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba un poco más. Cerré mis ojos para poder besarla completamente, pero un celular comenzó a sonar. Ella alejó su boca de la mía y tomó su teléfono.  
—¿Hola? —dijo al atender.

* * *

_**Lo se, tarde mucho, pero ahora subiré otro capitulo :)**_

_**Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. Gracias por todo adiós...**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia :)**_


	38. Capitulo 37: Charla reflexiva

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 37: Charla reflexiva.**_

_****_**Edward POV**

Sonrió levemente y se sentó bien en el asiento.  
—Mike—dijo divertida —Si, ya llegué a casa… estoy por entrar.  
Me miró y abrió la puerta del auto, se bajó y la cerró. Sin dejar de hablar y de sonreír me saludó con la mano, en una forma, debo decir, burlona.  
Vi como se alejaba caminando hacia el edificio. Y ahora si, Newton no tendrá mi voto el año que viene. Si ese maldito celular no hubiese sonado, en este momento estaría saboreando de sus labios. Pero yo no soy así, yo no me voy a quedar con las ganas de besarla.  
Rápidamente me bajé del auto y de la misma manera comencé a acercarme a ella.  
—Está bien, adiós —escuché que decía y colgaba.  
Entonces la tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí.  
—Edward, ¿Qué haces?  
Al instante tomé su boca con la mía, colocando mi mano en su nuca, para impedirle escapar. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos, de manera exigente, de manera dominante. Ella lograba que me sintiera desesperado por besarla. Logró despegarse apenas de mí.  
—No Edward, basta —dijo agitada. La callé besándola de nuevo. A paso ciego comencé a caminar, haciendo que ella caminara hacia atrás. Se volvió a alejar —No, no vas a subir conmigo.  
—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté con la voz algo ronca.  
—Porque… porque esta tu prima arriba y no quiero que subas.  
—Entonces vamos a casa —dije y besé su boca cortamente.  
—No tampoco… vete —me dijo.  
La solté por un segundo y tomé mi celular. Marqué el número de mi prima y esperé a que me contestara.  
—¡Contigo quería hablar! ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo en la cita de Bella? ¿Cuál es tu problema Edward? —me preguntó.  
—¿Dónde estás Angela? —le pregunté.  
Los ojos de Bella se abrieron bien y quiso hablar, pero coloque uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.  
—En casa tonto, ¿Dónde más voy a estar? —me contestó. Sonreí levemente.  
—Eso es todo lo que quería saber primita, muchas gracias.  
—Pero…  
Corté antes de que siguiera diciéndome cosas. Miré intensamente a Bella. Ella era una pequeña mentirosa, pero no iba a salirse con la suya.  
—Angela no esta aquí —le dije.  
Volví a capturar su boca en un caliente beso. Ella no pudo reprimir un leve gemido que escapó de sus labios.  
Entonces comencé a caminar de nuevo. De una u otra forma entramos al edificio. De una u otra forma logramos subir al ascensor, todo esto sin dejar de besarnos.  
La apoyé levemente contra el espejo del ascensor y me alejé de sus labios para besar su mentón, y su cuello.  
La caja de mental se detuvo en el piso 6. Casi desesperado logré abrir la puerta. Salimos y la tomé de la cintura apegándola a mí otra vez.  
A ciegas volvimos a caminar hasta chocar contra la puerta del departamento. Busqué las llaves dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y logré abrir…  
Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, y alejándome apenas de sus labios para poder respirar me quité la chaqueta. Ella se quitó el abrigo. Caminamos un poco más cuando nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, y caímos pesadamente sobre el sillón.  
Caí sobre ella, ganándome un nuevo gemido. La besé más profundamente que antes, haciendo que el aire realmente nos faltara. Bajé mi mano por el contorno definido de su cuerpo, acariciándola sobre la suave tela de su ropa.  
—No, no… por favor Edward. Déjame —me pidió cuando solté sus labios y bajé a su cuello.  
No, ella no podía pedirme eso. Simplemente no podía…  
—¿De verdad quieres que te deje? —le pregunté en un susurró cerca de su oído.  
—Si, si… vete. Ya no más Edward, ya no quiero más esto ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero ser un juguete con el que te diviertes un rato, no quiero serlo.  
Entonces me alejé de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y me maldije a mi mismo por ello. Me alejé completamente de ella y me puse de pie.  
Caminé hasta la puerta y tomé mi chaqueta que estaba en el suelo. Me giré a verla. Su mirada vidriosa, sus labios rojos, me hicieron darme cuenta de lo insensible que puedo llegar a ser.  
—Tú no eres un juguete para mí —le dije y salí de allí antes de causarle más daño.  
Llegué a mi casa y gracias a dios Angela no estaba levantada, no quería escuchar reclamos e insultos en este momento. Me cambié y me tiré en el sillón. Me acosté boca a bajo y cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir…

Abrí un ojo por el sonido que acababa de provocar el microondas. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y miré a prima en la cocina.  
—Angela —dije con la voz dormida —¿Por qué no dejas de hacer ese ruido?  
—No hablo con arruinadores de citas —me dijo y siguió haciendo aquel molesto sonido.  
Me senté en el sillón y un maldito dolor se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo.  
Creo que tendré que comprar somníferos si Bella va a tener este efecto en mí cada vez que pase algo entre nosotros. ¿Cuándo he dormido? ¿Tres horas?  
Esto es terrible, encima me duele todo, como si hubiera dormido sobre una piedra. Aunque no estoy tan alejado de aquello.  
Este maldito sillón terminara por dejarme paralítico en una silla de ruedas. Estirando mi cuerpo me puse de pie y camine hasta el baño. Me duché y salí para cambiarme y sentarme a la mesada en donde Ang había preparado todo el desayuno.  
—¿Y mi nana? —le pregunté.  
—Shelly llamó hoy por la mañana diciendo que no podía venir porque Brutus tuvo que ser llevado al veterinario de urgencia porque se comió una moneda —me dijo ella sin mirarme.  
—Pobre perrito, tan tonto —musité y pinché un pedazo de fruta para comer.  
—No es el único —dijo y clavó su verde mirada en mí. Y aquí vamos con los sermones de Angela Weber —Yo te juro que no te entiendo. No sé, si es porque realmente eres idiota o porque te gusta molestar a las personas.  
—¿Terminaste primita? —le pregunté.  
—¡No! —me chilló ofendida.  
Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla ruidosamente, mientras ella intentaba alejarse.  
Le revolví el cabello y le apreté los cachetes.  
—Deja el sermón para después, por favor. Respeta mis sacrosantos alimentos —le pedí.  
—Juro que eres tan complicado a veces y otras tan predecible y sencillo...  
—Soy hombre primita es solo eso, no soy tan evolucionado como ustedes las mujeres. Soy básico y primitivo, por eso no me puedes entender a veces.  
—Lo que no entiendo es lo que te pasa con Bella —me dijo.  
La miré y bajé la mirada a mi comida.  
—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo —susurré. Al parecer ella no me escuchó.  
—Primero dices que quieres una noche con ella, bueno... obtuviste la noche que querías. Y ahora no puedes tolerar la idea de que salga con otro, y no quieres admitir que son celos. Pero estoy segura de que a ti no te va molestar salir con alguna huequita...  
—Te dolerá la cabeza si sigues tratando de racionalizarlo, créeme hablo por experiencia propia.  
—¿La amas? —me preguntó. Comencé a toser, ya que me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando. Cuando logré estabilizarme un poco la miré.  
—Define amar —le dije tosiendo un poco todavía.  
—Simplemente amar Edward… no lo se... no tiene una definición concreta. Es algo... un poco ilógico de donde lo mires. Es cuando te late rápido el corazón y no dejas de pensar en esa persona, estas así como idiotizado por ella y la ves en todos lados, por todas partes...  
Me sentí bastante identificado, pero… no, eso no es así. Tenía que cambiar de tema.  
—¿Tú sientes eso por Ben? —le pregunté divertido.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron bien y sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color.  
—No, no ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó nerviosa.  
—Porque se que no le eres indiferente a Ben– dije pícaro.  
Si en algo soy muy bueno, es en sacarle la vuelta a los temas que no me gustan. Terminamos de desayunar y limpiamos todo. Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Se pasa rapidísimo la hora cuando hablas con tu prima, y en especial una prima como Angela. Me tiré en el sillón a ver la tele. Pero miré el teléfono, necesito hablar con ellos.  
Marqué el número de Emmet. Sonó una, sonó otra…  
—¿Hola? —me dijo.  
—Emm —le dije.  
—Edward, hermano ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó.  
—Aguarda un segundo en línea y no cortes —dije y apreté un botón de espera y marqué el número de Ben.  
—¿Diga? —dijo al atender.  
—Ben —hablé.  
—Masen, amigo que sorpresa ¿Dónde estás? —dijo.  
—Espera un segundo —le dije y apreté el botón que había apretado antes —¿Me escuchan los dos?  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el oso.  
—¿Emmet? —dijo Ben.  
—¿Ben? —dijo Emm.  
—Bueno, escúchenme —les dije mirando fijamente al teléfono.  
—¿Que paso ahora pequeño saltamontes? —me dijo el oso.  
—Necesito contarles mis problemas —sentencié.  
—¿Vas a usarnos de psicólogos? ¿Acaso no puedes contactar a uno de verdad? —dijo Ben.  
—Ustedes me salen gratis —dije sonriente.  
—Estas forrado en dinero busca un profesional, estaba apunto de llamar a Rose—se quejó Emm. Entrecerré los ojos y miré mal el teléfono, como si él pudiera verme.

—La dominante de tu novia puede esperar, tengo problemas —le dije.  
—Bueno ya, ya... él tiene razón Emm, luego nos quejamos cuando no sabemos que le pasa —me defendió mi buen amigo Cheney.  
—Esta bien, que comience la sesión. ¿Estas sentado y cómodo? Relájate y suelta la lengua de una vez —dijo Emmet.  
—En este último tiempo me he estado mirando al espejo... y no me reconozco. No sé quien es el que se esta mirando —comencé a hablar.  
—Pero si no estas gordo. Es más estas como más trabajado que nunca —me dijo Ben.  
—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esta hablando de su forma de ser, no de su estado físico? —lo retó Emm —Continua Edward…  
—Me siento... me siento como cuando tenia 7 años y no sabia que sabor de helado comprar —continué.  
—Estás confundido entonces —dijo Ben.  
—No, no es solo eso. Me siento un inepto para tomar decisiones, un manipulador egoísta a la hora de pensar en alguien más —conté.  
—Pero es que eres un inepto para tomar decisiones —dijo McCarty —¿Piénsalo que decisión importante has tomado en los últimos años?  
—Y si eres un manipulador egoísta. Ang me habló anoche para decirme que te sacara de la cita de Bella—dijo Cheney.  
—¿Te metiste en la cita de Bella? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.  
—Tal vez, bueno si, si me metí. Y si soy un manipulador egoísta pero antes no me hubiera importado, hasta lo hubiera tomado como halago ¿Por qué ahora si me importa? Y lo de las decisiones, tome una sola a los 9 años y no me arrepiento de haberla tomado así me este llevando el diablo por haberlo hecho —dije muy seguro de aquello.  
—Y ahora te puede importar por una sola cosa —habló Ben.  
—Estás enamorado —sentenció Emmet.  
—Y me podrían explicar ¿Qué es eso? Por que no entiendo el concepto. No esta en mi, irremediablemente terminaré arruinándolo, lo se. De hecho creo que todo el mundo lo sabe —dije algo nervioso.  
—Pero primero lo primero amigo —dijo Emm.  
—¿Estas enamorado de Bella? —preguntó Ben.  
—Es que eso no tiene sentido. No puedo estar enamorado de ella, porque simplemente es algo que no quiero sentir y que... no conozco y que...  
—Ya deja de querer ponerle patas y pelos... estás enamorado y punto —me interrumpió Emm.  
—Si, sino no harías todas las cosas que haces —Agregó Cheney.  
—¿Que hiciste ayer en su cita? —preguntó el oso.  
—Bueno yo... llegué y me senté con ellos a cenar. Toque a Bella por debajo de la mesa... aunque vale decir que ella comenzó —me defendí.  
—¿La tocaste? eres un cerdo —me acusó Cheney.  
—Ella comenzó —me queje

* * *

_**Bueno, como prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este día...**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación..._**


	39. Capitulo 38: El partido

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 38: El partido.**_

**Edward POV**

—Pero ¿Por qué? —preguntó Emmet.  
—Porque me pidió que me fuera y no me fui y le dije que hoy iríamos los tres al partido de los Lakers le gustara o no, y entonces ella me dijo que si quería jugar que jugara, pero que ella también iba a hacerlo —les conté.  
—¡Un momento! ¿Acabas de decir partido de los lakers? —dijo el oso.  
—¿Llevaras a Bella y a Mike al partido? —dijo sin poder creerlo Ben.  
—¡Bueno! No podía dejar que salieran hoy y perderme el partido por estar detrás de ellos. Algo tenía que hacer... y no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que invitarlos al partido —me defendí.  
—No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué te pasó amigo? De verdad esto ya me preocupa —dijo McCarty.  
—Quiero llorar, quiero... quiero a tu prima Edward —habló Ben.  
—¿Acaso tu también vas a querer un psicólogo? —le preguntó Emm.  
—¿Podríamos ir por orden y concentrarnos en mi problema? Después vamos a todos los problemas de ustedes —les dije.  
—Tu problema es simple y sencillo... tienes que ir agarrar a Bella y decirle: Bella yo no se en que momento pasó, ni como. Pero te amo, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... me he vuelto un completo idiota... un poco más de lo que ya era. Y ahora todo mi mundo depende de ti... de tu mirada, de tu sonrisa. Solo quiero estar contigo y que seamos felices. Por favor, se mía para siempre —habló cursimente. Emmet y yo estallamos en risas. ¡Oh dios, eso no podía ser cierto!  
—¿Eso es lo que estas pensando decirle a mi prima? Te lo digo amigo, se te va a reír en la cara. Eres demasiado cursi…  
—Que bajo concepto tienes de Angela, es mujer todas las mujeres se derriten quieran o no con esas cosas. Pueden comprobarlo ¿Cuántas veces usaron a Neruda o a sus equivalentes para conquistar a una mujer? —nos preguntó.  
—Tienes razón —dijo Emm.  
—La única diferencia es que esta vez cuando se lo diga, si es que me animo a decirle le hablaré desde el corazón —dijo totalmente cursi. Fruncí el ceño.  
—Hermano... me emocionas. Eso se llama tener los pantalones bien puestos y amor por otra persona además de ti —lo felicitó Emmet.  
—Lo se, la diferencia entre Edward y yo es que yo se cuando ser humilde —se defendió.  
—Ustedes dos no me están ayudando... solo me están hundiendo —les reproché.  
—No es eso Edward, sino que intentamos hacer que entiendas que no todo en la vida es sexo y atracción física... esta permitido que sientas amor por la chica con la que te acuestas —me aclaró el oso.  
—Pero yo no quiero sentir amor —le dije.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Cheney.  
—Porque no sirvo para sentir amor —aseguré. Porque cuando se siente amor y lo pierdes... es un dolor terrible. No quiero volver a sentir una cosa así  
—Todos servimos para sentir amor Edward… no seas terco piénsalo así. Imagínate que Bella se enamora de Newton y empiezan a salir —me dio un ejemplo Emm.  
—¿Cómo vas a sentirte? —dijo Ben.  
—Antes de que eso suceda lo mato —dije simplemente.  
—Dile lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
—Y la pierdas para siempre...  
¿Para siempre? Para siempre es una palabra demasiado grande. Pero entonces me puse a pensar un poco en aquello. ¿Cómo sería perder algo que nunca tuve? ¿Cómo sería perder a alguien que no se si amo? Entonces miré la hora en la pared de la cocina y ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Maldición iba a llegar tarde, y no podía permitirme eso.  
—Muchachos debo irme, llegare tarde al partido. Son unos pésimos psicólogos, pero igual se los agradezco. Prometo que iremos los tres juntos al próximo juego —les dije.  
—Eres una rata —me acusó Ben.  
—Mal agradecido... cuando te des cuenta de lo que hablamos va a ser demasiado tarde, y no estaremos aquí para escucharte —dijo Emm.  
—Adiós —dije revoleando los ojos y colgué el teléfono.  
Tomé mi abrigo y las entradas. Y salí de mi departamento. Esta vez no dejaría a Betty en casa, ella era la única que merecía todo mi amor y respeto. Prendí marcha hacia el estadio, y llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba. Dejé a Betty y vi como el auto de Bella llegaba al lugar. Estacionó justo frente a mí. Mike se bajó y del otro lado Bella. Ambos me miraron.  
—Apúrense que llegamos tarde —les dije.  
Le dedique una rápida mirada a Bella.

Ella solo atinó a mirar hacia otro lado. Mike se acercó a mí y me saludó amable. Tomando el brazo a su acompañante, Bella miró a su alrededor como inspeccionando el lugar. Les indiqué por donde teníamos que ir. Nos acercamos al hombre y les entregué las entradas. Asintió con la cabeza y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos. Estábamos en la fila 2 de la parte VIP, miré a mí alrededor y vi varias personas conocidas. Un viejo amigo se giró a verme cuando nos sentamos detrás de él.  
—¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo? —me dijo y me tendió la mano. La tomé y le sonreí.  
—¿Qué tal Leo? ¿Cómo te trata la vida? —le dije. Él rió levemente.  
—Bien, bien aquí relajándome un poco mirando al equipo. No pude comunicarme contigo pero… tu donación para las causas ecológicas fue muuuuy buena. Era lo que nos faltaba para completar —me dijo.  
—Me alegro por ello —dije y miré a Bella, que lo miraba perpleja. Sonreí por lo bajo —Lo siento, no los presenté. Ella es Bella una 'amiga'  
—Es un placer Bella —le dijo él —Tienes un excelente amigo…  
—Si, ya lo creo —dijo ella por lo bajo. Le presenté a Newton y luego hablamos un poco más. Hasta que Leo se concentró en otra conversación. Me senté bien en mi asiento.  
—¿Cómo conoces a Leonardo Di caprio? —me preguntó ella sin poder creerlo.  
—Conozco a mucha gente cariño, y no soy tan insensible y egoísta como dices que soy. Te podrías sorprender —le dije. Una voz grave avisó que el partido estaba por comenzar.

Estiré mi cabeza para mirar a Newton, ya que, Bella se encontraba en medio de ambos —¿Cómo va todo Newton?  
—Bien, bien —me dijo él divertido —No sabía que conocías a gente del espectáculo.  
—Conozco a gente de todos lados —dije divertido.  
—Principalmente de la noche —aseguró Bella.  
—Si tú lo dices —dije y volví mi vista al frente.  
El partido comenzó, los lakers salieron a la cancha y todos nos pusimos de pie para aplaudirlos y gritar. El equipo contrario también salió y al minuto el partido comenzó. Los minutos comenzaban a pasar y el partido se ponía cada vez más interesante. Hasta que mis ojos se posaron en las manos de Bella y Mike. Estaban entrelazadas y apoyadas sobre el apoya brazos del asiento. Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho y unas ganas tremendas de separarlos. Bella se puso de pie y soltó la mano de Mike cuando nuestro equipo perdió un excelente punto.  
—Son unos muertos —aseguró mientras volvía a sentarse. Mike rió divertido.

—Oye, ¿quieren que vaya por algo de tomar? —preguntó.  
—Si, por favor —le dije.  
—Yo quiero una botella de agua Mike —le dijo dulce ella.  
—Está bien, ahora vuelvo —dijo y se puso de pie.  
Al instante en que se fue, la voz del parlante nos avisó que el entretiempo había empezado. Miré a Bella, pero ella no me miró.  
—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté luego de unos segundos de silencio.  
—Bien —contestó simplemente.  
—¿Me… me perdonas? —le dije. Ella se giró a verme algo sorprendida.  
—¿Por qué? —me dijo.

—Por lo de anoche —musité y sin pensarlo tomé su mano con la mía —Yo fui un imbécil… no debí hacerlo. Pero sabes como soy, soy impulsivo —ella miró el agarre de nuestras manos, y luego levantó su vista a la mía. Era como si escuchar eso de mí, no hubiese sido cierto. Entonces levanté mi mano y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. De repente sentí que todo el mundo estaba mirándonos. Giré mi cabeza y vi nuestra imagen en una de las pantallas gigantes del estadio. Volví mi vista a Bella y ella también miró a su alrededor.  
—Si, si muchachos. Están en la kiss-cam —habló la voz del locutor del partido.  
Seguí mirando a mí alrededor.  
—Beso, beso, beso —la gente comenzó a decir. Bella negó efusivamente con la cabeza, haciendo que el canto de la gente se intensificara. Miró a la pantalla y miró a la gente.  
—No, no. Ella vino con alguien más —dije haciéndome el inocente.  
¡Diablos, si ella se entera que esto esta planeado es capaz de asesinarme!  
—Beso, beso, beso —la gente seguía insistiendo.  
—Vamos chicos, no hagan que la gente se ponga molesta… bésense. Queremos un lindo beso. Vamos que hacen una linda pareja —habló la voz por todo el estadio. _ miró a su alrededor para percatarse de que Mike no estaba por ahí. Me miró y luego miró a la gente.  
—¡Esta bien! ¿Quieren un beso? —preguntó.  
Las personas que estaban cerca asintieron. Entonces ella se acercó a mí y chocó sus labios con los míos.

Suavemente tomé su rostro y dejé nuestras bocas quietas, pues no creo que sea correcto con tanta gente mirando. Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, creo que satisfechas.  
—Eso es —dijo el locutor —Ahí tienen un amor joven…  
Ella se alejó de mí y volvió su vista al frente.  
—No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí, es increíble —dijo algo molesta.  
Sonreí por lo bajo y de pronto llegó Mike cargado con cosas.  
—Lo siento si me tardé, pero había mucha gente —se disculpó y se sentó.  
Le dio el agu mi me alcanzó una gaseosa igual que él. El partido volvió a comenzar. Pero esta vez Bella no tomó la mano de Newton, pero tampoco tomó la mía. Eso solo puede decir que ella esta confundida. Y creo que eso tampoco es algo de ahora, ¿verdad? Lo se, lo se. Soné como un verdadero estúpido al razonar aquello. El partido terminó. Los lakers ganaron por amplio margen de diferencia. Nos pusimos de pie y con cuidado salimos de allí.  
—¿Me esperan afuera? Necesito ir al baño —dijo Bella.  
—Si, si, si —le dije —Ve tranquila —alejándose de nosotros caminó por un pasillo. Miré a Mike y ambos caminamos para salir afuera.  
—Buen partido, ¿verdad? —me dijo.  
—Excelente partido —le dije mientras nos acercábamos más a nuestros coches.  
Ambos giramos la cabeza para ver como una enojada Bella se dirigía hacia nosotros. Se paró en seco delante de mí.  
—¡No puedo creer que fuiste capaz de hacer eso! —me dijo nerviosa.  
—¿De que hablas? —le pregunté.

—¿De que hablo? ¡¿De que habló?! —preguntó histérica —¡Le pagaste al chico de la cámara para que nos apuntara!  
—¡Bueno si, lo hice! ¿Y que? —le pregunté alzando un poco mi voz.  
—¡Eres un manipulador horrible! ¡Te odio, eres de lo peor Edward! ¡Y encima en un momento te creí el tema del perdón!  
—¡Pues creo que ayer fuiste muy clara cuando me dijiste que ibas a jugar! ¡Pues yo también estoy jugando!  
—¡Por dios, ya basta! —dijo Mike alzando su voz. Ambos nos giramos a verlo —¿Acaso van a seguir dando vueltas?  
—¿De que hablas Mike? —le preguntó Bella.  
—¡De esto! ¡De ustedes! Ya dejen de pelear solo para ocultar lo que les pasa —nos dijo.  
—Amigo, creo que perdiste un tornillo —le dije.  
—Si, tal vez si… pero ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo. Ya no lo oculten, hasta el mas estupido de los idiotas se daría cuenta de que ustedes se quieren —dijo haciendo un gesto con los hombros. Bella y yo nos miramos para luego estallar en risas.  
—Es broma ¿cierto? Por si no te has dado cuenta ella es una histérica voluble que me quiere enloquecer cada vez que tiene oportunidad —le dije y miré a _.  
—Y él simplemente es un mujeriego—dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Lo que sea muchachos, ustedes ríanse, insúltense, ódiense. Pero la cruda verdad les va a caer encima para aplastarlos —nos dijo. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Bella - Bella eres hermosa, eres la chica ideal para un chico como yo... encantado ya te hubiese presentado a mi madre. Pero yo no soy para ti —le dijo. Soltó su mano y me miró —Ustedes dos son el perfecto ejemplo del amor opuesto.

—Mike… —dijo ella.  
—Yo seré tu amigo Bella, podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Pero es con él con quien tienes que estar.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dije asintiendo.  
—Y tú no seas tonto, Edward. No hay muchas como ella, y creo que eres conciente de ello —me dijo y miré a Bella —Ahora debo irme, tengo que hacer unas cosas. Pero no sean tontos y piensen —comenzó a caminar para alejarse de nosotros. Ninguno dijo nada, él nos había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla.  
—¿Vas a pensarlo? —le pregunté.

* * *

_**Bueno, como prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este día... Mañana seguramente actualizare a la noche tarde...**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación..._**


	40. Capitulo 39: La carta

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 39: La carta.**_

**Edward POV**

Ella me miró fijo a los ojos, sin decir absolutamente nada por unos cuantos segundos. Yo estaba por decir algo…  
—No, yo no tengo nada que pensar —me dijo —No quiero nada contigo…  
—¡Eres una necia! —le dije nervioso —¡Ni siquiera porque el chico más sincero y bueno del mundo te lo dice quieres entender!  
—¿Y tú? ¿Acaso lo pensarías? No Edward, ¡No seas cínico! A la primera falda fácil que pase frente a ti, te irás corriendo detrás de ella.  
—Tal vez tengas razón y no haya nada que pensar... teniendo en cuenta lo poco que me conoces para decir una cosa así —le dije algo molesto —Me ofendes.  
—¿Acaso no es así? No me vengas con que te afecta eso ahora, porque no es verdad. Estoy completamente segura que tienes una lista más larga que la de un hospital publico de las mujeres con las que has salido —dijo enojada.  
—¡Pero tú no eres una más de ellas! —le dije nervioso.  
—¡¿No, no lo soy?! ¡¿Y que soy entonces?! —me preguntó con el mismo tono que yo utilicé.  
La miré fijo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero tampoco exponerme tanto y decir una sarta de idioteces.  
—Tú… tú eres lo mejor que he tenido —logré decir luego de un largo rato de silencio.  
Entonces vi como sus ojos cambiaban esa forma acusadora, para mostrarme desconcierto y miedo. Ella no quería escuchar eso… no esperaba escuchar eso.  
—¿Otro de tus estúpidos discursos de convencimiento? —preguntó y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar —Con Tanya o cualquier otra estúpida puede funcionar Edward, pero conmigo no —dijo sin dejar de caminar hacia su auto.  
¡Diablos, ella era tan testaruda! ¡No quiere entenderlo, no quiere aceptarlo!  
Digamos que yo tampoco, ¿verdad? Pero aun así, cuando logro decirle algo que me sale del corazón, no me cree. No quiere creerme.  
—¡No es un discurso! ¡Es una afirmación! —le dije fuerte ya que se estaba subiendo al auto. Prendió marcha y salió rápidamente de allí. Solté un cansado suspiro y me subí a Betty —Tú siempre vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad Betty? Eres la única mujer en mi vida que nunca me ha pedido nada… y a ti si puedo decirte que te amo Betty.  
La prendí y comencé a manejar hacia mi casa. Me puse a pensar un poco en como estuvieron las cosas en general. Y bueno, no todo salió mal. Por lo menos Newton comprendió que no podía hacer nada con Bella, pues ella es mía.  
¿Es mía? ¿Acaso puedo utilizar ese término?  
Si, claro que puedo usarlo. Porque aunque lo niegue, aunque no lo acepte, aunque quiera huir y esconderse, ella sabe que es mía.  
Y ahora que Mike se hizo a un lado, ya puedo estar tranquilo. En realidad no puedo estar muy tranquilo. Porque en cualquier momento puede salir el psicópata de Black al ataque y querer hacerle algo a mi Bella.  
Ay Bella, va a ser tan complicado hacerte entender que no eres como las demás. Hasta para mi es complicado de entender. Pero creo que poco a poco me voy dando cuenta de que es así. Pero quizás no lo sea, ¿Y si quizás estoy confundido?  
Tal vez lo que me pasa con Bella es pasajero. Yo no quiero lastimarla, ella no se lo merece. Es una buena chica… es una chica inteligente, hermosa, simpática, dulce. Tiene una mirada que logra dejarte hecho un tonto. Y esa forma tan excitante y al mismo tiempo relajante de besar… que juro que podría estar horas y horas simplemente besándola. Pero ya, ya, ya, ya no voy a seguir pensando en esas cosas. No tienen sentido.  
Llegué a casa y cuando entré mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomé y miré la pantalla. Número privado, que extraño. Fruncí el ceño y decidí contestar.  
—¿Hola? —dije al atender. No obtuve ninguna respuesta —Hola, ¿Quién habla? —nadie contesto. Volví a mirar la pantalla, la llamada aun estaba —Bella, ¿eres tú cariño? ¿No quieres hablarme? —entonces la llamada se cortó. Miré la pantalla y si se había finalizado.  
No, esa no había sido Bella. Ella sería incapaz de llamarme. Pero, ¿Quién pudo ser?  
¿Mi padre? No lo creo.  
¿Tanya? Puede ser.  
Pero de seguro que fue alguna de las locas esas que esta atrás mío y llamó solo para escuchar mi masculina e irresistible voz.  
El fin de semana se pasó rápidamente, ya que solo me quedaba por disfrutar el domingo. Ese día me quedé en casa todo el día cocinando con Shelly. Y como siempre que ella tenía oportunidad, lograba preguntarme por Bella. Yo no se porque será, pero no entiendo porque la quiere tanto. Aunque esa pequeña caja de mentiras es fácil de querer.  
Apresuré un poco mi pasó para llegar más rápido al despacho del rector

Me habían sacado de la clase de economía porque él me había mandado a llamar. No se porque motivo será, pues hace mucho que no hago ningún lío o me meto en problemas. Y hoy era miércoles mitad de semana… me puse a pensar un poco si había hecho algo malo, pero no, verdaderamente no hice nada de nada.  
Toqué dos veces la puerta de su despacho.  
—Adelante —escuché que me decía. Con cuidado me asomé y él me miró —Edward, pasa muchacho y cierra bien la puerta.  
Asentí y entré del todo. Me hizo una seña para que me sentara frente a él y así lo hice. Acomodé mi garganta.  
—¿Para que soy útil? —le pregunté ya que no me hablaba.  
Él soltó un suspiro y me miró bien.  
—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó. Fruncí el ceño.  
—Bien, normal —contesté algo confundido.  
—¿Sabes? Estoy un poco sorprendido… últimamente no te he visto por aquí y también últimamente estas llegando temprano a las clases.  
—Si, puede ser que algo me haya afectado un poco. Pero bueno ni modo, es para bien o ¿no?  
—Claro que si, y estamos muy contentos. Este es el Edward que queremos aquí, no el rebelde que le gusta meterse al jardín del campus en su Ducati —me dijo.  
Reí por lo bajo. Él sacó un cigarrillo y me pasó uno. Lo acepté con una leve sonrisa. Prendió el suyo y luego me dio el encendedor para prender el mío. Lo prendí y luego lo miré.  
—¿Para que me mandó a llamar señor? —le pregunté después de soltar el humo de mi cigarro.  
—¿Acaso no puedo llamarte para hablar contigo y preguntarte como estas? —me dijo.

—Si, si puede pero… ¿no le parece un poco extraño? —dije divertido.  
—Bueno si, tienes razón. Te mande a llamar porque llegó algo para ti —dijo. Lo miré extrañado.  
—¿Algo para mí? ¿Y que es? —pregunté.  
Él abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre de carta de allí, lo colocó encima de la mesa y cerró el cajón. Me miró y acercó el sobre a mis ojos.  
—Lo trajeron hoy por lo mañana y solo dice Edward… y como eres el único Edward en la Universidad deducimos que es para ti —me dijo. Miré fijo aquel sobre blanco que tenía solo mi nombre escrito atrás. Miré al rector y tomé la carta. Sentí un gran impulso por abrirla, pero me contuve. Algo me decía que debía abrirla solo y leerla en soledad.  
—Luego la leo —le dije. El rector asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó mejor en su asiento. Volvió a fumar de su cigarrillo y soltó el humo.  
—Puedes volver a clases —me dijo. Asentí y me puse de pie con el sobre en la mano.  
Una sensación extraña se había apoderado de mí.  
—Muchas gracias por la carta —dije antes de salir.  
—No es nada, y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme, ¿Si Masen?  
—Quédese tranquilo señor, cualquier cosa le aviso —le dije y salí de allí.  
Sin dejar de mirar el sobre entre mis manos caminé con cuidado al salón.  
¿De quien podrá ser? Lo único que dice el sobre es Edward, escrito con una letra linda y redonda. Es letra de mujer, estoy completamente seguro de ello. Quizás tengo una admiradora secreta que ahora se va a dedicar a mandarme cartas de amor, y mensajitos por todos lados.

Me reí para mis adentros al pensar en eso. Pero algo me decía que nada tenía que ver con chicas.  
Llegué al salón y entré. Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar, justo al lado de Ben.  
—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó —¿Qué hiciste ahora?  
—No, nada. Solo me llamó para darme esto —le dije y le enseñé el sobre.  
—¿Una carta? —dijo confundido.  
—Si, no tiene remitente ni nada —dije.  
—¿Y que estas esperando para abrirla y leerla? —preguntó y quiso abrirla. Se la quité.  
—No, no quiero leerla aun. Luego la leeré solo.  
El resto del día me la pasé pensando en la carta. Luego de que el rector me la diera y se la mostrara a Ben había decidido guardarla y leerla en otro momento… algo me decía que no debía leerla, pero mi otra voz me decía que si.  
Hoy Bella no había venido a clases, por lo que me dijo Ang, había tenido un problema con su padre y había estado un poco mal por ello. Pobre mi pequeña cajita de mentiras. Me hubiese gustado darle un abrazo. Y por causa de que ella no había venido, no había podido poner mi cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera la carta.  
Decidí escaparme del taller de música porque las ganas de leer la carta ya me estaban consumiendo. Salí de allí silenciosamente. Tomé con firmeza mi mochila y caminé hasta el jardín del lugar. Gracias a dios no había nadie allí. Me acerqué hasta el viejo árbol y me eché bajo el.  
Respiré en fresco aire y busque entre mis cosas el sobre blanco. Lo volví a mirar bien y entonces tomé valor para abrirlo.

Saque de allí un papel que estaba doblado en varias partes, ya que era un papel muy largo y estaba completamente escrito de adelante y de atrás. Di un gran respiro y comencé a leer.

_Anthony:_  
_O mejor sería poner, Hijo. Hace tanto tiempo cariño, hace tantos años que vengo buscando la forma de llegar a ti, de comunicarme contigo. Pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide._  
_¿Por dónde puedo empezar mi amor? Tengo tantas preguntas y estoy segura de que tú también las tienes. Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón, perdón mi amor por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear por ti. Quiero pedirte perdón por dejarte, por no cuidarte durante todos estos años. Perdón hijo mío, es algo que te pido de corazón. Y se que tal vez no puedas perdonarme… y te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que jamás me olvide de ti. Me comporté como una cobarde, no pude hacerle frente a Edward. Él… él logro lo que quería, alejarme de ti._

_Creciste mi amor, y lo hiciste lejos de mí. No sabes las noches que lloré, pensando en tu miedo a la oscuridad. ¿Quién iba a arroparte si yo no estaba ahí? ¿Quién iba a abrazarte para que el miedo se fuera? Los días en los que me la pasaba pensando en tu carita de tristeza, en tus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.  
¡Oh hijo, esa imagen tuya, esa mirada tuya aun no salen de mi cabeza! Las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por tus mejillas esa noche, aun me torturan. Tu voz quebrada al decirme 'adiós mamá' retumba en mi cabeza._

_Y me odio, y me detesto por no haber podido evitarte todo eso. Te arrancaron de mi lado Tony, me alejaron de ti de la peor manera. Y yo no hice nada, no hice absolutamente nada._  
_Tony, mi vida, yo quiero que sepas que en todos estos años no hubo un solo día en que yo no pensara en ti. Juro que me imagino lo hermoso que debes de estar. Es que pienso en eso y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Siempre fuiste un niño hermoso, y no lo digo por ser tu madre, no. Lo digo porque así era mi amor, eras el más bello de todos. Y estoy segura de que ahora también lo eres._  
_Y también estoy completamente segura de que eres un Don Juan, mi intuición de madre me dijo eso cuando cumpliste 14 años. Y si eso es así jovencito, creo que algún día vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente sobre ello. No sabes las veces que me imagine retándote por algo, y que luego arreglas el problema con algún halago o sonrisita compradora._  
_Siempre imaginé el día en que me trajeras a tu primera novia a casa… Y creo que eso aun no sucede Tony, ¿estoy en lo correcto, verdad? Tantas cosas mi amor, tantas cosas que me imagino. Tantas cosas que se que perdí y no voy a volver a recuperarlas. Todas esas cosas que perdí provocaron un vacío en mí._  
_El día en que tu padre te alejó de mí, se llevó un pedazo de mi corazón. Y creo que en este momento te debes de estar preguntando, ¿Por qué te escribo ahora y no lo hice antes? Es que yo si lo hice hijo, siempre te escribía cartas._

_Pero tu padre encontraba la forma de saber cuando iba a mandarla y se encargaba de que nunca te llegaran. Por eso esta vez me arriesgué y mandé la carta directamente a la Universidad en la que estas. No puedo creer que ya estés en la Universidad. Ya eres todo un hombre, estudiando derecho. Tengo tantas cosas para contarte mi amor._  
_Luego de que tu padre te llevara, intenté rehacer mi vida con Carlisle, y de a poco lo hice. Carlisle es un hombre maravilloso, siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando… sentía que no tenía más fuerzas para continuar viviendo sin ti. Siempre encontraba las palabras correctas para sacarme adelante y darme la esperanza de que algún día iba a volver a verte._  
_Pero no solo me dio eso, hace cinco años Carlisle me dio el segundo regalo más grande de mi vida. Se llama Alice y es una niña hermosa. Tienes tus ojos, y creo que heredó esa forma convincente y aduladora para salir de los problemas. Y eso que apenas tiene cinco años. Siempre le habló de ti, siempre le digo que tiene un hermano mayor y le muestro fotos tuyas de cuando eras un niño. Ella las mira y dice: Ese es mi hermano, Edward, y esta tan orgullosa de ti._  
_Tienes que conocerla, se van a llevar tan bien… Y creo que hasta aquí puedo llegar mi vida, porque las lágrimas me están nublando la vista. Nunca olvides que te amo Tony, y eres lo más grande que dios me ha dado._

_Esme._

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, espero les guste. Aquí se descubre muchas cosas.**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación..._**


	41. Capitulo 40: Recuerdos agridulces

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_****__**Capitulo 40: Recuerdos agridulces.**_

_****_**Edward POV**

****_Ella sacó las llaves de su cartera y comenzó a caminar. Estaba por llegar tarde a la presentación de su hijo, y no se podía permitir aquello. Se subió al auto y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó se bajó y casi corrió hacia dentro del auditorio. Un poco agitada se acercó a una de las profesoras._  
_—Señorita Mimí, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —le preguntó recuperando un poco el aire que había perdido._  
_—Edward está detrás del escenario señora Masen —le señaló el camino con el dedo._  
_Esme asintió con la cabeza y movió de nuevo sus piernas para acercarse al lugar. Corrió una cortina y lo divisó parado en medio de todas las niñas. Sonrió levemente. Él levantó su pequeña mirada verde y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes al verlas._  
_—Lo siento señoritas, pero llegó mi reina —les dijo a las niñas y se abrió camino de ellas para acercarse a su madre. Esme se agachó cuando él estuvo cerca._  
_—Eres todo un galancito —le dijo divertida._  
_—Lo se mami, pero solo me interesas tú —dijo él._  
_—Okey, acabas de ganarte un helado para cuando termine la función —dijo ella y acomodó un poco su pelo —¿Estas nervioso?_  
_—No, para nada —afirmó y sonrió._  
_Su madre levantó su mano y acarició su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban pobladas de pequeñas pecas, su nariz pequeña adornaba su cara de niño. Él era tan bello, su pequeño bebe. Con solo 5 años ya era todo un hombre, y hablaba como tal._  
_Una de las profesoras de ballet se acercó a ellos._  
_—La función ya va a comenzar —les avisó. Ambos asintieron y volvieron a mirarse._  
_—¿Papá vino? – le preguntó él esperanzado._  
_—No Edward, papá esta ocupado —dijo ella._  
_—Siempre está ocupado —susurró bajando la mirada._  
_Esme tomó su mentón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Ella no podía permitir que la concentración y la autoestima de su hijo bajaran por eso._  
_—Pero yo estoy aquí y yo quiero verte brillar. Carlisle también vino a verte…_  
_—¿Carlisle está aquí? —dijo entusiasmado._  
_Carlisle siempre venía a verlo y eso lo alentaba. Esme sonrió._  
_—Si, está aquí y ambos queremos que seas el niño mas lindo de todos._  
_Edward rió divertido._  
_—Soy el único niño, mami —le dijo._  
_—Tienes razón, pero no importa. Para mí eres único y estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre. Ahora sal a ese escenario y haz lo que sabes hacer —dijo y le dio una pequeña palmada en la cola para que caminara._  
_Edward movió sus pequeñas piernas hacia en escenario y Esme lo perdió de vista._

_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_Se sentó en el gran piano de la casa de su abuela. Tenía que terminar de saber las notas, antes de que su madre llegara. Levantó la tapa del piano y se sentó en el asiento. Sus pequeñas piernas no alcanzaban el pedal. Así que buscó un libro y lo apoyó sobre él para poder tocar tranquilo. Miró las 88 teclas del majestuoso piano de cola. Con cuidado apoyó uno de sus pequeños dedos sobre una de ellas._  
_—Cuando toques el piano, siempre has de cuenta que estas tocando un pedazo de tu alma, y tócalo con cuidado... porque el siente las emociones que tienes cuando lo tocas —le dijo su madre sentándose a su lado._  
_—¿El siente mis emociones? —le preguntó él algo asombrado._  
_—Claro que él te siente. Ahora pon tus manos como te dije la otra vez, y solo toca después de que yo lo haga —le dijo ella._  
_Edward vio como su madre apoyaba sus manos sobre la otra mitad del piano, en la que él no estaba. Sus largos y finos dedos empezaron a moverse, causando que la música saliera suave y melodiosa._  
_El pequeño cobrizo comenzó a mover los dedos también, copiando el acto de su madre. Esme sonrió contenta mientras veía todo lo que su pequeño de 7 años había avanzado solo en dos semanas. Edward miró a su madre y le sonrió, enseñándole una sonrisa que una pequeña separación en las paletas de sus dientes. Le encantaba tanto llegar de la escuela y sentarse a tocar con su madre. Amaba pasar la tarde con su madre, hablando de los músicos más importantes de la música clásica. Y aprendiendo a tocar algún instrumento nuevo._  
_—Mami, ¿crees que algún día seré un gran hombre? —le preguntó él._  
_Esme dejó de tocar y lo miró._  
_—Claro que si mi amor, serás un hombre de bien —le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla._

Sentí que algo frío caía por mi mejilla. Entonces mi mente salió de aquel extraño trance en el que había entrado y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el pasto de la Universidad. Miré la carta entre mis manos y sentí como por mi otra mejilla una nueva lágrima caía.

Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, haciendo que me costara trabajo respirar. Mi madre… mi madre me había escrito, mi madre estaba bien. Ella nunca se olvidó de mí…  
—¿Edward? —escuché que me llamaba. Levanté la cabeza y ella me miraba algo extrañada. Rápidamente se acercó y se agacho hasta mi altura —¿Qué sucede?  
Entonces el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande. La tomé del brazo y rápidamente la acerqué a mí, para abrazarla. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y dejé que aquel nudo saliera de mí, materializado en lágrimas. Ella estaba algo confundida, pues sus brazos estaban indecisos a abrazarme o no.  
—¿Qué pasa? —me volvió a preguntar.  
—Solo necesito que me abraces, Bella—le hablé con la voz algo quebrada —Lo único que quiero es un abrazo.  
Y entonces mi necesitada respuesta llegó. Sentí como sus pequeños brazos me apretaban con fuerza y me acercaban más a ella. Levanté mis brazos y rodeé su cintura. Lloré en silencio sobre su cuello. Sentí como su mano bajaba y subía por mi espalda… pero no con intención sexual o algo por el estilo. Era un gesto de cariño, de consuelo.  
Cerré mis ojos y me quedé ahí, pegado a ella. Respirando su aroma, y sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad entre sus brazos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, simplemente perdí la noción de todo. Lentamente comencé a alejarme de ella. Bella me miró fijo y levantó su mano para secar mi rostro.  
—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo preocupada.

Miré la carta que estaba en mis manos y al instante tomé mi mochila y la guarde allí. Sonriendo levemente me puse de pie y ayudé a Bella a que lo hiciera.  
—Nada cariño, tranquila —le dije y acaricié su rostro.  
—No, no puedes decirme nada… porque tú estabas llorando y no creo que te pongas a llorar por nada… no eres la clase de hombre que llora porque si.  
—¿Estas preocupada por mi? —le dije arqueando una ceja.  
—¿Acaso ni cuando estas mal logras controlarte un poco?  
Sonreí divertido, aunque de verdad no me sentía muy bien que digamos.  
—Nunca vas a dejarme escuchar que estás muy preocupada por mí ¿verdad? —le dije.  
—No… no es eso. Yo si me preocupo por ti… anda, dime que pasó —dijo.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.  
—Vine a buscar unos papeles que necesitaba y pasé y te vi aquí… ¿Vas a decirme?  
—Te extrañe hoy en las clases… no tenía a quien mirar de manera posesiva —dije para seguir cambiando de tema.  
—¡Ya no me cambies de tema! —me reprochó.  
—Ya es tarde cariño, va a ser mejor que vayas para casa —le dije y me acerqué a ella para besar su frente. Me tarde un poco más de lo que el gesto ameritaba.  
—Pero… —intentó hablar ella, pero comencé a caminar.  
Me metí a la Universidad, necesitaba encontrar un lugar tranquilo para pensar, y que mejor lugar que sala de música. Miré a mí alrededor y ya casi nadie estaba en la Universidad. Llegué al salón y entré. Sonreí al ver el piano. Me acerqué, lo abrí y me senté frente a él.

_—Cuando tocas el piano estas tocando un pedazo de tu alma…_

Sonreí de nuevo al recordar otra vez sus dulces y sabias palabras. Acaricie las teclas y luego coloque bien mis dedos sobre ellas. Comencé a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas, el Pachabel Canon in D de Mozart. Mis dedos no habían perdido la habilidad de tocar, pensé que si ya que hacía mucho que no tocaba el piano.  
Muchos recuerdos más llenaron mi cabeza. Estaba por terminar, cuando sentí una presencia en la sala. Levanté la cabeza y ella estaba parada en la puerta.  
—Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? —dije sorprendido.  
Con cuidado ella comenzó a acercarse. Se sentó a mi lado y miró al piano.  
—No sabía que tocabas tan lindo —me dijo. Ella giró su cabeza y me miró —¿Puedes tocar algo para mí?  
La miré fijo y entonces recordé aquella canción que hace unos años, cuando estaba aburrido, había aprendido a tocar en piano.  
—Si —dije asintiendo —Y no solo voy a tocar algo para ti, sino que voy a cantarlo también…  
—¿Cantas? —dijo sorprendida.  
—Hago un esfuerzo —coloqué mis manos sobre el piano de nuevo.  
—Vaya… de verdad me sorprendes —musitó.  
Moví de nuevo mis dedos y la música comenzó a salir. Miré mis manos, para tratar de recordar mejor las notas… y al instante invadieron mi cabeza. Giré mi cabeza para volver a mirarla.

My life is brilliant.

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway.

She was with another man.

But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful.

You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,

As we walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,

Fucking high,

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful.

You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you —su mirada se volvió tierna —

You're beautiful.

You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you...

Las últimas notas no llegué a tocarlas bien, pues me concentré mucho en mirarla. Sus ojos ahora estaban vidriosos y amenazaban con soltar lágrimas.  
Rápidamente se acercó a mí y tomó mis labios con los suyos. Sentí una pequeña presión en mi pecho, y me di cuenta de que era mi corazón acelerado. Posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me acarició mientras comenzaba a mover su boca sobre la mía. Un débil sonido salió de mi garganta y al instante mi necesidad de ella me atrapó. Exigiendo más de su boca tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la acerqué más a mí. Su pequeña mano subió hasta mi nuca, mientras nuestras bocas se acariciaban tiernamente.

Soltando sus labios apenas, apoyé mi frente contra la suya, y respiré profundamente. Abrí mis ojos y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban agitadas en ese pequeño espacio que nos separaba.  
—Diablos Bella… esto no puede ser así —susurré.  
—Lo se, lo se —me dijo rápidamente.  
Apretando los dientes me alejé de ella. Yo no quería sentir esto… no podía sentirlo. Una vez perdí a alguien que amaba mucho. Y me conozco, yo se que si dejo que esto pase… voy a arruinarlo quiera o no quiera, siempre termino arruinando las cosas.  
—Ya es tarde cariño, ve a casa. Juro que hoy en la noche voy a llamarte —le dije.  
Ella se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza.  
—Está bien… pero ¿no quieres contarme? —me dijo. Le sonreí levemente.  
—No, no hay nada que contar —dije. Volvió a asentir y caminó hasta la puerta. Se giró a verme, y pensé que me pondría de pie y caminaría hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla otra vez.  
—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Edward, y que siempre que necesites hablar voy a escucharte.  
—Si cariño, lo se.  
Sonrió por lo bajo y salió de allí. Solté un suspiró y volví a mirar al piano. Entonces mi cabeza comenzó a pensar en todas las cartas que me habrá mando y que el canalla de mi padre nunca me dio. Tomé mi celular… el maldito infeliz iba a escucharme.  
—¿Qué sucede Anthony? —me preguntó al atender.  
—¿Dónde están las cartas que me mandó mi madre? —le pregunté. No dijo nada.

Al parecer no esperaba que le dijera eso —Las quiero, quiero todas las cartas que ella me escribió.  
—No se donde están —dijo.  
—¡Mentira! ¡Si lo sabes! ¡Tú las tienes! —le grite.  
—¡Antes que nada te calmas! —me levantó la voz el también —¡Si te digo que no las tengo es porque no las tengo!  
—Voy a ir a tu oficina ahora mismo y me vas a dar esas cartas, al igual que un número de teléfono en donde puedo comunicarme con ella. ¿No se si lo sabes? Pero mañana es su cumpleaños y quiero hablar con ella…  
—No Anthony —sentenció.  
—¡Si maldita sea, me vas a dar lo que te estoy pidiendo! ¡Te guste o no! —colgué el teléfono y salí de la sala de música alterado. Pero mi enojo se calmo un poco al verla detrás de la puerta —Bella —le dije. Ella trago saliva.  
—Lo siento, solo quería escucharte tocar.

* * *

**_Las cosas aquí se están poniendo fuerte! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero no pude. Ahora subiré otro capitulo para compensarlos ;)_**

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	42. Capitulo 41: Enfrentamiento

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 41: Enfrentamiento.**_

**Edward POV**

****Todo el enojo que se había acumulado en mí, se había evaporado como por arte de magia al escuchar sus palabras.  
—¿Escuchaste verdad? —le pregunté. Ella apretó sus labios.  
—Perdón… perdón yo no quería escuchar. Lo único que quería era escucharte tocar —se disculpó. Sonreí y acomodé un mechón de su cabello.  
—Prometo que voy a hacer un concierto para ti sola —dije.  
Entonces se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Aquel extraño gesto mandó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil, pensando en que hacer. Reaccionando, mis brazos se levantaron y la envolvieron.  
Atiné a esconder mi rostro en su cuello y acercarla más a mí. Era tan extraña la sensación volátil y tonta que me invadía. Su perfume era tan delicioso y adictivo. Con sutileza froté mis labios contra su piel.  
—Suéltame Bella, sino no podré dejarte ir —le susurré.  
—No me dejes, llévame contigo —me dijo. La acerqué más a mí.  
—No puedo cariño, voy a la oficina de mi padre —le dije. Ella se alejó despacio.  
—Te acompaño… luego podemos ir a tomar un helado.  
La miré bien y sonreí.  
—¿Es una cita? —pregunté.  
—¿Por qué no? —dijo.  
—¿Estás aceptando que me estás invitando a salir? —dije sin poder creerlo —Pellízcame.  
Rió por lo bajo.  
—Pero si no quieres… me voy a casa.  
—No, claro que no. Ahora no me vengas con excusas.  
—Entonces, vamos —dijo y comenzó a caminar. No pude moverme, me quedé quito mirándola. Se detuvo y se giró a verme.  
—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—Que realmente eres hermosa —le dije bobamente. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color.  
—Vamos marilynmansero, se hace tarde —dijo.  
Caminé hasta ella y la miré fijo a los ojos.  
—Tienes algo en los labios —dije. Frunció el ceño y llevó las manos a su boca.  
—¿Dónde? —preguntó y bajó la mirada intentando verse a si misma. Sonreí.  
Con su mirada distraída me acerqué más a ella y quité su mano de mi camino para rozar sus labios. Su boca soltó un leve suspiro. Besándola suavemente di un paso hacia ella, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran más cerca. Con cuidado mordí su labio inferior, para luego alejarme despacio.  
—Como me gusta besarte, Bella—le confesé aun cerca.  
Ella se alejó un poco más y me miró a los ojos. Mordió sus labios y se volvió a sonrojar.  
—Vamos, ¿quieres? —me dijo.  
Salimos de allí y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento. Miré a mí alrededor buscando su auto, pero no estaba.  
—¿En que viniste? —le pregunté.  
—Caminando —dijo simplemente.  
—Perfecto —aseguré —Así podré llevarte conmigo… bien cerca.  
—Eres un aprovechador —me acusó. Sonreí y me subí a Betty  
—Sube aquí —le hice el gesto para que se sentara justo frente a mí.  
—¿Y si mejor voy atrás? —preguntó.  
—No seas vueltera, y ven aquí —dije y la tomé de la mano para jalarla hacia la moto.  
Se subió y se acomodó bien. Recogió su cabello y me dejó la linda vista de su nuca. No pude contenerme y me acerqué a besar su cuello. Ella dio un pequeño salto.  
—Edward —se quejó.  
—Lo siento, lo siento. Eres demasiado irresistible…  
—¿Puedes dejar de jugar y vamos? —me pidió.  
Con una pequeña sonrisa arranqué y prendimos marcha hacia la oficina de mi padre. En el camino mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la carta de mi madre. No dejaba de pensar en Alice.  
¿Pueden creerlo?  
Tengo una hermana. Toda mi vida quise tener hermanos, y ahora se que tengo una. Es increíble.  
—¿Estás bien? —su voz llegó medio lejana a mi cabeza. La miré a los ojos.  
—¿Qué? —pregunté.  
—¿Qué si estás bien, Edward? —repitió algo preocupada.  
—Si cariño, ¿Por qué lo dices? —le dije.  
—Porque tienes cara de enojado.  
Le sonreí levemente y besé su mejilla.

—No estoy enojado, solo estaba pensando.  
Me detuve justo frente a las oficinas de mi padre. Me bajé primero y ayudé a Bella a bajar. Comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro.  
Sin saludar a nadie de la entrada, me dirigí directamente al ascensor. Nos subimos y marqué el piso de mi padre.  
Estaba ansioso por llegar. Necesitaba saber en donde estaban todas esas cartas. Y esta vez Edward no se iba a salir con la suya.  
Llegamos al piso y nos bajamos. La secretaria de mi padre me miró sorprendida y estaba por agarrar el teléfono.  
—Deja ese teléfono allí, Lauren —le dije. Ella colgó el tubo. Miré a Bella—Espérame aquí cariño, ¿Si?  
—Aquí te espero —me dijo.  
Le sonreí apenas y caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta de mi padre. Sin tocar la abrí y entré. Él me miró fijo cuando lo hice. Cerré la puerta con algo de fuerza y lo miré fijo a los ojos.  
—¿Dónde están las cartas? —le dije lo más calmado que pude.  
—Hola ¿no? Hace mucho que no te veo —me dijo el muy cínico.  
—¡Contéstame! —le exigí. Él no dijo nada. Entonces tomé la carta que había guardado y se la mostré —¿Sabes lo que es esto? —pregunté y sonreí irónicamente —Es una carta de mamá.  
—¿De donde sacaste eso? —me preguntó poniéndose de pie.  
—Quiero todas las cartas que ella me mandó. ¡Son mías y nada tienen que ver contigo!  
—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con ella? ¿Acaso no ves que nunca le importaste? ¡Si le hubieses importado no se hubiese ido con aquel infeliz!  
—¡Ella se fue por tu culpa! —le grité.  
—Solo voy a decirte una cosa Anthony… no me busques —me dijo hablando en voz baja.  
—Por lo menos dame un teléfono en donde llamarla. Mañana es su cumpleaños… quiero hablar con ella —le dije reteniendo todo mi enojo.  
—No —sentenció.  
—¡Maldita sea! —le rugí y tiré todas las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Abrí la puerta y salí de allí. Sin prestar atención a que Bella estaba allí me acerqué a Lauren —¡¿Dónde está el número de ella Lauren?! —le pregunté bastante alterado.  
—Yo… yo no lo se —me contestó nerviosa.  
—¡Si que lo sabes! —le grité.  
Sentí unas pequeñas manos tomarme del brazo y jalarme hacia ella. Cerré los ojos y dejé que ella me calmara con sus brazos.  
—Tranquilo —me susurró mientras me abrazaba más.  
Otra vez todo eso enojo que tenía se evaporó. Me quedé quieto cerca de ella, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, calmándome. Luego de unos segundos me alejé con cuidado.  
—Lo lamento —le dije mirándola a los ojos.  
—Oye, tranquilo —me dijo y acarició mi mejilla. Me giré a mirar a Lauren.  
—Lo siento Lauren, se que no tienes nada que ver —me disculpé.  
—Todo está bien, Edward —me dijo ella. Mi padre salió de la oficina y se quedó quieto al ver a Bella allí. La miró extrañado por unos cuantos segundos.  
—No sabía que estabas acompañado —me dijo sin dejar de mirarla.  
—Si, pero ya nos vamos —le dije apretando los dientes.  
—No espera —dijo él y lo miré —Necesito que hagas una cosa, y te voy a dar el número que quieres…  
—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté al instante.  
—Necesito que le lleves esto a Donald que está abajo esperando, y que firmes por mí el papel que él tiene —me indicó.  
—Para eso tienes empleados —le recordé.  
—¿Quieres el número? Entonces has lo que te digo —me dijo. Solté un suspiró cansado. Me acerqué a él y tomé el papel. Miré a Bella.  
—Espérame aquí por favor —le pedí. Ella asintió y salí de allí.  
Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras para no perder mi tiempo, necesitaba ese número para poder hablar con mi madre.  
Me encontré con Donald, le di el papel y firmé otro. Volví a subir, estaba por entrar a la sala, pero me quedé detrás de la puerta al escuchar a mi padre hablar.  
—Pensé que eres una chica inteligente, Bella—le dijo.  
—Y yo pensé que usted era un hombre honesto y trabajador señor Masen, pero veo que las apariencias engañan —le dijo ella.  
—Te conviene tenerme como amigo pequeña, ya que si pretendes estar con mi hijo y casarte con él tienes que tener mi agrado…  
Bella empezó a reír y no pude evitar sonreír por ello.  
—No puedo creer que haya dicho eso… ¿Usted se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir? Señor Masen tengo 19 años y no tengo intenciones de casarme aun… además de que no creo que su hijo quiera eso —le dijo divertida.  
—No seas insolente —le advirtió.  
—Y usted no sea ridículo. Olvídese de que voy a hacer algo de lo que me acaba de pedir, esta muy equivocado si piensa que voy a decirle algo malo con respecto a…  
Entré y ambos me miraron. Miré fijo a mi padre. Estaba algo rojo y se notaba que estaba molesto. En cambio Bella tenía esa cara de calma y armonía que siempre lograba hacerme sentir mejor.  
—¿Pasó algo? —le pregunté.  
—No nada, solo que tu padre se sabe unos chistes muuuuy graciosos —me dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Espero que te hayan tratado bien —dije mirando a mi padre.  
—No tengo nada para decir —me dijo ella.  
Mi padre se acercó a la mesa de la secretaría y tomó un papel, anotó algo y me lo dio. Lo miré y era un número de teléfono.  
—¿Vamos Bella? —le pregunté. Ella me miró y sonrió.  
—Vamos —dijo asintiendo —Adiós señor Masen… fue un placer hablar con usted.  
—Adiós señorita Swan —le dijo él.  
Salimos de allí y noté que la cara de calma y armonía de Bella había cambiado por una cara de molestia.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté. Me miró y sonrió levemente.  
—No, nada. Solo estaba pensando —me dijo.  
—Cariño, yo se que dijimos de ir a tomar un helado… pero ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro día?  
—Claro que si —dijo y me miró a los ojos —Debo ir a hacer unas cosas, ¿necesitas algo de mí?  
'Varias cosas me gustarían de ti'  
—No cariño, nada —le dije antes de decirle semejante barbaridad.  
—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que me quede contigo? —preguntó.  
—¿Vas a admitir que estas preocupada por mí? —le dije. Ella sonrió y luego bajó la mirada.  
—Claro que estoy preocupada por ti…  
—¿Cuánto?  
—Bastante —dijo mientras miraba para otro lado.  
—¿Y por qué será eso?  
—Porque, porque… debo irme —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
—Bella—la llamé. Se giró a verme —Porque te mueres por mí, ¿verdad?  
Revoleó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
—Luego te llamo… ¿estás seguro que estarás bien?  
—Si, voy a estar bien —le dije divertido.  
—¿No vas a hacer ninguna tontería, cierto?  
—No voy a hacer ninguna tontería.  
—¿Me lo prometes?  
—Si no te vas voy a besarte —le dije.  
Sus ojos se abrieron bien y pestañeó varias veces.  
—Ya me voy —dijo algo nerviosa y comenzó a caminar.  
Sonreí al ver su paso apresurado al caminar, entonces corrí hasta ella y la tomé del brazo para jalarla hacia mí y besarla dulcemente en los labios.  
—De todas maneras iba a hacerlo —le dije cuando me alejé apenas un milímetro de ella.

* * *

**_Aquí termina el ultimo capitulo de este día. Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)_**

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	43. Capitulo 42: Borrachera

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 42: Borrachera.**_

_****_**Edward POV**

****Llegué a mi casa y tiré todas mis cosas al suelo. Tomé la carta de mi madre y me senté en el sillón para volver a leerla. Me había olvidado completamente de su letra. Una letra fina y bien clara. Me levanté y fui hasta mi habitación. Comencé a revolver los cajones de mi mueble, hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. La tomé con cuidado y la miré detenidamente. Ella era tan hermosa… y debe serlo aun.  
Sentí un nudo de impotencia que no me dejaba respirar tranquilo. Ella era una mujer increíble y nunca tuvo que haber pasado por todo lo que mi padre la hizo pasar. Maldito cobarde, infeliz… será mi padre pero lo único que siento hacia él es desprecio.  
Me puse de pie, necesitaba salir y despejarme, dejar de pensar en todo. Me cambie la molesta ropa de la Universidad y tomé mis llaves y mi teléfono para salir de casa. No iba a ir en moto. Necesitaba caminar.  
Caminé sin rumbo alguno por las calles de la cuidad, sin prestar mucha atención a donde estaba yendo. Hasta que mis pasos se detuvieron frente a un viejo bar. Miré a mí alrededor y decidí entrar. Un lugar con luces bajas, todo estaba relativamente oscuro. Me acerqué a la barra y me senté en la silla. Un hombre de unos 70 años se acercó a mí y me miró fijo.  
—¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho? —me preguntó.  
—Dame una botella de ron – le pedí. Él asintió. Se alejó de mí y se agacho para buscar lo que le estaba pidiendo.

_—¿No vas a hacer ninguna tontería, cierto?_

Su pregunta y preocupación llegó a mi cabeza. Me la había vuelto a preguntar después de que la había ido a besar. El hombre se acercó de nuevo a mí y apoyó la botella frente a mis ojos, colocó un vaso al lado. Lo miré y le agradecí con la cabeza. Se alejó de nuevo.  
Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo cumplirte. Necesito que mi mente este en otro lugar, necesito olvidar y embriagarme. Abrí la botella y me serví un poco de ron. Miré mi vaso y dude un poco en hacerlo… Bella estaba en mi cabeza.  
Pero no, tenía que hacerlo. Llevé el vaso a mi boca y tomé de golpe. Apoyé el vaso con un poco de fuerza sobre la barra, ya que el ron me había quemado hasta el cerebro. Volví a llenarlo y volví a tomar.

.  
_—Tu madre es una cualquiera, ¿entiendes eso? Ella te dejó, decidió irse con otro… ¿y sabes porque? Porque eres un error… nunca te quiso. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de ti… quiso abortarte pero yo no la dejé, y cuando naciste no te quiso ver. La tuvieron que obligar a que te diera de amamantar… ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Ella nunca quiso que nacieras…_

—¡Mentira! —dije sin darme cuenta.  
La gente que estaba a mí alrededor se giró a verme. Volví a tomar el ron que estaba en mi vaso. Sus malditas palabras llenaron mi cabeza.  
¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué mi propio padre quería destruirme? ¿Por qué quería acabar conmigo? ¿Qué le había hecho yo a él?  
Seguí tomando y tomando. Mi cabeza ya daba vueltas. Pero aun así no había logrado despejar mi mente de aquellos recuerdos horribles y aquellas palabras hirientes. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero mi botella ya estaba casi vacía.  
Miré a mí alrededor y luego miré a la hora del reloj de pared del bar. Ya era tarde, debía irme. Me puse de pie y ante el repentino mareo me agarre de la mesada. Saqué un poco de dinero y sin mirar cuanto era lo dejé encima de la mesa. Salí del bar y las gotas de lluvia mojaron mi rostro. Levanté mi cabeza y miré el cielo. Estaba oscuro y había refrescado bastante.  
Coloqué sobre mi cabeza la capucha de mi buzo. Tenía que ir a algún lado, tenía que dejar de pensar un poco. Mis pies comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, la lluvia fría había logrado traspasar un poco mi ropa. No sabía a donde ir, mis pasos caminaban sin dirección.  
Hasta que me detuve frente a un edificio. Lo miré bien y supe que ese era el edificio de Bella. Me acerqué a la puerta y para mi buena suerte, estaba abierta. Me quedé un segundo quieto, esperando a que todo volviera a ser visible, ya que lo estaba viendo borroso. Reí por lo bajo y me acerqué al ascensor.  
Entré y sin dudar marque el piso 6. Llegué al piso más rápido de lo que pensé. Me acerqué a la puerta y di tres golpes firmes y lentos. Necesitaba que me abriera, necesitaba verla, necesitaba abrazarla. Que ella me abrazara y que me contuviera. Tragué ante el pensamiento.  
—Ya voy —escuché su dulce voz desde adentro. La puerta se abrió y ella me miró sin poder creerlo —Edward…  
—Lo siento, no sabía a que otro lugar ir —dije y me tambaleé un poco. Ella se acercó a mí y tomó de la cintura. Su rostro quedó cerca del mío —Emm ha salido de casa y Ben esta en un caos familiar —disculpé con esas excusas mi presencia en su casa. Me ayudó a entrar y me hizo sentarme en el sillón.  
—¡Menos mal que te dije que no hicieras tonterías! —me empezó a regañar. Mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas. Solo vi como se acercaba a la cocina —¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué necesidad tenías de tomar así? A kilómetros se te huele el alcohol —siguió hablando. Sonreí por lo bajo y vi como ella servia algo en una taza —¡Creo que ya estas un poquito grande como para estar emborrachándote por ahí y poniendo tu vida en peligro!  
—Ya, ya no me retes —le pedí. Ella se acercó y se arrodillo frente a mí. Me quitó la capucha.  
—¡Tienes los ojos rojos por el alcohol! ¿No te da vergüenza? Encima me lo prometiste, me prometiste que no ibas a hacer tonterías…  
—Perdón, perdón —me disculpé.  
Levantó su mano y secó mi rostro con la toalla que había traído. Luego me ayudó a quitarme el buzo, ya que estaba empapado.  
Colocó la toalla alrededor de mis hombros. Giró y tomó la taza para dármela. Miré el líquido verde claro y la miré a ella.  
—Es un té chino, quita la borrachera más rápido que el café y no provoca efectos de adicción, como el café —me dijo.  
Volví a mirar el té y con duda lo acerqué a mi boca.  
Apenas un sorbo de aquello tocó mi lengua lo alejé de mí.  
—Esto es un asco —dije mientras dejaba que esa horrible cosa pasara por mi garganta.  
—Lo siento querido, pero el que quiere celeste que le cueste —dijo y me hizo tomar de nuevo.  
Juro que era lo más asqueroso que había probado en mi vida.  
—No, no quiero más —alejé la taza de mí, pero ella volvió a acercarla.  
—No, claro que no —llevó la taza a mi boca —Vas a tomarte todo, quieras o no.  
Sonreí por lo bajo y tomé obedientemente.  
—Estoy seguro de que así debe sonar mi madre —dije algo divertido. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y acomodó un poco mi cabello.  
—¿Sabes? La noche de la fiesta en la que nos encontramos, ¿recuerdas? —me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza mientras volvía a tomar un poco de té. Ya no sabía tan horrible —Estábamos jugando a las veinte preguntas… no lo terminamos. Me tocaba a mí…  
—Fueron cinco, no veinte... bueno seis —le dije al recordarlo con claridad. Sonrió por lo bajo y luego soltó un leve suspiró mientras se arrodillaba mejor frente a mí.  
—Bueno, entonces comenzaré —me dijo. Asentí —¿Por qué eres haces las cosas que haces?  
—No lo se, es algo que… no lo se —le respondí.  
—Está pregunta siempre quise hacértela —dijo algo divertida —¿Qué le viste a Tanya?

Su pregunta me hizo reír por lo bajo. La miré a los ojos y arqueé una ceja.  
—¿Celosa? —pregunté.  
—La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —me dijo seria.  
—Está bien, está bien —le dije y suspiré —Tanya es una más del montón, nada significó para mí y jamás va a significarlo.  
—¿Yo soy una más del montón?  
—No, jamás —contesté rápidamente.  
—¿Playa o montaña? —me dijo.  
—Montaña, así podría ir con alguien a quien le parece que lo mejor de tener frío es poder entrar en calor —le dije. Rió levemente y clavó sus ojos en los míos.  
—¿Cómo se llama tu madre? —preguntó.  
Detuve el recorrido que estaba haciendo la taza a mi boca. Sentí como un nuevo nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Aquel mareo horrible que tenía cuando llegué ya casi ni estaba.  
—Esme —dije por lo bajo.  
—¿Dónde esta ella? —dijo.  
—No lo se —dije y fijé mi mirada en la nada —Hace diez años que no se nada de ella. Mi padre… mi padre la golpeaba. Ella un día se cansó y me agarró y nos fuimos de casa con Carlisle.  
—¿Quién es Carlisle? – la miré a los ojos y sentí como los míos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
—Carlisle era el hombre por quien mamá iba dejar a Edward. Siempre lo quise mucho, era un hombre increíble —contesté su pregunta —Nos… fuimos de casa, pero papá fue por mí con un juez y se quedó conmigo. Desde entonces… no supe más nada de ella. No sabía si estaba viva, si estaba muerta —mi voz se quebró al final de la oración —Mi padre me ha amenazado toda su vida con que si yo no hacía lo que él quería iba a mandar a matar a mi madre —la mire de nuevo a los ojos y sus marrones ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas también —Yo no pude hacer nada, ¿entiendes? ¡El maldito me tiene agarrado de las pelotas!  
—Otra pregunta —dijo con un hilo de voz. La miré extrañado —¿Puedo besarte?  
No dije nada. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y chocó suavemente sus labios con los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron instantáneamente. Sus labios se cerraron suaves sobre los míos, que con temor respondían a su gesto.  
No había ganas en ese beso, no era una insinuación sexual. Ese beso era preocupado, angustiado, quería consolarme. Esto no podía ser así, no debía ser así. Algo asustado me alejé de ella. Me miró algo sorprendida.  
—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
—No… no hagas eso. Yo no quiero tu lastima… no me gusta la lastima —le dije.  
Tomó mi rostro con sus manos e hizo que la mirara fijo a los ojos. Me sonrió dulcemente, provocando que un escalofrió bajara por mi espalda. Volvió acercarse a mi boca.  
—No, no es lastima —susurró sobre mis labios —Solo quiero cuidarte. Tú viniste hasta aquí, no porque Emm o Ben no estaban. Viniste hasta aquí, porque necesitas que te cuide, necesitas que te abrace, que te bese. Me necesitas…  
Se acercó más a mí y se sentó sobre mi regazo. Me encontré colocando torpemente mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras sus labios eran una suave caricia sobre los míos.  
Sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos, hacia atrás. Y luego las yemas de sus dedos, acariciaban mis mejillas. Y su boca, ¡dios santo su boca! Su boca se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.  
Una peligrosa obsesión.  
Se alejó un poco y yo quedé colgando en el aire. Abrí mis ojos, para enfrentar los suyos. Despacio acarició mi nariz con la suya y luego se puso de pie.  
Caminó hasta la cocina y se puso a revolver algo.  
—¿Te quedas a comer? —me dijo. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta donde estaba ella.  
—Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya —le dije. Me miró a los ojos.  
—Está lloviendo y ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas, Edward? —preguntó.  
—No… no lo se Bella —dije con duda.  
Puso su mejor cara de perro mojado y me miró fijo sacando un poco de puchero. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que tenga esa facilidad de hacerme ceder así.  
—¿Si? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarme y hacerme ojitos. Respiré profundamente.  
—Está bien —dije mientras soltaba el aire que tenía en mi cuerpo.  
Sonrió y se estaba por acercar a mí, pero se detuvo y me miró.  
—No, no. No lo tengo que hacer. No lo voy a hacer, quédate tranquilo. Mantendré distancia entre nosotros —dijo. La miré divertido.  
Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté frente a ella mientras observaba como cocinaba.  
—¿Qué estas haciendo? —le pregunté.  
—¿Recuerdas aquel día en la oficina de mi madre que me desmayé y me dijeron que estaba anémica? Bueno, fui al medico el otro día y confirmó aquello. Me dijo que debo comer carne. Así que estoy haciendo algo con un poco de carne —dijo. La miré divertido.  
—Aquí tienes carne para comer, cariño – dije refiriéndome a mí. Me miró divertida.  
—No, esa carne tiene miedo de mí. Así que mejor no la como, y trato de no mirarla, para que no salga corriendo —me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
Volvió su vista a la comida. Y una pregunta se trabó en mi garganta.  
Mi mirada estaba clavada en ella, pero ella parecía no notarlo.  
El imborrable recuerdo de su cuerpo contra el mío, llegó a mi cabeza para agitarme. Tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que hacerlo…  
—¿Me pasas ese plato? —me dijo, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Asentí y le alcancé lo que me pedía —Tengo helado de postre, ¿Te gusta el helado?  
—Algo frío para entrar en calor, si —le dije.  
Ella rió divertida y vi como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color. Como me encantaba que sus mejillas tomaran color. Se veía tan inocente así.  
—¿Vas a quedarte, verdad? —me preguntó mientras me alcanzaba un plato con comida.

* * *

**_Lamento muchisimo no haber actualizado ayer, pero literalmente no tuve tiempo de entrar en la PC. Estuve todo el día ocupada..._**

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Pronto haré una traducción, o eso espero :)_**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	44. Capitulo 43: Admitiendo sentimientos

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 43: Admitiendo sentimientos.**_

**Edward POV**

****—Por ahora no tengo ninguna intención de irme —le contesté. Ella suspiró levemente.  
Se sirvió comida para ella y se sentó frente a mí.  
Vi como miraba con cierto asco la carne frente a su plato. Con el tenedor, corrió un pedazo y se dedico a pinchar la verdura. Reí por lo bajo y me miró.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.  
Pinché un pedazo de carne y estiré mi mano para acercarlo a su boca. Arrugó la nariz y me miró implorando que no lo hiciera.  
—Debes comerlo, o me veo en la obligación de que comas otro tipo de carne.  
—Dispuesta, estaría a hacerlo… —susurró, y clavó sus ojos en los míos —No me hagas comer eso, voy a ensuciar todo mi organismo. Hasta tal vez me agarre una patada al hígado por comer esto, después de tanto tiempo.  
—¿Qué te dijo el medico? —le recordé.  
—Puedo sustituir eso por alimentos con fibra —dijo sin dejar de mirar asqueada la carne en mi tenedor —No me hagas comer eso.  
—Bella, los humanos estamos para comer carne.  
—¿Si como un pedacito, ya no me harás comer más? —preguntó como una niña pequeña poniendo condiciones para comer sus verduras, en este caso… carne.  
—Lo prometo —le afirmé.  
Respiró profundamente y abrió apenas su boca para acercar la carne. Cuando estuvo dentro se quitó el tenedor. Dio un pequeño mordisco y frunciendo aun más el ceño quito la carne de su boca. La mire bien.  
—No puedo, no puedo —dijo apunto de chillar como si de verdad tuviera 5 años —Esta viscoso y… diaj que asco. El solo hecho de pensar que un pobre animalito fue asesinado brutalmente para terminar en mi plato me repugna. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando tuve que cortar la carne en pequeños pedacitos…  
Reí divertido y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Oh eres increíble —dije sin dejar de reír.  
—Lo siento señor 'como carne porque soy un humano' pero no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo.  
—Está bien, está bien. Por lo menos come tus verduras.  
—Sonaste como mi padre —dijo algo asustada.  
Volví a reír. Ella era divertida y tan única. Tan espontánea y natural. Tal vez yo podría estar pasando el peor momento de mi vida, pero estoy completamente seguro que ella sería capaz de sacarme una sonrisa.  
Comimos entre risas y unas cuantas intensas miradas. Mirarla era algo tan especial, juro que me daba paz. Terminamos y la ayudé a lavar todo. Se giró a verme.  
—¿Seguirá lloviendo? —dijo.  
Hice un gesto con los hombros. Entonces ella comenzó a caminar hacia un gran ventanal. Corrió las cortinas y vimos como la intensa lluvia caía pesadamente sobre la cuidad.  
—Si, aun llueve —le dije acercándome a mirar un poco. Ella abrió una de las puertas del balcón.  
—Amo el olor a lluvia —musitó con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.  
—Y yo amo el olor a ti —dije inconscientemente. Se giró a verme y pestañeó nerviosa.  
—¿Vemos una película? —me preguntó rápidamente.  
—¿Por qué no? —le dije asintiendo.  
Volvió a la cocina y tomó dos pequeños potes de helado del refrigerador. Me entregó uno y me dio una cuchara.  
—Ven, vamos a arriba —me dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras a su cuarto. Otra vez los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a mi mente. Lentamente subí detrás de ella. Y cuando llegamos ambos nos quedamos quietos —Mmm, ponte cómodo —dijo algo nerviosa.  
Asentí y me quité las zapatillas para sentarme en la gran cama. No podía evitar recordar aquello, se me hacía casi imposible.  
—Amelie, película de origen franco-alemana, me dijeron que es muy buena —dijo ella y se acercó hasta el gran televisor que estaba frente a nosotros para ponerlo.  
Puso el DVD y luego se sentó en la cama. Se acercó más a mí, apoyando un costado suyo contra mi pecho. La miré y en un impulso me acerqué a ella, para besar su mejilla. Vi como sonreía sin dejar de mirar al televisor.  
La película comenzó. Una voz en off comenzó a narrar la historia. Trate de concentrarme, pero mi vista se desviaba hacia el perfil de Bella, hacia su forma de comer helado, mientras concentradamente leía la traducción.  
Luego de un rato apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Yo solo me quedé así, mirando muy entretenido aquella interesante película y comiendo helado. Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de ella, y mi mano quedó descansando en su espalda.  
"Sin ti, las emociones de hoy no serían más que la piel muerta de las emociones de ayer"  
Esa frase quedó bastante metida en mi cabeza.  
Bostecé cuando la película terminó y el disco salió solo. Quise moverme, pero Bella no se levantó. Estiré un poco mi cabeza para mirarla y estaba dormida.  
Sonreí levemente y con cuidado la solté. Abrí la cama, y la acomodé bien allí para taparla como a una niña. Me acerqué al televisor y lo apagué. Tomé mis zapatillas para irme.  
Yo tenía que irme de allí, salir e irme para dejar de pensar un poco en todo lo que ella me produce cuando estamos juntos. Caminé hasta la escalera, pero mis pasos se detuvieron. Giré para mirarla y su pequeña figura sobresalía en aquella inmensa cama.  
—Mierda… —susurré y solté las zapatillas para acercarme de nuevo a la cama.  
Abrí con cuidado las sabanas y frazadas, para con más cuidado acostarme a su lado. Cuando lo hice, giró sobre el colchón y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Apoyándose dulcemente cerca de mí, colocando sus piernas debajo de las mías y haciendo que su perfume entrara impávidamente por mi nariz. La miré algo sorprendido.  
—Sabía que no ibas a irte —me habló en voz baja.  
—¿Estabas despierta? —pregunté.  
—Si —musitó y se abrazó más a mí —Y me alegro de que no te hayas ido.  
—Bella…yo...  
—Abrázame, no seas tonto… Hace frió —se quejó.  
Entonces con cuidado la abracé.  
—Bella —la llamé.  
—¿Si?  
—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
—Claro.  
—¿Estas arrepentida de lo que pasó aquella noche? —le pregunté.  
No dijo nada, pensé que no iba a responderme.  
—No —dijo apenas audible, pero la escuche —No estoy arrepentida —levantó un poco su cabeza y besó el borde de mi mentón —Ahora duerme, ¿si?  
—Bella —la volví a llamar.  
—¿Qué? —dijo ya frustrada de mí. Reí levemente.  
—Déjame besarte —pedí.  
—¿Por qué quieres besarme? —me preguntó.  
—Porque lo necesito —dije algo agitado.  
—¿Y por que? —volvió a preguntar.  
—No lo se, maldita sea —solté exasperado —Solo se que lo necesito, te necesito desesperadamente.  
Entonces, levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y me besó de esa manera suave que ella siempre utilizaba. Moví mi boca a ese ritmo tan especial y delicado. Sentí como una de sus manos se apoyaba suavemente en mi mejilla. La rodeé firmemente con mis dos brazos, mientras la acercaba implacablemente hacia mí.  
Se subió a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen, jadeé levemente al sentir el tibio contacto de sus manos debajo de mi remera. Se alejó apenas de mi boca y me miró agitada.  
—Déjame demostrarte que puedes llevar más cosas, además de las ganas, a la cama. Déjame demostrarte que no solo puede haber placer en esto —dijo mientras besaba mi rostro. Tragué sonoramente —En la cama puede haber muchas cosas Edward. Consuelo, culpa, alivio…  
—Bella… —dije agitado.  
Me besó callando mis palabras.  
—Puedes sentir miedo, alegría. Puedes sentir coraje… —se alejó de mi para clavar sus ojos en los míos —Edward… puedes sentir amor, eso que tanto temes y de lo que huyes despavorido, como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo. En una cama, las cosas son mucho mejor y más placenteras cuando hay sentimientos de por medio.  
—Bella, yo…  
—¿Tú que? —susurró —Déjame hacerte el amor.  
La miré fijo a los ojos y recordé las palabras de Emmet.

—_Cuando hagas el amor con alguna, te vas a dar cuenta. No es cosa de una sola noche. Vas a querer hacerlo todas las noches que sigan_…

—Soy todo tuyo cariño —le dije y ella sonrió para luego inclinarse hacia delante y tomar mis labios en un apasionado beso.  
Metí mis manos debajo de la remera de pijama, la suave piel de su espalda estaba fría, mientras que mis manos estaban calientes.  
Sentí como todo su cuerpo de erizaba ante el contacto caliente de mi mano, sobre su piel. Su lengua se mezcló con la mía y sentí el sabor dulce y frío del helado.  
Con un simple movimiento giré sobre el colchón y la atrapé debajo de mí. Me alejé de su boca para mirarla a los ojos. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y acarició mi rostro.  
—Ya dejemos las vueltas, Edward —me dijo.  
—¿Estás dispuesta a admitir que te mueres por mí? —le pregunté divertido. Mordió su labio inferior y me miró de manera caliente.  
—Ya no puedo decirte que no —dijo y alzó la cabeza para rozar mi boca —Estoy loca por ti.  
Sentí un cosquilleó en mi estomagó..  
Eran las estúpidas mariposas que Shelly me había dicho que se sienten cuando uno está… está enamorado.  
—Yo también estoy loco por ti Bella, completa y perdidamente loco —admití y terminé de besarla.  
Sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de mi remera y soltando apenas mis labios me la quitó por la cabeza. Arrojó la prenda hacia un costado, mientras sobre sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa. De una manera que me sorprendió hizo que giráramos y quedó sobre mí. Su suave mano acarició mi pecho y bajó por mi abdomen.  
Casi desesperado me senté y la besé posesivamente, provocando que un pequeño gemido escapara de su boca. Le quité la molesta remera, que no me dejaba acariciarla con ansias. Volví a besar sus labios, para luego bajar a su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y nuca.  
Subiendo una de mis manos por su pequeña espalda, me llevé el broche de su sostén. Se alejó un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos.  
Levante mi mano y la apoyé sobre su hombro. Sin quitar mi mirada de la suya, retiré con cuidado el bretel. Sus labios se apoyaron despacio sobre los míos, mientras mis manos terminaban de quitar el sostén de ella.  
Sus brazos se elevaron y rodearon mi cuello. Acercándola más a mí rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, mientras nuestras bocas se conocían un poco más.  
De una u otra forma, nos fuimos deshaciendo de cada prenda que nos cubría. Juro que no solo estaba totalmente excitado y desesperado por entrar en ella, también estaba asustado y una parte de mí me decía que me alejara.  
Pero, ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si simplemente se que la necesito más que a nada?  
Sus manos eran tan suaves y cálidas y me acariciaban tan dulcemente, que puedo jurar que su toqué me quemaba por dentro. Me encendía de una forma, que nunca había sentido.  
Esto no era simplemente algo sexual, y me daba tanto placer. Más placer de lo que jamás pensé sentir.  
Con cuidado me recosté con ella y volví a girar para que quedara bajo mi cuerpo. Bajé mis besos por su cuello, y su pecho. Sus piernas me rodearon las caderas, encendiendo una hoguera en mi interior.  
—Sabes tan bien cariño —le murmuré cerca del oído.  
Gimió levemente, cuando con mis manos la acomodé mejor debajo de mí, tomándola de ambas piernas y haciendo que mi sexo se presionara levemente contra el suyo.  
—Te necesito dentro Edward… por favor —me rogó.  
Su suplica me hizo estremecer. Y entonces alcé la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a la cara. Sus ojos marrones estaban nublados por el placer, sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Ella era tan hermosa… y yo ya no podía hacer nada para negar lo que sentía. Entonces despacio empecé a entrar en ella. Sus manos apretaron mis hombros, cuando la llené completamente. Bajé la cabeza y la besé con ternura, mientras empezaba a envestirla suavemente, con cuidado y hasta el fondo. Me abrazó dulcemente mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en un delicado beso.  
¡Demonios, la tonta sensación de su cuerpo abrazando al mío no tiene descripción!  
La sensación de su pecho latiendo contra el mío. La sensación de su corazón latiendo bajo el mío. Su ritmo era hiperactivo y escandalizador, hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara e hizo que me diera cuenta de que mi corazón latía al mismo ritmo. O peor aun, mucho más.

* * *

**_Bueeeenop... Espero les haya gustado xD AL FIN LO ADMITIOOOOO! _**

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	45. Capitulo 44: Primer despertar juntos

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 44: Primer despertar juntos.**_

**Edward POV**

****Suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios, que eran rápidamente acallados por los míos. Besé cada centímetro de su piel que estaba a mi alcance, mientras aun me movía dentro de ella.  
—Edward… —gimió mi nombre mientras sentía que poco a poco la iba llevando a su clímax.  
Mordisqueé sus labios y tironeé de ellos con suavidad, mientras me movía despacio la sostenía entre mis brazos. Ella entrelazó sus piernas con las mías y me mantuvo cerca.  
—Quiero que sepas una cosa —le hablé agitadamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me acerqué a ella y rocé su nariz con la mía —Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo… hoy, mañana… pasado mañana y por muchas, muchas noches más.  
No se como fue, pero ella giró sobre el colchón y quedó sobre mí. Gruñí fuertemente al sentirla así. Salvaje… mojada… completamente mía. Comenzó a moverse suave sobre mí y era tan placentero verla, que no pude contenerme. Me senté y capturé sus labios en un caliente beso.  
—Y yo quiero que lo hagas —me dijo agitada y soltando apenas mi boca.  
No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, y tampoco era que me importaba.  
Por mí iba a estar dentro de ella toda la noche. Pero entonces sentí que tenía que liberarme. La tomé de las caderas y la empujé más cerca de mí.  
Ella boqueó y se aferró a mi cuello, mientras me mordía levemente el hombro. Luego de unos segundos gimió mi nombre al correrse en mis brazos. Me recosté con ella y giré atrapándola de nuevo.  
Besándola otra vez, aceleré mis embates, buscando mi propia paz. Y cuando la encontré no cerré los ojos, solo bajé la mirada hacia ella.  
Bella respiraba trabajosamente, sus labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.  
Me sonrió y levantó su mano para acariciar mi rostro.  
Entonces supe que no había nada que yo no hiciera por ella. Si ella quería, sería capaz de bajar al infierno y matar al mismo diablo, solo para hacerla sonreír.  
Maldije por lo bajo ante el pensamiento. Me estaba por apartar de ella, pero me tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara.  
—No te atrevas a alejarte de mí —me ordenó y luego me besó ferozmente.  
Apenas podía respirar al sentirla con cada fibra de mí ser. Su pequeño y femenino cuerpo debajo del mío. Pero el calor de sus labios y el valor de su intrépida voluntad eran los que me calentaban.  
El fuego de su pasión ardía a través de mí, haciéndome sentir vulnerable y al mismo tiempo fuerte y decidido. Soltó levemente mis labios, entonces la miré a los ojos y luego bajé sobre ella, para poder apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.  
—¿Escuchas la lluvia? —le pregunté.  
—Si —me contestó sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos.  
—¿Sabes que escucho yo? —le dije.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó.  
—Escucho tu corazón…  
—¿Y que te dice mi corazón?  
—Me dice: Más te vale Masen que te quedes, porque o sino te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberme hecho latir como loca —le dije.  
Ella rió divertida, haciéndome levantar la cabeza para mirarla.  
—¿Y que dice el tuyo? —me preguntó.  
—¿Por qué no lo escuchas tú misma? —dije y giré en el colchón para que ella quedara sobre mi pecho. Se apoyó suavemente, colocando una su mano izquierda en el lado derecho de mi pecho. Con mi mano acaricie su espalda —¿Y que te dice?  
—Me dice: Cariño, ¿Por qué no lo repetimos? Fue muuuy interesante participar esta vez… aunque debo confesarte que la primera vez también participé —me dijo y levantó su cabeza para mirarme —¿Eso es lo que está diciendo?  
—Exactamente eso es lo que esta diciendo —le contesté.  
Sonrió y se acercó a mí besando suavemente mis labios. Respiré profundamente y su perfume invadió mi cuerpo. Que agradable era oler a ella.  
Mordió mis labios traviesamente. Arqueé una de mis cejas y me alejé con cuidado.  
—¿Estás juguetona? —le pregunté.  
—Solo cuando me provocan estarlo —me dijo y capturó mi boca de nuevo.  
Comencé a despertar por un extraño ruido que llegó a mis oídos. Somnoliento abrí un ojo y miré el techo. Esta no es mi casa… Entonces recordé todo y giré la cabeza para poder comprobarlo.  
Sentí que mi corazón latía rápido al verla allí. Ella dormía profundamente boca abajo. Su largo y oscuro cabello caía sobre su espalda. Me apoyé sobre mi codo y la miré fijo. Su rostro estaba relajado y sus labios parecían curvar una leve sonrisa.  
Bajé mi mirada por su cuerpo, que estaba debajo de las sabanas. Levanté mi mano y acaricie su mejilla. No puedo creer que de verdad me haya quedado, aunque después de hacer el amor casi toda la noche no podía irme.  
Bajé mi mano de su mejilla a su mentón, seguí bajando hasta encontrarme con las sabanas. Con cuidado comencé a bajarlas, para poder apreciar la palida y suave piel de su espalda. Cuando la sabana quedó justo sobre el final de su espalda, subí mi mano y la acaricie con cuidado. Su piel se erizó y ella se movió levemente.  
Pero yo quería ver más de ella. Volví a tomar las sabanas y seguí bajándolas, hasta retirarlas completamente de su cuerpo. Su pequeño y redondo trasero se veía suave. Sonriendo bajé mi mano por su espalda, hasta llegar a él y acariciarlo despacio…  
—¿Por qué estás tocándome el trasero? —su voz suave y adormilada llegó a mis oídos.  
Levanté la cabeza y miré su rostro.  
—Buenos días —la saludé.  
—Pásame las sabanas, pervertido. Y deja de mirarme así —me dijo.  
—Me parece que la más pervertida de los dos eres tú —le dije.  
Se sentó en la cama y tomó las sabanas para taparse. Volvió a acostarse boca arriba y giró la cabeza para mirarme.  
—¿Te quedaste de verdad o estoy soñando? —me preguntó.  
Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la besé con pasión. Llevé mi mano a su nuca y enterré mis dedos en sus cabellos. Su lengua acarició la mía y elevó sus manos para tocar mi rostro.  
Entonces no pude evitarlo, me subí a su cuerpo, haciendo que gimiera levemente. Solté despacio sus labios.  
—No podía irme cariño —le contesté agitado.  
Ella arqueó una ceja y subió y bajó sus manos por mi espalda.  
—Mmm, que excitante es despertar y encontrarte aquí… tocándome —dijo provocadoramente.  
—¿Recuerdas las barbaridades que me dijiste? —le pregunté.  
—¿Yo? —dijo haciéndose la desentendida —No querido… tú eras el que me decía cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a repetir.  
—¿Cómo que? Lo duro que…  
—¡Edward! —me calló antes de que continuara.  
—Vamos, te encantó que te dijera todas esas cosas mi pequeña y pervertida cajita de mentiras…  
—¿Quieres saber que es lo que realmente me encantó, mi fogoso y lujurioso motoquero marilymansero?  
—Mmm… fogoso y lujurioso, que bonitos adjetivos —le dije. Ella sonrió —¿Qué fue lo que te encantó?  
—Me encantó hacer el amor contigo y que te quedaras…  
—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso? —pregunté alejándome un poco más de ella para mirarla bien a los ojos —¿Acaso me estás queriendo decir que te gustaría intentarlo?  
—¿Tú lo intentarías? —me preguntó. La miré fijo a los ojo y ya no lo dude.  
—Claro que si… porque eres la primera mujer con la que duermo, y eres la primera mujer con la que hago el amor… la primera que me vuelve loco… y me gusta tanto —le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia ella para tomar sus labios.  
Su boca me esperó dulce y calida. Comencé a besarla más profundamente al sentir que el deseo volvía a brotar en mí.  
Subí mi mano por el costado de su cadera y cintura, hasta toparme con su pecho. Ella gimió y su pezón se endureció contra mi palma. La apreté sutilmente y su boca se abrió más para mí.  
—Edward… cariño —dijo alejándose apenas de mí —Tenemos que levantarnos.  
—No —susurré y la callé besándola de nuevo.  
Volvió a soltar mi boca y respiró profundamente.  
—Masen —me llamó en tono de advertencia.  
—Vamos Swan, no te resistas —le dije y comencé a bajar mis besos por su mentón.  
Al parecer ella perdió todo rastro de cordura, pues comenzó a dejarse y a no protestar por ello. Seguí bajando mis besos por su cuello, mordisqueé esa delicada piel. Seguí bajando y besé sus pechos, ganándome un murmuro de placer.  
—Edward… no hagas esto… no, detente ya… dios. Debemos levantarnos, tenemos que ir a la Universidad —me dijo.  
—Al diablo con la Universidad —dije y volví a subir por su cuello hasta su boca. La besé con ímpetu, con necesidad. Saboreando cada rincón de su boca —Pero si no quieres me alejo. Dime Bella, dime que no me deseas y me alejo de ti…  
—Te deseo Edward, no sabes cuanto —dijo agitada.  
Le sonreí y volví a besarla.  
No había nada que me gustara tanto como besarla. Como lo dije varias veces ella tiene una forma muy particular de hacerlo. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y soltó mi boca haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran. La miré fijo.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—Nada… solo quería verte a los ojos —me dijo dulce.  
Entre unas tiernas y al mismo tiempo calientes caricias la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos y del lugar comenzó a subir. Jadeé al sentir sus labios en mi cuello y llegando a mí oreja. Con cuidado tomó el lóbulo con su boca y lo mordió despacio.  
Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen y me miró pícaramente. Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a besar mi mentón, comenzó a bajar por mi pecho, cerrando y abriendo su boca sobre mi piel. Un celular comenzó a sonar. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró extrañada a nuestro alrededor. La miré y tomé su rostro.  
—No atiendas —le dije agitado.  
—Puede ser importante —resopló.  
—No hay nada más importante que tú y yo en este momento —dije y la jalé hacia mí para besarla.  
El celular dejó de sonar, y sonreí sobre sus labios. Nada ni nadie iba a parar este momento, ella no se iba a alejar de mí sin antes ser mía. Otra vez el maldito sonido invadió la casa.  
Bella se incorporó de mí y me miró divertida. Solté un frustrado gruñido. Ella se bajó de mí y giró sobre el colchón para agarrar el celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.  
—¿Hola? —dijo al atender. Sin dejar de mirarla me acerqué a ella y comencé a besar su brazo.  
Ella sonrió y mordió sus labios. Fui un poco más atrevido y subí mi boca por su hombro para luego bajar hasta su pecho —¡Edward no hagas eso, es tu prima!  
—¿Angela? —dije sin poder creerlo. Tomé el celular de Bella y lo puse en alta voz.  
—¡Estás con Edward! ¿Cómo que estás con Edward? ¿Qué hace él ahí? —escuché como preguntaba sin poder creerlo.

—Primero quieres tirar a mi Bella a los brazos de otro y ahora arruinas un momento extremadamente caliente, ¿Qué más vas a hacer primita? —le pregunté.  
—¡Oh, eres un asqueroso! ¡No quería saber aquello! —se quejó.  
—No seas malo con tu prima —la defendió Bella —¿Qué pasó Ang?  
—¿Cómo que pasó? Por si no te has dado cuenta ya son más de las 11 de la mañana y tú aun no estas en la Universidad… pero ya entiendo porque —dijo la pelinegra.  
—Me parece perfecto que lo entiendas… bueno adiós —dije e intenté colgar, pero Bella tomó el celular y se puso de pie dándome la espalda.  
—Creo que ya no vale la pena ir por unas pocas horas —dijo ella y me miró de costado, aun mostrándome su cuerpo desnudo, solo de atrás.  
—¿Pasaron la noche juntos? —preguntó Angela.  
—Una larga y lujuriosa noche —le dije fuerte para que me escuchara.  
—¡Pervertido! —me chilló mi prima. Bella tomó su ropa interior y se la colocó rápidamente. Maldije para mis adentros al saber que la cosa ya se había acabado… por ahora.  
—Ang, más tarde te llamo ¿si? —dijo ella.  
—¿Vas a cambiarme por él? —le preguntó sin poder creerlo.  
—No, no te estoy cambiando por tu primo…  
—Si, si lo está haciendo —dije mientras me recostaba en la cama y colocaba mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.  
—Bueno, no importa —habló Ang y ambos escuchamos como reía levemente —Me alegro que se hayan dado cuenta de que tienen que estar juntos… me alegro que lo hayan entendido de una vez, en vez de estar como perro y gato peleando y reclamándose cosas.  
—En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo primita —le dije

* * *

_**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, en un rato subire el primer capitulo de Deceitful Taboos... Espero les haya gustado.**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	46. Capitulo 45: El cumpleaños de mama,part1

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 45: El cumpleaños de mama, Parte 1**_

**Edward POV**

Ella colgó el teléfono y se quedó parada dándome la espalda. Esperé a que girara pero no lo hizo. Me senté en la cama.  
—Oye, ¿Por qué no me miras? —le pregunté. Lentamente se giró a verme, con los brazos sobre su pecho… cubriéndose – Ooooh, ¿ahora te pintó la vergüenza?  
— No seas tonto… claro que tengo vergüenza… no es algo que haga siempre —me dijo.  
— Eres la criatura más hermosa que vi en mi vida.  
— Mentira — me contradijo.  
— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —le pregunté. Ella rió y se acercó a la cama, para acercarse a mí y depositar un dulce beso sobre mis labios.  
— No, porque se exactamente que clase de demostración está pasando por tu perversa mente en estos momentos… ahora debemos levantarnos y bañarnos, y…  
— ¿Bañarnos juntos? — la detuve. Ella arqueó una ceja y se puso de pie.  
— No, claro que no — me dijo.  
— ¿Por qué no? — pregunté como un niño pequeño.  
— Porque no – contestó – Es tarde Edward… por tu culpa ya no fuimos a la Universidad…  
— ¿Por mi culpa? Disculpa cariño, pero eras tú la que no quería parar anoche.  
Hizo un gesto de indignación.  
— ¡Claro que quería parar!  
— ¿Segura? – dije con tono seductor.  
— Bueno, en realidad… no. Pero ese no es el tema ahora, lo que importa ahora es que tú te bañas en este baño y yo voy al de abajo – me dijo.  
— No, no, no espera – dije y me puse de pie.  
Ella tapó sus ojos rápidamente y giró dándome la espalda.  
— ¡Cúbrete! — chilló. No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.  
— Mmm, me parece que de verdad el día te vuelve tímidona — dije mientras me acercaba más a ella.  
— ¡No te me acerques! — me advirtió. Sonreí y me acerqué más hasta tener su espalda contra mi pecho. Ella se paró erguidamente  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Edward… no seas atrevido — susurró un tanto agitada.  
— ¿Vas a dejar que me bañe contigo? – le pregunté y acerqué mi boca a su nuca, para comenzar a besarla tiernamente.  
— N… no — dijo con un poco de dificultad.  
— Por favor — rogué y coloqué mis manos en su cintura para acercarla más a mí.  
— No y es mi última palabra Masen— dijo firmé y se alejó para comenzar a bajar las escaleras.  
— ¡Esta bien! Tú te lo pierdes — le dije y me volví a acostar en la cama pesadamente.  
— ¡Levántate y entra a ese baño! ¿Me escuchaste? — me habló desde abajo.  
— No, no quiero — dije como un niño de 5 años.  
— Será mejor que lo hagas cariño — me dijo y sonreí ante su forma burlona de llamarme así.  
— ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?  
— Sufrirás las consecuencias…  
— ¿Y cuales son las consecuencias?  
— No voy a besarte más, por el resto del día – me dijo.  
Rápidamente me levanté de la cama y busqué mis cosas, para entrar a bañarme. No quería semejante castigo solo por no hacer lo que me decía.  
— Esta bien, esta bien… ya entro — dije y obedientemente entré a ducharme.  
Me di una refrescante ducha y salí cambiado. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Detuve mis pasos al verla allí parada, preparando el desayuno, envuelta en una salida de baño. Su pelo estaba mojado, y caía pesadamente a ambos lados de sus hombros.  
Ella levantó la mirada y me miró. Una sonrisa se curvó en su perfecta boca, haciendo que me diera cuenta de algo. Siempre que ella me sonreía de esa manera, mi corazón se aceleraba.  
— Pensé que la ducha te había tragado — me dijo — Por poco y subo a buscarte…  
— ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? Así tenía una buena excusa para meterte conmigo debajo de aquella tibia y relajante agua — le dije.  
— Por eso mismo no subí… sabía que eras capaz de eso — dijo y volvió a mirar hacia lo que estaba haciendo.  
— ¿Qué cocinas? — pregunté.  
— Estoy cortando fruta… así comes un poco de fruta — dijo sin dejar de cortar.  
De repente recordé que día era hoy. ¡El cumpleaños de mi madre! Comencé a buscar en los bolsillos de mi pantalón mi celular, y lo encontré.  
— Cariño, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? — le dije.  
— Claro que sí — dijo ella.  
Tomé el teléfono y me alejé un poco de la cocina, para sentarme en la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala. Le puse tonó y miré el número que ayer me había dado mi padre. Respiré profundamente y comencé a marcar.  
Mi corazón latía desesperado… juro que tenía miedo.  
Llevé el teléfono a mi oído y esperé a que sonara.  
—El número solicitado no corresponde a un cliente en servicio. El número solicitado no corresponde a un cliente en servicio. El número solicitado no corresponde a un…  
— ¡Demonios! — rugí y colgué.  
El maldito bastardo me había engañado. Aquel no era el número de mi madre. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y creer que de verdad él iba a dármelo?  
Sentí como unas pequeñas manos se apoyaban en mis hombros y luego bajaban hacia mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como ella apoyaba su mentón sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho en forma de consuelo…  
— Tengo algo para ti — me susurró al oído.  
Abriendo los ojos, giré mi cabeza para mirarla. Alejó su mano derecha de mi pecho y me la mostró. Un pequeño papel estaba entre sus dedos. Lo tomé y la miré extrañada.  
— ¿Qué es esto? — le pregunté.  
— Ábrelo — dijo ella y se alejó de mí para sentarse sobre mi regazo.  
Acomodándola bien sobre mí, miré extrañado el pequeño papel que me había dado. La miré a los ojos y luego decidí abrirlo.  
Esme Platt  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el nombre de mi madre en aquel papel y debajo un número. Más que extrañado volví a mirarla.  
— ¿Qué… que es esto? — le dije confundido. Ella me sonrió y acaricio mi rostro.  
— Es el número del celular de tu madre — me dijo.  
— ¿Qué? — dije sin poder creerlo.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla.  
— Vamos, llámala — dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono.  
Pero entonces la detuve, agarrando su mano suavemente con la mía. Me miró fijo a los ojos, y me hizo sentir en el aire.  
— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — le pregunté.  
— No pude evitar escucharte ayer… bueno en realidad me acerque a escuchar. Lo siento si soy metida pero… tenía que hacerlo. Además después de lo que tu padre me dijo… con más razón aun.  
— ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?  
— Mmm, no tiene importancia…  
— Dímelo, cariño – le pedí.  
— Me dijo que hiciera que odiaras a tu madre… que dejes de pensar en ella y en querer llamarla y encontrarla — me dijo — Perdona si digo esto, pero tu padre es un imbécil.  
Sonreí divertido y capture sus labios en un tierno beso. Sus labios se movieron suaves sobre los míos. Se alejó despacio y me miró.  
— No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido — dije y volví a mirar el papel — ¿Cómo fue?  
— En un momento, en el que estabas con tu padre en la oficina, la secretaría se fue a no sé donde y me acerqué a su escritorio, me puse a revolver sus cosas hasta que encontré el nombre tu madre…  
— ¿Cómo sabías el nombre de mi madre? — le pregunté.  
— Angela, una vez me la nombró — dijo haciendo un gesto con los hombros — Entonces anoté su nombre y unos datos más. Ayer por la tarde comencé a averiguar sobre ella. Hasta que encontré un número que había, pero que era de Londres. Luego llamé y me atendió una mujer… le pregunté por ella y me dio este número.  
— ¿Está segura que es ella? — le pregunté.  
— Sí, por todo lo que me dijo la mujer, si es ella… así que por favor llámala – dijo y levantó el teléfono hasta mi rostro. Suspiré y lo tomé.  
Comencé a marcar el número y coloqué el tubo en mi oreja. Comenzó a sonar y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba más que antes. Bella aun estaba sentada sobre mí, por lo que coloqué uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apreté un poco.  
— ¿Hola? — escuché su voz y me paralicé. Pensé que nunca más en mi vida iba a volver a escuchar su dulce voz — ¿Hola? — volvió a decir.  
Intenté hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta. Era como si me hubiese olvidado de cómo hablar.  
— Vamos Edward, dile algo — me dijo Bella.  
— ¿Edward? – preguntó sin poder creerlo. Las palabras se atoraron más en mi garganta — ¿Edward hijo, eres tú?  
Bella me quitó el teléfono y lo llevó a su oreja.  
— ¿Señora Cullen? — le preguntó y sonrió — ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Bella y… estoy aquí con su hijo Edward — guardó silencio y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa — Si es él… ¿Están aquí? ¿Dónde? Oh si, lo conozco — dijo asintiendo —– Está bien, dentro de un rato estamos por ahí… adiós — dijo y colgó.  
— ¿Está aquí? — le pregunté. Ella sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes.  
— Llegó hace unos meses de Londres… se está quedando en un campo, que está a una hora de aquí. Nos espera allí — me dijo.  
— No es cierto – dije mientras una pequeña sonrisa se curvaba en mis labios.  
— Si lo es… tenemos que ir para allá ahora mismo — dijo y se puso de pie.  
Un poco atontado me puse de pie. Ella se giró a verme.  
— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó.  
— Que eres lo mejor que se pudo haber cruzado en mi camino – le dije y rápidamente me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.  
Sus pequeños brazos se levantaron y me apretaron más cerca de ella.  
¿Cómo tuve el valor de siquiera negar lo mucho que ella vale, lo mucho que significa para mí?  
Cualquier otra, se hubiese dejado manejar por mi padre… Pero no ella, ella no se iba a dejar manejar jamás por nadie. Y eso era lo que más me gustaba.  
Despacio se alejó de mí y se puso en puntas de pie para besar cortamente mis labios.  
— Vamos, debemos ir ya — me dijo e intentó alejarse.  
Pero entonces la tomé de la cintura y la apegué a mí. Me miró con algo de sorpresa.  
— Esperé toda mi vida por esto… no pasa nada si espero unos minutos más — le dije y me acerqué más a ella para besarla.  
Su boca se abrió despacio para mí. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Nunca me había gustado tanto besar a alguien. No solo se podía encontrar placer en un beso… hasta ahora no era conciente de eso.  
No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos suavemente. Recorriendo cada centímetro de su delicada boca.  
— Ya… deja de besarme así — susurró sin separar sus labios de los míos.  
— No puedes pedirme eso — le dije por lo bajo.  
Sus pequeños brazos se colocaron alrededor de mis hombros, mientras ella se ponía en puntas de pie, para llegar mejor hacia mí. Mis brazos la rodearon por la cintura, abrazándola casi asfixiantemente.  
Se alejó despacio y acaricio mi nariz con la suya.  
Abrí mis ojos y junté nuestras frentes. Ella sonrió levemente y mordió su labio.  
— ¿Realmente esto esta pasando? — me preguntó.  
— No lo se… tal vez yo este soñando…  
— O tal vez yo este soñando.  
Levanté mi mano y acomodé un poco su cabello, para luego bajar mis dedos por su mejilla, y llegar hasta su boca. La acaricie despacio, con cuidado. Como si fuera algo que realmente pudiera romperse.  
— Bella — le dije.  
— ¿Qué? — preguntó.  
— ¿Qué somos ahora? — pregunté. Ella sonrió y se alejó completamente de mí.  
— Estamos comenzando… podríamos llamarlo 'Amigos con derecho'  
— Pero sin derecho a estar con otra persona…  
Sus ojos brillaron de manera especial.  
— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que serás solo para mí? — dijo algo sorprendida.

* * *

_**Bueeeeenop! Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, mañana subiré uno de Deceitful Taboos... :) Ahora subiré otro capitulo de esta :D!**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	47. Capitulo 46: El cumpleaños de mama,part2

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 46: El cumpleaños de mama, parte 2.**_

**Edward POV**

La miré fijo y pensé un poco en eso. Ya no más salidas nocturnas a cada rato, ya no más coqueteo con alguna chica. Ya no más libertad de mirar y opinar sobre algún trasero…

Pero a mi ya no me interesaba hacer eso, yo solo quiero estar con ella. Dormir con ella, estar a su lado, opinar sobre su trasero y coquetear con ella.  
— Solo quiero estar contigo — le dije.  
Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí para besarme impulsivamente. Se alejó y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.  
— Apúrate que tenemos que irnos — me dijo.  
—Tú eres la que se tiene que apurar — dije y me acerqué a la cocina para comer un poco de la fruta que ella había cortado.  
Luego de unos cuantos minutos ella bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la cocina. Estaba cambiada y peinada. La miré embobado.  
— ¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó.  
— Que eres hermosa — dije. Ella se sonrojó levemente y tomó una frutilla.  
— ¿Vamos?  
— Vamos, cariño — dije y tomé mi chaqueta para salir con ella de su departamento.  
Bajamos hasta la cochera y nos subimos a su auto. Nos colocamos los cinturones de seguridad y Bella_ arrancó para prender marcha no sé muy bien a donde.  
— ¿Estás nervioso? — me preguntó. Me giré a verla.  
— Un poco — dije con una media sonrisa — No sé qué voy a decirle…  
— Solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes en el corazón – dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
Estiré mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. Me miró de reojo y sonrió.  
— ¿Sabes donde es? – le dije.  
— Queda cerca del campo de mi abuelo – contestó.  
— ¿No te conté, verdad? Tengo una hermana — dije. Ella se giró a verme sorprendida.  
— ¿Qué? — dijo sorprendida.  
— Sí, en la carta que me mandó mi madre… me contó que tengo una hermana de 5 años llamada Alice, ¿puedes creerlo?  
— Es maravilloso… yo siempre quise tener hermanos, pero no los tuve. Mis padres no rehicieron sus vidas luego de separarse.  
— ¿Crees que aun se aman? — le pregunté. Ella sonrió levemente.  
— Sí — dijo asintiendo — Solo que son tan orgullosos, que ninguno lo va a admitir. Pero ¿Quién te dice que en cualquier momento me dicen que están juntos de nuevo?  
Seguimos hablando de algunas cosas más y pusimos un poco de música, mientras que de a poco íbamos saliendo de la ruidosa cuidad. A medida que nos acercábamos más a donde estaba mi madre, mis nervios aumentaban. ¿Qué tengo que decirle? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? ¿Mi hermana me querrá? Todas esas preguntas cruzaban mi cabeza.  
Bella dobló para entrar en una cerca y comenzar a andar por un camino de tierra. Luego de unos cinco minutos divisamos desde lo lejos una casa. Afuera de la casa había dos autos y una camioneta. La casa era grande y a lo lejos tenía una pequeña caballeriza. El auto se detuvo justo frente a la casa. Bella se giró a verme y tomó mi mano. La miré a los ojos.  
— Todo va a estar bien… y yo voy a estar contigo – me dijo.  
Entonces me incliné hacia ella y la besé fugazmente. Me alejé y me quedé cerca de su rostro.  
— Muchas gracias cariño, de verdad muchas gracias – le susurré.  
— No, tonto, no me agradezcas — dijo y tomó mi rostro con sus manos para depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios — Ahora vamos.  
Nos bajamos y el aire limpio y puro del campo invadió mis pulmones. Aquel lugar era increíble. Los árboles eran enormes y el pasto era tan verde que al mirarlo te molestaba a los ojos. Me acerqué a Bella y tomé su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de aquella gran casa blanca y azul.  
Nos paramos frente a la puerta y Bella apoyó su dedo en el timbre. El timbre sonó y esperamos a que alguien nos abriera. Mi corazón latía desesperado, en cualquier momento se me iba a salir del pecho. Apreté ligeramente la mano de Bella, provocando que ella sonriera por lo bajo.  
— No traje un regalo y es su cumpleaños — recordé algo nervioso.  
— Edward, no creo que tu madre tenga mejor regalo que verte a ti — me dijo.  
Escuchamos el sonido de unas llaves, y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió. La miré fijo, ella se quedó quieta mirándome como si yo fuera irreal.  
— ¿Edward? — pronunció mi nombre levemente.  
— Mamá — dije apenas audible. Entonces llevó una de sus manos a su boca y la tapó para luego soltar un sollozo y acercarse rápidamente a mí para abrazarme. Pensé que nunca más iba a volver a sentir un abrazo de ella. Desde que ella se había ido, algunas veces por las noches recordaba la sensación de su abrazo. Juro que me sentía como cuando era un niño y ella me abrazaba para reconfortarme o simplemente porque quería hacerlo. Aunque ahora yo era más alto y grande que ella… la sensación era la misma.  
Se alejó de mí y tomó mi rostro con sus manos. Su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas. Miré su rostro, buscándole alguna diferencia. Pero ella estaba exactamente igual que siempre, aunque sus ojos se veían un poco más claros que antes. Tenía el pelo más corto y se veía pequeña.  
— No puedo creer que seas tú, hijo mío — me habló al fin — Estás tan grande Edward… mírate.  
Se alejó de mí y me miró de los pies a la cabeza, rió entre lágrimas.  
—Yo no puedo creer que te tenga al frente de nuevo — le dije.  
Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me volvió a abrazar. Luego se alejó y miró a Bella, que se había quedado completamente quieta y callada. Mirando un poco hacia otro lado, la morena secó una pequeña lágrima que había soltado.  
— Tú debes ser Bella — le habló mi madre. La morena la miró y sonrió.  
— Sí, señora, soy yo — le dijo.  
— Pero ya no se queden allí parados, entren — nos dijo y nos dio el paso a la enorme casa.  
Tomé la mano de Bella y ambos entramos detrás de ella, miramos sorprendidos el lugar. Aquella casa era aun mucho más bella por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera. Mi madre se giró a vernos y con una sonrisa miró nuestras manos unidas.  
— ¡Carlisle! ¡Llegaron! — habló asomándose por un puerta que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa.  
Al instante un hombre alto de ojos miel entró, con una niña de la mano. Me observaron bien, en especial ella.  
— No puedo creer que sea él — dijo la grave y amable voz de Carlisle.  
— Yo no puedo creer que tengas algunas canas Carlisle — dije algo divertido. Él sonrió y se acercó a mí para abrazarme contento. Palmeó mi espalda y yo también lo hice. Se alejó de mí y me miró sin dejar de sonreír — Ella es Bella…  
— Mucho gusto – dijo la morena.  
— El gusto es mío – le dijo él.  
— Papi, ¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntó la pequeña voz detrás de nosotros.  
Los tres nos giramos a verla. Mi madre se acercó a ella y tomó de su mano para acercarla al círculo. La observé bien, era tan parecida a mí… dios mío. Puedo jurar que es una versión femenina de mí. Aunque ella es más delicada y parece tan frágil. Su pelo negro y largo caía por sus hombros. Sus ojos eran enormes y de color cielo y su piel era blanca.  
Con cuidado me acerqué a ella y me agaché para quedar a su altura.  
— Soy Edward — me presenté y estiré mi mano para que ella la tomara. Miró mi mano y luego me miró a la cara.  
— ¿Edward? ¿Mi hermano Edward? — dijo con algo de sorpresa.  
— Así es, Ally, soy tu hermano —le dije.  
Esperé a que ella me dijera algo, pero solo me miraba fijo. Tal vez… no le caiga bien la idea de que yo sea su hermano… tal vez no me quiera. Miró mi mano y luego se acercó despacio a mí para abrazarme. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello y su pequeña cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro. Con un poco de confusión le respondí el gesto.  
Era una extraña sensación. Una hermana, sangre de mi sangre. Jamás pensé que se podía querer a alguien sin haber tenido ningún tipo de contacto alguna vez. Cuando leí la carta de mi madre y me contó sobre ella, juro que empecé a quererla. Al fin tengo a quien celar de babosos adolescentes…  
— Mamá siempre me habló de ti, pero estás diferente que en las fotos — me dijo y se alejó para mirarme.  
— Ally, yo te dije que ese era tu hermano de niño. Ahora él es un hombre – le habló mamá.  
Mi pequeña hermana miró a Bella y luego me miró a mí. Sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes.  
— ¿Ella es tu novia? — me preguntó.  
— Mmm, no pequeña. Soy su amiga. — le contestó la morena rápidamente.  
La miré y sonreí por lo bajo. 'Sí, cariño, eres mi amiga. Pero con derecho a todo'  
— ¿Bella quieres jugar conmigo a las Barbies? — le preguntó.  
— Ally, no creo que ella…  
— Tranquila, señora Cullen, encantada juego con ella. Además creo que usted y Edward tienen mucho de que hablar – le dijo.  
— Ella tiene razón, vamos afuera — dijo Carlisle y vimos cómo los tres salían al jardín.  
Mi madre se sentó en una silla y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara frente a ella. Me senté y al instante ella tomó mis manos. Sus manos… sus manos siempre me arropaban a la noche antes de dormir. Luego de que ella ya no estaba, nadie lo hacía. Solo Shelly cuando venía los fines de semana…  
— Eres tan hermoso y no lo digo solo por ser tu madre.  
— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? — le pregunté.  
— En Londres — contestó y suspiró — Tu padre casi me obligó a dejar el país… Tuve que hacerlo, hijo, sino él iba a hacerte daño.  
— Es una mierda — aseguré.  
— Tranquilo, mi vida, con odio hacia él no ganas nada.  
— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no lo odie? Mamá, él… él simplemente es un completo extraño para mí. Nunca se ha comportado como un padre. Siempre fue manipulador y hasta frío conmigo. Simplemente yo creo que él me odia.  
— Voy a contarte una cosa, hijo — me dijo y se acercó más a mí — Tu padre siempre fue así… una persona posesiva, celosa y manipuladora. Pero yo me enamoré de él, lo amé más que a nada en este mundo. Todo era perfecto, hasta el día en que le dije que estaba embarazada de ti.  
— ¿Qué? — dije algo confundido.  
— Edward cuando yo le dije a tu padre que íbamos a ser papas él cambio drásticamente. No me acompañaba a las ecografías, él no estaba pendiente de mí. Y ahí fue cuando conocí a Carlisle… él trabaja en el hospital al que yo iba a atenderme, y un día yo estaba realmente mal porque a tu padre parecía no importarle nada de ti o de mí. Carlisle se ofreció a acompañarme aquel día y ahí fue cuando supe que serías un varón — me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios — Es día fui a contarle a Edward que serías un niño, y la cosa empeoró. Él simplemente no era el mismo… estaba violento, no le importaba mi salud. Y entonces entendí que era. Él tenía celos de ti mi pequeño Tony.  
— No… no creo que haya sido eso — dije haciendo todo lo posible por entender lo que ella me contaba. Mis ojos estaban algo húmedos.  
— Sí, hijo, tu padre estaba celoso de ti. Él no concebía la idea de otra persona en mi vida además de él. Y cuando le dije que serías un varón la cosa fue peor. Cuando naciste él no quiso entrar a la sala… ¿Sabes quién estaba conmigo? — preguntó. La miré a los ojos.  
— ¿Carlisle? – pregunté.  
— Sí — susurró y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos – Carlisle era… o mejor dicho aun lo es… partero. Y él fue el que te trajo. Eras tan pequeño y rubio, que parecías de mentira. Te pusieron en mi pecho y dejaste de llorar. Tus ojos se abrieron y me pareció que me mirabas… nunca pensé que podía amarte tanto.  
— ¿Luego que pasó? — dije con un nudo en la garganta.  
— Tu padre decidió entrar y se acercó a nosotros para mirarte. Pensé que cuando te viera algo se iba a despertar dentro de él, pero no fue así. Él simplemente se dedicó a mirarte fijamente por unos cuantos minutos. Y luego se fue…  
— ¿Y ahora sigues pensando que no debo odiarlo? – le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
— Lo único que puedo decirte es que eres el regalo más grande que la vida me ha dado. Y tu padre también fue participe en ello.  
— ¿Sabes como logré contactarte? — le dije. Ella negó con la cabeza — Bella consiguió tu número… Y ya no quiero hablar de Edward. Feliz cumpleaños, mamá  
Ella sonrió y me abrazó. Luego de unos segundos se alejó para tomar mi rostro con sus manos.  
— Verte aquí es el regalo más grande que me pudieron dar hoy — me dijo contenta — Creo que tendré que darle las gracias a Bella — sonreí levemente — ¿De donde se conocen?  
— Vamos juntos a la Universidad y ella… ha llegado a mi vida hace un mes. Puedo asegurarte que la ha cambiado completamente — le conté medio bobo.  
— ¿Son novios? – preguntó.  
— No precisamente… estamos en algo, comenzando recién.  
— Es maravillo, pensé que nunca viviría el momento en que me trajeras a 'tu chica' a casa. ¿Estás enamorado?

* * *

_**Bueno, no me maten, no es mi culpa que haya quedado el la pregunta del millón Todas sabemos que esta enamorado pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra es decirlo en voz alta, así que no sabemos que dirá, hasta mañana jijij.**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	48. Capitulo 47: Mi padre

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 47: Mi padre.**_

**Edward POV**

La miré fijo a los ojos y sentí una pequeña presión en mi pecho.  
— Creo que sí — le dije.  
— ¿Crees? — dijo confundida.  
— Mamá, la verdad es que nunca me pasó algo así. Yo…  
— Eres un don Juan – me acusó con indignación.  
— Sí, puede ser…  
— ¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado? — me preguntó.  
—Mamá, ¿no crees que…?  
— Contéstame, Edward — sentenció con firmeza.  
Sonreí ante su enojo. Siempre quise que mi madre me regañara.  
— No lo sé – contesté.  
— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?  
— No, no lo sé. Nunca me puse a contarlas.  
— Oh, eres un desconsiderado, mujeriego. No puedo creerlo…  
— Mami, ya no me regañes. Sabes que solo tú me interesas — le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno. Ella me miró bien y sus ojos se humedecieron. Sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.  
— Aún consigues comprarme — dijo sin soltarme. Se alejó y me miró – Pero creo que eso ahora no es así… porque he visto cómo la miras.  
—Ella no solo es hermosa por fuera, también lo es por dentro — le conté.  
— Sí, se nota y mucho.  
— Te extrañe tanto – le dije.  
— Y yo a ti, bebé — me dijo y se puso de pie entregándome su mano — Vamos a fuera.  
Tomé su mano y caminamos hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Salimos y detuvimos nuestros pasos al ver cómo Bella y Ally reían y jugaban con las muñecas.  
Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Ella era tan bella, y tan dulce. Ambas se giraron a vernos. Ally se puso de pie y corrió hasta nosotros.  
— Tu novia es muy linda, hermanito – me dijo sonriente.  
— ¿Qué es eso de 'hermanito', enana? Aquí la hermanita eres tú — le dije.  
— No, yo soy toda una mujer. Sino pregúntale a mamá, ya me maquillo — dijo y colocó sus dos pequeñas manos sobre su cintura parándose coquetamente.  
— ¿Y acaso tú permites que se maquille? – le dije a mi madre.  
— Oh, no me digas que vas a ponerte igual de insoportable que Carlisle con ese tema. Ella es una niña y a todas las niñas les gusta maquillarse y jugar a ser grandes – me dijo mi madre.  
Bella se acercó a nosotros. La miré y tuve muchas ganas de besarla, pero no podía hacerlo delante de mi hermana y mi madre.  
— Estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco — nos dijo la morena mientras le sonreía a Ally.  
Mi madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Un tanto confundida, Bella le devolvió el gesto.  
— Muchas gracias, Bella… Edward me contó que tú conseguiste el número. De verdad no sé como voy a hacer para agradecerte esto — le dijo y se alejó de ella.  
— Primero que nada, Feliz cumpleaños, señora Cullen – dijo ella.  
— Ya no me digas señora. Dime Esme, linda. Nada de formalidades conmigo, al fin y al cabo eres la chica que me devolvió a mi hijo.  
— ¡Oigan, vamos a comer! — nos llamó Carlisle.  
Mi madre y mi hermana comenzaron a caminar hacia él, Bella estaba por caminar también pero la tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia mí para mirarla a los ojos.  
— Gracias — le dije. Ella me miró bien.  
— ¿Por qué? – preguntó.  
— Por darme el segundo mejor día de mi vida.  
— ¿El segundo? ¿Cuál fue el primero?  
— El día en que te conocí — contesté y me acerqué a ella para besarla levemente en los labios.  
La besé despacio, dulcemente, en cámara lenta. Me olvidé completamente en donde estábamos. Parecía que nada estaba a nuestro alrededor. Su nariz acariciaba la mía, con cada leve movimiento que hacían nuestras bocas.  
No había nada más en el mundo que yo quisiera en este momento que estar besándola. Era una sensación hermosa. Su boca tenía un sabor único, dulce, adictivo… embriagante. Su pequeña mano se apoyó en mi rostro, mimándome dulcemente.  
— Si ella no fuera tu novia, no la besarías en los labios — escuchamos la pequeña y suave voz de Ally. Ambos nos alejamos rápidamente para mirarla bien.  
Mi pequeña hermana tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Sus manitos estaban apoyadas sobre su cintura y se movía levemente para un lado y para otro.  
— Lo que pasa, enana, es que aun eres muy pequeña como para entender ciertas cosas — le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la alzaba en brazos.  
Ella me miró y sonrió para luego mirar a Bella.  
— ¿Es un buen novio? — le preguntó. Bella sonrió levemente y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaban mi madre y Carlisle.  
— Por ahora no lo llamo novio — le dijo la morena — Pero por ahora es un buen amigo.  
— Pero si es tu amigo, ¿Por qué te besa?  
— Porque me gusta besarla — le contesté yo.  
— Edward — me regañó Bella.  
— Entonces, si mi amigo Jasper quiere besarme porque le gusta ¿lo dejo? — preguntó.  
— ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Tú no debes dejar que ningún mocoso atrevido te bese! Y si eso sucede tendré que ponerme violento — le dije algo nervioso.  
— Oh, Edward, no puedes decirle eso a tu hermana — me dijo la morena y tomó en brazos a Ally. La pequeña morena la miró fijo a los ojos mientras caminábamos — ¿Quién es ese tal Jasper? — le preguntó.  
— Vamos juntos al jardín — le contó ella — Y él es mi amigo… y siempre jugamos juntos a la familia y él siempre es mi esposo. Tenemos una hija que se llama Estrella y una mascota llamada Otto.  
— ¿Te besó? — preguntó Bella. Me tensé un poco.  
— Solo cuando se despide de mí porque se va a trabajar, me da un beso en el cachete. ¿Eso es un beso de novios?  
— Pero qué mocoso desubicado. Creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con tu padre, jovencita — le dije y caminé un poco más rápido.  
— Edward, ven aquí — me llamó Bella, haciendo que mi paso se detuviera. Ellas me alcanzaron y me miraron — Tú no vas a decirle nada a Carlisle, porque tienes que ser un buen hermano y guardarle los secretos a tu hermana…  
— ¿Los hermanos guardan secretos? – preguntó Ally.  
— Es su deber – le contestó Bella.

— Sí, pero no cuando un mocoso desubicado trata de propasarse con tu hermanita. ¡Tiene cinco años, por Dios! — solté exasperado.  
Llegamos a la mesa y mi madre y Carlisle se giraron a vernos un poco extrañados.  
— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Carlisle.  
— Sí, sucede que…  
— Sucede que estábamos hablando un poco de el jardín con Ally ¿no es así, Edward? — me preguntó interrumpiéndome.  
— Sí, es así – dije con tono bajo.  
— Bueno, ya siéntense a comer… que, si no, se enfría — habló mamá.  
Nos sentamos a la mesa y Carlisle se acercó a nosotros con una bandeja.  
— Mamá, casi me olvida… Bella es vegetariana — le dije al mirar la bandeja que Carlisle traía, de seguro era carne. Mi madre miró a la morena.  
— ¿En serio? — le preguntó.  
— Bueno, en realidad es algo que hace poco que estoy implementando. Exactamente dos años. Estoy intentando limpiar mi organismo — le contó la morena.  
— Es asombroso, porque yo también lo soy — le dijo ella.  
Me sorprendí al recordar aquello. Juro que me había olvidado completamente de que mamá también era vegetariana.  
— No puedo creerlo — dijo Bella y me miró – Nunca me dijiste que tu madre era vegetariana.  
— Lo que pasa es que lo había olvidado – dije yo, un tanto sorprendido aún.  
— Bueno, eso no es problema. Tenemos comida para las vegetarianas en esta casa — dijo Carlisle, y sonreí – Pero nosotros comeremos carne, ¿no es así, Edward?  
— Por supuesto que sí, Carlisle — le respondí.  
— Carnívoros – dijeron mi madre y Bella al mismo tiempo.  
Todos reímos divertidos y comenzamos a comer. Mi madre y Bella hablaban como si se conocieran de todo la vida. Ellas tenían tantas cosas en común. El amor por la naturaleza, por las fotografías. Esa manera de ver la vida como el mejor regalo del mundo, esas ganas de vivir.  
Y sobre todo esa entereza y dedicación que las hacía verse indestructibles.  
— Son hermosas, ¿verdad? – me habló Carlisle sentándose frente a mí, mientras dirigía su mirada a ellas, que aun seguían hablando con Ally junto a ellas.  
— Tienen tantas cosas en común… juro que no me había dado cuenta de eso – le dije y lo miré.  
— Son mujeres increíbles. No puedo creer que hayas encontrado a una chica así…  
— Fue por casualidad… o el destino — dije asintiendo.  
— ¿Dónde la conociste? – preguntó.  
— En la Universidad… cuando volví de mi suspensión…  
— ¿Te suspendieron? – me interrumpió. Reí por lo bajo.  
— Sí – dije en un susurro — Me metí a los jardines del campus en mi moto, y destruí patrimonio del establecimiento.  
— Oh, eres increíble — dijo divertido — ¿Y como le hiciste para enamorarla? Parece ser una chica muy aplicada, como tu madre…  
— Debo decir que fue ella la que me enamoró a mí. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de enamorarme, y mucho menos de una mujer así. Te aseguro que me enloqueció — le conté.  
— Pero ¿no estás contento de haberla conocido? — me dijo. Entonces volví mi vista a ellas, y la mirada de Bella se cruzó con la mía. Me sonrió levemente y sonrojándose un poco quitó su vista de la mía. Sonriendo volví mi mirada a Ben.  
— Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, de eso puedes estar seguro, papá — le dije.  
Él me miró bien. Se sentó erguidamente y me miró fijo, sonreí.  
— Lo siento, pero ¿Qué has dicho? — me preguntó.  
— Te dije papá, Carlisle… ¿acaso ya estas sordo? — le pregunté divertido. Él negó atónito con la cabeza, haciendo que yo riera — Eres como un padre para mí… no tendré tu sangre, pero te aseguro que eres más padre para mí que Edward.  
— Ed, yo…  
— Sé todo lo que has hecho por mi madre. Sé cuánto la amas, cuánto la has cuidado. Y mira, por Dios — dije y miré hacia Ally — Me has dado una hermana que, de paso sea dicho, creo que tendrás que poner un poco más lo límites con esa enana.  
— Yo también te quiero como a un hijo — me dijo y lo miré — Y recuerdo que así lo sentí aquel día que te ayudé a venir al mundo.  
— Entonces ya no se hable más, padre, porque creo que nos estamos poniendo un poco sentimentales — dije y él rió.  
— ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó mi madre mientras ella, Bella y Ally se acercaban a nosotros. Las miré.

— Cosa de hombres — le contesté.  
— Esa respuesta machista tuya — dijo Bella revoleando los ojos.  
Entonces la tomé de la cintura y la senté sobre mi regazo. Me miró bien y me hizo un gesto de '¿Qué estas haciendo?'  
— Estábamos poniéndonos sentimentales — le dije mirándola a los ojos.  
— ¿Sentimentales? — preguntó mi madre.  
— Le dije que lo quería como a un padre y él me dijo que me quería como a un hijo… ya sabes esas cosas que son cursis y que salen sin sentido — dije con desenfado.  
— Aaaaaw, son tan tiernos — dijo mi madre y besó cortamente a Carlisle.  
Miré a Bella y ella me sonrió divertida, le guiñé un ojo y quise besarla, pero se alejó discretamente poniéndose de pie.  
— ¿A qué hora cortamos el pastel? — preguntó la morena.  
— Un pastel que hizo Ally — habló Carlisle.  
— Enana, ¿tú hiciste un pastel? — le pregunté. Ella me miró y asintió efusivamente.  
— Sí, yo solita… bueno en realidad papá me ayudó, pero él es horrible cocinando, es como si yo lo hubiese hecho solita — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa autosuficiente.  
¡Diablos, esta criatura es una exacta copia de mí, pero en miniatura!  
Todos reímos y Carlisle alzó en brazos a Ally.  
Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo miré y me alejé de ellos para contestar. La llamada aparecía como privada.  
— ¿Hola? — atendí.

* * *

_**Bueeeeenop! Aquí esta el capitulo de ayer. En un rato subire el otro ;)**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	49. Capitulo 48: Enfrentamiento parte 1

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 48: Enfrentamiento parte 1.**_

**Edward POV**

— Sé perfectamente en dónde estás metido, y tienes exactamente dos horas para estar en mi casa. Y te quiero solo… deja a tu 'acompañante' en donde se te plazca, pero no vengas con ella. ¿Entendiste? — me dijo.  
Me tensé al instante de escuchar su maldita voz. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de que yo estaba aquí? ¿Acaso el infeliz estaba siguiéndome o algo por el estilo?  
— Mal nacido — musité.  
— Y más te vale que me hagas caso o ya verás — dijo y colgó.  
Apreté con fuerza el celular que estaba mi mano. Cerré los ojos y traté de estar calmado, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible. Sentí una suave mano apoyarse en mi hombro, me giré a verla, y era ella, Bella.  
— ¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó preocupada. Solté un suspiro y acaricie su mejilla.  
— Debemos irnos — dije y bajé mi mano para acariciar sus labios.  
— ¿Por qué? — dijo confundida.  
— No puedo explicártelo ahora, solo sé que debemos irnos, cariño — me acerqué a ella y la besé cortamente.  
Volvimos los pasos hacia donde estaban mi madre y Carlisle. Ambos me miraron con cara de preocupación.  
— Lo siento, mamá, pero tenemos que irnos — le dije. Ella se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro.  
— Tu padre, ¿verdad? — susurró por lo bajo. La miré fijo a los ojos.  
— Él sabe donde estoy — le contesté. Ella sonrió levemente, se acercó más a mí y me abrazó.  
— Él ya no puede hacerme nada, Edward… que sus tontas amenazas ya no te controlen, cualquier cosa que él te diga es mentira. Edward perdió control sobre mí hace exactamente un año — me calmó ella y con cuidado la alejé de mí para mirarla a los ojos.  
— Entonces ¿ya no… no hay peligro? — preguntó con algo de duda.  
— No, ya no hay peligro. Pero sé como es, así que ve… y hazle saber que ya no le tienes miedo, pero por favor no pierdas el control, Tony, es tu padre — me pidió.  
Asentí y besó mi mejilla, para luego alejarse completamente.  
— Más tarde, cuando todo este arreglado voy a llamarte — le dije a mi madre.  
— Esperaré ese llamado ansiosamente, hijo — dijo ella.  
Los tres nos acompañaron hasta la puerta. Ally no tenía esa sonrisa que tenía cuando llegamos.  
— ¿Qué pasa, enana? — le pregunté agachándome hasta quedar a su altura.  
— Yo no quiero que se vayan — me dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Levanté su rostro con una mano e hice que me mirara.  
— Prometo que nos veremos otra vez. Eres mi hermanita y prometo que voy a cumplir bien mi rol de hermano mayor – le dije. Ella me sonrió y luego miró a Bella. — Tú también cumplirás bien tu rol de cuñada ¿verdad? — le dijo. Bella la miró asombrada.  
— ¿Qué es eso de rol de cuñada, Alice Cullen? — la regañó mi madre — ¿De donde has sacado eso?  
— Lo vi en una telenovela, en casa de la abuela Diane — se defendió ella. Todos reímos divertidos y salimos fuera de la casa. Caminamos hasta el auto de Bella y nos giramos a verlos.  
— Prometo, mamá, que esto pronto va a acabar — le dije. Ella me sonrió.  
— Lo sé, mi amor, cuídense. Adiós, Bella, y gracias por traerme de nuevo a mi bebé — le dijo a la morena. Ésta sonrió.  
— Gracias a usted, por haberlo traído al mundo — le dijo ella, entonces la miré algo sorprendido. Ella me miró y al instante se dio cuenta de que eso le salió sin permiso de la boca, se sonrojó de sobremanera y apartó la vista de mí.  
— Adiós, muchachos — nos dijo Carlisle. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.  
— Por favor, cuídalas — le susurré.  
— Tranquilo, las cuidaré. Tú cuídate y cuida a Bella, es una muchacha increíble — me dijo al oído. Asentí y me alejé de él.  
— Adiós — se despidió Bella de todos antes de subirse al auto. Miré una última vez a mi hermana y a mi madre y sonreí. La pequeña Ally agitó su mano y eso me lleno de alegría.  
— Cuídate, enana, y no comas muchos dulces… te van a hacer mal — le dije.  
— Está bien, hermanito — me dijo sonriente.  
— "Hermanito" — susurré divertido y me subí al auto.  
Bella arrancó y comenzamos a andar. Giré mi cabeza para ver como sus pequeñas figuras volvían a entrar a la casa. Soltando un leve suspiró volví mi vista al frente. Miré a Bella y ella aun seguía sonrojada. Sonreí.  
— Así que… le estas agradecida porque me trajo a este mundo — dije en tono divertido. Ella se sonrojó más aun.  
— Bueno… sí, porque si no lo hubiese hecho…  
— No te hubiese conocido, no me hubieses conocido… no sería completa y tontamente feliz en este momento — le dije.  
Ella mi miró y detuvo el auto. La miré extrañado, entonces se acercó a mí y me besó desesperadamente. Gruñí por lo bajo ante aquella excitante manera de besar. Giré hacia ella y la tomé de la cintura, para con un simple movimiento subirla sobre mí.  
— No, Edward… — susurró agitada sobre mi boca.  
— Cállate — le dije y volví a reclamar sus labios.  
Mis manos se volvieron un poco traviesas y se metieron debajo de su remera, para acariciar su suave piel. Gimió levemente, haciéndome saber que deseaba eso tanto como yo.  
— No, no, estamos en un auto, Edward… ya para… no… espera… diablos.  
Hice oídos sordos a sus peticiones y la tomé de las caderas para acercarla más a mí. El dolor que se había producido en mi ingle, fue provocado por ella. Entonces lo iba a pagar, dándome lo que yo quería en este auto, si es preciso.  
Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y logró alejarme de su boca. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sonreí mostrándole una agitada sonrisa.  
— ¿Por qué no me escuchas? — me preguntó.  
— ¿Por qué no me besas? — le pregunté.  
Levanté mi mano y la tomé de la nuca para acercarla rápidamente a mí. Al parecer toda su cordura saltó del auto, porque sus manos pasaron a mi nuca y me acercaron más a ella. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola más a mí. Cómo necesitaba estar cerca de ella, cómo me gustaba estar así de cerca.  
Un celular comenzó a sonar, ella se alejó agitada de mí e intentó volver al asiento de al lado, pero la detuve y la volví a besar. El celular dejó de sonar, pero al instante comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo. Ella se volvió a alejar y, esta vez, se escapó de mí. De manera agitada se sentó de nuevo en su asiento. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué mi celular, era Carlisle.  
— ¿Carlisle? — dije extrañado al atender.  
— Oye, ¿están bien? — me preguntó.  
— Sí, ¿Por qué? — le dije.  
— Porque el auto está detenido ahí justo en la salida, pensamos que se les había quedado o algo, ¿necesitan ayuda? — dijo. No pude reprimir una risa, y miré a Bella.  
— No, Carlisle, tranquilo, estamos bien. Ya nos vamos, sólo nos detuvimos unos segundos porque… — miré a Bella y ésta me miró para luego ponerse roja — Porque estábamos viendo a dónde ir ahora.  
— Bueno, entonces no pasó nada — dijo Carlisle con tono divertido — Tu madre dice que por favor, cuando termines de hablar con Edward, la llames.  
— Dile que lo haré sin falta — dije y luego colgué.  
Bella colocó sus manos sobre el volante y comenzó a manejar de nuevo. Sonreí sin que me viera, y luego dirigí mi mirada a ella.  
— ¿En donde nos habíamos quedado, cariño? — le pregunté y estiré uno de mis brazos para tocarla, ella al instante se salió.  
— No me toques, pervertido — dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
— ¿Pervertido yo? — dije.  
— Sí, el más pervertido del mundo. ¿Cómo… cómo se te ocurre hacerme una cosa así?  
— Discúlpame por ser un pervertido, pero en este caso la culpa la tienes tú, ¿Quién diablos te mandó a ser tan deseable?  
Ella sonrió por lo bajo, pero aun así no me miró. Guardé silencio, mientras que nos íbamos alejando más de aquel campo y salíamos por la ruta para llegar a la cuidad.  
— ¿Por qué tuvimos que volver? — me preguntó. La miré y solté un suspiro.  
— Mi padre… sabe donde estoy. Entonces ahora voy a ir a decirle que todo se terminó y que sus amenazas se las puede meter en donde no le da el sol — dije bastante contento por aquella idea.  
— Voy contigo — afirmó.  
— No, cariño — le dije y me miró — Fue muy claro conmigo cuando me dijo que fuera solo.  
— Edward, eres demasiado impulsivo a veces… tal vez te descontroles y… a pesar de todo es tu padre — me dijo con preocupación.  
— Tranquila, cariño — susurré y tomé una de sus manos, haciendo que me mirara — No voy a hacerle nada al infeliz.  
— ¿Me lo prometes?  
— Te lo prometo — le dije y besé la palma de su mano.  
Más rápido de lo que esperé Bella se detuvo frente a la gran mansión de Edward Masen Sr. Solté un suspiró y la miré.  
— ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que me quede contigo? — me preguntó. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
— Cariño, todo va a estar bien — le dije. Suspiró y me miró a los ojos.  
— Está bien, te dejo aquí. Yo tengo que ir a ver a Renee y luego a mi padre… sino después se ponen insoportables — dijo. Acaricié su mejilla.  
— Ve tranquila, saluda a Renee de mi parte… y dile que tal vez considere el volver a trabajar los sábados — dije divertido. Ella me miró reprobatoriamente — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustaría?  
— No, no me gustaría — dijo. La miré sorprendido.  
— ¿Por qué? — dije.  
— Porque no quiero verte babeando por las flacuchas esas que tiene mi madre como modelos —dijo celosa.  
— Por la única que he estado babeando últimamente es por ti, cariño — me acerqué a ella y la besé despacio para luego alejarme — A la noche te llamo… quizás podemos salir a comer algo o al cine y luego…  
— Y luego nada — me interrumpió.  
— Pero mañana no tenemos Universidad — dije al instante.  
— No me importa… ¿tú crees que a mi me gusta estar así todo el tiempo? — preguntó. La miré fijo, y asentí levemente con la cabeza — Ya bájate… y, por favor, no hagas locuras, Edward, prométeme que no vas a ponerte loco.  
— Juro, cariño, que no voy a hacer nada malo — le dije. Ella sonrió y me besó cortamente — No, uno así de cortito no, ¿Sabes cuantas horas estaremos alejados? Yo necesito un beso más largo para no desesperarme…  
Mordió su labio y se acercó de nuevo a mí. Su boca se movió suave sobre la mía, mandando sensaciones que nunca había sentido sobre mi cuerpo. Se alejó despacio pero se mantuvo cerca.  
— Ahora sí, ya puedes irte — susurró.  
— Te juro que no tengo ganas de hacerlo — le confesé. Sonrió y se alejó completamente de mí.  
— Vamos, cariño, ve, tu padre te esta esperando — me dijo.  
— Esta bien, adiós — la besé otra vez y me bajé del auto.  
Cerré la puerta y la miré. Me sonrió de manera dulce y luego arrancó para dejarme allí parado mirando como se alejaba.  
Solté un suspiro y giré para enfrentar la casa de Edward Sr… Aquel hombre que era mi padre, aquel hombre que me dio la vida, pero al mismo tiempo aquel hombre que hizo de la mitad de mi vida un infierno. No solo la mía, sino que la de mi madre también. Ese hombre que solo podía tener odio de mi parte, vergüenza, decepción. Yo no podía sentir otras cosas por él, nada de nada. Respirando profundamente comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, toqué el timbre y esperé a que alguien me abriera.  
— Buenos días, niño Edward — me saludó Berta cuando abrió la puerta. Ella era la encargada de limpiar la mansión.  
— ¿Qué tal, Bert? — le dije y besé su mejilla.  
— Bien, niño — me dijo y me miró con algo de preocupación — Su padre lo espera en el despacho…  
— Gracias — dije y entré del todo para empezar a caminar hasta el despacho. Hacía ya tres años que había dejado esta casa, nunca me había gustado vivir aquí. Por el simple hecho de que siempre me recordaba el sufrimiento de mamá. Me acerqué a la puerta del despacho…  
— Pasa — escuché su voz.  
Abrí y él estaba sentado en aquella inmaculada silla. Su mirada estaba fija en unos cuantos papeles que tenía en las manos. Levantó su vista hacia mí y una sonrisa hipócrita se dibujó en su rostro.  
— Me alegro que hayas venido, hijo… por el bien de los quieres.

* * *

_**Bueeeeenop. Aquí el segundo capitulo. Mañana subiré otro. También tratare de subir uno de Deceitful Taboos. ;)**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	50. Capitulo 49: Enfrentamiento parte 2

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mía, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 49: Enfrentamientos parte 2.**_

**Edward POV**

Lo miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos… no puedo entender como alguien así puede ser mi padre. Cómo mi madre pudo amar a esta basura.  
—Ya no más, Edward — le dije. Él sonrió de costado y se acomodó mejor en su silla.  
— Creo que va a ser mejor que pienses en el bien de tu madre. — me habló.  
Ahora yo sonreí de la misma manera torcida y perversa que él.  
— Ya no puedes hacerle daño — le aseguré. Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.  
— Dime — dijo mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Qué te llevó a tu madre? – no contesté y solo me dediqué a mirarlo fijamente — Sé que esa jovencita con la que estás últimamente consiguió el número de tu madre…  
— No es ninguna tonta… ya sé que intentaste manipularla ayer, no te funcionó ¿verdad? – reí levemente — Ella no es como las demás. Ya no tienes poder sobre mí. Se terminó.  
Se puso de pie y salió de atrás de su escritorio. Se acercó a la biblioteca y comenzó a mirar los libros que allí estaban. Él podía llegar a ser tan cínico, tan frío… tan distante. Luego de que mamá se fue aprendí que lo único que podía recibir de Edward Masen Sr eran órdenes y amenazas. Se giró a verme y volvió a sonreír.  
— Voy a demostrarte que puedo ser generoso, Anthony – dijo y volvió la mirada a los libros – Tienes un poco de tiempo para jugar a 'la casita' con la ramera de tu madre…  
— Bastardo – lo interrumpí — Ella no es una ramera.  
— No me interrumpas, hijo, sabes que no me gusta – respiré profundamente tratando de no perder el control – Como te decía, tienes un tiempo para jugar a 'la casita' con tu madre y divertirte con esa muchachita.  
— Sabes que ya no es cuestión de tiempo… se terminó, Edward, ya no más amenazas estúpidas y ese tipo de cosas — dije. Volvió su vista a mí, se notaba que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
— ¿Sabes? Sé a qué jardín va Alice – me paralicé y mi cuerpo se tensó – Es una niña muy linda, se parece a tu madre. Le gustan mucho los dulces, ella me lo ha dicho.  
— Gusano — musité por lo bajo.  
— Por eso mismo, hijo, piénsalo bien, hijo... no me molesta que estés con la hija de Renee Swan, una pequeña diversión no te viene mal... pero lo mejor va a ser que dejes la loca idea de estar cerca de tu madre y de ese infeliz – sonreí ante la forma en que llamó a Carlisle.  
Reí divertido y él me miró con furia.  
— Padre, padre, padre — dije calmando mi risa — No sé si has visto a tu alrededor últimamente pero, si no, aquí tienes una noticia: YA NO ME CONTROLAS ni CONTROLARÁS.  
— No estés tan seguro de eso — dijo apretando los dientes.  
— Puedes meterte tus amenazas en donde más se te acomoden — le dije con una sonrisa.  
— Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor, hijo, te sorprenderías.  
— ¿Sabes? — dije sin dejar de sonreír — He visto cómo está mamá... y debo decirte que alejarla de ti ha sido lo mejor que has podido hacer en este mundo. Así que, sin rencores... papi, todo está bien. Carlisle le ha dado todo lo que tú jamás pudiste darle en la vida – lo vi ponerse rojo del coraje, y eso me llenó de satisfacción – Cuidado, papá, creo que estas a punto de tener una embolia. Cuídate, ¿sí?... ya estás viejito, no debes pasar corajes.  
Quise echarme a reír ante su notorio enojo, pero traté de controlarme… pero es que juro que se me hace imposible. Este infeliz tiene que pagarme una y cada una de las que me ha hecho.  
— Ten cuidado, hijo mío — me dijo con toda la calma posible, mientras me miraba fijamente. Mi mandíbula se tensó — Mide tus palabras… no querrás que algo le pase a tu nueva dama de compañía ¿o sí?  
Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, rápidamente me acerqué a él tomándolo de la camisa para acercarlo a mí.  
— Escúchame bien, maldito infeliz — le hablé entre dientes sin dejar de sostenerlo por la camisa. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos — Dejaré de lado el motivo de tener tu maldita sangre si le tocas un pelo a Bella... no voy a dudar en acabar contigo.  
— Te importa de verdad — susurró como si acabara de descubrir lo mejor de su vida.  
— Entendiste, ¿verdad? No juegues conmigo, Edward… ya no tengo 9 años. Y lo único que siento por ti es desprecio, así que mejor no me busques — lo solté bruscamente y salí de aquel despacho antes de acabara con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.  
Cuando estuve afuera de la casa, pateé lo primero que estuvo delante de mí. El tacho terminó en medio de la calle con toda la basura esparcida.  
Intenté calmarme, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible. De verdad, pero de verdad si a él se le ocurre hacerle algo a Bella, lo mataré. Solté un suspiró y decidí calmarme del todo. Comencé a caminar y luego de unos cuantos minutos llegué a mi casa, necesitaba dormir un poco, pensar, despejarme. Abrí la puerta y al instante mi prima salió de la habitación.  
— ¡Hola! — dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a abrazarme, al instante se alejó de mí y me miró bien — Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que arruinaste todo con Bella y pelearon? — no pude evitar sonreír.  
— No, no peleé con Bella — dije en un suspiro.  
— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esa cara horrible? — preguntó. Le estaba por decir algo, pero me interrumpió con un pequeño gritito – Quiero que me cuentes, quiero saberlo todo… todo ¿Qué pasó con Bella? ¿Por qué durmieron juntos? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Sabes lo que haces verdad? — volví a reír.  
— Sí, sé lo que hago… todo está bien. Anoche me di cuenta de que todos tenían razón, yo estoy loco por Bella, la quiero… no puedo evitarlo.  
Angela llevó sus manos a su pecho y puso su mejor cara de tonta emocionada, apretó los labios como si evitara llorar y luego volvió a gritar. Me alejé un poco de ella.  
— Aaay, muero, te juro por Dios que me muero aquí mismo. No puedo creerlo, esto es increíble. Al fin, primito – dijo y apretó mis mejillas.  
— Ya, ya — dije alejándome de su molesto agarre.  
— Te quiero, primo — me volvió a abrazar. Sonreí y le respondí el gesto.  
— Yo también te quiero, tonta — le dije. Se alejó de mí y soltó un suspiro. La miré bien, percatándome de que estaba bastante arreglada — ¿Vas a salir? — ella se sonrojó instantáneamente y ahí supe que ella saldría con Ben — Ooooh, vas a salir con Ben.  
— Bueno yo… él me invitó al… cine y bueno, creo que ya es hora de… de hacerle un poco de caso. El pobre ya me estaba… dando pena — habló nerviosa.  
— Mentira, tonta — dije divertido y la empujé levemente — Te mueres por él, admítelo.  
— Bueno sí, me gusta — dijo haciendo un leve puchero y mirando al suelo — Así que… no me esperes hoy, no vendré.  
— Está bien… al fin podré dormir en mi cama — golpeó levemente mi brazo — Ya, sólo bromeo. Me voy a bañar y a dormir un rato…  
- Está bien, tontín, adiós – dijo y besó mi mejilla.  
Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Tomé mi celular y busqué su número. Sonó una… sonó otra.  
— ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? – preguntó al atender.  
— Primero que nada, "hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño" – dije y escuché su risa.  
— Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño — me dijo.  
Sonreí y me senté en la cama para buscar un poco de ropa ya que iba a entrar a bañarme.  
— Bien ¿y tú, cariño? — pregunté.  
— Bien, acabo de salir de lo de mi madre… ahora voy a lo de papá.  
— ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Quiero verte.  
— Quizás no podremos vernos hoy, Edward — detuve mi búsqueda de ropa y me paré bien.  
— ¿Por qué no? — dije como un niño al que no quieren comprarle un juguete nuevo.  
— Porque papá hará una cena y seguro quiere que me quede…  
— Bella, no me hagas esto — supliqué.  
— Pareces un niño — dijo divertida.  
— Está bien, déjame solo… no te necesito — colgué y me dispuse a buscar la ropa.  
Mi celular comenzó a sonar y sonreí al ver que era ella. Esperé unos segundos antes de atender.  
— ¿Por qué me cortas? ¿Acaso de verdad eres un niño? — preguntó enojada. Sonreí.  
— No me extrañas, es eso — dije.  
— Tonto, eres un tonto… te comportas como un tonto. ¡Claro que te extraño! ¿Acaso crees que no me muero de ganas de besarte en este preciso momento? – sonreí como un bobo mientras entraba al baño.  
— ¿Quieres besarme? — pregunté.  
— Claro que quiero besarte — susurró.  
— Yo quiero hacerte otras cosas — dije con voz profunda.  
— Edward — se quejó divertida.  
— Entonces, ¿no vas a venir? — dije esperanzado con que me dijera que si iba a venir.  
— Hagamos una cosa, apenas salga de ahí te llamo y vemos si vamos al cine y tomar algo ¿quieres? Así de paso hablamos de tu padre…  
— No, no quiero hablar de él — aseguré.  
— Vamos, cariño, te hará bien — sonreí levemente.  
— Está bien, llámame, por favor — dije.  
— Te llamo, adiós — dijo y colgó.  
Tuve que haberle dicho que la quería… pero ¿si es muy rápido? No, no es rápido, es sincero y real… cuando la vea se lo digo. Me duché y luego me puse mi pantalón de dormir para tirarme boca abajo en mi cama, estoy tan cansado, necesito dormir un poco. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, hasta que todo estuvo totalmente oscuro…

Una sensación dulce recorrió mi espalda, era algo así como una suave caricia… pero de labios. Me moví un poco para alejar el escalofrío que me atravesó. La caricia o beso, no estoy seguro, volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez más arriba. Seguro estoy soñando y solo debo seguir durmiendo. Comenzó a ser más repetitivo y más dulce que antes.  
— Hueles a jabón de bebé… eres tan hermoso — escuché su voz.  
Me senté rápidamente en la cama y me giré a verla. Seguro que yo estoy soñando y en cualquier momento voy a despertar para estar solo.  
—¿Cómo entraste? — le pregunté mientras la miraba bien, para ver si era real.  
Sonrió y levantó su mano mostrándome las llaves.  
— Se las robé a Angela — me dijo. Sonreí bobamente.  
— ¿Tú me estabas besando la espalda? — pregunté.  
— Ajá — dijo asintiendo — Y hueles tan lindo…  
— ¿Qué pasó con la cena de tu padre? — le dije intentando averiguar si era un sueño o no.  
— Te mentí — dijo mordiendo sus labios — Quería darte una sorpresa… parece que funcionó ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?  
— Porque creo que estoy soñando – dije.  
— No, no estás soñando, Edward — dijo divertida y levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.  
Cerré los ojos ante el contacto de su piel.  
— Ven aquí — dije y la tomé de la nuca para acercarla a mis labios.  
Su boca se movió sobre la mía de manera apasionada, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acercaba más a mí. La tomé de la cintura y la subí sobre mí. Su ropa comenzó a estorbarme cuando sentí la terrible necesidad de sentir su piel contra la mía. Nuestras lenguas se mezclaron y ella gimió levemente enterrando sus manos en mis cabellos.  
Subí una de mis manos hasta los primeros botones de su blusa.  
— No, no, no, hoy no. — dijo agitada alejándose de mi boca.  
— Sí, por Dios — musité y volví a besarla.  
— No, Edward, no vamos a hacer eso en donde yo comienzo arriba y termino abajo, mañana tengo que ir a lo de mi madre. Además de que Shelly viene por la mañana y qué... qué espanto que nos vea — dijo cuando se volvió a alejar.  
— Tu prudencia solo me excita más, amor — le dije con una leve sonrisa.  
Sus ojos se abrieron bien y me miró como si acabara de decir algo que no entendió.  
— ¿Cómo dijiste? — preguntó. Sonreí y la acerqué un poco más a mí, rozando sus labios.  
— Que te niegues solo hace que te desee mucho más — susurré.  
— No, lo otro — musitó. Sonreí para mi mismo… ella quería escucharlo de nuevo.  
— ¿Qué cosa, Bella? — pregunté haciéndome el tonto.  
— Me dijiste 'amor' — dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
— ¿Yo? No, yo nunca dije eso…  
El brillo que adquirieron sus ojos se desvaneció como el humo en el aire. Miró hacia otro lado y se bajó de mí lentamente.  
— Bueno… escuché mal — dijo sin mirarme.  
— Sí, tal vez sí — dije asintiendo.  
Las ganas de echarme a reír me invadieron, pero me contuve. _ se puso de puso de pie y la miré, esperando que me mirara.  
— Voy a buscar algo de comer — sentenció con tono frío.  
Antes de que pudiera caminar la tomé de la mano y la jalé hacia mí, para luego girar y que quedara debajo de mí.  
— Sí, te dije amor… dije que tu prudencia me excita más, amor. Mucho más — dije sin dejar de mirarla fijo a los ojos.

* * *

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	51. Capitulo 50: Reuniones de parejas

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 50: Reuniones de parejas.**_

**Edward POV**

Sus ojos volvieron a adquirir ese brillo de hace unos instantes, sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente y eso terminó con lo que quedaba de mí.  
— ¿Usas ese calificativo con otras… personas? — me preguntó con recelo. Sonreí.  
— ¿Celosa? – le pregunté arqueando una ceja.  
— Estás matando el momento, Eddie — dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño. Reí por lo bajo.  
— Y tú solo me estás tentando cada vez más — dije divertido.  
— Solo quiero saber si alguien más fue llamada así…  
— No — le dije mirándola fijamente — Nadie más, amor.  
Ella levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, para luego subir hasta mi cabello y acomodarlo levemente hacia atrás. Me incliné hacia ella y la besé dulcemente acariciando sus labios con cuidado. Gimió levemente, mandando a través de mí una oleada de placer. El beso dulce y tierno se volvió apasionado e intranquilo. Necesitaba sentirla, desesperadamente. Bajé mis manos al borde de su blusa.  
— No, no y no, Masen — dijo agitada soltando mis labios — Dije que no…  
— Maldita, eso eres una pequeña y peligrosa ninfa que ha venido hasta mi habitación y me ha despertado y me ha seducido y ahora no quiere dejarme cobrar lo que debo.  
— Por Dios, Edward, no han pasado si quiera 24 horas desde la última vez que lo hicimos… no puedes estar desesperado. Definitivamente eres un ninfómano.  
— Y tú te comportas como una monja — la besé cortamente.  
— Pero te encanta esta monja – dijo coqueta.  
— Está bien, tú ganas. Solo porque no tengo como contradecir aquello, es absolutamente cierto.  
Me miró de manera tierna y acarició de nuevo mi mejilla.  
— Ahora, ¿me puedes dejar salir? Quiero comer algo — me dijo.  
— Delante de ti ya tienes algo para comer, ¿para qué quieres otra cosa? — le pregunté.  
Ella rió por lo bajo.  
— No se puede vivir de hacer el amor, Edward — dijo mientras sin intención alguna clavaba su mirada en mi boca.  
— Mmmm, esa mirada… quieres besarme ¿cierto? – le dije y me agaché para morder sus labios.  
— Tienes razón… ganas en todo. Sí quiero besarte, y todo lo que se te pueda pasar por la mente. Pero ahora tengo hambre… — La miré divertido. — de comida.  
— Bueno, vamos a comer — dije rendido mientras me alejaba de ella y me ponía de pie. Tomé su mano y la levanté de la cama — Pero luego quiero el postre.  
Le gruñí y la tomé de la cintura para un arrebato beso y luego la solté. Ella rió divertida.  
— Traje helado — dijo con una inocente sonrisa.  
— Y te atreves a decir que soy yo quien mata los momentos. No tienes vergüenza, amor.  
— Decidí ignorar tu doble sentido — me aclaró.  
— Pero si lo divertido de eso es que te escandalices — dije mientras ambos salíamos de la habitación.  
— Oh, bebé, ya no me escandalizan tus dobles sentidos — me dijo divertida.  
Arqueé una ceja y antes de que se alejara demasiado, la detuve y la acerqué a mí. Su espalda chocó levemente contra mi pecho y el aroma de su cuerpo, me excitó un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Sentí como su respiración se volvía un poco más densa.  
— ¿Por qué estas tan distante? — le pregunté al oído.  
— Yo no estoy distante — aseguró.  
— Sí, sí lo estás – susurré y bajé mis manos a su vientre, abrazándola un poco más.  
— Edward… - murmuró.  
— ¿A qué le temes, Bella? – le pregunté y la giré para que me hiciera frente.  
Me miró fijo a los ojos y vi la inseguridad en ellos. Aquellos ojos cautivantes estaban llenos de inseguridad.  
— No quiero que… que te canses de mí.  
— ¿Cansarme? – pregunté confundido.  
— Tal vez… si me hago la difícil, pueda que no me dejes tan pronto.  
Eso es lo que pasa… Bella aún no entiende lo que ella significa para mí. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y la acerqué a mis labios.  
— Estoy perdida y completamente enamorado de ti… te necesito, te quiero. Y no creo que pueda cansarme de algo que hace latir tan fuerte mi corazón — besé sus labios apenas — Eres la dueña de mi corazón… puedes hacer lo que se te cante con él. Soy tuyo, maldita sea.  
— Yo también soy tuya, Edward, completamente tuya — susurró agitada y se acercó completamente a mi boca. Gruñí ante el desenfreno de su pasión.  
Sus labios abrasaron los míos y su lengua me cautivó. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello y entonces la alcé del suelo.  
— Rodéame con tus piernas… por favor, necesito sentirte, Bella — le supliqué soltando apenas su boca. Ella sonrió levemente.  
Sus piernas rodearon mis caderas y entonces volví a besar su boca.  
— Claro que no, Ben — dijo divertida.  
Entonces dejamos de mover nuestras bocas para lentamente girar a verla.  
Ellos tenían los ojos bien abiertos y estaban ahí parados como estatuas en la puerta, nos miraban fijo. Bella seguía sobre mí.  
— Creo que no hemos llegado en un momento muy apropiado — dijo mi buen amigo Cheney.  
Lentamente, Bella se fue bajando de mí, para acomodarse un poco el pelo y la ropa.  
— Diablos, Angela… ¿acaso no me dijiste que no vendrías hoy? — le pregunté.  
— Lo siento, primito, no pensé que estarían haciendo tal muestra de amor en medio del pasillo — dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.  
— Son unos aguafiestas — dije fastidiado y miré a Ben — Y tú, ¿Acaso no podías llevarla a algún lado para distraerla o algo así? Es la segunda vez que interrumpe algo interesante…  
— Ya, ya — dijo Bella apoyando una de sus manos sobre mi pecho — Vamos a ser unos buenos anfitriones y los vamos a hacer pasar y vamos a cenar todos juntos.  
Angela sonrió emocionada y se acercó a Bella para tomarla de la mano.  
— ¿A dónde piensas llevarte a mi Bella? — le pregunté, tomando la otra mano de Bella.  
— Necesito hablar en privado con mi mejor amiga, pesado — me dijo la pelinegra.  
— Jamás voy a perdonarte que hayas arruinado nuestro momento — le aseguré.  
— Sí vas a perdonarme, primito lindo — apretó mi mejilla.  
— Ya, bebé — me dijo Bella y besó levemente mis labios — Yo también quiero hablar con tu prima… — se acercó a mi oído — Te prometo que luego la recompensa será mejor de lo que esperas.  
— Ya, Bella, deja de excitarlo —la regañó Ang y tiró de ella para desparecer por el pasillo.  
Me giré a ver a Ben y éste soltó un leve suspiro.  
— Lo siento, hermano… juro que no tenía idea que estabas con Bella. Angela me contó que ayer estuvieron juntos y que al parecer al fin aceptaste que estás enamorado — me dijo.  
Solté un suspiró y apoyé mi mano en su hombro para hacerlo caminar hacia la mesada de mármol y sentarnos allí.  
— Yo no sé como pasó… pero me tiene loco — le conté. Él sonrió divertido.  
— Así son ellas cuando logran meterse en tu corazón. Te sientes como un títere que depende de los hilos para moverse… te aseguro que en verdad van a enredarnos.  
— Pues estoy dispuesto a enredarme por ella — dije divertido.  
Ambos escuchamos las chistosas risas de Bella y Angela, Ben me miró divertido.  
— Son terribles — aseguró.  
— Nuestra perdición, hermano — dije y palmeé su hombro – Pero, espera un segundo, yo me perdí de algo ¿Qué pasó entre tú y mi prima?  
— Bueno… nosotros estamos saliendo — me contó. Puse mi mejor cara de enternecido.  
— ¿Te das cuenta de que tú, Emmet y yo hemos caído en los brazos de tres ninfas asesinas?  
— ¿Por qué asesina? — dijo confundido.  
— ¿Aún tienes el valor de preguntarlo? — dije mientras veía como Bella y Angela caminaban hacia nosotros.  
— ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó mi curiosa prima.  
— Hablábamos — le dije y miré a Bella que se acercó lentamente a mí hasta estar a mi lado.  
La tomé de la cintura y la guié para que se sentara sobre mi regazo.  
— Ben, ¿me acompañas a comprar unas cosas para la cena? — le preguntó Ang.  
— Claro que sí, preciosa — dijo él y ambos salieron del departamento tomados de las manos.  
En ese instante, Bella apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar mi pecho. Bajé la mirada para mirarla y estaba demasiado callada para mi gusto.  
— ¿Pasó algo? — le pregunté.  
Ella levantó su rostro, pero sin alejarse de mi hombro, su boca quedó cerca de la mía. Su mano hacía pequeños círculos sobre mis pectorales.  
— Te quiero — susurró. Mi cara se tornó boba y una media sonrisa curvó mis labios.  
— ¿Cómo? — le pregunté. Ella sonrió.  
— Que te quiero, Edward... no te das una idea de cuanto — dijo en tono suave — Bésame como hoy a la mañana… despacio.  
Me acerqué más a ella, y la besé como me pidió. Mis labios rozaron suaves los suyos. Me invadió su dulce aroma. Me invadió ella… su amor y pasión.  
— ¿Por qué no les pedimos que se vayan? — pregunté sobre su boca. Ella sonrió.  
— Lo lamento, bebé… pero en este momento Emmet y Rose también están viniendo hacia aquí.  
— ¡Demonios! No se van a ir nunca más — me quejé.  
Me besó cortamente y se puso de pie.  
— No te pongas quisquilloso, son tus amigos y mis amigas… está bien que estemos con ellos.  
— Yo no quiero estar con ellos — aseguré.  
— Eres un mal amigo — me dijo.  
— Pero, mi amor… yo estoy todo el tiempo con esos dos — seguí quejándome como un pequeño niño — Yo solo quiero estar contigo ahora.  
Sonrió y clavó su mirada en la mía. Se volvió a acercar a mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.  
— Ahora soy 'mi amor', cada vez le vas agregando algo más, bebé — dijo risueña.  
— Tú me provocas esa clase de cursilerías, solo tú — le dije y me acerqué de nuevo a ella para besarla. Rió sobre mis labios y aquella fue una hermosa sensación, que también me hizo sonreír. La puerta del departamento se volvió a abrir.  
— Oooh, vamos ¿Acaso no van a dejar de estar como chicles ni por un segundo? — nos dijo Ang entrando con Ben, Emm y Rose detrás.

— Si no fuera por ti, y por tu inoportuna llegada a esta casa, estaríamos más pegados que dos chicles — le dije.  
Bella golpeó levemente mi brazo y se alejó de mí, para saludar a su querida amiga Rose. La pequeña diabólica se acercó a mí con duda y resentimiento y cuando la tuve en frente estiré mi mano hacia ella.  
— ¿Tregua? — le dije. Ella analizó mi mano.  
— Llegas hacer sufrir a mi amiga, y serás hombre muerto — me aseguró.  
Reí y ella también lo hizo para luego tomar mi mano.  
Las chicas se quedaron en la cocina 'haciendo la cena' mientras que los chicos y yo nos sentamos frente al televisor con una lata de cerveza cada uno.  
— Esto sí que es vida… la vida de concubino no es tan mala como nosotros habíamos pensado, muchachos — dijo Emm.  
— El único que esta en concubinato aquí eres tú, nosotros apenas estamos empezando, ¿o no, Masen? — me dijo Ben.  
Mi mirada estaba clavada en Bella. En su sonrisa, en la forma en que su boca se mueve al hablar, en sus gestos, en sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus mejillas, su nariz…  
— ¡Edward! — me llamó Emmet, sacándome de mi sueño.  
— ¿Eh? — dije confundido y lo miré.  
El oso sonrió divertido y miró en la dirección en la que yo estaba mirando.  
— Por Dios, Ben, este puede estar empezando recién, pero esta más metido que nosotros dos juntos — le dijo divertido.  
— Si supieras como los encontramos Ang y yo cuando entramos, por Dios no pueden dejar de tocarse ni un segundo —exclamó Ben. Al fin pude concentrarme bien en ellos.  
— Oigan, déjenme en paz, soy feliz ahora. Tengo a la chica más hermosa del mundo, la más dulce e inteligente, la más sexy y provocadora, la más tierna y cariñosa…  
— Y luego yo era el cursi, ¿cierto?  
— Mueres de envidia, Cheney, es eso — le aseguré.  
— Yo creo que debemos brindar — dijo Emm.  
— Y yo también — dije y tomé mi lata para levantarla hasta la altura de nuestros ojos.  
— ¿Y por qué vamos a brindar? — preguntó el oso.  
— Por… otro año más juntos — dijo Ben.  
Sonreímos y brindamos. Mi mirada volvió a fijarse en Bella. Otra vez mi cara se tornó boba y una estúpida sonrisa atravesó mi rostro.  
— Y por ellas — dije sin dejar de mirarla.

* * *

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa entren aquí - www. facebook Flohrchuuzz y envienme un msj privado con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien. O si no aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	52. Capitulo 51: La casi declaracion

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 51: **_

**Edward POV**

Bella comenzó a reír divertida al igual que Rose. Dejamos de hablar y nos giramos a verlas. Emm se puso de pie.  
— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellas. Ben y yo lo seguimos.  
— Me parece chicos que Angela acaba de arruinar nuestra cena — dijo Bella sin dejar de reír. La miré divertido… se estaba descostillando de la risa.  
— ¡No es divertido! — se quejó la pelinegra. Rose se restregó los ojos, mientras calmada su risa.  
— No les hagas caso a estas brujas, linda — dijo Ben y se acercó a Ang, quien apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro cuando él estiró sus brazos.  
— Aaaay, me dijo bruja — se quejó Bella.  
Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro. Mi boca quedó cerca de su oído. Ella colocó sus brazos sobre los míos que estaban sobre su vientre.  
— Y sí, algo de eso debes ser… porque me tienes hechizado. No puedo dejar de verte, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tus besos, en tu cuerpo — le susurré.  
Sonrió levemente y mordió su labio. Giró un poco la cabeza y me miró.  
— No puedes con tu genio, ¿verdad? — preguntó.  
— Te lo aseguro… apenas se vayan todos, tú no te salvas de mí — besé su mejilla y volví mi vista a los demás, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Bella — Entonces ¿Qué vamos a comer?  
— Pidamos unas pizzas — dijo Emmet.  
— Perfecto — aseguré y me alejé de Bella para ir en busca del número del delivery. Pero detuve mi paso al recordar aquello, me giré a verlos a todos — No podemos.  
— ¿Por qué? — dijo confundido Ben.  
— Bella, no come pizzas — dije.  
Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí, para acomodar un poco mi cabello.  
— Eres un dulce de leche — aseguró.  
— Y tú eres mi envase — murmuré y me incliné para besarla cortamente.  
— Pero no se preocupen por mí… pidan la pizza, yo no tengo hambre — les dijo a los chicos.  
Ellos volvieron a sus charlas y le lancé a Ben la tarjeta con el número para que llamara. Volví mi vista a Bella. Me senté en el sillón y le hice un gesto para que se sentara sobre mis piernas.  
— Es mentira que no tienes hambre. Hace un rato estabas que matabas por un poco de comida.  
— No te preocupes, comeré un poco de fruta — me dijo.  
— No, ¿sabes qué? Vas a comer una porción de pizza o dejo de llamarme Edward 'el sexy' Masen.  
— ¿El sexy? — dijo divertida — Más bien 'el calentón'.  
— Muy graciosa — bufé — Pero la única calentona aquí eres tú…  
— Sí, y me encanta serlo — dijo en descarado coqueteo.  
— No me seduzcas aquí… tenemos invitados, amor mío. No querrás que haga cosas inapropiadas delante de ellos ¿o sí?  
— No te atreverías — dijo entre divertida y nerviosa.  
— ¿Quieres averiguarlo? — pregunté.  
— No, Edward, ni se te ocurra — se estaba por poner de pie, pero no la dejé. Me miró fijo a los ojos.  
— ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
— A… a estar con las chicas.  
— Con ellas puedes estar otro día, ahora estas conmigo — le robé un breve beso.  
Ella sonrió y se acurrucó contra mi pecho. Mi corazón latió rápido bajo su oreja, y la escuché sonreír. Se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos.  
— La primera vez que me besaste en la clase, ¿recuerdas?  
— Cómo olvidarlo, amor, luego te pusiste como loca y eso fue lo que más me cautivó de ti.  
Rió levemente y levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.  
— Mi corazón latió muy rápido cuando hiciste eso — me contó. La miré algo sorprendido.  
— Entonces ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir tanto por ti? — le pregunté.  
Ella mordió su labio inferior y levantando la mirada encontró la mía.  
— Porque yo no quería ser una más para ti, Edward.  
— Y no lo eres… definitivamente no lo eres.  
— Edward, yo… te…  
Sentí un presión en mi pecho ante lo que mis oídos y, principalmente, mi corazón estaban esperando escuchar.  
- ¡Llegó la pizza! – gritó Ben entrando al departamento.  
Maldije para mi mismo a Ben ya que Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa dejándome con la duda latiendo.  
¿Qué era lo que iba a decirme?  
Sacudí la cabeza y me puse de pie. Preparamos las cosas y nos sentamos a comer.  
—Ven aquí mi amor —le dije a ella. Negó levemente con la cabeza —Que vengas aquí, ahora.  
Mordiendo levemente su labio se acercó a mí. La tomé de la cintura y la senté sobre mis rodillas. Tomé una porción de pizza y la acerqué a su boca.  
—No, Edward, no quiero comer pizza —dijo corriendo la cara hacia el otro lado.  
—Pero vas a hacerlo. ¿O prefieres que eche a los chicos y tú y yo tengamos una seria 'Charla'?  
Me miró fijo a los ojos, tratando de saber si sería capaz de hacerlo o si solo estaba bromeando. Soltando un leve suspiro tomó la porción de pizza. Frunció el ceño con bastante asco y lo acercó a su boca. Con cuidado dio el primer mordisco. Comenzó a masticar y de a poco la cara de repulsión se fue convirtiendo en un gesto de agrado. Me miró mientras comía y sonreí mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
—Diablos Bella, ya te esta manejando. Estas comiendo cosas que 'supuestamente' no tienes que comer o mejor dicho que 'juraste' no comer. Que mal te veo amiga —dijo Angela.  
—Es el amor Ang —dijo Rose divertida. Bella sonrió y volvió a comer.  
—¿Esta rico? —le pregunté.  
—Hace tanto que no comía esto. Ya casi me había olvidado lo bien que sabía —dijo y volvió a morder su porción.  
—¿Viste mi amor? Lo mismo va a pasar con la carne. Es solo cuestión de volver a probarlo.  
—Jamás —aseguró con la boca llena. Reí por lo bajo – Nunca más voy a comer carne.  
—No estés tan segura de eso —susurré y le guiñé un ojo. Ella sonrió y miró al frente.  
—¿Y en dónde estuvieron todo el día? —preguntó mi prima. Salí de mi encantó, mirando a Bella, y la miré a Ang.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunté. Ella suspiró.  
—¿Acaso voy a tener que repetirte las cosas dos veces porque vas a estar atontado mirando a Bella? —dijo.  
—Creo… que si —dije asintiendo. Todos reímos.  
—Bueno, como te decía ¿Dónde estuvieron?  
—Por ahí —dije.  
Mi mirada se cruzó con la profunda mirada de Bella, y con ese simple gesto ella entendió que yo no quería contarles, todavía, que había encontrado a mamá.  
—¿Haciendo qué? —prosiguió mi prima.  
La miré y sonreí. Ella y su curiosidad algún día van a matarme.  
—¿Quieres que te lo cuente con detalles? —dije irónico.  
—Tonto —dijo por lo bajo Ang. Bella sonrió y volvió a agarrar otra porción de pizza.  
—Paseamos un poco por la cuidad, tomamos un helado y luego fuimos a caminar un poco por ahí —dijo como si fuera totalmente cierto.  
—Si, seguro —dijo Ben. Todos volvimos a reír.  
La cena transcurrió entre risas y recuerdos. Luego de terminar las chicas se dirigieron a lavar y acomodar, mientras que los chicos y yo volvimos a apoyar nuestros traseros en los sillones.  
—Se los voy a pedir de buena manera muchachos, llévense a sus queridas novias, amantes, o amigas con derecho y déjenme a solas con mi morenita —les dije.  
Ambos me miraron con desaprobación.  
—Eres tan sucio —aseguró el oso —¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar qué tal vez Bella no quiera tener relaciones hoy? No tienes consideración. Mírala, es pequeña Edward y tú eres un oso al lado de ella.  
—Ella no se queja de ello. Y créeme que lo disfruta y mucho —le aseguré.  
—Definitivamente eres un pervertido —dijo Ben poniéndose de pie —Vamos Emm, dejemos a este par de tórtolos con su pasión.  
Reí por lo bajo y me puse de pie. Nos acercamos a ellas.  
—Rose, mi vida, nos vamos —le habló a su novia.  
—¿Ya? —reprochó ella.  
—Si, Edward nos ha echado —le contó.  
—¡Edward! —me retó Bella.  
—¡Mentira, amor, yo nunca los eché!  
—Eres el peor —aseguró mi prima —Gracias a dios y no me quedaré aquí.  
Arqueé una ceja y miré a Ben. Al instante la pelingra adquirió un color rojo que la tiñó por completo.  
—Bueno Edward nos vemos mañana, amiga —dijo Rose y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.  
—Perdona a Edward… es un tonto —le dijo y me miró mal —Pero ya va a ver. Lo voy a castigar y donde más le duele.  
—Uuuh no me gustaría estar en tus pantalones, Masen —dijo Emmet.  
—Ni a mí —agregó Ben mientras tomaba su abrigo.  
Bella se acercó a Ang y le dijo algo en voz baja. La pelinegra asintió y ambas me miraron. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo.  
—Bueno, vamos —dijo Emm.  
Todos nos acercamos a la puerta. Bella y yo los despedimos y vimos como desaparecían por el pasillo. El departamento quedó en un total silencio. Giré para mirar a Bella, pero ella ya no estaba a mi lado. Levanté la vista y estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas en la mesada. Con cuidado me acerqué a ella.  
—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.  
—Eres el peor amigo del mundo —dijo sin mirarme. Me acerqué un poco más a donde estaba y cuando estuve lo bastante cerca estiré mi mano y tomé su mentón. Hice que me mirara.  
—No, no soy un mal amigo —le dije. Ella asintió.  
—Si, si lo eres.  
—Todo el tiempo estamos con ellos. ¿Acaso no entiendes que estoy asumiendo lo que siento por ti y lo único que quiero es estar contigo? —pregunté.  
Sus ojos se clavaron penetrantes en los míos.  
—¿Y qué sientes por mí? —preguntó. Sonreí de costado.  
—¿Bailamos? —le dije.  
Ella frunció el ceño. Me alejé y me acerqué a la radio. La prendí y para mi suerte una canción lenta sonaba. Estiré mi mano hacia ella. Me miró confundida y asentí para que se acercara. Se acercó y tomó mi mano.  
La jalé hacia mí y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Coloqué mis manos en su espalda y escondí mi rostro en su cabello, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Respiré profundamente su dulce aroma. Llenó mi corazón.  
—Bella lo que yo siento por ti es algo tan extraño para mí. Nunca, pero nunca lo sentí por nadie… Y me hace sentir tantas cosas. Inclusive miedo… mucho miedo.  
—¿Miedo? ¿De qué?  
—De perderte, amor —musité y la apreté más a mí.  
—¿Estas seguro Edward? Tal vez… no sea tan así, y estés confundido. Yo no sé si podré soportar que esto pase así como si nada.  
—Claro que estoy seguro Bella. Ahora que te tengo, que eres mía… no puedo vivir sin ti. Te necesito cerca, muy cerca.  
Levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Recorrí su bello rostro, hasta posar mi mirada en sus labios. Una suave sonrisa se curvó en ellos.  
—¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó.  
—Ajá —asentí.  
—Pues… ¿Qué estas esperando?  
Bajé mi cabeza y me topé con ellos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado. Estoy completamente seguro que se escucha con perfecta claridad. Me alejé apenas de su boca.  
—Juro que si Angela llega a entrar por esa puerta es Angela muerta —dije y atrapé su labio inferior suavemente.  
—Malo —susurró y me acercó más a ella. Dándome pequeños besos fue soltando mi boca. Apoyé mi frente sobre la de ella y abrí los ojos. Ella aun los tenía cerrados. La música seguía sonando suave —¿Qué pasó con Edward?  
Eso fue como un balde de agua fría, que verdaderamente arruinó uno de los momentos más románticos de mi vida. Lentamente me alejé de ella.  
—Realmente tú eres la peor de los dos —dije y me senté en el sillón. Ella abrió un poco la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos con las de ella  
—Lo siento amor, pero estuve toda la tarde pensando en eso. Me preocupa.

—¿Qué cosa? —– dije.  
—Que te enojes y te salgas de tu paciencia… yo no quiero que las cosas estén mal. Se que tu padre no es un santo. Es más, es una basura. Pero yo creo que…  
—No amor, mi padre no merece una oportunidad —la interrumpí al entender lo que quería decirme —No la merece.  
Ella se acercó más a mí y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Levanté mi mano y con uno de mis dedos enredé uno mechón para jugar con él. Ella suspiró.  
—¿Cómo te sentiste al ver hoy a tu madre? —preguntó. Me extrañé un poco ante su cambio de tema. Sonreí levemente.  
—Feliz —contesté. Al instante recordé que debía llamar a mamá —Demonios…  
—¿Qué pasó? —dijo ella incorporándose un poco de mí.  
—Me olvidé de llamar a mi madre —le dije.  
Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.  
—¿Ves qué también eres un mal hijo? Debe estar preocupada. Pero ahora ya es tarde para llamarla —asentí con la cabeza —Mal hijo.  
—Mañana, apenas me levante, voy a llamarla —aseguré.  
—Si, ya lo creo —dijo irónica.  
—Lo juro. Y también voy a hacerte el desayuno —dije.  
Bella sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes.  
—¿Puedes explicarme por qué eres tan lindo? —preguntó.  
—Es lo que siempre me pregunto cuando me miro al espejo, amor —dije divertido.  
—Tonto egocéntrico —me acusó.  
—Te encanta que lo sea —con una uña marcó el contorno de mi mandíbula —¿En que estas pensando Bella? —le pregunté.  
Sentí un calor interno que me erizó la piel por aquel simple, pero provocador toque. Se acercó más a mí y comenzó a besar mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de aquello. Sus labios estaban ya bastante cerca de los míos, pero no pude aguantarme. Corrí mi rostro en busca de su boca. Pero ella tomó mi rostro con sus manos. Abrí los ojos.  
Se incorporó un poco de donde estaba sentada y abriendo sus piernas se sentó sobre mí. Sentí como mi respiración se agitaba. Es increíble saber que ella puede alterarme así con solo tocarme o mirarme.  
—No tienes una idea de cómo me puedes, Edward. No eres conciente de eso ¿verdad? —dijo y se movió levemente sobre mí. Apreté los dientes y maldije por lo bajo. Mi entrepierna comenzó a latir, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara.  
—Te detesto —susurré. Ella sonrió perversamente.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz baja, excitándome. Volvió a moverse. Tragué saliva.  
—Porque eres una gatita mala, muy mala —le aseguré.  
—¿Soy una gatita? —preguntó divertida. Asentí frenéticamente —Si… pero soy tuya.  
—Eso es lo que más me gusta —ella ronroneó y eso terminó con lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura —Por dios, amor, vas a volverme loco.  
Posé mis manos en sus caderas. Ella acercó sus labios a los míos y los acarició con provocación.  
—Acaríciame Edward… te necesito.  
Ella sabe como enloquecerme. Ella simplemente tiene la receta perfecta de mi maldita enfermedad. Su amor.  
Tomé su boca en exigente beso. Ella gimió levemente y su lengua bailó con la mía. Un celular comenzó a sonar, pero no le prestamos atención. Bella se acercó más a mí y comenzó a susurrar cosas sobre mis labios, tensándome un poco más. ¿Acaso eso es posible? Al parecer si, es muy posible.  
—Bella —susurré su nombre.  
—Hazme el amor. Vamos al cuarto. Necesito sentirte Edward… necesito sentir tu corazón latiendo sobre el mío rápido, muy rápido —musitó agitada.  
La besé ferozmente y sin ningún problema me puse de pie con ella encima. El maldito celular volvió a sonar. Y diablos es el mío. Sin bajarse de mí, Bella, lo buscó en mis bolsillos. Cuando lo sacó miré la pantalla. La miré a ella.  
—Es mi padre —dije agitado. Ella lo tomó y sin vacilar lo apagó. La miré algo sorprendido.  
—Tienes razón al decir que no merece una oportunidad. Y mucho menos le voy a dar la oportunidad de arruinar nuestro momento. Ahora somos tú y yo, nadie más —Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Como me gustan sus ojos —Y ahora lleva a esta gatita a ese cuarto antes de que se le vayan las ganas de dar arañazos.  
Acarició mi nariz con la suya y volvió a ronronear. Respiré profundamente.  
—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, gatita hermosa.

* * *

_**El capitulo del dia ^^ Espero les guste...**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa envienme un correo con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	53. Capitulo 52: Planeando el almuerzo

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 52: Planeando el almuerzo**_

**Edward POV**

Ella cayó rendida sobre mí. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y con sus manos calmo las marcas que sus uñas habían dejado sobre mi pecho.  
—Ya no puedo más Edward —dijo agitada —Esto es demasiado, amor. Hace tres horas que estamos sin parar…  
—Tú tienes la culpa. Me encanta verte disfrutarlo. Me enloquece que me pidas más. Así que no te quejes porque definitivamente tú eres la culpable —dije con voz ronca y acaricie su espalda.  
Su cuerpo aun estaba unido al mío. Levantó la cabeza y me besó dulcemente. Otra vez mi cuerpo se tensó y ella me sintió entre sus piernas.  
—Edward, ¿otra vez? —preguntó alejándose de mi boca. Apreté los dientes.  
—Muévete mi amor, por favor —le rogué agitado. Moví un poco mis caderas y ella jadeó levemente.  
—No, Edward, no puedo —susurró agitada y se sentó. Gimió ahogadamente al sentirme más hondo.  
—Uno más. Juro que será el último… lo juro —aseguré.  
—Es como la cuarta vez que escucho eso, amor. Ya hemos hecho el kamasutra entero…  
Cerró los ojos cuando la tomé de las caderas y la ayudé a moverse sobre mí de manera lenta.  
—Solo hemos hecho la mitad —susurré.  
Su respiración se agitó y sus manos se apoyaron, otra vez, sobre mi pecho. Me senté y la abracé contra mí. Sus latidos se apoyaron suaves en los míos. Sus piernas rodearon mi cuerpo. Y su mano bajó caliente por mi espalda.  
—Ahora comprendo por qué todas te quieren y desean, Edward —me dijo al oído. La abracé más contra mí.  
—Pero yo no quiero, ni deseo a otra que no seas tú —le dije.  
—Te amo —susurró.  
Me alejé un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara. Sus marrones ojos estaban húmedos. Sus mejillas enrojecidas.  
Con un simple movimiento giré y la atrapé bajo mi cuerpo. Gimió y susurró mi nombre. Busqué sus manos con las mías y las entrelacé para llevarlas sobre su cabeza.  
Comencé a moverme dentro de ella de manera lenta y profunda. Sus ojos se veían cada vez más cristalinos. Ella quería llorar. Entonces bajé mi cabeza hasta su rostro y suavemente acaricié sus labios.  
—Te amo, Bella —le dije.  
Ella soltó un sollozo y soltó mis manos para abrazarme y pegar su boca a la mía. Me moví más rápido al sentirme desesperado. Y más rápido de lo que deseé ambos llegamos a un nuevo clímax, compartiendo algo mucho más profundo que el éxtasis.  
Me dejé caer sobre ella y su pequeño cuerpo me abrazó con fuerza. Me alejé para mirarla a la cara y varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Las quité con mis labios.  
—No llores, amor ¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunté. Ella sonrió y acarició mi rostro.  
—Porque te amo, por eso —dijo y alzó su cabeza para besarme suavemente.  
Salí de ella y giré sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba. Tomé a Bella y la coloqué sobre mi pecho. Nuestras respiraciones aun eran agitadas, pero no era solo por el esfuerzo de haberlo hecho una vez más, no. Era por la emoción de saber que me ama y yo a ella.  
Sonreí tontamente y besé la cabeza de mi chica. Ahora si puedo decir que es mía, solo mía.  
Bella besó mi pecho y luego me miró a los ojos.  
—Hermosa —le dije. Ella sonrió.  
—Y tú, precioso, hermoso, bonito, lindo. Y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir.  
—¿Te das cuenta de lo qué me has hecho? —le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza —Te amo y es lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida.  
—¿Te estas poniendo cursi mi amor? —preguntó entre divertida y enternecida —Me encanta que lo hagas —besó mis labios —Te amo.  
—No más que yo…  
—Mentira, yo más.  
—¿Quieres qué te demuestre que soy yo quien te ama más? —pregunté.  
—Si esa demostración implica hacerlo otra vez… no mi amor. Estoy exhausta, rendida, acabada. Yo no sé como voy a terminar si esto va a ser siempre así —dijo y se abrazó más a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Respiró profundamente y acarició mi piel con su nariz.  
—¿Fuiste hoy a ver a tu madre? —le pregunté.  
—Ajá, y como siempre me preguntó por ti —dijo.  
—¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Qué estamos juntos? ¿Qué me amas? ¿Qué no puedes vivir sin mí? ¿Qué ahora es mi suegra?  
Ella rió divertida y alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.  
—No, solo le dije que estabas bien.  
—Que mala hija eres. Pero quédate tranquila. Mañana iremos juntos a verla. Y yo mismo le diré que ahora es mi suegra.  
—Que yo sepa no he recibido ninguna propuesta de noviazgo para que ella sea tu suegra —dijo con algo de recelo.  
La miré fijo a los ojos y sonreí. Acomodé mi garganta.  
—Señorita Bella Swan, ¿Quisiera usted ser mi novia? —le pregunté. Una sonrisa del tamaño de una casa atravesó su rostro.  
—Si, si quiero tontito- dijo y me besó efusivamente. Me alejé de sus labios y besé su nariz.  
—Mañana podemos ir a almorzar con Renee, y de paso decirle. Es más puedes llamar a tu padre. Podríamos almorzar los cuatro.  
Bella comenzó a reír como si le hubiese contado el mejor chiste del mundo.  
—¿Mis padres almorzando juntos? —dijo mientras calmaba su risa —Por dios, mi amor. Estás loco. Se matarían.  
—Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo —le dije.  
—No lo se, no estoy segura —dijo ya más seria —Pero si saben que el otro va, ni locos van.  
—Bueno, puedes mentirles. No les diga que va el otro y nos encontramos allí. No será tan malo. Tengo un presentimiento de eso…  
—Está bien, lo haré —musitó.  
Se volvió a apoyar en mí y comencé a acariciar su espalda. La abracé un poco más.  
—Gracias, amor —susurré.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz ya adormilada.  
—Por todo lo que me has dado, cariño.  
—No mi amor, gracias a ti.  
—Te amo —musité.  
—Y yo a ti, mucho.

* * *

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa envienme un correo con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	54. Capitulo 53: Sorpresas inesperadas

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 53: Sorpresas inesperadas.**_

**Edward POV**

Me desperté al sentir una lluvia de besos sobre mi rostro. Iban desde mi frente hasta mis labios. Y caían con especial énfasis allí.  
—Mmm… que rico sabe eso que me estas dando —dije con voz ronca.  
—Es amor, amor —dijo ella —Arriba dormilón.  
—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté mientras estiraba mis brazos para agarrar a Bella. Ya que aun no había abierto mis ojos. Ella tomó una de mis manos con la suya, y la acarició.  
—Las 11 de la mañana —respondió y besó mi palma.  
—¿Por qué me estas despertando a esta hora? —reproché.  
Ella volvió a besar mi rostro hasta mi boca. Abrí los ojos y la miré. Es la imagen más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Lentamente me incorporé para sentarme. Me apoyé contra el respaldo de la cama y la miré de arriba a bajo.  
—¿Qué? —dijo ella.  
—¿Tienes puesta una camisa mía? —pregunté.  
Ella sonrió coqueta y se puso de pie. Solo llevaba puesta una de mis camisas abrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho. Totalmente provocadora y descarada.  
—Si, es tuya —confirmó —Me desperté hace una hora y no tenía ganas de ponerme mi ropa. Comencé a revisar la tuya, y esta es la camisa que tenías puesta el día de la fiesta que nos encontramos. Por dios, estabas taaaan violable ese día.  
—Ven aquí —dije y la tomé del brazo. Riéndose tontamente se acercó más y la acomodé entre mis brazos —¿Por qué no me dejaste besarte esa noche? Dios sabe lo mucho que quería hacerlo… estabas tan irresistible.  
—Te detestaba —aseguró —Me caías mal. En especial con tu aire de galán matador. Pero eras demasiado pegado a ti.  
—¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a no odiarme? —pregunté.  
—No sé si la palabra correcta es odio. Pero me chocabas en algunos momentos. En otros la pasaba bien contigo. Y a veces simplemente me sacabas de mis casillas. Pero no pude evitarlo. De apoco te metiste en mí y ahora te amo… así egocéntrico y todo.  
—¿Cuánto me amas?  
—Mucho, mucho —susurró y levantó su cabeza para besarme cortamente.  
—¿Shelly no ha llegado? —le pregunté.  
—Llamo hace un rato. Se sorprendió de que yo la haya atendido y le conté que somos novios.  
—¿Qué dijo? —dije divertido al imaginarme la expresión de mi nana.  
—Que era un milagro de dios y que eso había que festejarlo —me contó soltando una leve risa.  
—Já, ya la imagino.  
—Y dijo que hoy no vendrá porque otra vez Brutus se tragó una moneda.  
—Ese perro es taaaan tonto —aseguré y la acomodé mejor entre mis brazos.  
—Pero le dije que la quiero ver y le prometí que mañana en la tarde vendría a visitarla.  
—¿Y quien te dijo a ti que esta noche estarías lejos de mí? —le pregunté.  
—Oh, ¿Acaso no piensas dejarme un rato? —preguntó.  
—Por nada del mundo —dije con una gran sonrisa. La besé.  
—¿Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer? —dijo.  
—No, ¿Qué? —pregunté.  
—Quiero bañarme – fruncí el ceño.  
—Bueno, ahí tengo un par de toallas limpias, mi amor. Puedes bañarte —dije.  
Ella sonrió y luego mordió su labio inferior.  
—Si, pero quiero bañarme contigo —susurró.  
La miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada. Con un movimiento del que ni yo mismo fui conciente me puse de pie con ella entre mis brazos. Soltó un grito divertido y se echó a reír.  
—Lo que me acabas de decir, es cierto ¿verdad? —pregunté.  
—Ajá —asintió divertida  
—Como me puedes, por dios —dije y salí del cuarto para entrar al baño. Ella reía y pataleaba. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros —Acabas de cometer un gran error al permitirme esto, cariño.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mientras arqueaba una ceja y comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa —Yo no le veo nada de malo a bañarme con mi novio. ¿Tú si?  
—El problema no es el baño… sino lo que va a pasar en el —le dije y miré el movimiento que hacían sus dedos al desabrochar los botones. Su simpática risa llegó a mis oídos, para hacerme reaccionar y mirarla a la cara.  
—Será solo un simple baño, Masen —aseguró.  
Bella salió primera del baño, soltando unas cuantas malas palabras.  
—¡Edward, voy a matarte! —la escuché quejarse desde el cuarto —¡Ahora dime como voy a hacer para tapar estas marcas que me dejaste en el cuello!  
—¡Es tu problema, amor! —le grité mientras terminaba de enjuagarme la cabeza —¡Tú dime como voy a hacer para quitarme las marcas de tus uñas!  
—¡Pero eso no esta visible, tonto! —chilló —¡Lo tapas con la remera y listo! ¡Yo tengo un chupón gigante en el cuello y encima del pecho! ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi madre cuando pregunte de que son?  
—¡Ella va a saber entender mi amor, deja de quejarte! —le pedí y apagué la ducha.  
Tomé la toalla y me sequé el cabello para luego envolver mi cintura con ella. Salí del baño y entré a la habitación. Bella ya casi se había terminado de cambiar.  
—Eres una bestia —me dijo sin mirarme.  
Sonreí y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. Quiso alejarse pero no la dejé.  
—Te dije que no sería un simple baño —le susurré al oído —Pero no vas a decirme que no te encantó —giró para mirarme de frente. Mordió su labio y se puso en puntas de pie para rozar los míos.  
—Si, me encantó —musitó y se alejó antes de que yo la besara.  
Riéndose salió de la habitación y me dejó con las ganas de otro beso. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude y salí en busca de ella. La busqué y cuando la divisé me acerqué rápidamente para besarla. Ella rió sobre mi boca, llenándome de alegría. El timbre de casa sonó. Me alejé despacio de los labios de Bella y miré hacia la puerta.  
—¿Quién será? —pregunté.  
—¿Esperabas a alguien? —dijo Bella alejándose.  
—No, para nada —aseguré y me acerqué a la puerta. Girando la manija abrí la puerta y me quedé quieto mirándolo. Él miró sobre mi hombro a Bella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en él.  
—Buen día hijo, espero no haber interrumpido nada.

* * *

_**Les aseguro que no soy mala! No me maten por dejarlo ahí! ^^**_

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa envienme un correo con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	55. Capitulo 54: Descubriendo una obsesión

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 54: Descubriendo una obsesión.**_

**Edward POV**

Aquella cínica sonrisa no salía de su rostro. Sentí que la sangre me hervía ¿Qué diablos hacia él aquí?  
—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté de mala manera. Él volvió a mirar a Bella.  
—¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? —me preguntó.  
Me quedé quieto en el lugar… no iba a dejarlo pasar. Sentí unas pequeñas manos apoyarse en mi espalda. Giré mi cabeza y la miré. Ella asintió levemente.  
—Pasa —le dije a mi padre y me corrí de la puerta. Él entró y miró a su alrededor.  
—Buenos días, Isabella —le dijo a ella.  
—Buenos días señor Masen —le respondió.  
—Espero no haber llegado en un mal momento.  
—No, para nada —dijo Bella y sonrió de manera falsa. Reí por lo bajo —Estábamos por desayunar ¿Quiere desayunar con nosotros?  
—No gracias —dijo él y se sentó en una de las sillas. Bella me miró y sonrió de manera dulce.  
—¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Masen? —le preguntó.  
—Necesito hablar unos asuntos con Anthony —le dijo de manera tajante.  
—Bueno… yo ya me estaba por ir, y…  
—No, tú no te vas a ningún lado —la detuve. Ella me miró —Cualquier cosa de la que me quieras hablar puedes hacerlo delante de Bella, padre.  
Él me miró fijo, y luego miró a Bella. Ella se veía algo sorprendida.  
—Es un asunto delicado —prosiguió él.  
—No interesa… yo no tengo secretos con mi novia. Si no se entera ahora, se va a enterar después.  
—¿Novia? —preguntó confundido.  
—Oh, como fui tan tonto de no decirte papi —dije irónico y me acerqué a Bella para abrazarla de costado —Te presento a tu nuera… ¿no es encantadora?  
Edward nos miró algo atónitos. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Bella y sus mejillas estaban totalmente enrojecidas. Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Le guiñé un ojo y negó divertida con la cabeza.  
—Así que son… novios.  
—Si —dijo ella asintiendo —Espero que le agrade la idea de tenerme en su familia. A mi me encanta que usted sea mi suegro —noté aquel particular tono de sarcasmo.  
—Claro que estoy contento… no te imaginas cuanto pequeña —le dijo él.  
Noté algo muy extraño en aquella afirmación. La miré fijo, tratando de saber que pretendía.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has venido? —le pregunté de manera cortante.  
—Cariño, no seas tan grosero. ¿Por qué no le ofreces una taza de café a tu padre? —me preguntó Bella. La miré y ella alzó ambas cejas.  
—Oh si, tienes razón amor —le dije y me acerqué a donde estaba ella —Papi, ¿quieres café?  
—Un poco estaría bien —me dijo él. Agarré una taza y serví el café. Me acerqué al oído de Bella.  
—¿Puedo escupir un poco en él? —le pregunté.  
Ella soltó una leve risita y ambos miramos a mi padre.  
—Un poco no estaría mal… creo que ha arruinado algo —susurró ella.  
—Ha arruinado todo —le aseguré. Tomé la taza y se la alcancé a mi padre —Aquí tienes…  
—Gracias —susurró él.  
—Bueno, ¿A qué has venido exactamente? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba frente a él.  
Bella tomó un vaso de jugo y se sentó a mi lado, mirando fijamente a mi padre. Él la miró y luego volvió su vista a mí.  
—Quiero que trabajes conmigo de nuevo —me dijo.  
—¿Para qué? —le pregunté.  
—Porque lo necesito… ya te dije una vez que hay veces que yo no puedo firmar los papeles y como tú eres mi hijo necesito tu ayuda.  
—¿Qué clase de ayuda señor Masen? —preguntó Bella apoyando el vaso en la mesa.  
Él la miró con recelo. Estoy completamente seguro que no le agrada para nada que Bella este sentada frente a él escuchando todo. Principalmente porque no puede hablar como quiere.  
—Tengo muchos negocios señorita Swan y no puedo atenderlos todos.  
—Que lastima señor Masen. Pero ¿no le contó Anthony que esta semana que viene tenemos parciales en la Universidad? —preguntó y me miró —¿No le contaste, cielo?  
La miré extrañado. Nosotros no teníamos ningún examen o algo parecido esta semana. Entonces entendí aquello. Miré a mi padre.  
—¿No te conté papá? —le pregunté. Él me miró serio —Lo lamento otra vez… no sé que pasa conmigo últimamente que me estoy olvidando de contarte tantas cosas importantes.  
—Bueno, eso no es nada —dijo Bella y sonrió.—Entonces señor Masen... no creo que Anthony pueda ayudarlo esta semana. Y tampoco la otra.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó él de mala gana.  
—Anthony y yo… estamos trabajando juntos en la oficina de mi madre y… le prometimos que en las próximas dos semanas íbamos a ayudarla en un proyecto muy importante que tiene. ¿O no amor?  
—Si… también me olvidé de aquello. ¡Que cabeza de novio la mía! —dije divertido y con Bella nos echamos a reír. Edward estaba más serio de lo que la situación ameritaba. Simplemente me encanta verlo así. Molesto, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer.  
El timbre de mi casa volvió a sonar. Bella me miró y yo la miré. Ambos fruncimos el ceño.  
—Que solicitados que estamos hoy, Edward —dijo ella poniéndose de pie —Yo iré a abrir.  
Bella se alejó de mí y miré a mi padre.  
—No me gusta para nada las atribuciones de esta jovencita —me dijo por lo bajo.  
Sonreí levemente.  
—Me importa un comino si te agrada o no. Yo la amo y eso es lo importante —le dije sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—¿Acaso tengo que venir yo hasta aquí para que mi hijo me de la hora? —escuché su voz y me paralicé.  
Rápidamente me puse de pie. Ella entró al departamento. Mi padre giró la cabeza y la miró. De sus ojos destelló algo que hacia mucho no le veía… Obsesión.  
Ella dejó de caminar al verlo allí parado. Bella se quedó quieta a su lado y miró preocupada la escena. ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?  
—Esme —habló mi padre.  
Vi que los ojos de mi madre se humedecían y entendí que el pasado y todo el dolor volvieron a ella como si nunca se hubieran ido.  
Una sonrisa estúpida se curvó en el rostro de mi padre. Volví la vista a mamá y sus ojos cada vez estaban más cristalinos.  
—Esme, mi amor, has vuelto —dijo Edward. Mi madre dejó de mirarlo.  
—Creo que no… que no he venido en un buen momento… vuelvo más tarde hijo —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.  
En un instante que no percibí mi padre se acercó a ella.  
—No, no, no te vayas —dijo y la tomó de un brazo.  
Mi madre comenzó a forcejear para salirse de su agarre.  
—Suéltame —le dijo sin mirarlo.  
—¿Por qué Esme? Si has vuelvo a mí… sabía que un día ibas a volver.  
—Edward… ya suéltame —dijo ella en tono nervioso.  
Me acerqué rápidamente a Edward y lo alejé de ella.  
—Vete —le dije. Él me miró. Su mandíbula se tensó.  
—Otra vez tú —susurró. Miré a Bella.  
—Lleva a mi madre al cuarto, Bella. Espérenme ahí —les dije.  
Bella asintió y tomó a mi madre del brazo para dirigirla al cuarto. Cuando ellas dos estuvieron alejadas de la sala miré de nuevo a Edward.  
—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? —le pregunté.  
—Otra vez tú —volvió a susurrar. Lo miré extrañado.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —dije.  
—Tu madre ha vuelto y tú otra vez la alejas de mí.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tú eres el culpable de todo —dijo elevando un poco su voz.

—Ya no tenemos más nada que hablar Edward… voy a pedirte que amablemente te vayas de mi casa. Ahora.  
Me miró con odio. Un odio que no veía hace mucho en su mirada. Mi padre esta enfermo. Está completamente loco.  
—Está bien, está bien —dijo y se acercó a buscar sus cosas —Como siempre tú ganas en esto… pero no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados hijo. Vas a pagar haberte metido en medio de tu madre y yo.  
—Como digas —le dije y le hice el gesto de que ya se podía ir.  
Él salió del departamento y se giró a verme.  
—Ya lo veraz —dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
Cerré la puerta con fuerza y sin pensarlo me dirigí a la habitación.  
—Respiremos juntas Esme… tranquila —Bella estaba arrodillada frente a mi madre y le sostenía las manos con las de ella. Me miró —Ve por un vaso de agua, Edward. Tu madre está con un ataque de nervios.  
Asentí y volví a salir para buscar el vaso con agua. Volví al cuarto y pude ver la angustia de mi madre. Le entregué el vaso y ella temblorosa lo tomó.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando terminó de tomar.  
—Tranquila, ya se fue —le dije.  
—Tuve que haber llamado antes de venir —habló mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas —Solo quería darte una sorpresa, hijo. No pensé que tu padre iba… iba a estar aquí.  
—Yo tampoco lo sabia, mamá —dije y me acerqué para sentarme a su lado —Pero ya se fue… él no va a hacerte nada.  
—Yo no tengo miedo por mí, Tony —dijo y me miró a los ojos —Tengo miedo por ti. Tú padre está mal… muy mal.  
—Eso no es noticia —le dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Edward está enfermo, hijo… él esta loco.  
—Tranquila —dije y la abracé —Él no va a hacerte daño ni a ti, ni a nadie.  
Miré a Bella y pude ver la preocupación en su rostro. Eso me partió el alma. Un día que debió comenzar hermoso, terminó volviéndose una reverenda mierda.  
Luego de calmar a mi madre. La acompañamos a que se tomara un taxi. Antes llamamos a Carlisle para que la esperara y contarle lo que había pasado. Volvimos a entrar al departamento después de despedir a mamá.  
Solté un cansado suspiro y me tiré en el sillón. Tapé mi rostro con ambas manos. Sentí como Bella se sentaba a mi lado.  
Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia ella. Me apoyé sobre su pecho sin quitarme las manos de la cara. Juro que tengo unas terribles ganas de gritar.  
—Tranquilo mi amor, todo va a estar bien —susurró mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.  
—Lo siento amor, no quería que pasaras por esto —me disculpé. Ella me alejó para poder mirarme a la cara.  
—No seas tonto, no tienes porque pedirme perdón. Lo que pasó, no fue tu culpa.  
—Maldito hijo de perra… lo odio —aseguré. Ella acarició mis mejillas.  
—Odiando a tu padre no ganas nada, Edward… Como dijo tu madre él está enfermo. Necesita ayuda, solo eso.  
—Solo eso —susurré y acaricié su rostro —Ojala fuera tan fácil amor. Pero no sé si viste el rostro de él cuado vio a mamá. Se transformó completamente… él parecía un lunático. Miró a mi madre como si fuera una obsesión para él.  
—Por eso mismo mi amor… él necesita ayuda —dijo.  
La acerqué a mí y la abracé. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y respiré su aroma.  
—Tú también eres una obsesión para mí, Bella —le susurré. Ella se alejó para mirarme a los ojos —Pero jamás… escucha esto, jamás te haría daño.  
Ella sonrió levemente y se acercó a mí para besar mis labios.  
—Lo se mi amor. Y tú también eres mi obsesión —susurró sobre mi boca. Me volví a acercar para poder besarla completamente.  
—Te amo —le dije sin dejar de besarla.  
—Te amo más —musitó. Se alejó despacio —Voy a llamar a mis padres para decirles que mejor dejamos el almuerzo para otro día.  
Se quiso poner de pie pero la detuve. Me miró extrañada.  
—¿Y quien te dijo que lo íbamos a dejar para otro día? —le pregunté.  
—Edward, no creo que sea un buen momento —me dijo. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.  
—Claro que si es un buen momento, mi amor. Tus padres y nosotros vamos a ir a almorzar juntos. Algo me dice que al final vamos a sacar algo muy bueno de este día. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

* * *

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa envienme un correo con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	56. Capitulo 55: Encuentro ¿Trágico?

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 55: Encuentro... ¿Trágico?**_

**Edward POV**

Ella dejó de caminar y entonces me giré a verla. A leguas se notaba que estaba realmente nerviosa por todo este motivo.  
—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —le pregunté.  
—Creo… creo que no es buena idea, Edward. Mejor llamo a mi madre y le digo que no venga. O quizás llame a papá y le diga a él que no venga —dijo y tomó su celular.  
—Oye, oye —la detuve y le quité el pequeño aparatito —Todo va a estar bien. Ellos dos son personas grandes, van a comportarse.  
Ella asintió y besé su frente. Volvimos a caminar y entramos al lujoso hotel para dirigirnos a la parte cómoda del restaurante. Un hombre calvo y de baja estatura se acercó a nosotros.  
—Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? —nos preguntó.  
—Buenas tardes —lo saludó Bella —Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Isabella Swan.  
El hombre miró la agenda que tenía en su mano y asintió.  
—Si señorita, la mesa ya esta lista. Por aquí.  
Comenzó a caminar y lo seguimos. Nos dio el paso para sentarnos en una adornada mesa con cuatro platos. Como todo un caballero le corrí la silla a mi novia y ella se sentó. El mozo se alejó inclinando levemente la cabeza. Vi como Bella miraba a su alrededor…  
—Amor, tranquila —le dije. Me miró a los ojos.  
—Cuando mis padres lleguen se va a desatar la tercera guerra mundial —aseguró.  
—Quien sabe —dije y acaricie su mejilla —Quizás sea hora de la paz mundial.  
—¡No saben lo contenta que me puse cuando supe que íbamos a almorzar los tres juntos! —escuchamos su aguda voz. Ambos nos giramos a verla. Me puse de pie y ella se acercó a abrazarme —Eres un desconsiderado. No fuiste a visitarme como lo prometiste.  
—Lo siento —le dije y me alejé de ella —Pero las cosas no estaban bien en esos tiempos.  
Ella miró a Bella y luego volvió a mirarme.  
—¿Acaso ella te prohibió que me vieras? —me preguntó.  
—No, no —dije divertido. Bella se puso de pie.  
—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de saludar a tu hija como corresponde? —le dijo. Renee sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besar su rostro.  
—Eres tan celosa —aseguró alejándose de ella.  
—No son celos —cuestionó ella —Solo me molesta que siempre estés a favor de los demás. De cualquier extraño, menos de mí.  
—Eso no es verdad —le dijo su madre mientras se sacaba el abrigo y todos tomábamos asiento. Renee miró bien la mesa y frunció el ceño —¿Por qué hay cuatro platos? Somos solo tres personas.  
—Mmm, lo que pasa es que…  
—Se confundieron —interrumpí a Bella, que soltó un leve suspiro.  
—Voy a pedir que lo quiten —dijo Renee se puso de pie.  
—¡No! —dijo Bella elevando un poco más la voz. Renee la miró extrañada —No, no digas nada. La mesa se ve bien así… con cuatro platos.  
Renee volvió a sentarse y pícaramente miró nuestra cercanía.  
—¿Hay algo que deban decirme? —nos preguntó. Miré a Bella y sonreí.  
—Renee, luego de hacerme sufrir como un idiota y casi enloquecerme por completo tu hija ha aceptado que me ama —le conté. Su boca se abrió del asombro y miró a Bella con los ojos bien abiertos.  
—En realidad no fue tan así —dijo Bella mirándome con reproche —Lo que esta queriendo decirte es que…  
—Eres mi suegra —le dije y la miré.  
—¡Aaay, no saben lo feliz que me ponen! —dijo contenta —Eso quiere decir que son novios, ¿verdad?  
—Si —dijo Bella por lo bajo.  
—¡Esto hay que festejarlo a lo grande! Llamen al mozo y pidan una champaña que yo voy al baño un segundo —se puso de pie y vimos como desaparecía por una puerta.  
Bella volvió su vista a mí y noté su inconfundible enojo.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
—¿No te parece que se lo has dicho muy rápido y de una manera muy poco apropiada? —dijo.  
Sonreí y me acerqué más a ella para besar cortamente sus labios.

—Todo esta perfecto, amor. Ella lo tomó como yo lo esperé. Pero quédate tranquila, que con tu padre seré de otra manera…  
—Hija —ambos lo escuchamos y nos giramos a verlo. Nos pusimos de pie y él se acercó a Bella para abrazarla.  
—Hola papá —le dijo cuando se alejó de él y miró hacia la puerta del baño.  
Aun Renee no salía. Charlie me miró y sonrió.  
—Es un gusto volver a verte, Edward —me dijo y tendió su mano hacia mí. La tomé.  
—Lo mismo digo, señor Swan —tomamos asiento.  
—No sabía que ibas a la misma Universidad que mi hija —miró a Bella.  
—Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta aquella noche en la fiesta —mentí. Bella rió por lo bajo.  
—Me alegro que se hayan llevado bien —dijo él.  
Asentí y miré a Bella. Ella observaba intranquila la puerta del baño. Tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa. Su vista volvió a mí.  
'Todo va a estar bien' ella leyó mis labios. Sonrió y miró a su padre.  
—Señor Swan, básicamente organizamos este almuerzo porque queríamos contarle que su hija y yo… estamos juntos —le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría que presentarme como el novio de alguna chica.  
La mirada de Charlie se dirigió a Bella y luego volvió a mí.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que tú y mi hija tienen una relación amorosa? —preguntó. Asentí nervioso. Me parece que la idea no le esta cayendo para nada bien —Eso es muy bueno —aseguró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Sentí como todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones salía lentamente.  
—¿Te agrada la idea? —le preguntó Bella sorprendida.  
—Claro que si, hija —aseguró él y palmeó mi hombro —Este muchacho me cayó bien desde la primera vez que lo vi. Además de que eso significa que al fin te has desecho del idiota de Jacob.  
—¡Papá! —lo retó Bella.  
—¿No le caía bien Black? —le pregunté.  
—Para nada… demasiado posesivo para mi princesa.- Un celular comenzó a sonar. Charlie lo tomó y miró la pantalla. Se puso de pie —Un minuto por favor.  
Se alejó de la mesa mientras contestaba.  
—No puedo creer que le hayas agradado desde el primer momento. Se nota que apenas tuvo contacto contigo —me dijo Bella. Reí por lo bajo.  
—Yo soy la persona más agradable del mundo, amor. De eso estate completamente segura.  
—Perdón por haber tardado tanto —dijo Renee sentándose a la mesa —Había cola para el baño, por dios. Bella miró hacia donde Charlie se había ido. Volví a tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa. Ella rió por lo bajo y me miró —¿Ya pidieron la champaña? —preguntó. Ambos negamos con la cabeza —Bueno, voy a pedirla.  
Se volvió a levantar y se dirigió hacia la barra.  
—Listo, solo era una llamada de oficina —Charlie se sentó en la silla. Lo miramos —¿Qué vamos a tomar?  
—Champaña —dijo Bella.  
—Perfecto —aseguró él. Su celular volvió a sonar —Lo lamento, hija. Pero juro que será el último.  
—Atiende tranquilo —dijo ella.  
Charlie volvió a levantarse. Bella y yo nos miramos y estallamos en risas. Me acerqué más a ella y junté mi frente con la suya  
—Esto es tan cómico —le dije.  
—Lo se —asintió ella.  
—Nunca pensé que almorzar con mis suegros sería tan divertido —rocé sus labios con los míos y ella dejó de reír.  
—Esto no está bien, deberíamos decirles —susurró y me besó.  
—Ya se van a encontrar —aseguré y la besé un poco más.  
—¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
—¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
Nos alejamos y los miramos uno frente al otro con la mesa de por medio. Y el momento del encuentro ya llegó. Que dios nos ayude.

* * *

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa envienme un correo con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	57. Capitulo 56: Eddie cupido

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 56: Eddie cupido.**_

**Edward POV**

Ambos echaban chispas por los ojos… y juro por dios que podía ver con perfecta claridad como cada uno comenzaba a preparar sus armas para en cualquier momento lanzar el primer tiro. Ambos miraron a Bella. Ella se tensó.  
—Yo… —intentó hablar ella.  
—¿Qué hace él aquí? —le preguntó Renee.  
—No,no,no, la pregunta es ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —le habló Charlie.  
—Mi hija me invitó a almorzar —le respondió Renee con un notorio tono de orgullo.  
—Pues te cuento que a mí también —le aseguró él.  
—Ella me llamó primero a mí —le dijo. Charlie soltó una leve carcajada.  
—Que infantil eres, por dios. ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de comportarte como una niña?  
—El día en que tú dejes de ser un idiota…  
—Loca, siempre estuviste loca. No sé como diablos tuve cabeza para casarme contigo.  
—Simplemente porque fui la única estúpida que te dio la hora en tu vida.  
—No pienso almorzar con esta mujer —sentenció Charlie.  
—Y tampoco con este tipejo —dijo Renee.  
—Bien que todavía usas mi apellido…  
—Solo lo hago para saber lo ridícula que me veo con él…  
—Eso no es cierto, mentirosa.  
—Si que es cierto, embustero, mal marido, mal padre, mal…  
—¡Ya basta! —Bella elevó su voz, haciendo que todos en el restaurante se giraran a verla. Charlie y Renee la miraron bien —¡Los dos se sientan y almuerzan conmigo y con Edward como personas civilizadas!  
Sin decir nada se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas. Nadie dijo nada…  
El mozo llegó con el champaña, sirvió un poco para cada uno. Y se fue.  
—Y ahora cada uno va a agarrar la carta y va a pedir lo que le gusta —dijo mi novia.  
Como dos robots tomaron la carta y comenzaron a leer. Miré a Bella y ella sonrió con orgullo de si misma.  
—Te amo —le dije sin voz. Su mirada tierna me cautivó aun más.  
—Yo también —leí sus labios —Bueno —le habló a sus padres. Renee y Charlie la miraron —Los reuní aquí con el fin de tener un almuerzo con mis padres y presentarles oficialmente a Edward como mi pareja.

—Y me alegro mucho de ello —dijo mi suegra sin dejar de sonreír.  
Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando miró a Charlie. ¿Por qué se odian tanto por dios? Háganme acordar que debo preguntarle eso a Bella luego.  
—Yo también estoy contento por ustedes —dijo Charlie y sacó su mirada de Renee —En especial porque estoy haciendo negocios con tu padre, Edward  
Me tensé al escuchar aquello. Miré a Bella y ella negó levemente con la cabeza.  
—Que bueno —dije por lo bajo.  
—¿Y… hace cuanto tiempo que están saliendo? —preguntó Renee mientras tomaba un sorbo de champaña. Charlie también comenzó a tomar.  
—Ayer formalizamos. Pero venimos dando vueltas hace bastante —le dije.  
—Siempre supe que ustedes tendrían algo —dijo Renee contenta —Desde el día en que llegaron juntos a mi oficina.  
—¿Recuerdas ese día? —le pregunté divertido a Bella.  
—Como si pudiera olvidarlo —dijo ella.  
Todos reímos. Y sentí como aquella tensión de hace unos momentos comenzaba a disminuir. Charlie miró a Renee y esta le sostuvo la mirada.  
—¿Y… como marcha todo en la oficina? —le preguntó.  
Ella se sorprendió un poco de que le preguntara aquello. Pudimos notarlo cuando sus cejas se elevaron un poco.  
—Bien… todo marcha sobre ruedas. Esta semana han venido dos nuevas marcas —le respondió ella.  
Bella me miró y sonrió contenta. Aquello era un muy buen paso. Solo necesitaban algunos empujones más. Y la comunicación tal vez podría retomarse.  
—El trabajo de la señora Swan es excelente —le comenté a Charlie. Él me miró y sonrió por lo bajo.  
—Lo se, siempre fue muy profesional en su trabajo —me comentó.  
Bella se acercó a Renee y ambas comenzaron a revisar la carta del menú. Llené mi vaso de espumosa champaña y le serví otro poco a Charlie.  
—Bella… creo, que es muy parecida a su madre —le dije.  
—Oh no, para nada —aseguró él —Son como el agua y el aceite. Renee es una mujer demasiado quisquillosa y siempre encuentra algo para echarte en cara…  
—Créame que su hija también es muy buena para echar cosas en cara —dije divertido. Él rió.  
—Si, pero Bella tiene un carácter que Renee no puede controlar. Y debo decir que yo tampoco. Ellas son diferentes por eso chocan tanto a veces, pero a la vez pueden estar unidas como mejores amigas —dijo sin dejar de mirarlas.  
—¿La extraña? —le pregunté. Él me miró. Una sonrisa llena de recuerdos se curvó en su rostro.  
—Un poco —susurró.  
—¿Y por qué no lo intenta? —dije. Él me miró más fijo aun. Quizás ya me estoy tomando demasiadas atribuciones.  
—Imposible —dijo divertido y tomó más de su vaso.  
—Quien le dice señor Swan, todo puede pasar —le aseguré.  
El palmeó mi hombro y ambos reímos. Ellas fijaron sus miradas en nosotros y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda.  
—¿Podemos pedir ya? —preguntó Bella.  
—Claro que si —dije y me alejé de Charlie para acercarme un poco más a también se acercó más hacia mi lado.  
—¿Qué estas haciendo? —me preguntó por lo bajo.  
—Solo hablo con tu padre, no estoy haciendo nada malo —le dije.  
Ella respiró profundamente y luego sonrió.  
—Esto no es tan malo como pensé —dijo. Con discreción, aprovechando que Charlie leía la carta y que Renee estaba llamando al mazo, me acerqué a ella y le robé un pequeño beso.  
—Yo te lo dije. Todo iba a salir bien.  
El mozo se acercó y los cuatro ordenamos algo distinto. Luego de unos cuantos minutos en los que mantuvimos una fluida conversación nuestro almuerzo llegó y comenzamos a comer.  
El champaña se acabó y Renee encargó otra. Bella_ me miró algo confundida. Hice un gesto de 'no saber' con los hombros. Ellos comenzaron a tomar mientras hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. La botella se terminó y Bella y yo solo habíamos tomado una. Calculen un poco, eso no estaba bien. Charlie pidió otra botella.  
—Y luego, cuando tenía 5 años obligó a su padre a tirarse en el suelo y llorar como un niño para darle de vuelta su billetera —contó Renee sin dejar de reír. Ella y Charlie estaban bastante alegres.  
—Siempre fue mi pequeño demonio —aseguró él calmando su risa.  
Bella los miró confundida. Ellos se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña según ella. Pero creo que es muy normal… ellos aun se aman.  
—¿Pueden dejar de tomar? Me parece que ya se pasaron de copas —les dijo ella. Ambos la miraron y volvieron a reír.  
—Oh, mi cielo ¿no te parece que papi y mami están un poco grandes como para que les digas sin deben tomar o no? —le preguntó Renee.  
—Bueno, bueno —dijo Bella restándole importancia —¿Quieren postre? —les preguntó.  
Ellos dos se miraron fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
—Frutillas con crema —dijeron al unísono y volvieron a reír.  
Apreté mis labios para no reír también. Esto ya se estaba poniendo realmente muy divertido. Bella me miró y ella si rió. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza que apuntaba hacia la puerta. Ella asintió levemente y tomó su cartera.  
—Mmmm… ¿saben que? Edward y yo debemos irnos —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
—Esta bien, vayan —dijo Charlie sin dejar de mirar a Renee.  
—Luego me llamas, hija —le dijo Renee sin dejar de mirar a Charlie.  
—Adiós —les dijimos a ambos y salimos de allí.  
—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó ella.  
—No lo se —dije divertido.  
—Por dios, es una locura. Se estaban mirando con cara de idiotas —aseguró. Reí divertido.  
—Te dije que iba a ser un buen cupido…  
—No, no creo que ellos… —dejó de hablar y me miró —¡Que horror!

* * *

**Lamento no hacer publicado ayer, se me complico mucho ^^ Los recompensare :)**

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa envienme un correo con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	58. Capitulo 57: Entérate cabrón

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 57: Enterate cabrón.**_

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a mi departamento y ella se acercó a la heladera. La abrió y sacó el agua mineral. La miré algo extrañado.  
—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le pregunté. Ella me miró.  
—Me siento extraña —dijo. Algo preocupado me acerqué a ella —Lo que pasa es que… casi toda mi vida he visto a mis padres enfrentados. Y ahora fue muy extraño verlos de esa manera.  
—¿Por qué… se separaron? —le pregunté. Ella soltó un suspiro. Me miró y levantó su mano para acomodar un poco mi cabello.  
—Sinceramente creo que nunca supe la verdadera razón de todo. Pero por lo que yo veía en esos tiempos, todo fue culpa de la rutina. Mi padre llegaba siempre a altas horas de la noche de la oficina. Mi madre se la pasaba de viaje en viaje buscando nuevas modelos y esa clase de cosas. Un día empezaron a discutir mi madre le echó en cara la falta de atención hacia ella y hacia mí. Mi padre simplemente le dijo que no la amaba más y todo se fue al tacho.  
—¿Tú estabas presente en esa discusión? —le dije. Ella asintió.  
—Pero escondida debajo de la mesa… como toda niña entrometida.  
—¿Y ahora te sientes mal por que están juntos? —pregunté. Ella sonrió.  
—No creo que estén juntos. Lo más probable es que se estén matando… quizás ya cada uno se haya ido por su lado. Pero ya no pensemos en eso. Tengo sueño —me dijo.  
Me acerqué más a ella y la alcé en brazos. Ella soltó una leve risa.  
—Vamos a dormir nuestra primera siesta romántica —le dije.  
—Y no va a implicar nada de eso que estas pensando —me aseguró.  
—Oye, no todo en mí es querer hacerte el amor —dije y la miré —Bueno en realidad si. Pero aunque no lo creas yo también quiero dormir.  
Ella sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.  
—Bueno, entonces vamos a dormir juntitos, muy juntitos —susurró y rozó mis labios.  
—Así me haces casi imposible querer solo dormir —le aseguré.  
Soltó una divertida carcajada y entre al cuarto sin bajarla al suelo. La apoyé en la cama y me acerqué a la ventana para bajar las persianas y que la luz de la tarde no nos molestara. Giré para mirarla y ella se estaba quitando el pantalón.  
—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté. Me miró y alzó ambas cejas.  
—Me estoy sacando la ropa para dormir. No pienso dormir con esta ropa incomoda. Solo voy a quedarme con la remera. Además ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
—No, nada. Pero eres una tentación.  
—Por dios, Edward —dijo divertida.  
—Entonces, ¿yo también puedo dormir en bóxer?  
Ella me miró a los ojos y una sonrisa picara se curvó en sus labios.  
—Si puedes.  
Ella terminó de acomodarse y se acostó en la cama. Me quité la molesta ropa y me acosté a su lado. La abracé contra mi cuerpo y besé su frente.  
—¿A que hora nos despertaremos? —le pregunté.  
—A la hora que sea —dijo y se abrazó más a mí. Besó mi pecho y luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía —Pero eso si, cuando nos despertemos yo iré a mi casa para ordenar un poco mis cosas y cambiarme de ropa.  
—¿Me dejaras?  
—Solo por unas horas —me aseguró.  
—Pero ¿A quien voy a abrazar esta noche? —le pregunté.  
—A nadie —susurró —Pero vas a estar pensando en mí… y quizás te llame por teléfono para hablarte antes de dormir.  
—O quizás yo aparezca por tu casa y no haga falta dormir sola.  
Sonrió y se acercó a mi boca para besarme. La acerqué un poco más a mí y aquella tonta necesidad de no soltarla nunca me atrapó.  
—¿Sabes que nunca pensé que terminaríamos así? —me dijo alejándose apenas de mí.  
—¿No? —le dije y acomodé un poco su cabello —Pues yo si.  
—No te creo.  
—De verdad —la besé cortamente —Siempre supe que te morirías por mí en algún momento.  
Ella rió y se volvió a apoyar contra mí. Colocó sus finas piernas entre las mías. Sus manos fueron hasta mi espalda y me acarició tiernamente.  
—Te amo —me dijo. Sonreí y cerré mis ojos.  
—No más que yo a ti.  
Llegué un poco agitado a la Universidad ya que se me había hecho realmente tarde. El lunes llegó, ¿pueden creerlo? Lo que quedaba del fin de semana se me pasó volando junto a Bella. El domingo decidimos ir de picnic con Shelly. ¿Leen eso? ¡Picnic! Nunca en mi vida pensé que iría de picnic tras los pasos de una mujer que me trae completamente loco.  
Por lo que vi Bella ya había llegado, porque que su auto estaba en el estacionamiento. Ayer por la noche fuimos brutalmente separados por nuestros amigos. Ella se fue a su casa con Angela y Rose, mientras que yo me quede, literalmente llorando, con Ben y Emmet.  
—No puedes estar tan macabeo, Masen. Has estado con Bells las 24 horas del día —me había dicho Emmet.  
—Pero yo la extraño —me quejé.  
—Definitivamente este no es el Edward que nosotros conocíamos —aseguró Ben.  
Reí y salí de mis pensamientos. Entré al salón y para mi desgracia el profesor ya estaba allí. Me miró bien y solo me limité a disculparme. Miré hacia la gente y la busqué con la mirada. Y allí estaba ella sentada casi al final de la segunda fila. Y ¿adivinen qué? El único lugar libre que queda es a su lado. Con cuidado me acerqué y sin decir nada me senté.  
Ella me miró y yo la miré a ella. Sonrió y despacio se acercó a besar mi mejilla. Cuando se alejó la miré con reproche.  
—Eso no es lo que yo quería —le dije. Ella rió por lo bajo y miró al frente.  
—Estamos en clase, Masen —me dijo.  
—Oh, ¿ahora soy Masen, verdad? —dije con cierta indignación.  
—Claro que eres Masen, tonto —susurró.  
—Pues no me parece correcto.  
—¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó mientras me miraba de nuevo.  
—Que te hagas la tonta, la que nada somos aquí.  
—Pero si yo no me estoy haciendo la tonta. Solo que no quiero que por tu culpa me castiguen.  
—Nadie va a castigarte.  
—Masen, ¿quiere decirnos la respuesta? —me preguntó el profesor de filosofía.  
Me giré a verlo. Y toda la clase me miraba, esperando a que dijera algo.  
—No la se —le dije.  
—Perfecto. Entonces ¿puede hacerme el favor de dejar de hablar con su compañera? —miró a Bella y ella asintió.  
—Si —dije. El profesor volvió a hablar y a escribir —Quiero mi beso.  
—No Edward, ahora no —musitó ella.  
—Ahora Isabella Swan.  
Me miró fijo, tratando de intimidarme. Sonreí y me acerqué un poco más a ella.  
—Cuando digo que no, es no —susurró.  
—Pero cuando yo digo que si, es si —le aseguré.  
—Perfecto, me cansaron —lo escuchamos hablar. Ambos nos giramos a verlo – Los dos se van de mi clase.  
—Pero... —dijo ella.  
—Pero nada Swan. Junten sus cositas y salgan a cuchichear afuera —sentenció él.  
Bella se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas. Yo copie su acción. Ambos salimos del salón. Y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros ella se giró a verme.  
—¡Eres un tonto! —me dijo enojada.  
—Oye, oye, oye —la calmé y la tomé del brazo para acercarla a mí —Fue tu culpa, tú no quisiste darme mi beso.  
—¿Es que acaso no podías esperar? —preguntó algo nerviosa —Por tu culpa me voy a perder una clase más. Así no sé si llegaré a recibirme alguna vez.  
La acerqué más a mí, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho para poner una distancia entre nosotros.  
—Solo necesito mi beso ¿si? —le dije. Ella me miró fijo y dejó de hacer presión con sus manos sobre mí. Entonces la distancia comenzó a desvanecerse. Me acerqué más a ella y al fin obtuve lo que tanto quería. Su boca comenzó a responderle dulce a la mía y eso me hizo saber que realmente me estoy volviendo un macabeo.  
—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó. Ella se alejó de mí y lo miramos.  
—Jacob —dijo algo nerviosa. Uuuh, esto se me va a poner muy bueno

* * *

**Ya viene el proximo ;)**

**_Con respecto a el envió de la historia completa envienme un correo con su correo por que no lo puedo ver bien aquí - flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com solo quitenle los espacios. No se olviden de especificar el formato._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen esta adaptación, realmente me alegran el día..._**


	59. Capitulo 58: Relaciones pasadas

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 58: Relaciones pasadas.**_

**Edward POV**

Como una intuición de si misma Bella se puso frente a mí. La miré y no pude evitar sonreír divertido.

—¿Qué necesitas Black? —le pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.  
Él no dejaba de mirar a Bella. Estaba esperando a que ella le dijera algo sobre lo que acababa de ver.  
—¿Por qué lo estabas besando? —le preguntó él a ella.  
Bella me miró y luego volvió la vista a él.  
—Creo que debemos hablar Jacob, pero no aquí —le dijo ella. Entonces dejé de sonreír y me puse algo nervioso. ¿A dónde quería hablar si no era ahí? Ella se giró a verme —Debo hablar con él, Edward.  
—¿No me estarás pidiendo que te deje sola con este idiota? —le dije en voz baja.  
Ella levantó su mano y acarició mi rostro.  
—Es solo por unos minutos. Iré a hablar con él, le contaré todo y volveré a buscarte.  
—No —sentencié.  
—Por favor mi amor. Es mejor si yo hablo con él y dejamos las cosas bien en claras.  
—No confió en él Bella.  
—Pero si confías en mí, ¿verdad? —me dijo mientras me miraba fijo a los ojos.  
—Si —dije soltando un suspiro. Ella sonrió y se puso en puntas de pie para besarme cortamente. Giró y miró de nuevo a Black que estaba rojo de la rabia.  
—Vamos Jacob —le dijo ella y comenzó a caminar.  
Black la siguió y pasó por lado en forma retadora.  
—Le tocas un pelo y te mato —le susurré cuando pasó por mi lado.  
Él sonrió como si acabara de escuchar un chiste. Y a mí me encantaría ver su cara cuando Bella le diga: Jacob, Edward y yo estamos de novios. Lo lamento idiota, pero nunca sentí nada por ti además de lastima.  
Reí por lo bajo y decidí ir a caminar un poco para no pensar tanto en que dejé sola a mi novia con su ex. Pero eso… no es malo, no lo es. Ella misma me ha dicho que nunca lo amó y que solo lo aprecia como a un amigo. Pero él, él es un maldito infeliz.  
—Edward, ¿podemos hablar? —me giré a verla al escuchar su voz.  
—Tanya —le dije y tragué un poco de saliva. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? —¿Hablar? ¿De qué?  
—Edward… no sé si tú te has dado cuenta de que yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti —me dijo.  
Cerré los ojos fuertemente y maldije para mis adentros. Lo que menos quería escuchar en este momento era la declaración de amor de Tanya.  
—Tanya yo… —intenté hablar pero ella se acercó y apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. Al instante me alejé.  
—Déjame hablar —me pidió. Asentí.  
—Voy a escucharte, pero evita tocarme… por favor —le dije. Ella asintió.  
—¿En qué andas? —me preguntó.  
—¿Con qué? —le pregunté.  
—Con tu vida… hace como una semana que no te veía. Y no lo se… ya no sales, ya no estas faltando a clases, ya no eres el mismo de siempre.  
—Cambie —le aseguré.  
—¿Cambiaste?  
—En realidad me cambiaron.  
—Isabella, ¿cierto? —dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco.  
Sentí un nudo en mi estomago y eso creo que se llama culpa. Me siento mal por ella, me siento por mal haberla ilusionado. Y ahora que amo a alguien se como se siente aquello.  
—Si, por ella —le contesté.  
—Edward, yo estoy dispuesta a compartirte con Isabella —me dijo.  
Fruncí el ceño y la miré bien.  
—¿Qué? —dije.  
—Que no me importa tener un poquito de ti, pero… yo te amo Edward. Yo se que quizás es difícil de entenderlo y no es capricho yo te amo —dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí.  
Al instante me alejé poniendo más distancia entre nosotros.  
—No Tanya, estás equivocada —le dije. Ella me miró —Yo no puedo compartirme.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó.  
—Porque estoy enamorado de una persona y mi corazón le pertenece completamente a ella. No puedo partirlo, ni sacarle un pedazo. Ya tiene dueña.  
—¿Sabes qué? Vas a arrepentirte —me dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.  
Reí por lo bajo. Ella me podría dar un poco de lastima, pero está completamente loca.  
—¿A si? —le pregunté.  
—Te lo juro por dios, que vas a arrepentirte de haberme hecho esto. Ya lo veras, ya veras que no soy tan estúpida como crees —dijo y se fue de allí.  
Me apoyé contra la pared que estaba a mi izquierda y solté todo el aire que había estado aguantando.  
—¿Qué haces galán? —escuché su voz y me giré a verla.  
—Bella, mi amor, solo estaba hablando con ella. Yo no…  
—Shhh, tranquilo. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Confió en ti —me dijo divertida —Escuché un poco de tu conversación con la señorita que se acaba de ir.  
—¿Escuchaste? —pregunté.  
—Se que no debí, pero bueno fue sin querer —aseguró mientras se acercaba más a mí —Así que tienes una dueña. ¿No hay una posibilidad de poder competir con ella por tu amor?  
Sonreí y di un paso hacia ella. Apreté mis labios mientras con mi mano tocaba mi mentón.  
—La veo difícil —le dije. Ella sonrió y con eso morí — ¿Te gustaría competir con ella?  
—Me encantaría competir con esa perra por un bombón como tú.  
—¿Perra? ¿Le dijiste perra?  
—Ajá —dijo mientras se acercaba aun más. Levantó sus brazos y los colocó detrás de mi cuello.  
—No, estás equivocada. Ella no es una perra es una gatita. Y que gatita.  
—Dame un beso —dijo. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola un poco más.  
—¿Uno solo? —pregunté.  
—Millones, los que quieras. Pero solo dame un buen beso de desayuno.  
—¿Hablaste con Black? – pregunté antes de besarla. Necesitaba saber aquello  
—Si – dijo fastidiada. Sonreí, ella quería que la besara.  
—¿Y qué dijo?  
—Te insultó un poco, pero ya lo sabe. Eso es lo importante.  
—¿Entonces, no más Black y Tanya?  
—No más nadie. ¡Ahora bésame!  
—Y después soy yo el que no sabe esperar, ¿cierto?  
—Uno pequeñito, pequeñito —hizo un gesto con los dedos.  
—No va a alcanzarme con uno pequeñito, amor.  
—¿Sabes qué? —dijo y me besó cortamente. Reí por lo bajo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Hay un salón vació para ir a estar más tranquilos.  
—¿Un salón vació? ¿En qué estas pensando mi amor?  
—No es en lo mismo que tú. Pero prefiero estar entre cuatro paredes contigo que aquí en medio del pasillo por donde pasa todo el mundo.  
—Por mí que nos vea el presidente de la Nación —dije y entonces me incliné hacia ella y la besé.  
El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Maldiciendo por lo bajo me alejé de ella.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó conmigo y miró la pantalla —Es mi madre —dijo sorprendida. No habíamos tenido noticias de Charlie, ni de Renee desde el sábado —¿Mamá? – la atendió y guardó silenció —¿Dónde estabas? —la miré y vi como su rostro comenzaba a volverse algo pálido. Eso me asustó. Así que me acerqué a ella y la sostuve. Me dio la impresión de que iba a desmayarse —¿Qué? —preguntó sin poder creerlo —No, tú estas jugando conmigo —rió nerviosa —¿Qué quiere decir eso, Gina? —dijo indignada y se alejó de mí para comenzar a caminar como loca por el pasillo —¿Sabes? Mejor guárdate los detalles, que horror. Luego te llamo que ahora estoy en la Universidad —colgó y me miró.  
—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté.  
—Ya se de donde heredé la manía de embriagarme y terminar haciendo cosas malas con personas que vienen con música a las 2 de la mañana a mi casa —me dijo. La miré extrañado.  
—¿A qué te refieres mi vida? —le dije sin entender del todo.  
—Me refiero a que mi madre y mi padre estuvieron todo el sábado y casi todo el domingo bebiendo champaña y haciendo cosas indebidas en un cuarto de hotel.

* * *

**Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, dije que las recompensaría, bueno, lo haré. A todos los que dejaron su E-Mail revísenlo ) y los que no lo dejaron, envíenme un correo flohrchuuz_ 14 hotmail. com así se los envió Una ultima cosa, tengo un grupo e invito a quien quiera unirse :)**

**www. facebook Groups/ 403740406378544/ (Sin espacios) **

**Gracias a todos los RW's que alegran mi día y a los lectores silenciosos :) **


	60. Capitulo 59: Sustos e ilusiones, parte 1

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 59: Sustos e ilusion, parte uno._**

**Edward POV**

Una semana pasó más que volando para mí. Pude ver el cambio que se había provocado en mi vida.  
Y aun estoy sin poder creerlo.  
Encontré a mi madre, tengo una hermana, descubrí más cosas sobre mi padre, le dije a otro hombre  
que lo quería como a mi padre.  
Acepté que amo a alguien, le dije que la amaba, ella me lo dijo a mí. Me presenté frente a mis  
suegros. Ellos terminaron volviendo a su amor.  
Ben y Angela oficializaron y ahora todos somos parejas. Emmet y Rosalie tuvieron su primera pelea  
y estuvieron unos días distanciados pero luego se arreglaron con un poco de cursilería.  
Y que decir de Bella y yo. Nunca pensé que una relación podía ser tan linda, tan liberal y tan  
placentera. Ella es fantástica. Una compañera ideal, una amiga que me escucha, que me entiende,  
que está ahí y no me deja solo.  
Edward no volvió a aparecer. No sé nada de él desde la última vez que estuvo en casa. Tampoco es  
que me interesa saberlo.  
—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó ella sentándose en mi regazo.  
—Estaba pensando en ti —le dije y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
Sonrió y se acercó a mí para acariciar mi nariz con la suya.  
—Te extrañe en Historia Universal —me dijo.  
—¿A si? —dije cerrando los ojos mientras sentía su cercanía.  
—Mucho —susurró.  
Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo en la Universidad y hace dos clases que no nos vemos ya que  
tenemos algunas clases distintas.  
—¿Puede ser que haya un momento del día en el que no los encontremos juntos? —escuchamos que  
Ben hablaba. Bella sonrió, me besó cortamente, y se giró a verlo.  
—¿Qué pasa Ben? ¿Estás celoso de que ahora Masen solo piensa en mí? —le preguntó ella.  
—Mírala a la niña —dijo Emmet mientras se sentaba —¿Ahora eres chistosita como tu novio?  
—Un poco —dijo ella.  
—Por su culpa ahora Edward no nos da ni la hora —Ben le dijo al oso mientras también se sentaba.  
—Pues a mí me da mucho más que eso —le dijo Bella. Reí por lo bajo al ver el rostro de mis  
amigos.  
—Por dios, ya la ha pervertido completamente —dijo Emm sin poder creerlo.  
—Pobre Bella, pobre Bella —dijo Ben negando con la cabeza levemente.  
—Ya, ya —les dije a ambos —Ella solo está bromeando con ustedes par de tontos.  
—Eres un mal novio. Mira lo que le has hecho a la pobre —me acusó Emm.  
—Es cierto… ella ya no es la misma de antes. Todo es tu culpa – me dijo Ben.  
—Deberíamos de decirles a las chicas —dijo el oso.  
Ang y Rose llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron al lado de sus respectivos novios.  
—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó Rose.  
—Escuchábamos las barbaridades que Bella ha aprendido de Edward —le dijo Emm.  
—¿Acaso ustedes creen que Bella lo aprendió de Edward? No, están equivocados. Ella siempre fue  
así. Lo que pasa es que ahora tiene a alguien que la estimula un poco más —dijo Ang.  
—Oye —se quejó Bella.  
Todos reímos y almorzamos entre risas y anécdotas. Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Giré mi  
cabeza para ver y era Tanya la que nos miraba.  
Sonrió como si supiera que algo pasaría. Les dijo algo a sus amigas y todas rieron.  
Negué con la cabeza y dejé de mirarla.  
—Mi amor, ¿vamos a caminar un poco? —le dije. Ella me miró y se puso de pie.  
—Vamos —dijo y me dio la mano. La tomé y me puse de pie.  
—Luego nos vemos, chicos —les dije a todos. Ellos asintieron entonces salimos de allí.  
Entrelacé mi mano con la de Bella. Ella me miró. Caminamos en silencio hasta el jardín de la  
Universidad. Nos acercamos al viejo árbol y nos sentamos bajo él. Bella se sentó entre mis piernas y  
apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho. Comenzó a jugar con una hoja verde que había en el pasto.  
—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —me preguntó.  
—Nada, solo quería estar a solas contigo —le dije y acaricié su cabello con mi nariz.  
Respiré profundamente su perfume para tener ese olor grabado en mi cabeza. Ella se alejó de mi  
pecho y giró para acomodarse de frente a mí.  
—Te conozco, Edward. Algo te preocupa —dijo.  
Sonreí y me acerqué a su boca para besarla suavemente.  
—Te aseguro que no es nada —dije.  
Ella asintió y me miró fijo a los ojos.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Completamente.  
—Bueno, voy a creerte —dijo y me volvió a besar —¿Has llamado a Ally?  
—Si, hablé con ella ayer —le conté.  
—¿Y como esta? —me preguntó con una leve sonrisa.  
—No dejo de hablarme de ese tal Jasper —dije apretando los dientes.  
—Es normal que tu hermana hable de eso —me aseguró —Es una niña y este Jasper debe ser su  
primer amor.  
—¿De que amor me hablas, amor? —dije sin poder creerlo —Tiene 5 años, no sabe nada del amor.  
—No subestimes a los niños, te aseguro que saben más de amor que nosotros los grandes.  
—Pues no tiene mi permiso para andar aprendiendo del amor, ni nada de esas. Esa niña primero va a  
aprender a lavarse los calzones por si sola y luego podrá tener novio. Ni siquiera novio, solo un  
amigo con derecho a un simple beso.  
—Eres tan celoso —me dijo.  
—Hablé con mamá, y dice que quiere que este fin de semana vayamos a pasarlo allí al campo con  
ellos. Que tienen algunos cuartos de sobra —le conté. Ella sonrió.  
—Eso sería genial —dijo asintiendo levemente.  
La miré bien, ahora ella es la que está extraña.  
—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —le preguntó.  
—¿Eh? —dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
—¿Qué te pasa?  
—No, nada… ¿Por qué? —dijo.  
—Estás rara, Bella… desde ayer estas rara —dije al recordar aquello.  
Estábamos mirando la tele y de repente vio la fecha y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar por el  
pasillo y luego volvió a sentarse. Lo dejé pasar porque no pensé que era algo… malo.  
—No… nada, nada.  
—Ahora soy yo él que va a decir esto, te conozco Bella, algo te pasa.  
Me miró fijo a los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.  
—Hay algo que tengo que decirte…  
La miré extrañado y pude notar el nerviosismo en su voz. Me acomodé mejor y la miré.  
—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté.  
—Prométeme que no te vas a poner ni paranoico, ni como loco, ni nada de eso —me dijo.  
—Si no me dices que es lo que pasa entonces no voy a saber como reaccionar —le dije ya un poco  
más nervioso.  
—No es para alarmarnos, Edward. Bueno quizás si, pero no… no lo se —dijo ya nerviosa.  
—Dime —le exigí que me hablara de una buena vez.  
—No es fácil de decirlo —aseguró mientras respirabas profundamente.  
—Mi amor, me estas asustando. Por favor, ¿puedes hablar de una vez? —le dije.  
Ella asintió y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos acumularon lágrimas y pude sentir como su pulso se  
aceleraba.  
—Bueno, tú sabes que nosotras las mujeres tenemos nuestros días ¿cierto?  
—Si, se ponen intolerables —le dije sin entender por qué me hablaba de eso.  
—Ya —dijo y asintió —Hay veces en las que hay un problema o algo así y esos días tardan en  
llegar.  
—No sé a donde quieres llegar con esto, Bella. Me estas poniendo nervioso, cariño. Ve al grano por  
el amor de…  
—Tengo un atraso —dijo interrumpiéndome.  
La miré bien tratando de entender las palabras que acababa de decirme. Sentí que se me secaba la  
garganta. El aire comenzó a agitarse en mi pecho. Miré los ojos de Bella… ella no estaba  
bromeando ni nada por el estilo.  
—¿Qué? —musité


	61. Capitulo 60: Sustos e ilusiones, parte 2

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 60: Susto e ilusión, parte dos.  
**_**Edward POV**

Volví a mirarla a los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando por dios, esto no puede estar pasando.  
¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?  
—¿Edward? —su voz llegó a mis oídos como si estuviera lejos.  
—Dime que es una broma —le pedí.  
—¿Cómo crees que voy a bromear con algo así? —me dijo y la miré —Por favor, Edward. Necesito  
que estés tranquilo.  
—¿Cómo es posible, Bella? —dije nervioso —Nos cuidamos, siempre que estuvimos juntos nos  
cuidamos.  
—Lo se, lo se. Por eso tienes que estar tranquilo… No creo que esté embarazada, es literalmente  
imposible —dijo no muy convencida.  
—¿Y si lo estas? —le pregunté.  
Ella me miró fijo y entonces sus vidriosos ojos soltaron las lágrimas que habían acumulado. La  
tomé de la nuca y la acerqué a mí. Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.  
—Tranquila, mi amor, no llores —le susurré al oído.  
—Aaay, Edward, tengo mucho miedo. No sé que voy a hacer si es que… estoy embarazada ¿Cómo  
voy a hacer para tener un bebe a los 19 años?  
—Como 'vamos' a hacer —la corregí —No estás sola, mi amor, yo estoy contigo. Si es que estás  
embarazada vamos a salir adelante. Estaremos bien.  
—Pensé que te ibas a poner como loco —dijo mientras se alejaba de mi pecho y con sus manos  
secaba sus lágrimas.  
—Estoy como loco… pero no voy a perder el control hasta no estar seguros. ¿Cuánto tienes de  
atraso? —le pregunté y acaricié su mejilla.  
Me di cuenta de que mi mano temblaba levemente ¡Por dios, esto es una locura!  
—Una semana —dijo. Asentí y respiré profundamente.  
—¿Vamos a hacerte un test? —le dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Yo creo que lo mejor y lo más seguro es un análisis de sangre —me dijo —Tengo una amiga que  
la madre es obstetra. Hablé con ella ayer y hoy a la tarde iré a verla.  
—Iremos juntos —dije y me puse de pie. La ayudé a levantarse y al instante la abracé contra mí.  
Ella me apretó como si su vida dependiera de eso. Cerré los ojos y traté de demostrarle que todo  
estaba bien —Iremos juntos… —volví a repetir.  
Ella asintió y se quedó pegada a mí. Estuvimos así por unos cuantos minutos, no sé exactamente  
cuantos. Me alejé de ella y tomé su rostro con mis manos. Me acerqué más y la besé despacio.  
—Gracias —me dijo cuando me alejé.  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.  
—Por estar aquí —susurró.  
—Estamos juntos en esto y en todo —le dejé bien claro.  
Ella asintió y la besé cortamente. Tomándola de la mano caminamos de nuevo hacia la  
Universidad.  
El almuerzo había terminado y con ello la clase de derecho comenzó. Me senté despacio al lado de  
Ben. Mi cabeza estaba completamente colapsada.  
Si Bella llega a estar embarazada mi vida va a cambiar extremadamente. ¿Qué sucede si de  
verdad lo está? Eso significaría que voy a tener un hijo. Un hijo…  
—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó mi amigo. Lo miré.  
—Nada, ¿Por qué? —dije reaccionando rápidamente.  
—Estás como pálido —dijo él.  
Mi mirada se posó en Bella. Ella jugaba nerviosa con el lápiz que tenía en la mano. Está pensando  
en lo mismo que yo. Volví a mirar a Ben.  
—Nada — 'solo que mi novia tiene un atraso' —Estoy bien.  
—¿Seguro? —preguntó.  
—Si, hermano —palmeé su hombro y volví a mirar al frente.  
Lo más seguro es que ella no esté embarazada. Nos cuidamos, siempre nos cuidamos.  
Pero ¿Qué pasa si en algún momento la protección falló? ¿Y si no es solo una falsa alarma? ¿Qué  
voy a hacer si Bella está embarazada?  
Por dios, quiero gritar. Pero tengo que estar tranquilo, tranquilo. Nada es seguro… solo  
necesitamos ir y sacarnos la duda. Solo eso, solo eso…  
El resto del día se me pasó interminable. Mi cabeza no dejaba de sacar teorías sin sentido y mi  
corazón se sentía cada vez más acelerado. Divisé a Bella en el estacionamiento y me acerqué a  
ella.  
—¿Vamos? —le pregunté. Ella asintió —Pero iremos en tu auto mejor. Yo manejo ¿quieres?  
Ella solo volvió a asentir. Tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.  
—Te amo —me dijo cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos.  
—Yo también —le dije y besé su frente —Todo va a estar bien.  
Nos subimos al auto y prendimos marcha. Habíamos decidido no decirle nada al resto del grupo.  
Estábamos seguros de que iban a ponerse como locos y lo mejor era no alarmarlos hasta estar  
seguros. Bella estaba demasiado callada y creo que más que nada asustada. La miré y ella miraba  
fijo al frente. Giró la cabeza y me miró.  
—¿Crees que sea posible detenernos en un kiosco para comprar un chocolate? —me preguntó.  
Sonreí levemente —Tengo ganas de comer uno.  
—¿Tienes un antojo? —dije sin dejar de sonreír.  
—No seas tonto —dijo bajando la cabeza —Siempre quiero comer chocolate cuando estoy  
nerviosa. No es un antojo.  
—Está bien, está bien —dije y detuve el auto en una esquina.  
Bajé y me acerqué a la pequeña ventana que estaba allí.  
—Papi, papi ¿me compras un dulce? —me giré a ver y un pequeño niño saltaba a mi lado.  
Me paralicé y al instante un hombre lo alzó. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré.  
—Debes aprender a esperar Steve, hay un chico antes que nosotros —le dijo él.  
El niño me miró y sonrió mostrándome una sonrisa con falta de dientes.  
—¿Qué necesita? —la voz de una mujer me sacó de la imagen del niño. La miré y asentí como un  
idiota.  
—¿Algún chocolate? —le pregunté.  
—Si, son estos de aquí —dijo ella mostrándome los que había.  
Elegí el más grande y lo pagué. Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia el auto.  
—Adiós —escuché su pequeña voz. Me giré a verlo.  
—Adiós —le dije y me subí. Sin decir nada le di el chocolate a Bella y volví a arrancar.  
—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó ella. La miré.  
—Nada… imaginaciones que tiene mi cabeza —le dije.  
Ella asintió y comenzó a comer su chocolate.  
—¿Quieres un poco? —me preguntó.  
—Si, por favor. Tengo antojo de comer un poco —ella rió por lo bajo y me dio un pedazo.  
Unos minutos más tardes estábamos detenidos en el estacionamiento de una clínica. Respiré  
profundamente y me bajé del auto. Bella ya se había bajado unos segundos antes. Ella se acercó a  
mí y me dio la mano para comenzar a caminar.  
Pronto llegamos al primer piso. Era una clínica grande, moderna y se veía muy lujosa. Nos  
acercamos a un mostrador. La chica que se encontraba allí nos miró.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —nos preguntó.  
—Venimos a ver la doctora Molina… mi nombre es Isabella Swan —le dijo ella. La chica miró su  
computadora y asintió.  
—Si, la doctora la está esperando por el consultorio 5 —nos dijo —Pueden pasar por el pasillo a su  
derecha —le agradecimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia donde nos había dicho.  
Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Una mujer con una panza de unos cuantos meses pasó  
frente a nosotros. Bella me miró y no pude evitar sonreír. Llegamos a la puerta dicha y toqué con  
dos suaves golpes.  
—Pase —se escuchó la voz desde adentro. Abrimos la puerta y entramos. Una mujer de más de 40  
años estaba sentada en una silla. Levantó la cabeza y nos miró —Bien, vamos a hacerlo rápido y  
nos sacaremos la duda enseguida —nos dijo y nos hizo sentarnos.  
Dos minutos más tarde a Bella ya le había sacado la sangre y la habían mandado a analizar como  
'urgencia' al laboratorio. En unos minutos el resultado ya estaría listo.  
—¿Y bien, como están? —nos preguntó la doctora.  
—Bien —dije con un tono algo irónico. La mujer sonrió.  
—Te ves nervioso —me dijo. Asentí y tomé la mano de Bella.  
—Mucho —aseguré. La puerta sonó y una enfermera entró.  
—Ya están los resultados —dijo y le entregó un sobre a la doctora.  
En ese mismo momento mi mundo se detuvo por completo.  
Bella apretó mi mano y la miré. La acaricié para darle seguridad pero en ese mismo momento yo  
necesitaba un poco de consuelo.  
—Bueno, vamos a ver que dice —dijo la doctora y comenzó a abrir el sobre.  
Cada pequeño sonido que hacía al abrirse llegaba con mucha intensidad a mis oídos. Respiré  
profundamente y solté el aire levemente.  
—¿Y? —dijo nerviosa Bella mientras veía que la mujer leía.  
Ella levantó la mirada hacia nosotros y su rostro no nos dijo nada. Es lo que más odio de los  
médicos. Nunca sabes lo que sus rostros te dicen.  
—Felicidades —mi corazón se detuvo en es mismo momento —No estas embarazada.  
Me apoyé pesadamente contra la silla.  
—Pero… —dijo Bella y la miré —Tengo un atraso.  
—Si —le dijo la mujer —Aquí me muestra que tienes una alteración hormonal… ¿has estado  
comiendo mal?  
—Puede ser —susurró ella.  
—Pueden estar tranquilos solo fue una falsa alarma —nos dijo.  
—Gracias al cielo —suspiré.  
Bella se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas.  
—Muchas gracias por atenderme en tu horario de trabajo y sin turno Mary —le dijo hablando  
rápido. La miré extrañado.  
—No es nada linda. Cuando necesites me llamas de nuevo —le dijo.  
Bella asintió y sin decir nada salió de allí. Me puse rápidamente de pie y miré totalmente  
confundido hacia la puerta.  
—Pero, ¿Qué pasó? —la pregunta salió de mi boca.  
—Esta lastimada —me dijo la mujer. Me giré a verla.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunté.  
—A pesar de haber estado más asustada que contenta con la idea, ella había albergado muy en el  
fondo de su ser la idea de estar embarazada. A todas nos pasa… es como una sacudida de  
sentimientos y cuando sabes que no es cierto te sientes por un lado vacía y torpe. Así que corre a  
buscarla y dile que tú también albergaste la idea muy en fondo de ti —me dijo.  
Asentí un tanto confundido y salí rápidamente de allí. Vi como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.  
Busqué las escaleras de emergencia y comencé a bajar rápidamente. Llegué al estacionamiento y  
la divisé a punto de subirse al auto.  
—¡Bella! —le grité.  
Ella no se detuvo. Entonces corrí más rápido y la alcancé. La tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia mí.  
—Déjame —susurró con un hilo de voz. La abracé contra mi pecho.  
—Tonta —le dije y la apreté un poco más.  
—Tú eres el tonto —dijo sin dejar de llorar, pero no se alejó de mí —Lo siento…  
—No, no hermosa —la calmé y besé su cabeza —¿Por qué lo sientes?  
—Soy una estúpida —musitó —Yo…  
—¿Te habías ilusionado un poco? —le pregunté. Ella alejó su cabeza de mi pecho y me miró a los  
ojos. Levanté mi mano y sequé su rostro. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Y en ese momento  
supe que yo también me había ilusionado. Cuando en el auto me había dicho que quería un  
chocolate la tonta idea de un antojo me hizo sentir muy bien —Yo también…  
—¿Enserio? —preguntó mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas más.  
—Si —asentí con la cabeza —Pero no es el momento.  
—Lo se —aseguró y ahora ella secó su rostro —De verdad lo siento.  
—No mi vida, no lo sientas —le dije. Ella sonrió y me volvió a abrazar —¿Vamos?  
Ella asintió y nos subimos al auto. Salimos de allí y comencé a manejar hacia la casa de ella. Bella  
estaba demasiado callada entonces me giré a verla y la encontré dormida. Sonreí levemente y  
estiré mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.  
—Te prometo que vamos a tener muchos hijos —susurré —Cuando se de y vengas a decirme  
algún día que vamos a ser papás juro que vamos a ser muy felices.  
—¿Lo prometes? —su voz adormilada llegó a mis oídos.  
La miré y ella entreabrió sus ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No estaba totalmente  
dormida. Sonreí.  
—Claro que te lo prometo mi amor.  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó mientras se sentaba mejor en el asiento —Yo creo que si llegaras a  
ser padre te daría mucho miedo.  
—Y claro que tendría miedo —me defendí —Pero sería muy feliz. Imagínate una personita tuya y  
mía. Eso sería grandioso. Él o ella sería más que perfecto. Con mis ojos, con tu sonrisa, con mi  
increíble personalidad.  
Ella rió divertida.  
—Por dios, ¿sería tan egocéntrico como tú?  
—No es egocentrismo mi amor —le aseguré —No puedes negar que soy hermoso.  
—Es cierto, no puedo negarlo.  
—Y si fuera una niña —dije y la miré —Tendría esa belleza tuya que hace que cualquier hombre te  
quiera para él. Pero eso no pasaría porque antes de que algún mamarracho le ponga un dedo a  
una hija mía será hombre muerto.  
-Edward- dijo divertida- hablas como si fuera a pasar…  
—Es que va a pasar mi amor —le dije y tomé su mano —Tú y yo vamos a tener un ejercito de  
bebes. Serán 24 o 25…  
—¡Por dios! —dijo sin dejar de reí —¿Acaso crees que yo podría?  
Asentí y me acerqué a besarla cortamente. Llegamos a la casa de Bella y nos bajamos. Entramos a  
su departamento y soltando un suspiro me tiré en el sillón y prendí la tele. Ella caminó hasta la  
cocina y escuché como abría la heladera.  
—Bella —llamé.  
—¿Si? —preguntó ella.  
—Ven aquí, amor —dije.  
—Ahí voy —dijo y dos segundos después ella se acomodó a mi lado.  
Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Estaban dando una película en la tele, pero no le estaba prestando  
atención.  
—Mi amor —la volví a llamar.  
—¿Qué, cariño? —dijo sin levantar la cabeza de mi pecho.  
—¿Crees que sea buena idea contarle a los chicos de esto… que pasó? —le pregunté.  
Ella levantó la cabeza y apoyó su mentón en donde estaba antes su cabeza, para poder mirarme  
más cómodamente.  
—Yo creo que no es necesario ¿Y tú? —me dijo.  
—Yo también creo eso. Digamos que será nuestro secretito.  
Ella asintió y se volvió a apoyar. La película comenzó a ponerse interesante.  
Coloqué uno de mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras que mi otra mano acariciaba y jugaba  
con el cabello de Bella.  
Ella acariciaba mi pecho con su uña y aquella sensación era de paz. Luego de varios minutos sentí  
que la respiración de mi novia se volvía más pausada y lenta. Se había quedado dormida. La  
acomodé mejor para poder mirarla a la cara. Su rostro curvaba una leve sonrisa. Se veía tan  
hermosa.  
Mi celular comenzó a sonar me sobresalté y lo busqué rápidamente en mi bolsillo. Gracias a dios  
no despertó a Bella.  
—¿Hola? —dije al atender.  
—¿Cómo estas hijo? —me preguntó.  
—¿Qué quieres? —le dije sin rodeos.  
—Tranquilo, no llamo para molestarte —dijo con un tono divertido —Solo quería decirte que  
necesito que mañana vengas a la fiesta que organiza la comisión de los negocios de Bynes S.A.  
—¿Para qué me necesitas? Yo ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver con nada de eso.  
Simplemente no —le dije.  
—Hay firmas tuyas en alguno de los contratos… solo necesito que hagas acto de presencia. Puedes  
traer a Isabella —me dijo.  
Arqueé una ceja y miré a Bella que seguía dormida sobre mí.  
—¿Enserio? —le pregunté algo sorprendido.  
—Si, ¿Por qué no?  
—Bueno, voy a pensarlo y te llamo luego.  
—Necesito que me lo confirmes ahora, por favor.  
—Bueno, está bien. Ahí estaremos —dije y colgué.  
Volví a mirar a Bella. Su rostro aun tenía esa sonrisa de paz. Acaricie su mejilla y besé su frente.  
Me acomodé mejor en el sillón y cerré mis ojos para dormir un poco también.  
~E  
lla salió del baño y a mí casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.  
¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda hacerte sentir cosas tan mágicas?  
Todavía me reprocho el haber sido tan estúpido y no haber admitido lo que me pasaba con Bella  
después de aquella noche. Pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no lo creen?  
—Te ves hermosa —musité una vez que se acercó a mí. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla.  
Luego acomodé un mechón de su cabello —Realmente hermosa.  
—Mentira —dijo ella sonrojándose un poco. Me pareció lo más tierno del mundo.  
—No podría estar mintiendo, Bella —le aseguré mientras le echaba una devoradora mirada por su  
pequeño cuerpo.  
—¡No me mires así! —dijo divertida y golpeó levemente mi pecho —Eres un depravado.  
—Ese vestido negro que traes puesto se vería muy bien en el suelo en este momento —le dije y  
me acerqué rápidamente a ella.  
Intentó escapar pero coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura impidiéndole aquello. Rió nerviosa  
y colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho.  
—Suéltame —ordenó.  
—¿Pero quien te crees, mi madre? No voy a obedecerte, loca.  
—Escúchame una cosita, tontito —dijo y comenzó a ejercer un impulso sobre mí para alejarse. La  
acerqué más a mí —Tenemos que irnos… se nos va hacer tarde para la reunión de tu padre.  
—No pasa nada si llegamos unos cuantos minutos tarde —musité y la acerqué más para depositar  
un pequeño beso justo debajo de su oreja. La sentí temblar levemente.  
—Edward Masen, por favor… no hagas eso —me dijo firme. Volví a besarla en el mismo lugar que  
antes pero esta vez el beso se hizo más largo. Comencé a correr mis labios por el contorno de su  
bello rostro —Edward…  
—Cállate —le ordené —Me la debes.  
—Mentira —chilló.  
—Si que me la debes… ayer te hiciste la tontita.  
—Eso no es cierto. Tuvimos nuestro momento… ¿o no?  
—Ajá, si claro.  
—Edward —me dijo y con sus manos que seguían sobre mi pecho me empujó un poco de ella para  
que la mirara a los ojos —Después de la fiesta.  
—No, ahora —le dije.  
—No, ahora no —sentenció.  
—¿Cuál es la diferencia de ahora y después? —le pregunté fastidiado. Ella sonrió y se puso en  
puntas de pie para besar con cuidado mis labios.  
—Que ahora tenemos que irnos y además no me gustaría llegar marcada… últimamente te estas  
volviendo muy marcador —me acusó. Sonreí con los labios sellados —Y después será después… tú  
sabes.  
—Lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta marcar lo que es mío. Si yo te marco entonces los demás lo  
ven y saben que tienes dueño.  
Frunció el ceño y se alejó completamente de mí.  
—Eres un cerdo machista, nos vamos —dijo con cierto enojo.  
Volví a sonreír y tomé mi abrigo para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Estábamos en casa de ella, ya que  
el lugar en donde mi padre nos había citado quedaba cerca de allí. Salí primero que ella y fui a  
apretar el botón del ascensor.  
Ella estaba totalmente seria. Está enojada ofendida, esperando a que yo me le acerque la abrace y  
le pida perdón por ser un cerdo machista. La miré y ella entró en el ascensor. Apretó el botón a  
planta baja. Pronto llegamos y sin decir nada salió de allí.  
En silencio caminé detrás de sus pasos. Sonreí y estaba por decir algo pero un celular comenzó a  
sonar. Era el de ella.  
—¿Hola? —dijo y al instante una sonrisa atravesó su rostro —¡Mike! ¿Cómo estas? —la sonrisa que  
yo tenía en mi rostro desapareció en ese mismo segundo —Claro que podré verte mañana en la  
biblioteca… me encantaría poder ayudar en eso —sonrió aun más y asintió con la cabeza. Sentí  
una punzada en medio de mi pecho. ¿Por qué demonios Newton llamaba a mi novia y la citaba en  
la biblioteca de la Universidad? Creo que tendré que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con el querido  
Mike —Claro que si, nos vemos mañana.  
Ella colgó y no dejó de sonreír. Hacía un segundo su cara era la de alguien completamente  
enojada y furiosa. Ahora la señorita solo sonreía. Pero que descaro.  
—¿Qué quería? —le pregunté.  
—¿Me hablas a mí? —me preguntó ella.  
—No, le hablo al auto —dije irónico.  
Ella sonrió y sin decir nada se subió al coche. Apreté los dientes y me subí también. Tomé las  
llaves y lo encendí.  
—Pongamos un poco de música —dijo y prendió la radio.  
La miré de costado y ella no dejaba de sonreír. Eso esta acabando conmigo. ¡Malditos celos  
estúpidos! Yo sabía que vendrían con el tema del amor, pero no que eran tan asquerosos y tontos.  
—¿Qué quería Newton, Bella? —pregunté está vez diciendo bien los nombres para que no salga  
con…  
—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó de nuevo.  
La miré realmente mal y ella estalló en risas. Aquel hermoso sonido entró con fuerza por mis oídos,  
pero no me causó excitación como otras veces. Está vez solo me causó un poco más de enojo.  
—No seas tonta —dije entre dientes. Ella me miró.  
—Mira machista —me dijo y la miré —No puedes sentir celos de Mike.  
—Lo se, pero los siento. ¿Por qué te llama?  
—Porque quería pedirme un favor.  
—¿Qué clase de favor? ¿Y por qué a ti y no a otra?  
—Edward —dijo divertida —Mike es mi amigo y yo soy su amiga. Necesita que mañana lo ayude en  
la biblioteca para llevar algunos libros hacia un jardín de niños.  
—¿Y por qué no me llamó a mí? Soy un hombre y puedo levantar más libros que tú.  
—Y otra vez sales con tu machismo —me dijo volviendo a ponerse seria —¿Cuándo lo vas a  
entender? Te detesto cuando te comportas así.  
Miró al frente y cruzó sus brazos sobre su estomago. No dije más nada, ni ella tampoco. Llegamos  
al lujoso lugar en donde se celebraba la reunión.  
Bella se bajó y guardó las llaves en su cartera. Comenzó a caminar y decidí dejarle su espacio por  
unos cuantos segundos. Ya se le va a pasar.  
Entramos y el lugar ya estaba lleno de gente. Me acerqué más a Bella y apoyé mi mano en su  
espalda.  
—No me toques —dijo.  
—Vamos tontita, no estés enojada conmigo —le susurré al oído.  
Ella me daba la espalda. Dejó de caminar y se giró a verme.  
—Estoy enojada contigo y solo voy a hablarte porque estamos en un lugar público. Pero cuando  
nos vayamos me dejas en casa y tú te vas a la tuya.  
—Bella —dije poniendo mi mejor cara de perro mojado.  
—Bella, nada Masen —no pude evitar sonreír —Y sigue riéndote, que no solo será esta noche. Sino  
que la de mañana y pasado también.  
Volvió a darme la espalda y comenzó a caminar. La seguí sin dejar de sonreí. Ella es tan orgullosa.  
Comencé a caminar también y la alcancé.  
—Que bueno que vinieron —escuchamos su voz y nos giramos a verlo. Él me miró a mí y luego a  
Bella —Estás muy bella, Isabella.  
—Gracias —dijo ella por lo bajo.  
—¿Y bien? Sobre que se trata esta reunión —le dije yo.  
Él me miró y sonrió. Aquello no me gustó para nada. Y tampoco la persona que vi entre la gente.  
Tanya.  
—Hablemos en privado, hijo —me dijo. Miré a Bella y ella asintió.  
—Yo los veo después… voy a tomar algo —dijo ella y se alejó de nosotros.  
Miré de nuevo a mi padre.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la pregunta salió sola de mi garganta.  
Sabía que algo no andaba bien.  
—Tienes que dejar a Bella —me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
—¿Qué? —pregunté.  
—Lo que escuchaste hijo. Tienes que dejar a tu querida novia —apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro  
—Es por el bien de todos.


	62. Capitulo 61: El plan

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 61: El plan._**  
**Edward POV**

Caminé entre la gente tratando de pensar un poco en todo lo que aquel maldito infeliz acababa de  
decirme.  
—Dentro de un rato yo voy a subirme al escenario y voy a presentarte a ti y tu adorada novia a la  
sociedad… la señorita Tanya Denali. La conocí hace unas semanas a través de su padre y creo que  
es perfecta para ti. Y vas a hacer esto, quieras o no. Si no lo haces voy a hundir al padre de tu  
adorada Bella y junto a ello a ella a también.  
Cerré los ojos fuertemente sin dejar de caminar y entonces choqué con alguien.  
—Edward —me dijo. La miré. Ella frunció el ceño —¿Estas bien?  
—Bella —susurré y tuve la intención de decirle todo.  
Pero me detuve. ¿Qué pasa si mi padre cumple su palabra? Yo no puedo permitir que él hunda a  
Charlie, no sería justo. Miré los ojos de Bella. Yo no puedo hacer esto… yo no puedo hacerle esto a  
ella. Pero… otra vez él y otra vez arruinando mi vida.  
—Hey —dijo ella y apoyó su suave mano en mi mejilla. Me alejé levemente.  
—Estoy bien —le dije. Me miró más extrañada aun.  
—Me acabo de cruzar a Tanya —me dijo y miró hacia atrás —Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa de  
que en unos instantes me iba a enterar de algo…  
Tragué saliva. ¡Maldita perra! ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?  
—Ajá —fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Ella me miró de nuevo y volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.  
—¿Enserio estas bien, mi amor? —preguntó —Yo solo quería decirte que ya no estoy enojada y  
que a pesar de eres un machista horrible, te amo.  
Un enorme nudo se instaló en medio de mi pecho. Yo voy a odiarme inmensamente por todo lo  
que va a pasar. Pero yo no puedo dar el lujo de que él se salga con la suya.  
—Nos vamos —le dije. Me miró.  
—¿Qué? —dijo.  
—Bella, mi padre esta loco. Nos tenemos que ir y necesito hablar urgentemente con tu padre. Pero  
nos vamos ya —tomé su mano y comencé a caminar casi desesperado en medio de la gente. Logre  
salir hacia fuera y Bella se soltó de mi mano. Me giré a verla.  
—Necesito saber que pasa —dijo nerviosa.  
—Mi padre me quiere separar de ti —le dije apresuradamente.  
—¿Qué? —me preguntó.  
—Para eso nos hizo venir hacia aquí Bella. Pero yo no puedo dejarte, mi amor —me acerqué y  
tomé su rostro con mis manos —Por eso mismo llama a tu padre ahora y dame las llaves del auto.  
—No entiendo nada, Edward —dijo confundida mientras buscaba las cosas que yo le pedía.  
—Ya te diré bien que fue lo que me dijo, pero nos vamos ya —la besé cortamente y tomé las llaves  
para subirme al auto.  
Ella se subió y arranqué rápidamente. Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de la casa  
de su madre. Me olvidé completamente de decirles. Pero Renee y Charlie comenzaron a vivir  
juntos de nuevo. Bella aun cree que ellos solo están bromeando.  
—Hola mami —la escuché decir y la miré de reojo —¿Papá está por ahí? Pásamelo un segundo que  
Edward quiere hablar con él…  
—Pon el alta voz —le dije. Ella lo hizo.  
—¿Hola? —escuchamos la voz de Charlie.  
—Charlie, soy Edward —dije sin dejar de mirar el camino por donde íbamos.  
—¿Qué tal Edward? —preguntó.  
—Necesito que me digas si ya has hecho algún negocio con mi padre.  
—Mañana tengo que reunirme con él para firmar todo los papeles —comentó.  
Solté un suspiro aliviado. Llegamos justo a tiempo.  
—No firmes nada, es más ni vayas —le dije.  
—¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? —dijo confundido.  
—Estoy seguro de que mi padre anda en algo malo, Charlie. He estado alejado últimamente sus  
negocios pero he notado que una extraña cantidad de dinero ha entrado en su cuenta bancaria. Y  
estoy completamente seguro de que esta implicado con el lavado de dinero —dije.  
-Bella me miró bien.  
—Hijo, ¿estas seguro? Eso es grave —me dijo él.  
—Muy seguro Charlie, sino no te llamaría. Por favor no vayas mañana, no le contestes las  
llamadas. Hazme caso, mi padre esta loco.  
—Está bien, quédate tranquilo. Voy a hacerte caso —dijo él —Bella, ¿estas ahí?  
—Aquí estoy papá —dijo ella con voz preocupada. La miré y tomé su mano.  
—¿Estás bien, hija? —le preguntó.  
—Si papi —dijo ella  
—Bueno, me quedare más tranquilo si se que estas con Edward. Tu madre me ha dicho que tiene  
un mal presentimiento, pero no le hagamos caso —dijo divertido.  
—Todo esta bien —aseguró ella.  
—Bueno, cuídense —nos dijo —Y cualquier cosa me llaman.  
—Claro —dijo. Charlie colgó y Bella guardó el teléfono  
—Mi amor —la llamé.  
—¿Si? —dijo ella.  
—Perdóname —le dije. Ella me miró.  
—¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? —dijo algo confundida.  
—Soy un egoísta y solo pensé en mí. Solo pensé en mi sufrimiento si hacía lo que Edward quiere.  
Solo pensé en mi corazón y no en ti, ni en tu padre.  
Ella sonrió y estiró su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.  
—Claro que pensaste en mí, y también en mi padre —dijo dulce.  
—No lo se, solo se que te vi y no pude hacerlo. Él esta completamente loco —gruñí.  
—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo que hicieras? —me preguntó.  
—Tanya estaba ahí ¿viste? Bueno él iba a presentarla como mi novia delante de todo el mundo y  
yo tenía que decir que si era cierto —le dije.  
—Por eso la muy perra me dijo aquello —dijo ella pensativa y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.  
—Exacto —susurré.  
—Pagaría por ver su rostro ahora.  
—Y yo por ver el de mi padre cuando se de cuenta de que nos fuimos —dije divertido.  
—¿Por qué tu padre quiere separarte de mí? —preguntó.  
—No lo se… simplemente no puede verme feliz. Esa es la razón.  
Golpeé con mi mano el volante y maldije por lo bajo. Odio a ese hombre, lo odio completamente.  
No puedo creer que tenga su misma sangre. Y me odio por eso.  
—Tranquilo —susurró Bella.  
La miré y las luces de la calle jugaban con sus bellos ojos. Haciendo que sus largas pestañas se  
proyectaran sobre sus parpados.  
Me detuve justo frente a su casa. Ella sonrió al ver que yo no dejaba de mirarla. Mordiendo sus  
labios se bajó rápidamente del auto. Imité su acción y corrí detrás de ella cuando me aseguré de  
que el coche no quedara abierto.  
—Bella —la llamé.  
Ella se detuvo soltando una risita tonta.  
—El vestido me esta molestando, Masen —dijo y volvió a caminar para abrir la puerta del edificio.  
Sonreí y la seguí. Llegamos al departamento y la puerta se cerró fuerte detrás de nosotros. Bella  
se giró a verme y chocó levemente contra mi pecho.  
—¿Cómo crees que yo podría dejarte? —pregunté en voz baja mientras comenzaba a acariciar el  
costado de sus brazos —¿Cómo? Si estas metida debajo de mi piel —ella subió sus manos por mi  
pecho - ¿Puedes explicarme que clase de hechizo me has lanzado encima?  
—¿El del amor? —dijo con duda.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios y sonreí.  
—Mírame a los ojos —le dije.  
—No puedo —susurró.  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.  
—Porque estoy mirando la parte que más me gusta de ti…  
—¿A sí?  
—Ajá —asintió sin quitar su mirada de allí —¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
—El que quieras.  
—Apaga tu celular.  
Sin dejar de mirarla tomé el teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo apagué para luego arrojarlo, creo que,  
sobre el sillón. Me incliné hacia ella y tomé sus labios con cuidado. Para luego comenzar a caminar  
a ciegas para buscar un lugar cómodo. Ustedes ya saben.


	63. Capitulo 62: ¿Pesadilla?

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 63: ¿Pesadilla?**__**  
**_**Edward POV**

_****_Me desperté y me senté en la cama algo agitado. Miré hacia mi izquierda y Bella dormía  
tranquilamente allí. Solté un suspiro y me volví a acostar. Había tenido una pesadilla, solo eso. Ella  
esta bien, ella esta a mi lado.  
—¿Qué sucede? —su dulce voz rozó mi oído. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla y ella tenía sus ojos bien  
abiertos.  
—Nada, solo tuve una pesadilla —le dije y me acomodé bien de costado para acariciar su rostro.  
Ella se acercó más a mí y escondió su cara en mi cuello. Sus brazos se metieron debajo de los  
míos y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda.  
—Solo fue una pesadilla —susurró.  
—Lo se —dije mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de su cercanía —¿Me das un beso?  
—Primero necesito ir al baño —dijo mientras se alejaba.  
—No, no… primero un besito —hice un puchero.  
—Bien —dijo en un suspiro y se acercó a mi boca. Coloqué mi mano en su nuca y la acerqué más  
a mí.  
—¿Me amas? —le pregunté cuando la solté.  
—Mmm… no lo se —dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie. Sonrió y me volvió a besar —Claro que te  
amo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Solo quería volver a saberlo —le dije.  
—Tontin —dijo divertida y entró al baño.  
Aquel sueño había sido tan real. Bella era alejada de mí y nunca más volvía a verla. Mi vida se  
volvía miserable y sin sentido. Había sido tan fea la sensación del vacío y el dolor. Me volví a  
acostar sobre la almohada y me tapé bien con las sábanas. Hacía un poco de frío.  
Bella salió del baño y volvió a acostarse a mi lado.  
—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté.  
—Temprano, muy temprano —musitó mientras se acurrucaba entre mis brazos y volvía a cerrar los  
ojos.  
—¿Qué tan temprano?  
—Son las 5 de la mañana, amor.  
—¿Enserio? —pregunté.  
—Si —dijo ella y besó mi pecho —Aun tenemos 4 horas más para dormir. Así que deja de hablar y  
cierra tus lindos ojos.  
La abracé contra mi pecho y cerré mis ojos. Aun la maldita sensación me seguía molestando. Pero  
decidí ignorarla. Eso solo una sensación, nada significa.  
Las cuatro horas que faltaban para levantarnos pasaron volando y Bella fue la primera en  
levantarse y bañarse. Se puso el uniforme de la Universidad y luego se tiró encima de mí para  
despertarme mientras sus manos intentaban hacerme cosquilla.  
—No vas a lograrlo, no las tengo —le dije sin abrir los ojos.  
—Bueno, no tendrás cosquillas pero si te dan calor los besos —dijo ella y se metió debajo de las  
sábanas para comenzar a besar mi pecho y bajar hasta mi estomago.  
—Bella… no —le dije.  
—¿Viste? Yo sabía —susurró y su aliento quemó mis abdominales.  
—No hagas eso. Espera… porque… ¡Bella! —dije elevando mi voz y sacando las sábanas de encima  
de ella.  
Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí con aquella linda pollera que estaba obligada a usar  
para asistir al campus. Sonreí al recordar que así mismo la quería yo cuando estaba encima de  
Betty. Ella mordió su labio inferior y me miró con ganas.  
—¿Por qué no me haces caso y te levantas? —me preguntó.  
—¿Por qué estas sentada encima mío con esa ropa? ¿Acaso piensas que así voy a levantarme y  
querer salir de esta cama? —le pregunté.  
Podría decirse que ella casi gateó sobre mí hasta llegar a mi rostro. Sus labios rozaron los míos. Su  
aroma a ropa lavaba y perfume simplemente me excitó.  
—Vamos a llegar tarde mi amor… tienes que levantarte, ahora —dijo.  
—¿Tú estas jugando conmigo? —dije y sin darle tiempo a nada giré sobre la cama y la atrapé  
debajo de mí. Ella rió divertida.  
—Esto no es justo —se quejó ella mientras calmaba su risa.  
—Y ¿Por qué no?  
—Porque yo era la que te estaba controlando… así no vale, Edward.  
—¿Tú controlar? Estas equivocada, amor.  
—¿Estás seguro? —dijo sin dejar de mirarme fijo a los ojos.  
Entonces entendí aquello, si ella dice que no… a veces realmente es no.  
Me bajé de ella y me acosté a su lado.  
—Está bien, tú ganas —le dije.  
Rió por lo bajo y volvió a subirse sobre mí. Bajó su rostro y me besó tiernamente. Intenté acariciar  
su rostro mientras la besaba. Pero ella tomó mis manos y las dejó sobre la cama. Se alejó despacio  
dejándome totalmente idiotizado.  
—Ahora si, nos vamos —dijo y se bajó de la cama.  
Soltando un gruñido me puse de pie y entré a bañarme. Lo hice rápido pues al ver la hora, solo  
teníamos media hora antes de que comenzara la Universidad. Salí y me cambié. Bajé las escaleras  
del cuarto de Bella y me acerqué a la cocina para comer un poco de cereales.  
—¿Vamos? —le pregunté.  
—Vamos, amorcito —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.  
Salimos de su casa y otra vez en su auto nos dirigimos hacia otro maldito día de clases. Más rápido  
de lo que esperé llegamos y allí estaban nuestros amigos.  
—Hola —dijo contenta Bella.  
—Hasta que al fin aparecen —dijo Angela.  
—Lo siento, se nos hizo tarde —le dije a mi prima mientras besaba su cabeza. Saludé a Rose y  
luego les di la mano a Ben y Emm.  
—¿Entramos? —dijo Emm.  
—Si, antes de que lleguemos tarde enserio —dijo Ben.  
Caminamos hacia la entrada. Y Bella se detuvo. Nos giramos a verla.  
—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté.  
—Me olvidé de unos cuadernos en el auto, voy a buscarlos —dijo.  
—Te acompaño —dije y caminé hacia ella.  
—No, amor. No es necesario. Vayan yendo que ya los alcanzo —se acercó a mí y me dio un leve  
beso antes de correr hacia la salida.  
Volví hacia donde estaban los chicos.  
—¿Larga noche, Masen? —me preguntó Ben.  
—No le preguntes esas cosas, Ben Cheney —lo retó Angela.  
—¿Qué tiene? —dijo él confundido —Es mi amigo, toda la vida le pregunte sobre sus aventuras de  
cama.  
—¡Eres un asqueroso! —dijo realmente ofendida y comenzó a caminar más rápido.  
Ben comenzó a seguirla mientras le decía que no podía enojarse por ello. Reí por lo bajo al igual  
que Rose y Emmet.  
—Se pelean siempre, pero a los dos segundos están como si nada hubiese pasado —dijo el oso  
divertido.  
Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Detuve mi paso y lo busqué en mi mochila. Miré la pantalla y el  
número que aparecía era desconocido.  
—Vamos Masen, estamos por llegar tarde —dijo Emm.  
—Vayan yendo —les dije y me alejé un poco para contestar —¿Hola?  
—Lo intente, juro que lo intente —su voz paralizó mi cuerpo —Pero no lo comprendiste y no me  
hiciste caso.  
—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, maldita sea? —pregunté nervioso.  
—Yo quise hacer las cosas por las buenas y tú me obligaste a hacerlas por las malas. Tú no la  
puedes dejar bueno, yo voy a ayudarte a hacerlo.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —dije sin entender.  
—¿Dónde está Bella ahora, Anthony? —me preguntó.  
Mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo momento. Solté el teléfono y comencé a correr lo más rápido  
que pude hacia la salida. La luz de afuera se veía lejana y yo sentía que mis piernas jamás iban a  
llegar hasta allí. Salí casi volando hacia el exterior y miré hacia donde estaba el estacionamiento.  
Bella salía del auto.  
—¡Bella! —le grité. Ella levantó la vista y me sonrió. Y entonces un auto negro salió de la nada y se  
detuvo a su lado. Unos hombres salieron de allí y colocaron sobre su nariz un pañuelo —¡NO!  
Corrí hacia ellos pero fue demasiado tarde. Se la llevaron.


	64. Capitulo 63: El fin

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 64: El fin.  
**_**Edward POV**

_****_Asentí mientras él decía el lugar. Yo se perfectamente en donde queda. Cuando era niño me  
escondía de mi padre en aquel galpón que estaba detrás de la casa.  
—Si, se donde queda —dije y todos me miraron.  
—Bien, enseguida mando unas patrullas —dijo él.  
—No, yo voy —dije y corrí para salir del lugar.  
—¡No, espera! —gritó él.  
Salí y encontré el auto de mi madre. Me subí rápidamente a él y comencé a manejar. Tenía que  
llegar a ese lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver como  
todos comenzaban a seguirme en sus autos. Unas cuantas patrullas de policía también iban detrás  
de mí. Aceleré y me pasé varios semáforos en rojo. Pero nada de eso me importaba ya. Solo  
necesito llegar a ese lugar y sacarla de allí.  
Me bajé corriendo del auto mientras todos los demás se detenían detrás de mí. Uno de los policías  
me agarró del brazo.  
—No, es mejor que no entres —me dijo. Lo miré.  
—Voy a entrar —aseguré y me solté de él.  
—¡No, Edward! —escuché la voz de mi madre.  
Me giré a verla y vi su angustia. Negué con la cabeza y volví a correr para dirigirme a la entrada de  
aquel viejo galpón.  
Llegué y con cuidado abrí la puerta de chapa. Todo se veía oscuro y silencioso. Entré del todo y  
comencé a caminar por allí.  
Todo estaba lleno de cajas y latas de pintura. Había ratas y bichos. Seguí caminando hasta que  
escuché su voz a lo lejos. Me acerqué más hacia el lugar.  
—Pronto todo terminara, Isabella —le dijo él.  
Me asomé y allí estaba. Parado frente a ella mientras sostenía un arma con la que jugaba sin  
prestarle atención. Ella estaba sentada y atada a una silla. Un pañuelo sobre su boca le impedía  
hablar pero su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas.  
—Todo es una lastima, ¿sabes? —se detuvo frente a ella y la apuntó con el arma, justo en la  
cabeza. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza —Todo hubiese sido distinto si solo Anthony me hubiese  
escuchado. Pero no lo hizo. Está como idiotizado por ti y yo no puedo permitir eso. No puedo  
permitirlo —la miró y sonrió —Abre los ojos querida, quiero que veas —ella abrió los ojos y le  
sostuvo la mirada —¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes de morir?  
Mi corazón se detuvo y la respiración abandonó mi cuerpo.  
Ella asintió levemente y entonces él sonrió y le quitó el trapo de la boca.  
—Yo… yo amo a Edward —le dijo temblorosa.  
Tuve ganas de entrar allí corriendo, pero si lo hago él puede hacerle daño. Tengo que encontrar la  
forma.  
—Todas dicen lo mismo —aseguró él.  
—No, no estoy mintiendo. De verdad lo amo.  
—¿Y si lo amas por qué no lo dejaste? Tuviste que haberlo dejado si lo amabas. Pero no, decidiste  
no hacerlo. Entonces no lo amas, querida.  
—¿Por qué hace esto? —le preguntó ella.  
—Ya se te acabó el tiempo para las preguntas —le dijo y le quitó el seguro al arma. La colocó bien  
sobre su cabeza. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
—¡No! —dije y me hice ver. Él se giró a verme.  
—Edward —dijo ella temblorosa.  
—Todo va a estar bien, mi amor. Voy a sacarte de aquí, lo prometo —le dije sin dejar de mirarla.  
Ella asintió y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.  
—Vaya —dijo mi padre y se alejó de Bella. Comenzó caminar en círculos —Viniste hijo, viniste a  
ver la muerte de tu novia.  
—Suéltala Edward, se terminó. Estás perdido —le dije.  
—Si entendieras las cosas hijo, sabrías porque hago lo que hago.  
—Solo quiero que la sueltes —dije y me acerqué un poco más a él, que retrocedió levemente y  
apuntó de nuevo a Bella —Mátame a mi padre.  
—No —dijo Bella.  
—¿Morirías por ella? —me preguntó. La miré y ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.  
¿Cómo no voy a morir por ella? ¿Cómo no voy a morir por su sonrisa? ¿Cómo no voy a morir por  
esa paz que me causa? ¿Cómo no voy a morir por el amor que despertó en mí? ¿Cómo podría  
seguir sin ella? Nada tendría sentido… ni siquiera seguir viviendo.  
—Claro que si —dije sin dejar de mirarla.  
—Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas —me dijo él. Volví a mirarlo —Creo que aun no has entendido  
nada, hijo.  
—Si lo entiendo, estás loco —le dije —Toda tu vida me odiaste y jamás pudiste verme feliz. Porque  
estás loco.  
Él negó y se acercó a Bella para apoyar el arma al costado de su cabeza.  
—Puede ser que tengas razón al decir que te odié. Y si, lo hice. Te odie más que a nada en este  
mundo —admitió mientras seguía sosteniendo el arma cerca de Bella —Pero después te tomé  
cariño, a mi manera claro.  
—Eres un psicópata —dije entre nervioso y divertido.  
—Yo no quiero que tú termines igual que yo —dijo y me miró. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.  
—Por eso lo mejor va a ser que ella muera.  
—No, no —dije negando con la cabeza —Yo la necesito, mucho.  
—Por eso mismo, hijo. Es mejor sacártela ahora que luego. Ella se volverá una obsesión para ti.  
Peligrosa y que te hará odiar hasta a tus propios hijos… como pasó conmigo —lo miré y negué con  
la cabeza —Te volverá loco y no podrás vivir en paz nunca. Y a pesar de que si te odié, eres mi  
hijo y por eso no quiero que pases por lo mismo.  
—Pero yo soy yo, Edward. Yo amo a Bella y la necesito… no solo porque es mi obsesión. Es la  
persona que me complementa. No podría vivir sin ella.  
—¿Y que pasara el día en que se canse de ti? —preguntó —¿Qué harás?  
—Lo entenderé, si ella ya no es feliz conmigo voy a entenderlo.  
—No hijo, no entiendes. No podrás dejarla y te volverás loco. Te lo aseguro.  
Volvió a quitarle el seguro al arma y lo acercó más a Bella.  
—¡No, Edward! —escuchamos su voz.  
Me giré a verla y allí estaba ella. Mi padre se alejó de Bella y la miró bien.  
—Esme —susurró mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa aparecía en él.  
—No puedes hacerle eso a esa joven, Edward. Y mucho menos a tu hijo —le dijo ella mientras se  
acercaba más a él.  
—No, mamá —dije en intenté acercarme a ella pero con un gesto de mano me detuvo.  
—Si alguien tiene que morir aquí, esa soy yo —dijo. Negué con la cabeza —Suelta a Bella y déjala  
con Edward. Esto es entre tú y yo.  
Sin dejar de mirarla mi padre se acercó a Bella y comenzó a desatarla. Bella se soltó y al instante  
su puso de pie y corrió hacia mí. La abracé con fuerza a mi pecho cuando comenzó a llorar  
compulsivamente.  
—Ya mi amor, ya —le susurré al oído.  
—Tuve tanto miedo, Edward. Pensé que jamás volvería a verte —dijo sin apartarse de mí.  
—Todo terminó, estoy aquí —besé su frente y luego busqué sus labios e hice lo mismo.  
Volví a abrazarla con fuerza. Levanté la vista y miré a mis padres. Ahí parados uno frente al otro.  
Mi madre sonrió levemente.  
—Ya no más Edward, se terminó —le dijo ella.  
—¿Por qué me hiciste lo que me hiciste, Esme? Si yo te amaba —le dijo él.  
—Yo también te amaba, Edward. Pero no supiste manejar el amor. Lo volviste una enfermedad.  
Despreciaste a nuestro hijo y mira como estas ahora.  
—Por eso tú vas a morir —dijo él.  
—Vamos Edward, termina con la obsesión que te trajo hasta aquí —le dijo ella.  
—¡NO! —grité y abracé más fuerte a Bella para que no viera nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y entonces aquel sonido entró con fuerza por  
mis oídos. No los abrí por unos cuantos segundos.  
Todo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor. Bella seguía escondida en mi pecho y los segundos se  
hicieron interminables.  
Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la vi allí parada con la mirada perdida en un punto. Miré a sus pies y  
allí estaba él con el arma en la mano y una bala en la cabeza. Se mató, él mismo se mató.  
Los policías comenzaron a entrar y agarraron a mi madre para alejarla de Edward. Carlisle entró  
corriendo al lugar y tomó a mi madre para abrazarla con fuerza. Ya todo al fin había terminado.  
—Vamos, vamos afuera por favor —dijo uno de los policías y se acercó a nosotros.  
Sin soltar a Bella comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando salimos Bella se soltó de mí para  
correr hacia los brazos de sus padres.  
Ellos la abrazaron con fuerza y Renee rompió en llanto. Giré hacia mi derecha y mi madre estaba  
entre los brazos de Carlisle. Ella me miró y se alejó con cuidado de su marido. A paso lento se  
acercó a mí. Con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla.  
—Todo termino, Tony —me dijo con voz temblorosa.  
—Lo se —musité.  
—Y tú no tienes la culpa —siguió acariciando mi mejilla.  
—Eso también lo se.  
Ella sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me acercó para abrazarme con fuerza. La apreté un  
poco más y me sentí realmente protegido.  
Me alejé de mi madre y giré para encontrarme con Bella frente a mí. Sonreí levemente y ella copió  
mi acción.  
—Ven aquí —susurré y ella corrió hacia mis brazos. Volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho y  
acaricié su espalda dulcemente —Casi muero cuando vi que te llevaban.  
Mis labios rozaron su frente. La sentí temblar levemente.  
—Gracias, mi amor —susurró.  
Levantó la vista de mi pecho y me miró. También la miré. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su rostro.  
—Ya no más obsesión Bella, ya no más —dije y la besé suavemente en los labios sabiendo que  
ahora todo estaría bien.


	65. Epilogo

_**Los personajes fueron creados por S. Meyer. La historio no es mia, yo solo la adapto.**_

* * *

___**Epilogo**_

Abrí un ojo al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera de la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño abrí el  
otro y me quedé quieto en medio de la gran cama. Giré mi cabeza para mirar al costado de mí y  
estaba vacía, ella no estaba.  
—Charlie Masen, mi vida, ven aquí. Te dije que no corras más cerca de las escaleras… vas a  
caerte, mi vida. Y no quiero que eso pase. —escuché su dulce voz, esa era su manera de  
reprenderlo.  
Ya le dije un millón de veces que así, él seguiría siendo un rebelde.  
—No lo volveré a hacer, ma —dijo él. Sonreí levemente, era un pequeño demonio.  
—Christopher, mi amor, ¿puedes pasarme tu camiseta? —escuché unos pequeños pasos que  
pasaban por delante de la puerta.  
—Aquí tienes mamá —dijo él y volví a escuchar sus pasos.  
—Renesmee, cariño, ¿ya estas lista? —preguntó Bella.  
—¿Dónde está mi Barbie, mami? —preguntó con voz preocupada.  
—¿Te fijaste debajo de la cama? —dijo su madre.  
—¡Aquí esta! —dijo contenta.  
—Bueno, ¿ya están listos? —les preguntó.  
—Casi —dijo Christopher.  
—¿Por qué se están poniendo tan lindos? —dijo Bella.  
—Lo que pasa es que queremos impresionar a la maestra de natación —contestó Charlie.  
Reí por lo bajo.  
—Con que eso es —dijo ella sin poder creerlo —Ustedes dos son terribles, no puedo creerlo.  
—Ya mamá, tranquila —la calmó el pasivo y a la vez seductor Chris —Sabes perfectamente que tú  
eres nuestra favorita.  
—Él tiene razón, ma —lo siguió mi otro pequeño galán —Tú eres la dueña de nuestros corazones.  
Las demás nada significan.  
—Aay por dios —dijo ella divertida —¿De donde habrán sacado ustedes dos esa manía de  
comprarme?  
—Tenemos un buen maestro —aseguró Chris divertido.  
—Ya lo creo —dijo ella.  
—¿Papá no irá a trabajar hoy, ma? —preguntó Charlie.  
—Papi está de vacaciones… hoy comienzan —contestó ella —Vayan bajando que el desayuno está  
listo. Mientras yo termino de peinar a su hermana.  
Ellos dos bajaron las escaleras.  
—Hija, ven al baño.  
—Voy.  
—¿Estás contenta de empezar el colegio? —le preguntó.  
—Si, pero tengo miedo —dijo ella.  
—¿Miedo, mi cielo? ¿De qué?  
—¿Qué pasa si me pierdo? ¿Cómo voy a volver? —dijo preocupada.  
—Tus hermanos van a cuidarte, no tienes que temer de nada princesa mía —la calmó Bella.  
—No lo creo, ellos se la pasan babeando por la maestra de natación. Son unos bobos.  
—Te van a cuidar, yo lo se —dijo divertida su madre.  
Sonreí con ternura, mi pequeña es tan hermosa. Tan hermosa como su madre. Renesmee es una  
copia exacta de Bella, a diferencia que tiene mis ojos. Con cinco años de edad ya es toda una  
mujer. Mientras que mis dos muchachitos son iguales a mí, con los ojos marrones de su madre.  
Charlie y Christopher son gemelos y por ende inseparables. Siete años de pura destrucción  
masiva... pero ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ellos?  
Y ¿Qué puedo decir de la mujer que cambio mi vida por completo? Pasaron 10 años, y aun la sigo  
amando con la misma pasión de cuando teníamos 19. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando llegó  
corriendo a la Universidad con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando como un animal asustado,  
para decirme que estaba embarazada. En ese entonces yo acababa de cumplir 22 años, y a ella le  
faltaban dos meses para dejar sus 21. Esa vez no había sido una alarma como cuando teníamos  
19. Éramos jóvenes, aun lo somos, pero saber aquello fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasó  
en la vida, se los puedo asegurar. Nueves meses después llegaron nuestros gemelos y dos años  
más tarde nuestra pequeña princesa...  
—Papi, ¿Estás despierto? —escuché su suave voz. Levanté la cabeza y la miré.  
—Si, mi amor —le dije.  
Ella entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta para luego acercarse hasta la cama. Se sentó a mi lado.  
—Solo quería venir a despedirme, me voy al colegio —dijo y una sonrisa, iluminó su pequeño  
rostro.  
Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. Acomodé un poco el pequeño flequillo castaño que caía  
sobre su frente y que tapaba un poco aquellos enormes ojos verdes.  
—Vas a pasarla muy bien, cielo —le dije.  
—Mami dice que estas de vacaciones, ¿es cierto?  
—Si, si es cierto. Cuando vuelvan a la tarde tú y tus hermanos iremos con mamá a tomar un rico  
helado, lo prometo.  
Sonrió y se acercó a mí para abrazarme y luego besar mi mejilla. Aun no comprendo como algo  
tan pequeño puede llenarte tanto de amor... pensé lo mismo el día que la tuve entre mis brazos la  
primera vez. Se veía tan frágil, tan inocente y dulce.  
—Te amo, papi —besó mi mejilla de nuevo.  
—Y yo a ti, bombón —besé su pequeña nariz —Ahora ve que mami te debe estar esperando.  
—¡Renesmee, cariño, el autobús ya esta aquí! —ambos escuchamos el llamado de Bella.  
—Te lo dije —ella rió divertida y se bajó de la cama.  
—Adiós papi —se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir se giró a verme. Sonreí ante la imagen de  
aquella enana con una mochila en la espalda, más grande que ella, y el pelo largo que caia por sus  
hombros—Dale muchos besos a mamá... y mira que yo ya le dije que te dijera que le des una de  
esas semillitas para hermanitos, porque quiero una hermanita para jugar a las muñecas. Con  
Charlie y Chris no puedo.  
Sonreí divertido y negué con la cabeza.  
—Hablaré con mamá sobre ello cielo, ve tranquila —le dije.  
Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.  
—¡Adiós Papá! —escuché que Chris y Charlie decían a la vez.  
—¡Adiós Campeones, se portan bien! ¡Y cuiden bien a su hermana! —les respondí.  
—¡Claro que si! —aseguró Chris.  
—¡Tenlo por seguro! —dijo Charlie.  
Reí por lo bajo y me volví a acostar bien en la cama. Luego todo fue silencio, escuché el sonido del  
autobús al arrancar y nada más. Unos cuantos segundos después la puerta de la habitación se  
volvió a abrir. Ella entró y soltando un cansado suspiro se tiró a la cama. Giró su cabeza para  
mirarme.  
—Lo siento amor, se que querías dormir de corrido hasta las 11 de la mañana. Pero Nessie se  
quería despedir de ti... no podía decirle que no —me dijo.  
Sonreí y me acerqué a ella para envolverla en mis brazos y acercarla a mi pecho.  
—Ya estaba despierto cuando vino —le dije.  
Alejó su cabeza de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos. Sonrió y me besó cortamente.  
—Ya sabes que no puede irse sin antes darle un beso al bombón de su padre —dijo divertida.  
—Y así tiene que ser —aseguré.  
Ella rió levemente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápido.  
—Llamó tu hermana… dice que necesita que convenzas a Carlisle para que la deje ir de vacaciones  
con su mejor amiga —me dijo.  
—Ah no, eso si que no —dije negando con la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó —Tú hermana te necesita, Edward.  
—No Bella, no voy a permitir que esa jovencita vaya de vacaciones con su mejor amiga y esas  
cosas. Aun es una niña.  
—Edward, mi vida, no falta nada para que cumpla 16.  
—No me interesa, y esa es mi última palabra.  
—¿Y que va a pasar cuando nuestra hija se quiera ir de vacaciones con sus amigas?  
—Pues es obvio, no irá.  
—Eres el peor del mundo —aseguró y se acostó en la cama dándome la espalda.  
Solté un suspiro y me acerqué más a ella.  
—Bueno, esta bien. Tú ganas. Llamaré a Carlisle para hablar con él —le dije.  
Se dio la vuelta y sonrió de par en par. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó por toda la cara.  
Menos los labios.  
—Eres el mejor —aseguró.  
—¿Tienes algo para decirme que nuestra hija te haya dicho? —le pregunté.  
Ella frunció el ceño y me miró extrañada.  
—¿Si Nessie me ha dicho algo? —preguntó.  
Asentí mientras me acercaba a más a ella y comenzaba a besar su cuello.  
Hace 10 años que beso los mismos labios y aun me sigo excitando. Hace 10 años que le hago el  
amor a la misma mujer y siempre que pasa descubro algo nuevo.  
—Mi amor, nuestra hija me dice muchas cosas durante el día —dijo.  
Sentí su mano apoyarse en mi brazo y brindarme una suave caricia.  
—Algo muy importante —susurré cerca de su oído.  
Su exquisito e único aroma entró por mi nariz para despertar aun más esa pasión que siempre me  
genera. Huele a ella, a rosas y a mí. Me enloquece.  
Apoyé mis manos sobre sus caderas y bajé hasta el borde de su camisón. Ella soltó una leve risita  
que cosquilleó en mi oído.  
—¿No te parece que es un poco temprano para esto? —me preguntó.  
Subí mis manos arrastrando el camisón. Y cuando sus piernas quedaron descubiertas me subí  
encima de su cuerpo, obteniendo un espacio entre ellas. Ella gimió levemente y mi nombre salió de  
sus labios en forma de reproche.  
—Señora Masen, nunca es tarde o temprano cuando se trata de hacerla mía.  
Ella sonrió y sus manos subieron y bajaron por mi espalda.  
—Que yo sepa tú y yo no estamos casados para ser la señora Masen.  
—No hace falta ningún papel para que seas de Masen. Eres mía desde el día en que me abriste la  
puerta a las dos de la mañana y me dejaste entrar en ti.  
Ella mordió su labio inferior y me miró con ternura.  
—¿Siempre eres así de comprador? —me preguntó.  
—¿Siempre eres así de recatada? —le pregunté y comencé a besar su cuello de nuevo.  
Sentí como su piel se erizaba y un escalofrió bajaba por su cuerpo. Juro que amo provocar eso en  
ella.  
—Apenas han pasado dos días desde la última vez que lo hicimos —su voz sonó algo agitada y  
quebrada.  
Sonreí y con mucho cuidado mordisqueé su mentón y mandíbula. Con mis manos seguí subiendo  
el molesto camisón.  
—Y eso para mí es una eternidad —aseguré —Además —besé el espacio libre que había entre su  
cuello y su pecho. Su mano se enterró en mis cabellos. Con un simple movimiento me deshice de  
su sensual ropa de dormir —Ese día no estuve muy duradero como me hubiese gustado estarlo.  
—No me pareció —dijo ella y acarició mi espalda.  
—Pues a mí si, porque quise cansar a los niños para que durmieran como troncos durante la  
noche, lo conseguí, pero yo terminé más cansado que ellos —ella rió levemente. Su mirada se  
clavó en la mía —Vamos, amorcito. Quítame la polera —le pedí.  
Ella relamió sus labios y con manos suaves me quitó la molesta prenda. Gruñí al sentir su piel algo  
fría contra la mía. Me incliné hacia ella y con la punta de mi lengua acaricié sus labios. Ella soltó un  
leve suspiro.  
—Ya recordé que me dijo nuestra hija —me dijo. Soltó una risita nerviosa —Lo de la semillita para  
hermanitos, ¿cierto?  
Asentí y metí mi mano entre el colchón y su espalda para moverla y acomodarla mejor debajo de  
mí. Ella volvió a gemir. Aun traía la ropa interior y yo este molesto pantalón de dormir. Creo que  
desde ahora en más dormiré desnudo.  
—¿Qué piensas de eso? —le pregunté.  
Ella bajó su mano por mi espalda hasta mi trasero. Arqueé una ceja cuando su palma me apretó  
en forma provocadora.  
—No hablemos de eso ahora… solo bésame.  
Obedecí sus palabras y junté mi boca con la suya. Sus labios se abrieron para mí y los acaricié con  
ansias con los míos. Era un beso dulce, embriagador, apasionado y sobre todo con amor. Rodeó mi  
cuello con sus finos brazos y me atrajo más hacia ella.  
Coloqué mis brazos a nuestros costados y acaricié el contorno de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo suave,  
bello y firme a pesar de haber pasado por dos embarazos. Su cuerpo perfecto, maternal. Su  
cuerpo dulce y caliente. El cuerpo que ha llegado a enloquecerme en forma simple y a la vez rara.  
—Llamó Ben —dijo alejándose de mi boca. La miré.  
—¿Qué quería? —le pregunté.  
—Dice que los inversionistas han firmado el contrato. Todo esta saliendo bien.  
—Eso es perfecto —la besé de nuevo —Pero me lo dices luego.  
Me deshice de todo rastro de ropa que se interponía entre nosotros y por consiguiente le hice le  
amor.  
Ella se apoyó sobre mí, apoyando su oreja sobre mi corazón. Acaricié su espalda desnuda  
acomodando sobre ella su largo cabello.  
—¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó.  
—Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan feliz en mi vida. Jamás imaginé terminar así. Con la mujer a la  
que más amo en el mundo y con tres hijos —le dije.  
—Cuatro —dijo ella. Fruncí el ceño. Bella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró.  
—¿Cuatro? —dije confundido. Ella apretó los labios para evitar sonreír. Entonces entendí aquello.  
—La semilla para hermanitos ya esta aquí, ¿verdad?  
—Ajá —dijo asintiendo mientras sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —Tengo un atraso de  
3 semanas. Me desperté más temprano y me hice un test, dio positivo.  
—Oh, mi amor —dije y la abracé contra mí. Ella se acurrucó bien y escondió su rostro en mi cuello  
—Me haces el hombre más… dichoso de este mundo. Por dios lo contenta que se va a poner  
nuestra Nessie.  
—Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser una niña —musitó.  
—Vanessa —dije. Ella asintió y me miró de nuevo.  
—Me encanta ese nombre —aseguró y me besó.  
Volvió a acomodarse contra mí.  
—¿Qué pasa si salen gemelas? —dije.  
Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza.  
—Doble llanto, doble cambio de pañal, todo doble. Divertido, hermoso, pero agotador.  
—¿Quién te manda a ser tan fértil? —le reproché.  
—¡Edward! —se quejó y golpeó mi pecho.  
Reí divertido.  
—Eres hermosa, mi pequeña fabrica de bebes hermosos —le dije.  
—Mmm… no me halagas diciéndome fábrica. Ya me estoy sintiendo gorda. Por dios, otro  
embarazo más. Yo no sé como es que aun estoy en forma —dijo.  
—Acomplejada —susurré.  
—Tonto —me dijo.  
—Obsesión —le dije. Ella me miró —Mi bella y peligrosa obsesión.  
—Te amo —dijo y acarició mi rostro.  
—Te amo —dije y la besé.  
Edward vino a mi cabeza y sonreí. Quizás ahora comprendo un poco más los sentimientos de mi  
padre. Quizás ahora puedo perdonarlo. Puedo decirle: Padre, tenías razón. Pero no del todo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui llego esta historia C,: Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, les agradezco mucho sus hermosas palabras que siempre me hacen sonreir. Gracias tambien a l s lectores silenciosos. **

**Tengo un grupo en facebook.**  
**Los invito a unirse**  
**www. facebook/ groups/ 403740406378544/**


End file.
